Amor Vincit Omnia (Love Conquers All)
by suzypyong
Summary: It had been four years since she last saw him, but no amount of time was enough to forget what had transpired between them. When she had finally buried her past behind her, fate had to intervene. How will she react when she realizes her ex- husband is her new boss? Will they be able to resolve their conflicts and give one another a second chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Vincit Omnia (Love Conquers All)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Summary: It had been four years since she last saw him, but no amount of time was enough to forget what had transpired between them. When she had finally buried her past behind her, fate had to intervene. How will she react when she realizes her ex- husband is her new boss? Will they be able to resolve their conflicts and give one another a second chance at love?**_

_****XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO****_

**"Sometimes second chances work out better because you already learned from your mistakes" **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 1: Intertwined Fates **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Caroline, wake up! Wake up! You're going to be late," Katherine shook her sleeping best friend.

"Hmmmph, five more minutes," she moaned.

"Come on blondie. It's your first day with a new position. I'm certain you wouldn't want to end up late."

Caroline shot up immediately seeing her roommate smiling at her knowingly. "I'm up. Shit, what time is it?"

"Just past seven."

The blonde threw her covers back and dashed towards her closet, rummaging for something to wear. "I cannot be late, especially not today."

The brunette chuckled seeing her best friend already so worked up. "Hey, I want you to clear your schedule tonight. We're going out to celebrate your promotion."

"Yeah sure," Caroline replied waving her off.

Three years ago, she and her best friend Katherine decided to take on the big city. The girls had always dreamt on living together in New York City and that was exactly what they did. It was a struggle at first, both being so far away from home and the shocking amount of expenses they had to cover but they managed it.

Katherine was like an older sister she never had. They had been best friends since they were children and she couldn't imagine a life without the feisty brunette. Unlike her, Katherine had a fabulous job. She was an editor for the New York Times while Caroline was still trying to achieve her dream job.

Since she was in middle school, Caroline had always wanted to pursue a career in law. It was her dream to be a lawyer, just like her dad. She never really had the opportunity for it until she moved to NYC. The blonde was thankful to find a well paying job the first month they got there. With her outstanding résuméand her bubbly personality, Caroline aced her interview and landed a job as a paralegal for one of the top law firms in NYC- Saltzman &amp; Sommers. It was a huge honor and also the first step towards her future career.

The past three years have been hectic as she juggled between attending law school at New York University and her work as a paralegal. Caroline loved her job but she wanted something more. Hence, it was a dream come true when her boss Alaric Saltzman offered her a promotion last night promoting her to junior associate.

She couldn't believe her luck and Alaric told her she deserved it especially due to the help she had given during their last law suit.

"_I think you deserve a promotion and after discussing it with Jenna, we agreed on promoting you to an associate."_

"_I don't know what to say."_

"_A thank you would suffice," Alaric teased._

"_Thanks so much, Alaric, Jenna. This means so much to me."_

"_You deserve it Caroline. I can see the capabilities you possess as a lawyer and we can't wait to see you in action."_

"_I won't disappoint the both of you."_

"_Good, one last thing, you won't be just a typical junior associate. We've just hired one of the best lawyers in Europe and you'll be his personal associate. We think it will be a great experience for you and you'll be able to learn from the best."_

"_Alright, no problem."_

Her bosses didn't give her much information on the mysterious top lawyer just that he graduated first in his class from Oxford Law and that he would be an impeccable addition to the company. She was to help him settle as best as she could and help him with everything he needed.

By the way her bosses spoke of him, she could tell he was an asset to the company and it seem they had pulled a lot of strings to finally convince him to join their firm. The fellow lawyer had to be smart- graduating first in his class from the second most prestigious law school in the world. She was hoping he would turn out to be a decent guy and not those snobby lawyers who think they own the whole world.

Deciding on a cream colored dress with tiered crochet lace skirt paired with a gold metallic belt, the blonde headed for a quick shower. She was tired from her late night. She had been busy finishing up on her paper for her Criminal Law class and only got to bed at around two in the morning.

The shower felt good on her skin, soothing her muscles. She spent fifteen minutes in the shower just organizing what she had to do today and also imagining how her new boss would look like. _Was he young or old? Good looking? Funny?_

She knew she was getting carried away but she was ultimately just curious about him. In her three years working at Saltzman &amp; Sommers, there had been many new associates and partners who came and go, however none of them were immediately hired as senior partner. Hence she knew how important the mysterious man was.

Plus, she hadn't been able to emotionally connect with a man in a very long time. Not since the _only _man she felt in loved with. After the separation, she had busied herself in her work not wanting to let her mind wander back to the man who broke her heart. She tried dating but none of her relationships lasted for more than six months. It was mostly casual flings without any strings attached.

"Caroline, I made coffee. Hurry up before it gets cold," she heard Katherine shouting bringing her out of her reverie. She had stopped thinking about him a long time ago, knowing that it was pointless reminiscing what she could have but cannot. Although, from time to time, he would pop into her mind and she would fantasize what her life would be like if he hadn't leave or if she hadn't caught him in bed with another. She had thought four years would be enough to get over him, but he still had a hold on her despite everything.

It was the worst four years of her life and sometimes she wished she had never met him. She wouldn't have experienced what it felt like to have something one moment and for it to be ripped away the very next moment. It took close to three months for her accept that she had lost them and lived almost a year in grief. It was her mother that suggested her to pursue her dream of going to the big city.

"_You should go. You need a change of air. Staying here will only always remind you of what you lost and can't have." Liz told her daughter sadly. She hated to see her daughter so broken and weak._

It was because of her mother's encouragement that she left Mystic Falls with Katherine to search for herself and to start fresh.

Turning off the shower, she shook her head, erasing all thoughts of him. Today was going to be a good day. She had a new position and life was looking good. Using a blow dryer to dry her blonde locks, she used her curling iron to create a tousled wave effect. She always felt more confident when she looked good. Applying a neutral shade of make up that accentuated her blue eyes, she slipped into her dress and a navy blazer before heading to the kitchen to meet her friend.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Finally, took you long enough," Katherine teased placing a serving of pancakes on her plate. It never ceased to amaze her how little time Katherine took to get ready. The brunette was already dressed in a black short dress and a red cardigan ready for work.

"What's the occasion?" She looked at her breakfast skeptically.

"Just a little something to wish you good luck with your new position."

"I thought we're celebrating that tonight."

"You can never just limit yourself to one celebration especially for something like this."

"Thanks Kat," the blonde smiled taking a bite of her pancakes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Klaus groaned hearing his alarm ringing. He reached for the incessant device turning the damn thing off.

"Mmmm," the person next to him moved.

He stared at his mobile noting the time. It was seven past and it was his first day at work. He sat up from his bed looking at the warm red head beside him. "Genevieve love, get up."

"Hmmm..Klaus…"

"I have to get to work and so do you."

She turned around to look at him. "I'm off the clock," she shrugged.

"You still need to leave."

He had just gotten back from London three nights ago. It had been four years since he last step foot in America and being in the country reminded him of a particular phase in his life. The memories he had tried to get rid off after fleeing back to London. He had put it past him but being back in the country unconsciously reminded him of _her._ He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing now? Was she happy? There were still so many unanswered questions and secrets between them when they parted and they were still left unfilled.

The lanky red head started clasping her bra back on and then tugging on her panties. "So, should I come over again tonight?"

He had met the red head two nights ago at the bar she worked. He had been busying himself with her for the past two days but he had work today and Klaus was a completely different person when he did what he loved. "Don't bother. I'll call you when I need you."

"You seem to think that just because I sleep with you that I'm your beck and call," she hissed. "News flash, Mr. lawyer, I'm not. So if you don't treat me with an ounce of respect, you can forget about this."

"Just go," he sighed passing his hand over his face. He didn't want to deal with this right now. She was nothing more than a warm body to him and if she was delusional enough to think she might mean more, he needed to cut her loose.

There were only two women he had loved. The second one more than the first, but it all ended up the same- he was left broken, the relationship unable to repair. He learnt then that women were just a means to an end. He treated them with respect and all but hated them when they all too willingly jumped into his bed. They reminded him of _her_ and he never ever want to experience the pain she gave him ever again. It took him the hard way to learn that if he didn't care, he wouldn't get hurt. He was sick of hurting and thus he stopped caring. Feelings were for the weak and if he had lived his life based on feelings, he wouldn't be where he was today- one of the best lawyers the world has ever seen.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Good morning Caroline," one of the associates greeted her as they both waited in line for some coffee.

"Morning Tyler," Caroline smiled taking her cup of cappuccino from the barista. She waited for him to grab his coffee and they walked towards the elevator together.

She had always liked Tyler. He was nice towards her, always offering her his help. Tyler Lockwood had been in the firm for as long as she remembered. He had started as a junior associate but got promoted by Jenna a year ago to sophomore associate.

"I heard the good news. It seems our best paralegal is now an associate. Congratulations."

"Thanks Tyler."

They rode the elevator together catching up on what they had done over the past week. Tyler had just came back from his trip from Boston with Enzo- a senior partner of the firm and he was telling her how amazing had been.

"We should grab lunch some time," Tyler told her when they exited on their floor.

"Sure," she waved to him heading to the opposite direction.

The blonde made her way to her office and squealed at the changed sign. _Oh My God! _ In bold letters, instead of

**Caroline Forbes**

**Paralegal**

It was…

**Caroline Forbes**

**Junior Associate**

She couldn't quite believe it! That was fast! She ran her hands over her letters still trying to let it sink it. It was still unbelievable she had been promoted as the firm tends to only hire law graduates as associates and she was only in her sophomore year of her degree.

"Ah, there you are Caroline," Alaric said. "I've been waiting for you."

"Is there a problem?"

"Nope, I just want to introduce you to your personal boss," he chuckled at his own joke. "He just got here and I thought it would be best if you get to know him."

"Yeah sure, let me just unload my stuff," she mumbled entering her office hastily.

"Take your time Caroline. Just drop by my office when you are ready. I'll entertain him in the mean time."

Placing all her files on her desk and her bag on her swirling seat, she checked herself on her compact mirror to make sure she looked perfect. _Well, here it goes!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The young lawyer entered through the revolving of the building and was greeted by a sultry looking brunette. "You must be Mr. Mikaelson. Hi, I'm Hayley. I'll be your personal assistant while you're here."

"Nice to meet you Haley," he replied in his rich British accent.

The brunette was expecting a geeky nerdy man but what she saw in front of her was _not _what she expected. The new guy was gorgeous with his dark blonde hair, his rough stubble, his deep blue eyes and that seductive accent. She could already picture herself having a very good time with him as her new boss.

"Right this way sir," she said way too eagerly.

Klaus smirked seeing her ogle at him. "Lead the way, love."

As they took the elevator up, Haley couldn't stop herself from glancing at him. "You're staring love," he teased.

"You're really hot," she stated then covered her mouth, her cheeks turning red. "I didn't mean that. Sorry. That was inappropriate."

"It's not a problem sweetheart. America is a free country. Freedom of speech and all."

She nodded dumbly and was relieved to hear the ding that notified that they reached the designated floor. She brought him to Alaric's office and without a second glance fled out of the office trying to save whatever dignity she had left.

"Ah, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm Alaric Saltzman and this is my partner Jenna Sommers. We've been dying to meet you," Alaric offered his hand.

Klaus took it returning the gesture than did the same to Jenna. "It's a pleasure meeting the both of you."

"You're a tough one to persuade but I'm glad we did. You'll make a great addition to our team especially with your specialty in merging, acquisition and financial fraud."

"You speak too highly of me."

"We are not," Jenna added. "It was a battle trying to get you to join our firm."

"Thank you," Klaus smiled. He knew that they were plenty of law firms that were dying to hire him but he ultimately chose Saltzman and Sommers.

"Can I ask what made you decide to join us?"

"Your offer is great and the only reason I choose to join this firm is because I want my name on the door."

"You want to be named managing partner?" He asked stunned at his proposal.

"I know it's early for that but my work will prove that I'm worthy of it. I just need you to keep an open mind to it. I want to be managing partner of the best law firm in NYC," he told them solemnly. Klaus knew what he wanted and he never stopped till he got it.

"Yes of course, we'll take it into consideration."

"I'm sure you've heard that I never lose a case. I only win."

"We know," Alaric nodded. "You are considered the best closer in London."

"Good. I guess we have everything covered them."

"It seems so," Jenna stood up from her spot. "I'll show you your office then," she stood up nodding to Alaric.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"We've also hired a personal associate to help you. I hope you don't mind," Jenna said as she led him towards the other end of the floor.

"I would appreciate the help I can get."

"She's new and I hope you'll be able to take her under your wing and teach her."

"Junior associate I presumed?"

"Yes, she's been working as a paralegal for the past three years and my partner and I feel that it's time we gave her a chance. She's smart and is actually one of the top students in her law school."

"You're telling me she hasn't graduated from law school?" He was unimpressed. What were they thinking giving him a junior associate who hadn't even graduated from law school? He was here to work not to babysit some newbie.

"Yes but she's a really smart girl. She has worked on most of our cases and I wouldn't have given her the position if I didn't think she was capable."

"Fine, I'll mentor her but I won't make any promises on the matter."

"Of course," Jenna nodded accepting the terms. "Here is your office," she pushed open the glass doors leading to a spacious office.

Klaus was impressed at his new office. It was wide and spacious and also gave him a great view of the city. The walls were painted white and there was a huge seating area for him to talk to his clients. It wasn't as big as his office in London, but he could manage with this. Besides, his name was already on the door.

**Klaus Mikaelson**

**Senior Partner**

"I hope it's up to your standards."

"I like it, thanks."

"Good, I guess I'll leave you to your work. Alaric will bring your associate to you in a few and I'll just like to remind you that we have a board meaning tomorrow at nine sharp."

"Got it," he replied taking a seat on his desk.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline knocked on Alaric's door softly and the man smiled at her. "Great, you're here. I'll take you to meet your mentor."

"Sure," she nodded.

"Jenna just took him to his office," her boss explained. "You'll learn a lot from him, people say he's the best closure in London."

So her new boss was from London. _Interesting. _

He led her to the largest office located in the west wing of the building. It was actually just three doors down from her office, which was good.

The door was wide open and Alaric strode in confidently with her following close behind. The mysterious man had his back towards her and for some weird reason she found his back looking _familiar._

"Mikaelson, this will be your associate."

The second she heard the word _Mikaelson_, she felt as if her world was crumbling to pieces. _No fucking way. It couldn't be. It was not possible. Please God, please not be him, she silently begged. _

She hadn't paid attention when she walked in and didn't see the name on the door. However, she knew that _Mikaelson_ was an extremely rare last name. And the only family she knew with that name was _his_. _Please don't be him! He was supposed to be in England! Not here! It couldn't be him! She wouldn't know what to do if it was him. _

"Klaus, this is your associate, Caroline Forbes."

She begged and begged hoping this was all a joke and it was not _him_. But what are the chances of this man having the exact same name with her ex- husband. _Mikaelson _was already a rare name, _Klaus _happened to be rarer. She hadn't met anyone except his siblings that possessed such old fashion names.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The familiar blend of vanilla and roses filled his senses when he heard two people walking in. It was a scent he missed and in his twenty-six years of living, he knew only of one person with that unique scent. But it couldn't be her. She was back in Mystic Falls. There was no way she would be in New York.

He knew how adverse she was to the idea of moving. It was one of the reasons of their divorce. He wanted to live in a city where they could learn and explore new things but she didn't. She didn't want to leave Mystic Falls claiming it was her home. So it couldn't possibly be her.

But he couldn't have been more wrong. The sentence that Alaric uttered next rattled him to his core. The only word he heard was 'Caroline Forbes'. Was this a joke? A sick game perhaps. Why was this happening to him? Was fate playing him?

He turned around slowly, wishing it was another woman with the same name. He was disappointed as his new associate was indeed the woman who had broken his heart- _his ex- wife._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline sucked in a deep breath as the mysterious man turned around and she couldn't breathe at the sight that greeted her. She had hoped, prayed and begged it wasn't him, but it was. She caught his deep gaze, just for a moment, and she saw the several emotions swirling behind his eyes- surprise, rage, sadness and ultimately hurt.

She felt the exact same way. She hadn't prepared herself for this. She never thought she would see him again. She wasn't ready to face him, not after everything. He looked different from what she remembered.

"Caroline?" she heard Alaric staring at her worriedly. "Are you alright? You looked pale."

Of course she wasn't feeling well. She felt sick being in the same room with him. She suddenly felt it hard to breathe and couldn't look at him as she averted her gaze downwards. She knew it seemed rude but she couldn't face him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled before running out of the office.

"Caroline!" Alaric shouted at her looking at her retreating figure. He turned to Klaus to apologize. "Sorry, she isn't usually like that. She must be under the weather or something," the managing partner explained.

Alaric hadn't noticed Klaus changed in demeanor. The closer was shock to see her but recovering from the shock, he schooled his face into an impassive mask.

"I'll go check on her and will get her to apologize for this," he told him heading for the door. He stopped remembering something. "Welcome to the team, Mikaelson."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The second Alaric left his office; Klaus fell helplessly into his chair. _He couldn't believe he just saw her. She had looked so different but the hatred he saw in her swirling eyes shocked him. He knew she hated him for everything but he hadn't thought the hate ran so deeply._

She looked as if she saw a ghost when he turned around. And even though, they weren't together anymore, he never wanted for her to fear him. The memories he had tried to bury erupted and flooded his mind in a sequence.

He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her.

The first time he asked her out.

Their first date.

First kiss.

Their wedding.

He didn't just remember the good memories, the bad ones also accompanied them.

He remembered the look she had when he accused her of cheating.

Their fights that ended up with her moving out.

But most importantly, the image of her hurt and broken when she saw him with another flashed through his mind.

"Why are you doing this?" He shouted frustratingly. Was this karma punishing him for his sins?

He had sworn to hate her for what she did to him. He had believed he did but seeing her in the flesh was a wake up call. He knew despite everything they had been through, he could never hate her. She was the love of his life.

He knew they needed to have the long awaited conversation. He had so many unanswered questions. He wanted to know why she went to London after their mutual decision for a divorce. Did she change her mind then? He had so many questions that needed answers to which only she could give him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

She ran to the one place she knew he wouldn't find her. She ran towards the bathroom, locking herself in one of the stalls. She couldn't control the tears any longer. The floodgates opened wide and she cried washing all the pent up emotion deep inside her.

Why couldn't it been a different Mikaelson? She could handle anyone of his siblings even though she disliked them, but just not _him_. She wasn't ready to face him and never think she would be able to.

The floodgates gave way and she cried, cried for their lost future, for her mistakes and her grief over her lost child. She was sobbing hysterically on the floor that the ringing of her tone startled her. She didn't want to answer initially but the caller ID read Katherine and she really needed some comfort.

She connected the call. "Kat," she cried into the phone.

"What's wrong?" The brunette instantly knew her best friend had been crying.

"I just saw Kl..Klaus…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**T.B.C**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I've had this idea for a while and finally after much procrastination on my part, finally decided to have it written. The setting of this story is based on 'Suits' and since I'm in law school myself, I thought it would be interesting to write something I can relate to. Let me know what you think. Not sure if I should continue it or not. As I still have two fanfics to update, I'm still deciding if I should start another one :/**

**I'll still like to know what you think though.**

**P.S: I'm halfway done with In Love with a King, I should be able to update by the end of next week :) **

**XOXO**

**Suzypyong **


	2. Chapter 2

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N:**

**Truly overwhelmed by the amount of feedback from this new story and thus I've decided to continue ahead with this story. **

**This chapter is quite lengthy as there are quite a few flashbacks in it ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 2: Paths Cross **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Four Years Ago:**

**August 2011**

**London, England**

"You're sure about this?" Katherine asked the blonde once more.

"Kat, Klaus has the right to know, even if we're not together anymore," Caroline answered as she did some finishing touches to her makeup.

"I get that but even if he does want to be involved, how will this work? He'll be in England whereas you'll be back in Virginia! I only see it getting messy."

"We'll work something out I guess."

"I just don't think it's fair to tell you the truth. He left you! I don't think he would be committed to raising a kid."

"It was a mutual decision Kat. We weren't going to work, we both agreed to file for divorce. We only seem to fight whenever we are together. It was better we let go while we could still stand one another, so he deserves to know the truth."

"And you think a baby will change that?" The brunette wasn't trying to be mean, she only wanted to protect her friend. She saw how affected Caroline was with the divorce. In the one month since the couple's separation, she had loss close to twenty pounds due to her loss in appetite and her lack of sleep. It got to the point that she had fainted due to fatigue. Surprisingly, it was also due to the hospitalization that Caroline found out she was expecting.

**A fortnight ago:**

"_Caroline, I'm glad to tell you that you're going to have a baby," Meredith- her family doctor said. _

_The blonde blinked unsure if she heard her right. "Excuse me?"_

"_You're pregnant my dear," she said softly but firmly. _

"_But I had a period last month," Caroline replied confused. _

"_Was it a normal period?"_

_Caroline shook her head slowly, "Well no. It was lighter than normal."_

_Meredith nodded, "That probably wasn't a period, my dear. You are indeed pregnant Caroline. Here, you can see it for yourself."_

_Caroline was stunned as the doctor handed her a picture of her ultrasound. "Oh My God," she stared, unable to believe that she was having a baby. None of it made sense. _

The news that she was expecting came as a shock even to the blonde herself. She was already eleven weeks along to be exact. It was uncalled for yet it was a wholly unexpected fulfillment of one of her dearest hopes. She had always wanted to have children, albeitnot when she was only eighteen. She didn't care that it didn't fit with her plan; she was still overjoyed with the discovery.

Even though, Katherine had mixed feelings about the little surprise, she was still happy that her best friend was finally looking after herself again, even if it's for the sake of the baby.

"I don't know if it changes anything but I think he deserves to know. We created the baby together," she placed her hand over her lower abdomen lightly. She didn't feel any different, but inside her womb a baby grew. Her baby. Klaus's baby. Their child.

"I still don't understand how he knocked you up. You told me the two of you were only constantly fighting. How on earth could those fights end up with sex?"

"It just happened. We'd get all upset and start fighting, and somehow it would end up with us in bed together. It happened on numerous occasions actually and protection wasn't exactly on the top of either our minds then."

"Eww," she wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Too much info cupcake." Then the brunette recalled, "Weren't you on the pill?"

"I was but sometimes I forget to take them."

"You need to be more careful in the future," Katherine told the blonde seriously.

"I know Kat. It's just I've only ever been with Klaus and he was in Yale, I wasn't going to get laid so I guess it just sort of slipped my mine to take them."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me cupcake, but you're sure you want to do this? Caroline you do understand that the baby won't change your relationship with him right?" Katherine asked tentatively. She felt the necessity to prepare the blonde for the worst if it did not turn out to be as the blonde had hoped.

Caroline thought of the possibilities of how the conversation could go down. She feared how Klaus would react to the news._ What if he didn't want anything to do with the baby? She knew the baby wouldn't mend their deteriorated relationship, but she could hope couldn't she?_

Seeing that the blonde hadn't replied, she added, "I don't want to sound pessimistic, but are you sure you can handle it if it doesn't go as you planned?"

Her best friend's words echoed in her mind and she couldn't stop the insecurity from surfacing_. What if this was just one sided? The man had moved to England, what if he did that because he truly couldn't stand being near you. He didn't even tell you he was leaving. _

Her doubts started to double as her brain tried to analyze the details. She didn't know Klaus was offered a scholarship nor he had moved back to England. She only got the information through Rebekah.

**A week ago:**

"_What are you doing here?" Rebekah seethed staring at the blonde standing outside their door._

"_I know you don't like me Rebekah but I'm looking for Klaus. I need to tell him something important."_

"_You must be out of your mind!"_

"_Believe me, I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't. I need to talk to him."_

"_About what?" She countered crossing her arms across her chest._

"_That's between me and him."_

"_Why can't you leave him alone? You are divorced now!"_

"_Please Rebekah. I'm begging you. It's important."_

_The female Mikaelson hesitated while eyeing the desperate blonde. She had always looked down on the other blonde since his brother started taking an interest in her. She was convinced Caroline wasn't good enough for her brother and was overjoyed when she found out about their divorce. _

"_Give me his current number then. I tried calling him but I don't know why it says the line has been disconnected."_

"_That's because it has." _

"_What?"_

"_Caroline, Nik isn't in the States anymore," she said slowly._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He left for England right after the divorce was approved."_

"_What? Why?"_

_Rebekah looked at Caroline weirdly before continuing, "He was offered a scholarship to study in Oxford. Didn't he tell you?"_

_Caroline was shocked at the news. "No, he didn't," she said numbly feeling hurt that he would keep that from her. The offer would have been given to him during their time together yet she knew nothing of it. _

"_The two of you left things off rockier than I expected. Nik's not here so you should leave."_

"_Can you give me his London address then? Please."_

"_You're going to London to talk to him?" The blonde Mikaelson scoffed incredulously._

"_I told you it's important!"_

"_I don't think it's a good idea. Nik's starting fresh, you'll just be a distraction to him yet again."_

"_Why do you and family only see me as a distraction!"_

"_That's because you are. I'm glad my brother finally came to his senses," Rebekah spat ready to slam the door shut. _

_Caroline tried her best to ignore the blonde's hurtful accusations. She knew Rebekah despised her for holding her brother's attention, but everything she said was uncalled for. She took in a deep breath needing to try and calm her raging anger. Rebekah was the only way she could get in touch in Klaus, if she let her emotions get the better of her, she would never get what she needed. _

"_Please Rebekah, I've never asked for anything but I really need to talk to him," she pleaded. _

"_God, you're so damn stubborn! Fine, only if you promise not to bother him after this," Rebekah stared at her steadily._

Thinking back, the blonde had sound fairly reluctant to reveal her brother's whereabouts. She made it crystal clear that Caroline shouldn't contact her brother. _What if Klaus had moved on? What if he wanted to cut all ties with her? _The more she thought about it, the more agitated she got.

Both their families had disapproved of their marriage from the start. Liz thought she was far too young, whereas it was obvious that the Mikaelson's thought she wasn't good enough for him. They always saw her as a burden to their son. Klaus was smart and talented; his family had always felt that she wasn't suitable for him. They never once saw her as his equal.

"Oh My God Kat, I feel so stupid. It's so obvious he doesn't love me anymore. What if he thinks I'm using this child to tie him back to me? I'm so foolish to think this will work! He's got a scholarship to study in Oxford! He would never blow that opportunity to raise a child with me. What was I even thinking?"

Katherine was speechless at the blonde's drastic change in attitude. One minute she was all for telling the truth and the next she was not. "Caroline, take a deep breath," Katherine suggested seeing her neurotic friend pacing around their hotel room floor.

"This was a bad idea. What was I thinking?" Caroline mumbled to herself pacing furiously.

"Caroline, stop stressing. I heard it's not good for the baby," Katherine attempted to soothe the blonde.

"How on earth can I stop stressing? Put yourself in my shoes and I'll bet you wouldn't feel so damn calm!" The blonde hissed. She hadn't intended to direct her anger at her friend but she was having a mental breakdown.

"I'm just trying to help."

Caroline winced, feeling genuine regret for her tone. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm a mess."

"It's alright," Katherine replied stepping back.

"What do you think I should do Kat? Should I tell him?"

"It's not my place to decide sweetie, but if you want my advice, go and tell him. I can see you want to, you're just afraid of being rejected and that's perfectly normal."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Four hours later, Caroline finally stood before the address Rebekah gave her. The blonde had finally decided to see him despite all of her doubts and insecurities. It wasn't an easy decision though. She was still hesitant to press the doorbell.

The address the female Mikaelson had given her led her to a large brownstone building near the university's campus. She found the building very eloquent and classy as she made her way up to the sixth floor. Caroline had tried to plan out what she was going to tell him during her ninety-minute cab ride, but as she stood in front of his place, everything she had mapped out fled her mind. _Here goes nothing_…

Taking a deep breath, the blonde carefully pressed the doorbell followed by a light knock.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You know, I used to have a crush on you when we were younger."

"Really?" Klaus propped himself up an elbow to look at her.

"Yes, for the better part of my high school years actually," the woman replied.

"No way, Cami. I remembered you were always with Marcel."

Camille shifted pulling the sheet to cover her naked body, "I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I lied."

Klaus was surprised at her confession. "You do understand I only see you as a friend nothing more than that right? This is just a mutual arrangement," he gestured to their sweaty bodies. Camille had always just been his childhood friend, nothing more nothing less.

"I know. It was pretty clear especially when you grunted out your ex- wife's name the other time," she said with slight disdain. The blonde understood she was only a rebound to him but it still didn't sit well with her.

"If you don't feel comfortable and want to stop this, I will understand. You deserve better than this."

"No, I don't care if I'm just a warm body for you," she leaned in to give him a kiss. "Besides, I've moved on ages ago."

"I can see that," he smirked. "How's my buddy Marcel?"

"Overseas on business again," she shrugged.

"Aren't you worried that your husband might be doing something other than business?"

"Marcel loves me and I'm certain he would never cheat on me. I grew to love him over the years you know. He was always there for me, especially when you and your family moved away. It's just I've just been feeling neglected recently. He's been travelling more often due to his new business and I've just been feeling rather lonely. I know this isn't right but I just don't want to be alone. Besides, what my husband doesn't know won't hurt him," Camille added coyly.

The couple heard the doorbell ring then followed by a soft knock.

"That must be the pizza," Camille said between the kiss.

"Okay," Klaus pulled away from her. He swiftly picked up his discarded boxers from the floor and stepped into them, "I'll be right back."

He opened the door ready to just hand the money to the delivery guy and for him to keep the change only to find out it wasn't whom he was expecting. Instead, standing before him was the woman who broke his heart. "Caroline," he gasped in shock.

"Klaus, I know this is sudden but I have something to tell you," she said in a hurried breath. She quickly looked down when she noticed he was only wearing his boxers.

He remained unmoving, transfixed at her. _How on earth was she here? More importantly, what was she doing here? _

"If this is a bad time," she started noticing he was still not responding. Then she heard the other female voice.

"Klaus what's taking so long? Do you not have change?" Camille asked moving out of the bedroom.

And then Caroline saw her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blonde wrapped in a thin white sheet and she knew. His lack of clothing, his disheveled hair and the thin layer of perspiration that still lingered on his skin only meant one thing.

"Caroline..I.." Klaus started, raking a hand through his hair wanting to explain.

But it was too late; she had fled in that one second he looked away.

"Caroline," he shouted after her and was ready to follow her when he remembered his state of undress. He rushed back in to slip onto a shirt and his jeans hurriedly.

"Was that your ex- friend?" Camille asked.

Klaus ignored her; instead he rushed out of his room after he had his clothes on. "Caroline!" He yelled frantically looking around for the familiar head of blonde. _What was so important that she flew to London to talk to him? He couldn't let her go especially not after what she just saw. _

Even if they were divorced, he still thought it was unfair to her. When they were still together, Caroline had always suspected he had another woman despite how much he denied the accusation. However, if he didn't explain now, she would think that everything he told her was a lie and might even assume he had broke things off with her for Camille. He couldn't let that happen. Regardless of everything they've been through, he still held a soft spot for her.

"Caroline!" He shouted looking around the outside of his building. He tried running around the neighborhood only to finally come to the realization that she was gone.

**End of Flashback**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Present:**

That was the last time he saw her, until now.

Klaus sat staring resolutely at his glass doors. _How was it possible? Why was she here? Of all places and circumstance they could have cross paths, it had to be at his new workplace! Why were the forces so against him! _

He moved to the New York with a goal in mind. He wanted to start fresh while doing what he loved. England was starting to bore him, plus he needed some time away from his siblings. His darling sister had been hounding at him to find a girlfriend, which was starting to annoy him. However, he was slowly starting to regret his decision. Being in England with his darling sister's company had never seemed more appealing, especially given his current predicament.

He had known there would be a risk he might run into her, but he had erased that doubt knowing how attached she was to her hometown. He had assumed she would forever remain in that small, poor excuse of a town called Mystic Falls. Never would he have thought his Caroline would leave her comfort zone and move to the big city. He still couldn't come into terms with the fact that she was here, working for him.

Their yearlong marriage ended in hearts broken and resentment. The memory of how it all started flooded his mind.

_**Flashback:**_

**June 2010**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

_He thought their marriage would be the start of their happily ever after. But he was so damn wrong. _

"_What do you mean you're attending Whitmore?" Klaus asked incredulously when the newly weds settled into his bed._

"_I'm attending Whitmore. I've already decided to attend the college even before I met you," she deadpanned. "Why?"_

"_Why? Are you kidding me? Caroline love, I assumed now that we're married, you would have changed your mind. I'm at Yale, I thought you were definitely going to join me. With your perfect four-point grade point average, you would have zero difficulties in getting into Yale. Don't you want to live with me? We can get an apartment off campus and it'll just be the two of us."_

"_I didn't even apply for Yale," she started._

"_Well, it's a good thing I did."_

"_Klaus, listen to me," she said turning to face him. "I'm going to Whitmore, I'm not going to Yale with you."_

"_Tell me you're joking!" He roared jumping up from their bed._

"_Klaus, I can't leave my mum here to attend a college so far away."_

"_What about me? I thought the reason we got married was so we could spend more time together. I waited for you to graduate high school. I thought you wanted to be with me."_

"_Of course I want to be with you. I married you so we could be together!"_

"_Then why are you planning on going to a college that is over five hundred miles away?"_

"_You could still visit me in college every weekend, like what you've been doing for the past year while I was in high school."_

_He shook his head. "I can't do that, not anymore. It's my last year; I can't afford to waste the time travelling back and forth any longer. Just come with me to Yale, please."_

_She shook her head slowly. "I can't."_

"_You can't or you won't?" He asked steely._

"_Klaus, please don't do this. We just got back from our honeymoon, can we please not do this now?"_

"_Maybe your mother was right, we shouldn't have gotten married so quickly. It's pretty obvious we still have so much we don't know about one another."_

"_What, don't say that! You're the best thing that has happened to me and this past year being with you has been amazing!"_

"_If you really mean what you're saying then come to Yale with me! We can't keep doing the long distance relationship, especially not now. Just come with me. You can still visit your mum during the holidays. Besides, Yale is part of the Ivy League. Why on earth would you voluntarily choose to attend Whitmore?" He said in slight distain. _

"_I'm sorry Klaus. I've already made up my mind, Kat and I are going to Whitmore."_

"_Did you even think to consider what I would feel when you were deciding?" He yelled staring at her coldly._

"_Of course I did. I just thought that since you only have a year of college left, it wouldn't be too bad to just spend another year living apart."_

"_Caroline, I'm never ever going to ever work in Mystic Falls. You know how much I hate this town. The only reason I'm here is because of you, but I can't continue our arrangement anymore."_

"_I just thought you would remained in Mystic Falls for me. I guess not huh?" she said sadly. She knew it was clinched but she always wanted to live the American Dream- a house in the suburbs, 2.5 kids, a dog and a white picket fence. Though, she knew in the back of her mind she was being unfair to him, she couldn't leave Mystic Falls. It was her home. She was born, raised and grew up here. The little town meant everything to her. _

"_Caroline love…"_

"_I'm tired," she cut him off, not wanting to argue further. " Good night," she said coolly, scooting to her side of the bed._

That was their first fight. He had honestly believed without doubt that Caroline would follow him to Yale once they got married, he couldn't have been more mistaken. It just got worst from there. Klaus left for Yale a month later while she stayed at Virginia. Thinking back, Klaus believed that the distance ended up being a large factor with them growing apart but he knew it wasn't just that. They couldn't see eye to eye on things. Their stubborn personalities did nothing but made their situation worst.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What do you mean?" Katherine replied incredulously.

"He's my new boss. The firm hired me to be his personal associate. What am I going to do Kat? I can't face him!"

"Ok. Deep breaths girl," the brunette instructed over the phone.

"I don't have time for this. Help me think of something," Caroline muttered anxiously. She could tell she was in trouble. _What sort of professional walks out on their boss after being introduce to them? _She was in so much trouble that she didn't even know how she should begin to fix it. But that wasn't the main problem. She had no clue how she will be able to face Klaus.

"Listen to me cupcake. You firstly need to calm down."

"How am I supposed to do that? Klaus freaking just barged into my life again! I never thought I'll be ready to face him and now his here," she said between sobs.

"You need to calm down Care. It's been four years. Klaus shouldn't affect you this much any longer."

"I can't help it Kat. There are just too many things that have happened between us. I don't like to still be affected by him, but I still am. He's different now Kat, not the man I knew."

"Care…please don't rehash the past now. It took you forever to get in terms with yourself after London and the…b..baby," Katherine replied slowly knowing how difficult the topic of conversation was to the blonde.

"I know..it's just seeing him just brought back all those memories, both the good and the bad. It's just overwhelming to look at him. It's so stupid how after all this years I still can't fully shake him out of my thoughts….What..what if he finds out about the baby?"

"He won't," Katherine replied firmly.

"How could you possible be sure about that?"

"Caroline sweetie, there are only a hand full of people who knew you were pregnant and we would never bring it up. I know how hard it was for you to let go, none of us will ever do that to you."

"I know that..I'm just scared that he'll find out. I'm a terrible person. What if he blames me for losing the child?"

"He won't because he's not going to know. We have your back. Trust me, he won't find out unless you tell him."

"What if he asks me why I was in England? You should have seen how shocked he was to see me standing in his office!" The blonde was hyperventilating as everything she had tried to bury suddenly floated onto the surface.

"You need to calm down," Katherine repeated.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that Kat? My fucking ex- husband just showed up in my workplace as my new boss?" Caroline burst in hysterics.

Katherine could already picture what a mess her roommate was turning into. Caroline never swore unless she was unbelievably freaked out about something.

"Maybe you should take the day off?" Katherine suggested trying to think of a practical solution.

"That's not going to help when I'll just see him tomorrow. I need him gone," she whined rubbing away her tears.

"You know that's not possible," the brunette said softly.

"Why is this happening to me Kat? Am I destined to be haunted by him? Why is he here of all places?"

"Listen to me woman!" Katherine raised her tone. Seeing as the blonde wasn't responsive to her softer approach, she was going to do this the hard way. "You need to stop stressing. Klaus is just a man from your past. You moved on. You're not the same Caroline anymore. Don't worry about what he thinks, cupcake. This is supposed to be your promotion, you worked your ass off for the firm in these past few years. You deserve this, don't let him take that away from you."

She stopped sniffing, letting her best friend's words sink in. Katherine always knew what to say to help her, even in the worst situations. Her roommate was right as usual. She had sacrificed her social life for her work and things were just starting to brighten up for her. Her new position puts her nearer to her dream to become a lawyer. She couldn't let Klaus ruin that for her. She won't.

"You're right. I did nothing wrong. We are both two rational adults, we can be courteous and professional with each other."

"That's the spirit!"

"Thanks Kat. You're the best," she mumbled wiping away her tears.

"Aren't I always," the brunette chuckled.

"I guess I better prepare myself to face the music."

"You do that. We're still celebrating your promotion tonight alright?"

"Okay." She stopped talking when she heard the bathroom doors opening.

"I'll call you later," Caroline hurriedly replied cutting the line short. She couldn't risk her colleagues finding out about her history with Klaus. It was too risky. She tried her best to wipe the remains of her tears away and fixing her posture before exiting the stall.

"Caroline, hey..ooooh..what happened to you?" Haley asked staring at the blonde. "Were you crying?"

"What..of course not," Caroline brushed off. "Just allergies."

"Whatever you say," the secretary shrugged while fixing her mascara. "Oh My God, have you met our new boss yet? Mr. Mikaelson is so damn sexy. I thought we would be stuck with an ugly, short, bald guy but am I glad I was wrong. Have you heard his accent? I almost melted into a puddle of goo because of him. I thought Enzo was hot but Mikaelson is definitely a hundred times hotter."

Caroline felt uncomfortable listening to the firm's _slut_ gossiping about her ex-husband. "He's okay I guess."

"That's all you have? What is wrong with you? He's like walking perfection. I'll bet he's amazing in bed as well," the brunette gushed. "Do you think he has a girlfriend? There wasn't a wedding band so he wouldn't be married. If he's single, I call dibs on him."

"Uh-huh," Caroline mumbled absentmindedly. She didn't want to know what the brunette thought about Klaus.

"Seriously, you need to liven up. Maybe a steamy office affair is just what you need," Haley threw her one last glance before exiting the bathroom.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

She stood before his office dreading the inevitable. _What are you going to say? _She didn't even think she could think rationally in front of him. He had taken her heart with him when he left her. Taking a few deep breaths to mentally ease her fluttering nerves, she cautiously knocked on the glass doors.

She looked down trying to gather her courage while waiting for him. There was no response though. She peered through the office then, only noting that it was empty.

Maybe it was for the best. She could use the extra time to mentally prepare herself.

Caroline then made her way back to her office hoping that work could momentarily clear her mind of him. She was surprised to find him seating on her desk though. "K…Klaus…" she gasped.

"It's been a long time Caroline." Her name still sounded like a sweet symphony rolling off his tongue. Even after four years apart, it still sent shivers down her spine to hear him calling her in his accent.

It was shocking, but Caroline thought he was perhaps more devastatingly handsome now than he had been four years ago. His dark blonde curls was cut short, accentuating that piercing blue eyes that at times still haunted her in her dreams. A stubble covered his chiseled jaw, making him more charming than she remembered. He was also wearing a suit instead of the henleys and jeans when they were together.

He was more powerfully built than she remembered him too. His shoulders were broader and he carried himself with more confidence now. He was almost a completely different person, not the Klaus she knew.

"You look different," he added seeing as the blonde was still frozen in place. "Not like the Caroline I remembered." Klaus surveyed the woman standing in front of him, noting the change in her. The past four years had done her well. "In fact, you look great!"

She was no longer the teenager he felt in love with. In their time apart, she had grown into a beautiful woman. He always knew it, but he realized even more so now, how beautiful she was and how fortunate he was to have her in their brief time together. He couldn't help but noticed how wide her hips had gotten and how big her breasts had grown. She had ripened into a voluptuous and beautiful young woman. Her body might be different by her features were still the woman he remembered. Her pale yet rosy complexion, milky skin, softly curled blond hair and clear green eyes still remained exactly as he remembered.

He was brought out of his obvious perusal when he heard her clear her throat. He drew his eyes back to her face only to catch a frown on her delicate features. "When did you get back to the States?"

His gaze was fixated on her when her replied. "A few days ago. I never knew you wanted to be a lawyer. Why didn't you tell me?"

She laughed a bitter, dry laugh. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me. You never did."

He cringed at her words. He remembered her melodic voice, but it had never been spoken to him in such contempt.

He watched her cross her arms over chest. She obviously had no idea that her change in stance only accentuated her cleavage. "I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," she countered. The harshness of her tone didn't bode well for his request.

"You know that's not true love. We can start with London. I tried looking for you after you ran away but you disappeared, I couldn't find you. You didn't answer my calls either. Why did you come to find me? Did something happen?"

Of course the first memory he would bring up was the London _incident_. She didn't want to delve on the past especially not on the topic, fearing it would reopen old wounds, which had slowly healed over time. She had finally succeeded to erase the memory of Klaus and the blonde woman he had replaced her with. She didn't want to relieve those hurtful memories.

"It was nothing. I made a rash decision that was obviously a mistake. I wasn't thinking when I decided to find you."

"I find that hard to believe love. You wouldn't have flown across the Atlantic ocean for just anything." Although deep down he still wanted to explain to her that the suggestive state she discovered him in wasn't what she thought, he knew she wouldn't listen. _What was the point anyway? It had been so long ago. _

"Seriously? I don't want to talk about it. It's been four years Klaus, just let it go." She muttered under a breath after gathering her emotions, "It's too late anyway."

The closer wanted to push the issue but could see that it wouldn't work- especially not at the moment. She was unwilling to give in. He would have to try and extract his answers another time.

"Fine, but for this to work, we need to put our past behind us."

She huffed at his response. _How was he so freaking calm about this whole situation? _She silently scolded herself for even thinking he would be affected by her presence. _Wasn't it obvious he wouldn't be? Remember London, Caroline. He had already moved on a month after the both of you signed your divorce papers. He has another blonde which isn't you. You're naïve to think that he still cares for you. You need to care for someone to be affected by them, silly girl. _

"Of course. We're both adults, we can keep things professional," she said impassively.

He was taken aback at her sudden cold demeanor. He couldn't blame her though. Their divorce ended in a mess. He still didn't know the reason why she went all the way to London. He wasn't exactly proud of how they left things, of what she saw the last time he seen her. "Yeah," he said roughly.

"Is there anything else then?"

He stood up from her desk to stand before her. "No."

"Alright then. I'll get back to my work," she said moving past him to her white desk chair.

"Caroline," he tried. He didn't want things to be awkward between them. He wasn't going to leave the firm anytime soon and if she was going to be his associate, they would have to work closely together. He didn't want any tension between them. He understood it was a lot to ask from her, but it had to be done if they were going to work together.

"Yes." She snapped.

"I was thinking we could have lunch to catch up?" He had no idea why he said that. The words just came out of his mouth without thinking.

"No thanks," Caroline declined in a heartbeat. She was determined to avoid him as much as she could and to keep things professional between them. Most of all, she didn't want to relieve memories of their past or hear him talk about the woman he replaced her with. "I have a paper for my Criminal Law class due tomorrow and I plan on working on that during lunch," she said, giving the excuse that was on top of her mind.

"Maybe another time then." When she didn't respond, he let himself out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Three hours later:

The blonde sat staring at the case file Enzo handed her the day before. She was supposed to search through precedent to help him come up with an argument but everything she read just didn't make sense. Her mind kept drifting back to the man she once loved.

_How was it possible? What are the odds of it? Was someone playing a prank on her? _It was too much of a coincidence and the blonde just didn't want to accept the reality of it. She was mad on how nonchalant he was about the whole ordeal. He acted like they had been nothing between them, like she was only one of the women he had bedded and let go. She was also mad at herself for letting herself to be so affected by him.

She knew he was going to pursue the London matter, but hoped it wouldn't be so soon. She didn't want him to know the truth. It was just a bitter remembrance of everything they did wrong.

_It's been four long years Caroline. Why are you still doing this to yourself? You've buried the hatchet and have moved on from him. Don't do this to yourself. You've come a long way since college; don't let him ruin it for you. He is nothing but a man from your past- a past, which you have let go. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A knock on her office door brought her out of her reverie. "Hey Care, want to grab some lunch with me?"

"Tyler," she looked up in surprise. She hadn't realized it was already past noon. "Yeah sure," she smiled grabbing her blazer that was draped over her chair.

"Great, Enzo's shouting. He said he wanted to discuss with us on the Parker case. From the looks of it, I think he has something up his sleeves."

"Sounds good, let me just get my stuff."

"Alright. We'll meet you in front of the elevators okay?"

"Sure thing. I won't be a minute," she replied. The new associate quickly gathered her things and fixed her hair then she rushed out of her office to join them. Both lawyers were already waiting for her by the time she got there.

"Hey Enzo," she beamed smiling.

"Gorgeous," Enzo grinned giving her a wink. She had worked with Enzo on a number of cases in the past and over time they became rather _close _with one another. It started with flirtatious banter, followed by a couple of lingering glances, then some innocent touching, and then one thing led to another. All the late nights they shared together ended with a steamy late- night rendezvous.

They both understood it was nothing more than harmless fun. Caroline didn't want to ruin their work dynamic while Enzo wasn't looking for a relationship. It wasn't just a typical one- nightstand though if it were, it would have stopped after the first time they had sex. But it continued. Sometimes, they even had sex in the office however most of the nights they would spend in his home. They messed around a number of times both just wanting to have some fun. Despite their secret get together, the pair managed to maintain a strictly professional relationship during work that was something Caroline was hugely grateful for.

"Italian good with you?" Enzo asked looking at her.

"Yeah," she nodded following the two men into the elevator.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

They ended up dining in one of the Italian restaurants a walking distance from their office. It was the place she frequently went to. The trio took a seat inside the restaurant and after ordering Tyler politely excused himself to take a phone call, leaving the pair alone.

"So gorgeous, want to stop by my place tonight?" Enzo asked.

She looked around hoping no one heard him. "Enzo," she chided.

"Come on, you know you want to. It's been over a month since our last hook up," he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop it," she shot him a dirty look.

The lawyer found her reactions amusing. He knew Caroline hated to be teased with the _thing_ that was going on between them, but he loved seeing her squirm. Instead of backing down, he trailed his fingers from her knee to her thigh until it rested under the hem of her dress.

"Hey sorry about that," Tyler said coming back to the table.

Enzo immediately retracted his hand from under the table and gave her a cunning smile. "Not a problem mate."

While waiting for their food to be served, the trio discussed business. "I need you to find any precedent cases that will back Parker's claim," he told Caroline.

"Got it. I'll get right onto it."

"And Tyler, I'm going to need you to make sure there'll be no other grounds for a plea."

"Already on it."

"Great, now let's eat so that we can get back to work."

Caroline was enjoying her plate of risotto when Tyler had to bring up the conversation she dreaded.

"Have you guys met the new lawyer our firm hired? I heard he's a hot shot from Europe."

"You mean Niklaus," Enzo supplied.

"Yeah Niklaus Mikaelson if I'm not mistaken. I heard from Hayley that he graduated first in his class of Oxford Law. He must be a genius! Hayley has been fawning about him since this morning. Apparently, he's already a hit with the ladies," the junior associate shrugged.

"Mikaelson is a fairly good lawyer," Enzo nodded.

"Fairly good? The guy is apparently known as 'the closer'. He had never lost a case, can you believe it?" Tyler said in admiration. "I really can't wait to meet him. Maybe he can give me some pointers. Didn't Alaric assigned you as his personal associate Care," Tyler asked turning his attention towards the quiet blonde.

"Uh- yeah."

"You've been awfully quiet since we brought up Mikaelson. Are you alright?" Enzo asked looking at her with slight concern.

"I'm fine," she murmured. She had lost her appetite the moment he was brought up. "I'm just tired," she added hoping it would be enough to stop their questioning.

"You should eat up," Enzo replied pointedly. He had noticed the blonde had been playing with her food.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Mikaelson isn't too hard on you right?" Enzo asked after a moment.

"No, of course not. I'm just trying to lose a few pounds," she said with a small smile.

"That's good. I know Mikaelson can be a bit harsh, so don't take anything he says too personally," the lawyer offered.

"Enzo, so you're acquainted with Klaus? What's he like?" Tyler asked intrigued.

"Aren't you a little too interested in our new colleague mate? Sorry to disappoint you Ty, but from what I've heard, Mikaelson is only interested in women."

"Ha ha, very funny," Tyler laughed dryly.

"Since you're so interested in our new colleague why don't you find out for yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's making his way here now," Enzo chuckled.

Caroline stiffened as she heard the news. She was clinging to the tiny hope that Enzo was mistaken, but it was shattered when the Brit opened his mouth.

"Lorenzo, it's been a while."

"Niklaus," Enzo grinned standing up to greet the Brit with a light hug.

"How have you been?"

"Great. I can see you're looking amazing. Here, let me introduce you to my associate." Enzo turned to gesture to his two companions. "I assumed you've met Caroline. This here is Tyler, he's a big fan of yours."

Klaus was surprised to see her sitting there. "What a surprise," he drawled peering down at the blonde. _Hadn't he offered her to have lunch with him earlier? _At least he now knew the reason why she hastily turned down his offer so quickly.

"Nice to meet you mate," he offered his hand for the young associate to shake.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard good things about you. I hope we get to work together in the future."

"I'm slightly offended Ty," Enzo joked seeing his personal associate fond over the closer. He noticed Klaus had walked into the establishment alone. "Why don't you join us?"

Klaus hesitated looking down at the blonde woman for any signs of objection. When she said nothing and continued to avoid his gaze, he accepted the offer taking the seat opposite of her. "Thanks."

"So how are you finding the States?" Enzo started after their new colleague had placed his order.

"It's change a lot since I was last here."

"I thought you went to Oxford?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I did, but I also attended college and completed my undergrad degree here."

"Interesting… Which school did you attend?" Tyler enquired.

"Yale actually." As he said that their eyes met briefly before the blonde looked away. They both knew what Yale meant to them.

"How do you two know each other?" Tyler asked noticing the shared smirks both senior partners were giving one another.

"We've met several times in some overseas conference. It's really good to see you again mate," Klaus smiled at his colleague.

"Likewise. Though I must say I was thoroughly surprise to see you walking through our doors."

"I just wanted a change," the closer shrugged.

"Europe too much for you," Enzo chuckled taking a quick sip of his water.

"I just felt it's time to explore the field."

"Well, I for one am glad you did. I've missed my drinking buddy and my wingman," Enzo grinned. He then turned his attention towards the quiet blonde beside him. "You okay gorgeous?"

The closer's head snapped up instantly at the endearment his fellow lawyer was using on the blonde.

"Uh yeah, of course," she mumbled.

'You sure?"

"I'm fine Enzo," she looked up giving him a tight smile.

"Klaus, do me a favor and please treat this one nicely," he said seriously turning to his fellow colleague. "I know it's her first day as an associate, but my friend here is very bright. Just be patient with her, I can guarantee you won't regret taking her under your wing."

Klaus wanted to laugh at the words that were coming out of Enzo's mouth. It was obvious the lawyer had no clue of their history. It was also quite apparent his drinking buddy had taken a liking for his ex- wife. For some odd reason, he didn't appreciate the thought of Caroline with another man.

He knew it was ridiculous. They had been divorced for a long time. They were both entitled to see whomever they want and do whatever they pleased, but he still didn't like it. He knew about Enzo's philandering ways. _Takes one to know one._ He didn't want Caroline to be one of those women. She deserves so much more than what Enzo could offer.

"Of course," he replied curtly.

"Thanks mate. She'll be a great asset to you. If I say so myself, she's our best paralegal in the firm."

"Enzo," Caroline admonished feeling heat crept up her cheeks.

"Don't need to be shy gorgeous. I'm only speaking the truth. She won't disappoint you mate."

"You seem pretty fond of her," Klaus mused testing the waters.

"I don't usually play favorites but Caroline would be an exception."

Klaus frowned, experiencing the unaccustomed surge of some powerful emotion. It took him a moment to identify it and when he did it was accompanied by a sharp sense of disbelief.

_Jealousy!_

For some unknown reason, he was jealous of Lorenzo being so close with her. _It was absolutely absurd. He hadn't felt emotions for a long time- especially not something as petty as jealousy. _He had buried his feelings since he got back to London; it made no sense for him to feel start feeling now.

_Seeing her is just bringing back those old pesky emotions, he assured himself. Caroline is nothing but a figure in your past_. _A past that you have let go a long time ago. You feel nothing for her. She means nothing to you. Remember, feelings are for the weak. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lunch became awkward after he joined them. She tried ignoring the occasionally hard stares he was giving her. However, it was obvious she felt really uncomfortable to be dining with him. She couldn't wait for the whole ordeal to end.

"Am I missing something? There seems to be some tension between you and Klaus," Enzo whispered when Klaus got up to pay the bill and Tyler left for the restrooms.

"Not here Enzo."

"So there is _something _going on."

"Not now," she shook her head. She had no plans to tell her friend about the past and even if she did decide to spill her secrets, it would be somewhere private.

"My place tonight then?" He offered cheekily.

"Enzo..I.."

Her response was cut short by the sound of Klaus clearing his throat. She could tell that he overheard their conversation judging by the questioning look he was giving her. "Klaus."

"Are the two of you dating?" He asked trying his best to sound indifferent.

"Not exactly," Enzo replied mysteriously.

It was evident the lawyer wasn't going to elaborate further. He decided to drop the subject. It wasn't his business anyway. She could do whatever she desired. If she was content with fooling around with Enzo, who was he to stop her? They were merely strangers, nothing more. At most, he was her boss and he still had no right to meddle with her personal affairs. "Shall we leave then?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was almost eight. Most of the firm employees had left the premises hours earlier, whereas Klaus was just finishing up on reading the bylaws of the firm. Haley had handed him a folder with all the information he needed and also a reminder that they would be having a board meeting first thing tomorrow after his _interesting _lunch.

As he was wrapping up his work, he heard a yelp. He frowned wondering who was still at the office this late at night. He had assumed he was the only one left on the floor. He gathered his stuff before heading towards the direction the sound came from.

He realized that the sound was coming from the other end of the hall and as he walked along it, he noticed the light to Caroline's office was still on. He decided to check it out wanting to be certain that the yelp hadn't been from her.

Just as he drew closer, he could hear the distinct sounds of two voices not one. _She obviously had company. _He was about to turn around and let her be when he recognized the other voice.

"Come on gorgeous."

_She was with Enzo. _He felt uncomfortable listening to their banter but as he was about to walk away, he heard her protest.

"Stop it," she whined. "We can't do this tonight. I have a date with Katherine and I'm already running late."

He heard the sound of her office door being open and without thinking twice; he ducked into the empty office before him. He didn't want to see her, not when she was with another man. He hid himself in the shadows from plain sight.

It wasn't long before he heard their footsteps walking towards his direction.

"At least let me give you a ride gorgeous."

He watched in the dark as his friend groped his ex- wife's ass.

"Alright, just a ride though."

He heard her agree without any hesitation. Her response and her body language were just the added prove his assumptions were right. _The pair had something going on judging by how the other lawyer's hand was still squeezing her ass. _

He couldn't quite believe how much she had changed over the years. When they were together, she had forbid him to grope her in public yet here she was letting another man grope her in the workplace.

"_What is wrong with you?" His seventeen-year-old girlfriend hissed._

"_What?" Klaus shrugged not comprehending her sudden change in attitude._

"_Stop that!" The public groping was enough to temporarily stain her cheeks a bright shade of pink. "People might see us."_

"_No one's going to notice," he said trying to appease her. _

"_I don't want to risk it," she bit back swatting his fingers away. _

How on earth did the shy Caroline he knew changed so drastically in the four years? He was slightly afraid to know how much she had changed judging by their public display of affection. Klaus watched as Enzo leaned down to give her a hard kiss before the pair left the premises.

He only came out of his hiding place when he heard the elevators door closing. As he dragged himself down towards the elevator, the reality of today's situation hit him. _His ex-wife was working for him. _

His thoughts then dwelled on his new discovery. He would never have guess Caroline and Enzo were together but they was indeed something between them.

_At least she's happy now. Letting her go was the right choice, he told himself. You were never good enough for her. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**T.B.C **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I'll love to know your thoughts on this chapter. Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Just a warning, Caroline and Klaus will both have other love interests before Klaroline happens. I personally think this would be the most realistic route ;)**

**XOXO**

**suzypyong**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Lovelies, I'm back with another update! Though it has taken me some time to post this up, I hope you enjoy it (:**

**There'll be a number of quotes from Suits here ;) Spot them if you can!**

**One more thing, I've also been receiving a number of guest comments commenting that being a senior partner at 26 years of age is unrealistic. I don't know much about the American law system but here in Australia, there have been several instances where one is able to be a senior partner at that age, since in Australia law school is not a graduate entry. Also, I'm using this age as I think it suits my story and I'm trying to follow the ages of the actual TVD characters, so I'll appreciate if all these guest reviewers would stop commenting on how it's unrealistic. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 3: Unbreakable Tension**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline woke up from the recurring nightmare she'd had for what seemed like a lifetime. It had actually only been four years. It felt so real, but when she woke up she knew it was not. The nightmare was a daunting reminder of what she had suffered. It was just a heart wrenching memory of what she had lost.

She breathed heavily feeling cold sweat forming on her forehead and her back. She looked around her bedroom trying to calm her racing heart. Pictures of her mother, her best friend Katherine and her colleagues Bonnie and Elena surrounded her and she tried focusing on the photographs to clear her mind.

The nightmares came less frequently now. When they had first begun they had been an almost nightly occurrence. Now she only had them when she was too stressed.

Unbidden, the nightmare seeped into her mind. It was always the same, the memory of the day she lost the tiny life she had been carrying.

_It had been her fault. _

_She had been skipping meals and disregarding both her health and the baby after she witnessed Klaus had move on in his London apartment. The pain of seeing him with another woman less than a month of their divorce cut her deeply. It brought up her old insecurities and she couldn't help but wonder whether the woman was one of the reasons of their divorce._

_She always doubted their love would last seeing as she had always been a second choice. Her high school infatuations were never returned, as she was never anyone's first choice. She had unconsciously resigned to her fate until she met Klaus. The Brit successfully managed to creep into her heart with all the compliments and sweet talk he threw at her and most importantly, he made her believe that she was his first choice. He provided her with the affection she craved and it wasn't long before she fell irrevocably in love with him. Hence, why it hurt so much when they separated. He was her first love and she had always believed that he would be her last. _

_She officially became a wreck, cutting ties off with everyone around her after returning from London. She had spent almost a month hiding in her room and crying her eyes out. Her life was falling apart. The love of her life didn't want her any longer and she was carrying his baby. It took persistent encouragement from both her mother and Katherine for weeks before she was finally able to leave the house. _

_She regretted listening to them. She should have never left her room, as that was when it happened. _

_Caroline had been so depressed that she hadn't realize that she couldn't fit into her jeans any more. She had been crossing the road after doing some maternity clothes shopping telling Katherine about her recent purchases when it occurred. She had been so engrossed in her phone conversation that she failed to see an incoming vehicle coming towards her. Before she could react, the car hit her. _

Till today, she still couldn't piece her battered memory together. It was as if her mind was protecting herself from knowing the truth. All she remembered from the awful accident was that she was rushed to the emergency room in the local hospital. Her brain was so foggy then that her world blacked out before she could help it. When she had woken up two days later, she found out that she had lost the baby.

Caroline remembered crying for weeks not capable of accepting the truth. She had been in constant denial. Her mother had told her what happened that she had made a decision on behalf of her.

"_How could you do this to me mummy? It was my baby? How could you take the baby away from me? It was the only thing I have of Klaus," she sobbed mourning the lost of the little being. _

"_Caroline honey, I didn't want to do it, but the doctor told me that the baby was already gone and if I didn't agree to the operation I was going to lose you too. I couldn't lose you."_

The baby was lost even before she had gotten to the hospital. She was to be blamed for losing her child. If she had been more careful and looked at where she was heading, she could have avoided everything.

Caroline shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had tried burying these unwanted memories yet it always unconsciously resurfaced. Seeing Klaus in the flesh triggered everything she had tried to forget.

She tried falling back to sleep but the memory haunted her more so tonight than it normally did. Part of her was afraid he would find out the truth. _Kat was right! Despite it being four years ago, Klaus Mikaelson still had a hold on her_. The teenage girl in love was still unwilling to let him go.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You look awful," Katherine grimaced looking at her best friend.

"I feel awful," Caroline agreed gladly accepting the mug of coffee the brunette was offering to her. "I shouldn't have had so many vodka martinis last night. My head is killing me."

"I couldn't stop you even if I wanted too. You were on a roll last night."

"I know, I can already feel it," she scowled enjoying the hot coffee.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Katherine peered at her.

"Talk about Klaus?" She knew there was no point in hiding anything from her roommate.

"Uh huh."

"What's there to say? I'll just have to learn to accept the incredulity of the whole arrangement," she said lightly trying to lighten the situation despite the dread she felt of the situation.

"Are you really okay with this? You guys left things off on a really bad note. You were a mess after London."

"I know how distraught I was. I've moved on since there. It's all in the past now."

"Was he surprise to see you?"

"I guess so. He wanted to know the reason why I went to London.."

"Did you.."

Caroline glared at her best friend. "Of course I didn't. He will never need to know."

"Are you sure you can do this? Working with your ex- husband in the same environment when he's your boss. You were really worked up yesterday," Katherine said remembering back to how upset her friend sounded over the phone call.

"I can't do much about it."

"Maybe you can try asking Enzo to mentor you instead? I'm positive it will be less uncomfortable than working with him," Katherine suggested.

"I don't think I'm in a position to put in such requests. I'm only just starting out."

"That's it then?" Katherine didn't want _him_ anywhere near her best friend. Caroline deserved so much better than him. She had always disapproved of them before and her position on it had never wavered once.

"Kat, I know you're not his biggest fan but this is what's going to happen. You should learn to accept it like I did." Caroline said softly.

"You're putting it too lightly. That sorry excuse of a man destroyed my best friend. It's not a crime I take lightly."

"Always so protective of me," the blonde teased. Caroline checked her phone for the time, "I need to shower or else I'll be late."

"Good luck Care bear."

"Thanks Kitty Kat."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Klaus Mikaelson was not a man who got nervous easily. He had won hard criminal cases without a single sweat and also successful signed on million dollars worth of contract without a second thought. However, the thought of seeing Caroline Forbes on a daily basis terrified him.

He had arrived early at the office after having a restless night. Sleep was interrupted by thoughts of her and all the memories they had once shared together. Images of kissing her, making love to her through the wee hours of the morning gripped him before he let the memory of seeing her with another man take over his mind. He had accused her of cheating of him without actually having any evidence that she did. But by then, their marriage had deteriorated to a point of no return. He had lashed out on her by refusing to see her and going away on his frat parties with his mates. He hadn't touched another woman but he made her believe that he did so she could feel how much it hurt.

They finally came to an unspoken agreement that what they'd shared was over. And that it was time to move on. She requested for a divorce and he agreed without a second thought. _What was the point really? She didn't love him anymore. Relationships were based on trust and he couldn't trust her anymore. _

She had pleaded to him in the beginning that they could try and work things out. She had explained to him that Matt Donovan was only a friend but he didn't believe her. And in the end, she did the only thing she could she filed for a divorce. Their paths were not to cross after that but the universe seemed to have other ideas.

He didn't regret letting her go though. If he hadn't left her, he would never be where he was today. He never did feel that he deserved her. Her mother and her friends made it adamantly clear that Caroline was too good for him.

He sighed feeling the dread of seeing her again in a bit.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline walked into the firm with apprehension. She had sounded fine to Katherine earlier to ease her best friend's worry. Now that Kat wasn't present, she had no reason to pretend that she was fine. Because she was _not fine_. _Not fine at all. _

Her heart had been beating wildly in her chest as she Katherine dropped her off at the building. It was apparent that there was no way to avoid the whole situation. She sat in her office trying to mentally calm herself and prepare herself for the inevitable.

She tried her best to appear cool and collected as she finally made her way across the hall to his office. She knocked his glass door gently waiting for him to call her in.

"Good morning. Urm, so..is there anything you need me to do?" she stuttered when she stood in front of him.

Klaus looked up at her noticing how tense she looked. "You don't have to act so awkward around me," he said flatly.

"I don't think that's possible," she mumbled to herself.

"I know this isn't the most ideal situation, but the past is the past," he said trying to keep his voice even. Klaus was just as uncomfortable as her but he was able to school his expression and stance to hide his nerves.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"As a matter of fact yes. I'll be taking lead on the Franklin acquisition and I need you to get me all the files on them so we can go through them together."

"Together?" She repeated cringing.

"I'm not pleased with it as well," he said roughly. _Was she so appalled with him that she wanted nothing to do with him? _

"Sorry, that was rude. You are my commanding officer," she apologized noting that she was putting too much personal emotion into it. She needed to look at things from a more professional perspective.

"If you can't stand me, I suggest you tell Alaric. It doesn't matter to me if I have another associate to help me," Klaus told her seriously. He couldn't risk not having her full attention on work when he had a reputation to uphold and his goal of name partner.

"NO," she raised her voice. "I can handle this. I worked hard to get here, I can't and won't disappoint Alaric."

He looked at her pointedly trying to understand what was going through the pretty head of hers. "Alright then, come and find me once you get the files."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Surprisingly, Klaus turned out to be a better mentor than Enzo. He had patiently explained to her what they needed to do and gave her some helpful advice along the way. She had always thought Enzo was the best mentor among all the senior partners in the firm but Klaus took the whole mentoring to a whole new level.

They had spent the past four hours looking through the files and coming up with clauses they were going to lay out in the contract. She was glad at how focused they were being but she was famished. It was past the lunch hour and yet they hadn't taken a break.

"Let's take a lunch break," Klaus told her when he accidentally heard her stomach growl.

Caroline looked down embarrassed. She could tell he had heard her stomach growling.

"Okay," she said standing up to stretch.

"So besides the Italian place, which other places would you recommend?" He asked grabbing his suit jacket.

"There's this steakhouse restaurant a street down from here that's famous for its quality of meat or there's also a fish and chips shop two doors down from that restaurant."

"Which one do you prefer?" He asked.

Caroline looked at him bewildered. _Was he suggesting what she thought? Them lunch together? Why?_

"Uh, it's your lunch you should decide."

"Don't be silly, we're having lunch together. I don't mind either, so lead the way."

"Klaus, I don't think this is a good idea," she said stopping him.

"It's just lunch." Truthfully, he wanted to use this personal free time to find out how she had been these past few years.

"I'm sorry but you might be okay with this but I can't do this," she said softly. She had to admit working with Klaus wasn't as bad as she had imagined but having lunch with him just wasn't right.

"Caroline, you need to accept this. We will be working with each other and it's best if we both try to be comfortable with one another. Unless you have a date?" He frowned remembering yesterday's events.

When he put it like that, he was making her sound petty. It infuriated in how easily he could still get under her skin. "Alright, let's go," she breathed heavily accepting her fate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Seating opposite Klaus in the quiet steakhouse house turned out to be awfully miserable. It was past the lunch hour hence why they were only a couple of people besides them. She could feel his gaze constantly on her trying to figure her out as she constantly fidgeted in her seat. When she couldn't take the uncomfortable silence for a second longer, she burst out. "Can you please stop staring at me like that?"

He raised his eyebrows at her surprised at her little outburst.

"This was a bad idea," she said getting ready to stand up. _What the hell was she thinking? She and Klaus would never be able to act comfortably around one another. Not because of the past the shared. Lunch with him was just a nightmare/ _

He stood up and grabbed her wrist. "Don't."

She flinched at his touch and he immediately let go. "I can't do this. I can't act like nothing is wrong," she said in exasperation.

"That's not a good enough reason Caroline. Do you really think your personal emotions should be brought into the workplace?"

She glared at him heatedly. _How dare he insinuate she wasn't good enough to be working for a law firm? To be working under him. _"Stop looking at me like that! This is uncomfortable enough as it is, your constant eye sight on me isn't making things better!"

Caroline was about to further her rant when the waiter cut in to serve their food.

Klaus broke eye contact to look at his food. Which was no better.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to be a lawyer?" He asked quietly trying to change the topic of conversation to something she might feel more at ease with.

"You never asked."

After having a few bites of his medium rare rump steak, Klaus asked the question he had wanted to ask since yesterday. "When did you move to New York?"

"Four years ago," she finally offered, her voice wobbling.

Silence elapsed once more as the pair busied themselves with their respective meals. Caroline didn't see the point of making small talk, as it was obviously not going to reduce the thick tension surrounding them.

"I've given some thought on it and I think it's best if we keep our past to ourselves. Any of the others finding out would just complicate things," he announced trying to ease the tension.

"I agree," she said. It was better this way. "It's all in the past, there's no need to bring it up." Caroline knew from experience how nosy her work colleagues could be. If she didn't want to be the center of a scandal, it was better that they kept their past between themselves.

Caroline had lost her appetite after a few bites. She just couldn't seem to enjoy her meal due to the circumstances. She started to pick at her food while she waited for him to finish.

"Why aren't you eating? Do you want something else? You used to love this," Klaus commented realizing that her food was barely touched. He knew she was hungry judging by her stomach grumbling earlier.

Caroline lifted her head to look at him. She was taken aback that he still remembered her fondness for steaks. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Do you want something else? You'll need the energy to continue with the amount of paper work we still have to go through."

She shook her head, "It's alright."

"You should eat more. You've lost a lot of weight," he couldn't help but add.

"That's really none of your business," Caroline snapped furiously. _How dare he comment about her weight so easily? He had no clue what she had been through these past four years. _

"You don't need to get so upset over it," he countered taking a sip of his glass of water.

"Let's just focus on work related topics."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The pair continued diving into work once they were back at the firm. Caroline was so engrossed in analyzing the financial statements that she hadn't realize that it was nightfall until Enzo came in to check on them.

"You just started out yet my good friend has already buried you with paper work," Enzo commented leaning against the doorframe watching the two.

"Enzo," she smiled gazing up to look at him.

"Hey gorgeous," he winked before nodding his head to acknowledge his British friend.

"So how's the mentor thing going?" Enzo asked striding into the office.

"It's going well," Klaus replied turning his attention to his friend.

"First day here and you volunteered to take lead on the Franklin acquisition. I'm once again impressed by you, though I can't say the same for Damon," Enzo joked reminiscing of the events earlier in the morning.

"Damon sounded ready to kill me," he chuckled. The dark haired lawyer had raved on how Franklin was his client.

"_You got to be kidding me! Franklin's my client!" Damon frowned displeased with the development. He was ten minutes late to the goddamn meeting only to receive this bullshit._

"_They're still your client, Damon, but it's Klaus's transaction," Jenna frowned at Damon's childish antics. _

"_You can't be serious? I landed that company when they were a regional shithole, and I don't need some interloper to—"_

"_Klaus's a senior partner, Damon. Now can we please move on," Jenna urged her patience for Damon wearing thin._

"_Oh, this is bullshit."_

"_Then I guess you're saying the bylaws are bullshit," Klaus couldn't help himself but add. He found the situation amusing. Damon Salvatore was just way too easy to piss off. _

"_My bylaws are a work of art," Damon sneered. _

"_Oh, I know. And the bylaws clearly state that if a senior partner is more than ten minutes late to a meeting, he or she has no standing," Klaus smirked knowingly._

"_Well, that rule doesn't take into consideration a partner being late due to reasons beyond his control."_

"_Wait, I'm sorry," Klaus mocked flicking to the page he was after. "This rule shall not be abridged by any circumstances, including but not limited to family illness, criminal detention and travel delay. For without punctuality, we are animals right?" the Brit mocked. _

"_How dare you quote me to me? Damon glared at him and, if looks could kill, he would be skewered twice over. "This is not over Mikaelson."_

"_Yes it is Damon," Alaric lectured. "Moving on."_

"He's still really pissed at you," Enzo chuckled remembering the look of Damon's face when the meeting ended.

"I didn't know he could be so petty."

"You shouldn't have done that though," Enzo said a moment after. "Damon's well known for holding grudges."

"I'm not afraid of him," Klaus laughed.

"It's not you I'm worried for. He takes his anger out on associates," he looked at Caroline sadly. "Damon oversees all associates, so Caroline has to also answer to him," he explained seeing confusion etched on his fellow lawyer's face.

"You've got to be kidding me," Klaus groaned. He had heard Damon Salvatore's reputation as a decent corporate lawyer and would never have imagined he could be this petty. "But I'm her commanding officer, why does she need to report to Damon?"

"It's always been like this around here. Even my associate Tyler still reports to him. It's not anything too serious, Damon would probably just make her do his bidding to piss you off."

"What if I let Caroline go? I work better alone anyway."

"It doesn't work that way mate. It's just a rule around here, all senior partners get an associate," Enzo told him. "Try not to piss him off next time," Enzo said lightly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Klaus grunted turning to look at his ex-wife. She had been awfully quiet throughout the whole exchange.

"So are you guys done for the night? I was thinking me and you could hit the bar for some drinks like the good old times," Enzo asked.

Klaus looked at the half completed contract they had typed up, "Why not." He had only two more files to go through, he could use a break.

"Great, I'll just grab my coat. I'll meet you at the elevators," Enzo said already striding his way back to where he came from.

The Brit focused his attention on her, unsure of what to say. Cautiously, he spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that Damon oversees associates." In spite of his distain for their situation, he still wouldn't want Caroline to be punished for his own actions.

"It's fine. Damon isn't that bad, you'll grow to understand him," she whispered picking up her stuff.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he said roughly, unsure of how he should act.

"Good night Klaus," she said in a formal tone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"That looks like a tasty little thing," Enzo grinned his eyes set on a lanky red head.

"Mmm."

"Earth to Klaus, what's up with you? You used to be the eager one out of the both of us," Enzo chided taking a gulp of his scotch.

"Just not in the mood," Klaus shrugged chucking down his bourbon. Alcohol seemed to be the only way to numb his feelings. If he passed out drunk, he wouldn't have to fight off the string of memories of his ex- wife invading his unconscious mind.

"You know, you should at least have the decency to tell me you were scouted to the firm. I thought we were friends."

"We're drinking buddies," he deadpanned.

"Come on, mate. We're friends," Enzo countered. Besides Damon, Klaus Mikaelson would be the only other person Enzo considered as a friend.

"I never knew you were _this _desperate for my friendship," Klaus teased.

Enzo shook his head smiling, "So are you going to tell me what's your deal with Caroline?" Enzo had tried asking the woman in question yet Caroline was resolute in keeping this quiet. It hurt his ego a little that Caroline didn't see him as a friend that she could confide her feelings with. Hence why he had decided to question Klaus instead.

"What do you mean?" Klaus tried keeping a neutral tone.

"Perhaps you two have a history together?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Even a blind man could see how thick the tension is between the two of you."

"It's nothing," Klaus said firmly hoping his friend would drop the subject. _Why was Enzo interested anyway? _

"Ok then. I just don't want things to be weird between the both of us as I'm interested in her. But since you said that there's nothing between the two, I shouldn't have anything to worry about then," Enzo smiled happy with the outcome.

Klaus had known through yesterday's little display that Enzo and Caroline was sort of an item but hearing him say it out loud made him recoiled from disgust. It just didn't feel right. Caroline had successfully moved on whereas he still couldn't handle starting a new relationship. He thought back to how happy she sounded last night.

"You're overanalyzing things, there's nothing going on between my associate and I," he let out.

"Good. Now stop sulking and let's find you a hot woman for the night," Enzo said already weaving himself through the crowd.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next day, Klaus Mikaelson awoke from his night of binge drinking with a tremendous headache. His head pounded and even the slightest noise of the birds chirping in the early morning sun seemed to be incredibly loud.

He opened his eyes surveying his surroundings trying to piece back last night's memories. The feeling of disorientation lasted only a moment; another not so momentary then followed it.

This was a first.

He was twenty- six and though there had been some moments in his life he would prefer to forget, none up to this point had involved waking up with a total stranger in his bed.

And she was a stranger. He knew that just by looking at her hair. Blonde curls spread out on the pillow beside him. After his disastrous relationship with Caroline and some rebound sex with Camille, Klaus had steered himself away from blondes. He had never wooed or slept with another blonde as the hair color unnerved him.

The slight movement of him raising himself on one elbow woke the sleeping woman. He heard her groan and could tell as she shifted that she was naked.

Klaus eyes narrowed in effort as he kick- started his brain into sluggish life. _Think, Niklaus..focus..what happened last night. _

He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as his bed partner woke up. He heard her quietly sit up followed by the sound of her swiftly pulling on her clothes while he continued to remain asleep. _It was better this way. He couldn't for the life of him remember the events of last night and most importantly her name. _

This was a typical one-night stand. They were both better off not being on a first name basis as it would remain a one time thing.

He waited until he heard the door of his apartment suit close before he dared to flick his eyes open. He frowned as he tried recollecting the memories from the night before.

_Had he been so affected by Caroline that he unconsciously bedded a blonde? _

The ringing of his iphone distracted him from his deep thoughts. "Hello," he answered groggily.

"Good, you're up."

"What could you possibly want at this ungodly hour mate?"

"I was worried something happened to you. You left without a word last night. Did you get lucky?"

"I'm not going to discuss _it _with you over the phone."

"You did get laid," Enzo chuckled on the other end. "Though it's not much of a surprise seeing as I'm the best wingman out there."

"Are you done mate?" Klaus asked in a clipped tone. His head was pounding and there had been enough hangovers in his life to assure him that nothing but a hot shower and a pot of coffee would lessen the effects.

"For someone who just got laid, you sure sound grumpy."

"My head is killing me, do you really think I want to hear your voice right now," Klaus said lowly.

"Okay, I get the hint," Enzo replied. "Just had to check that you're alive that's all."

"Goodbye Enzo."

Klaus ended the call before he heard a reply. He stood up trying to shake the remnants of his hangover. His memory of last night remained foggy in spite of how hard he tried to rack his brain. After five minutes of resting his head between both hands to try and shake the throbbing feeling in his head, he finally got up and stumbled in the general direction of his bathroom.

He fumbled for the shower faucets and let out a breathy groan when the hot water from the showerhead flowed over his face. The water felt amazing and it was already starting to put the effects of the headache behind him. Klaus leaned underneath the stream of water, bracing himself against the wall of the glass shower pane, just letting the hot water run down his neck, over his shoulder blades and down his back.

He was starting to finally feel normal again. He ended up taking a longer shower than usual due to calming effects of the hot water. When he was finally content that the shower wasn't doing much anymore, he wrapped a towel around himself and exited the stall.

He stood in front of his full-length mirror, toweling himself down then he moved to wipe the thin layer of condensation from the mirror with his damp towel. A face stared back at him through the streaked haze, and it wasn't one he was proud to admit belonged to him.

His eyes appeared tired, the dark circles giving them a drooping appearance. His blue orbs were washed out, barely faint outlined by streaks of red. He hated how he looked. It had been too long since he last suffered from a hangover. He had never gotten so wasted since graduating from law school.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was an hour later, before Klaus felt steady enough on his feet to head to the firm. The sickening waves of nausea had finally passed, but left him physically drained. He stopped by the Starbucks two blocks down his work place for the much needed caffeine.

He chucked down the black coffee hastily, feeling thankful as the caffeine made its way through his system, pushing him toward consciousness. Never again was he going to have this much alcohol. He was past the age of having such a dreadful hangover. He wasn't in high school or college anymore.

Klaus was beyond relieved that they were not having a goddamn meeting this morning. It was evident that he wasn't in his best state to be in one. As he made his way to his personal sanctum, he was surprised to find her already working on their case.

"You're here early," he commented placing his brief case down.

"Good morning," Caroline greeted lifting her head to greet him. Her brow furrowed into a scowl as she took in his appearance.

She was absolutely certain he was having a hangover. He looked like hell.

"Hmm," Klaus replied simply.

"Do you need an aspirin?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine. Where are you up to?"

"I finished looking at the remaining files last night and I think our client would benefit more if we add in these two more clauses," she said showing him her work.

Klaus swiftly read through the sections Caroline had added. He was quite impressed with her. _Who knew, she had such a keen eye for detail_. "It looks good, we'll add those in."

"Really?"

"Yes," Klaus confirmed.

"Good," she beamed, near giddy with relief that he thought she'd done well. It felt wonderful to have his approval, to have him acknowledge that she was capable at being an associate.

"We should be able to draw up a final document by noon. I have a meeting with Mr. Franklin at three so it has to be completed by then."

"Okay," she responded already starting to type her contributions into the document.

"I second thought, I can finish this up. You can go and do something else," Klaus told her, his attention already fixed on his iMac screen.

"Oh, alright then," Caroline replied a tad disappointed. She had hoped she could be the one to finish writing up the contract. It was her first case after all. She had the intention to try and persuade him to let her do it but seeing him all serious and focus on his work had her second guessing if her request would be appropriate.

Klaus was her commanding officer. Her boss. A newbie in her position should not be in the position of asking or requesting for something so important. If it were another person in his position, she would have never thought to ask. It daunt on her how she wasn't treating Klaus with the respect he deserved or how unprofessional she had been.

"Okay, I'll just go. Let me know if you need anything," she said softly. She needed some space from him to compartmentalize her feelings. She was unconsciously treating him like a friend, which wasn't acceptable.

Klaus detected a slight waver in her voice and looked up from his work. "Did you want to finish it together?"

He knew that it was close to impossible but it was the only thought that crossed his mind.

"No, it's not a big deal," she declined and swiftly walked out of the office.

The Brit frowned at her retreating figure for a moment trying to comprehend what had just happened. Caroline had always been a difficult person to understand. Even when they were together, he rarely knew what was going through her mind.

Resigning to the fact that he still didn't understand her, he brought his attention back to the paperwork. _There wasn't much of a point to continue trying to figure the woman out._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Caroline!"

"Hey Elena," Caroline looked up from her desk hearing a small knock followed by a familiar voice.

"How's it going? Wow, I can't believe you're an associate now," the brunette mused picking up her contact card.

"I know it's still surreal."

"I get what you mean. I was just like you when I was promoted," Elena sighed reminiscing about her first day as an associate two summers ago.

"Time sure does fly."

"It sure does. Who would have thought the three of us would be promoted to associates so soon."

"The three musketeers," Caroline chuckled thinking of their inside joke. "Where's Bonnie?"

"She's just finishing up some paperwork. She should be here soon. It's lunch hour."

"Okay, I'm almost done too."

"I'm starving so hurry up," Elena joked.

The girls had become instant friends when Caroline first joined the firm. Elena and Bonnie had already been working as paralegals then and both had personally taken Caroline under their wing. They taught her everything she knew, from the basics to all the ins and outs of Saltzman and Sommers. They became fast friends and soon the three of them became inseparable, hence why Enzo and Damon used to tease them as 'the three musketeers'.

Caroline has always been extremely grateful to them. She had joined the firm with the hope of starting over, but she also managed to make two life- long friends. It was great to have such close friends as colleagues though sometimes it did have its downsides like today.

Bonnie had demanded that she kept her lunch free as they were going to celebrate her promotion. She had told them that she didn't want to make a huge deal out of it, but no force could stop the pair once they set their mind on something. It was one personally trait that strongly resemble hers.

"This is really unnecessary," Caroline pointed out once again.

"Nonsense," Elena cut her off. "Besides, you threw us celebratory parties when we got promoted. This is nothing compared to what you have done for us."

"It's different though. The both of you have already graduated from law school and besides you both deserved the promotion. I on the other hand…" she faltered.

"Caroline Forbes, don't you dare doubt yourself," Elena reprimanded. "You deserve this as much as we do. If anyone makes you feel otherwise, they'll have to deal with me!"

"Thanks Lena, that means a lot."

"Why the sudden doubt? Is the new senior partner giving you hell?"

"What have you heard?" Caroline asked surprised at the venom in her friend's voice. Elena had always been the sweetest one out of the three. Always the forgiving one.

"I haven't personally talked to him but I get the picture. Damon's been complaining about him non-stop since yesterday. He's given me an earful of Klaus Mikaelson's _wonderfully_ personality," she grimaced.

"Really?" Caroline couldn't help but smile. Elena was Damon's personal associate and these were the times that she was thankful Damon wasn't her commanding officer.

"I'm not joking. You would think a man in his position would stop being so petty."

"That's Damon for you. You should know, you've been working alongside him for two years."

"I honestly cannot wair to see the day he would stop making such a huge deal out of trivial things," Elena replied.

"What are you girls gossiping about?" Bonnie grinned joining the pair.

"Hey Bonnie!" Both girls smiled greeting their friend.

"Elena's complaining about Damon again," Caroline told her smirking.

"Why am I not surprised," Bonnie teased. It had turned into a standard routine the amount of times Elena complained to them about Damon.

"He just gets on my nerves! Why can't Enzo be my commanding officer," she pouted.

"It's been two years, Lena. It's time to get over it. Enzo's got his hands pretty full," Bonnie chimed.

"Easy for you to say. You don't know how difficult it is to work for him."

"Come on Lena, I thought you were hungry," Caroline cajoled hoping both women would stop their bickering.

"You're right. We shouldn't waste our lunch break talking about Damon when we have Care's celebratory lunch!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So, what's it like working under the infamous Klaus Mikaelson?" Bonnie asked after taking a bite of her sashimi.

"It's okay."

"Just okay?" Bonnie quirked one disbelieving eyebrow.

"Why, what have you heard?"

"Is he as ruthless as they say?" Elena asked joining in.

"I…"

"Scratch that," Elena added bluntly. "Is he hot? Hayley couldn't stop fawning all over him. She's been telling all the girls that she has dips on him."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Typical slutty behavior. I have a theory she spreads her legs for anyone with a dick," Bonnie mocked in distain.

"I'm with you Bon," Elena agreed.

"She does have a tendency to hit on the guys but calling her a slut sounds a bit harsh," Caroline said after a thought. She had always tried to look at the good in people and calling Hayley a whore straight out didn't seem fair.

"You're being too nice," Bonnie stated. "She has most probably slept with almost every guy in our firm."

"Hence her infamous title as an office slut," Elena added. "It'll be interesting to see her try and work her thing on Klaus Mikaelson though."

"Let's make a bet," Bonnie grinned. She honestly couldn't stand Hayley Marshall. Bonnie hated women who used their body to get what they want and couldn't stand the fact that Hayley had slept with almost all of her colleagues.

"I'm in. How long do you think she'll need to seduce him into bed? Hmm…I'd say a month max," Elena responded after some thought.

"I would say fortnight tops," Bonnie countered.

"You're on. What about you Care?" Elena looked at her quiet friend excitedly.

"I'm not taking part in this," she said evenly trying to remain impassive about this new turn of their conversation.

"Where's the fun in that? " Bonnie chided.

"Come on Care, it's not like he'll know," Elena cooed trying to persuade the blonde.

"Elena's right. You used to be quite eager to bet. Why the sudden change of heart?" Bonnie asked her gaze focusing on Caroline.

"I just…"

"You hate Hayley just as much as we do," Elena pointed out. "Are you forgetting how she was throwing herself at Enzo during the party last week?"

"Hey, you know Enzo and I are not together," Caroline said defensively.

"Friends with benefits then," the brunette corrected herself.

"It's not a big deal. Enzo can do anything he wants. He can hook up with Hayley if he wants, it's his decision."

"You're not even a bit jealous?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Caroline shook her head. "Honestly, I'm not. We made it clear no feelings should be attached with it."

"And you know how much I don't believe your little arrangement could be exchanged without emotions attached," Elena pointed out crudely.

Caroline sighed hating the turn the conversation was taking. She had told both of them about her secret flings with Enzo after their second time together. Elena had been judgmental and insistent that she should stop the fling, claiming that she would be the only one hurt in the end. Bonnie had disapproved it as well though not as expressively as Elena.

"Not this again Elena."

"I'm just looking out for you, Care."

"Elena drop it please," Bonnie stepped in not wanting an argument to start during Caroline's celebratory lunch.

"Fine," Elene huffed taking a sip of her ice tea.

"Thank you," Caroline muttered to her friend.

"So Hayley and Klaus," Bonnie repeated trying to turn the conversation back to where they left off.

"I change my mind, I'm going with a week instead," Elena smiled slyly remembering something.

"Really?" Bonnie asked with slight disbelief.

"Yup!"

"Why?" Bonnie deadpanned.

"Well, I heard that Klaus sleeps around very _often_," Elena told her friends in a soft whisper.

"No way," Bonnie gasped. "How do you know?"

"Damon ran a background check on him."

Caroline almost spit out her drink after hearing Elena's response.

"Oh God, are you alright?" Bonnie looked at the blonde worriedly passing her a few napkins.

"Sorry," Caroline coughed.

"Here," Elena handed her some more napkins. "What happened to you? Was it something I said?"

"Did you just say Damon ran a background check on Kl..Klaus?" Caroline stuttered hoping she had heard wrong.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Shit, when was this?" Caroline asked frantically.

"What's the matter?" Elena looked at her confusedly. She couldn't understand why a background check was getting Caroline all worked up.

"When Lena?"

"Yesterday, we're still waiting on a more detailed result but Damon already has some brief basic information on him."

"Is there anyway to stop the search?"

"What's wrong Care? It's not the first time we have a private investigator doing a background search," Elena asked perplexed.

"Elena you need to ask the PI to stop this," she said in a pleading tone. Caroline knew their past would be out in the open once Damon gets hold of the results.

"Do you know something we don't?" Bonnie asked sensing how distress her friend sounded.

"Please Elena, you need to get Damon to abandon this. Klaus and I have..a..history together," she said quietly. There really wasn't much of a point to hide from her friends. Elena would have tried to force her for the truth anywayx.

"Care, don't worry that will not be on the background check. PIs won't be able to access that sort of personally information," Elena said softly in hopes of soothing her friend. The brunette still couldn't comprehend what the big fuss was. Klaus wasn't the only senior partner that Damon had decided to investigate.

"I know that, but we didn't just date," she looked down indecisive if she should tell them the whole truth.

"Okay," Elena mumbled still not understanding where Caroline was going with this.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us," Bonnie added wanting to make it easier for the blonde.

"I…" Caroline said hesitantly. She wanted to just tell them, to talk out the conflicting emotions surging inside her, but she was too used to keeping it all in and really, in this instance, that was probably for the best. Dropping the news would be a bomb to both of them.

"Care?" Elena whispered placing her hand in hers for comfort. "You can tell us."

She took a deep breath deciding that the truth was the best. "I've been keeping a secret from both of you," she said slowly averting her gaze from either of them.

"You don't have to tell us if you're not comfortable with it. We will never pressure you to tell us," Bonnie insisted placing her hand on her other palm.

"Thanks, but I think it's time you know," she said with slight apprehension. "Four years ago, before I made the move to New York…I was m..married."

Caroline watched their changing expressions. They were truly stunned seeing as their mouths hung open and their eyes widen in shock.

"Klaus and I were married. He's my ex- husband."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**T.B.C **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sorry for the wait! **

**My studies got in the way, but hopefully I'll get to update more regularly once I'm done with my final exams!**

**Let me know what you think ;)**

**Until then ~**

**XOXO**

**Suzypyong **


	4. Chapter 4

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Finally back with a new chapter! I do apologize for the long wait, my studies and real life got in the way. **

**The good news is that I'm on summer break and will have a lot more time to write :) So stay tune for quicker updates (fingers crossing) :p**

**Enjoy ;)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 4: And the Truth shall set you free**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Did you just say—" Bonnie started.

Elena cut in screeching with disbelief, "You were married to Klaus Mikaelson! Oh My God!"

"Ssshh," the blonde looked around distractedly hoping non of her other colleagues were present. "I don't want anyone else to know."

"Why didn't you ever mention you were married? I thought we were friends!" Bonnie couldn't help accused.

"It was a period of my life that I've been trying very _hard_ to forget. I'm sorry I didn't tell the both of you, it's just they are mostly painful memories."

"Care, you don't have to feel pressured to tell us if you are not comfortable," Elena said warmly glaring at Bonnie to drop it.

"It's just all still overwhelming for me. I haven't seen him for four years and now he's my boss."

"Something tells me it was a rather messy divorce," Elena murmured.

Caroline nodded sadly.

"How and when did this happen?" Bonnie pressed hoping her friend would confide in her.

"He was my first love actually. Klaus was in college when we met. You could say it was love at first sight for me," the blonde said softly reminiscing about her past. "He asked me to marry him after I graduated from high school."

"Wow, I never knew you had such a daring past," Bonnie commented with a smile.

"I didn't care much of the consequences then as all I wanted was to be with him forever."

"What happened?"

"We were stubborn and wedded despite both our families strong objections. It's ironic how our relationship actually deteriorated the moment we got married. We realized we both had vastly different goals. He thought marrying would mean that I would follow him to Yale and we could stop our long distance relationship, which I clearly had no plans of doing. I had already made plans to attend Whitmore with Katherine, I wasn't ready then to move so far away from home."

"You two grew apart then?" Bonnie whispered sadden that her friend had to go through such heartbreak at eighteen.

"You could definitely see it as irreconcilable differences," Caroline replied numbly trying to remain unaffected by the subject.

"Care, if it's too hard for you, you don't have to tell us everything," Elena said faintly clasping the blonde's hand in hers.

"Yeah Elena is right. I'm sorry for going off at you earlier. You can always confide with us when you feel more comfortable," Bonnie added with a gentle tone.

"Thanks girls," Caroline beamed fondly. _They really were genuine friends._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The ride to Franklin Consolidated was awkwardly quiet. Neither Caroline nor Klaus felt the need to engage in small talk when they both equally had a lot on their minds.

"I told Elena and Bonnie about us," she spoke above a whisper when the silence became unbearable. She thought he deserved to know that.

"What? Why?" he frowned looing up from the files he had on his lap. "I thought we agreed to keep our past to ourselves."

"I had to, they're my friends. Damon ran a background check on you and I wasn't going to let them find out through the results. They deserved that much."

"You should have come to me first!" He hissed with annoyance hating the fact that he had no control over the situation.

"I can make my own choices Niklaus," she bit back in a clipped tone.

"I'm Niklaus now," he chuckled darkly. _He still remembered that she only ever called him by his full name when she was mad at him_. It seems this happened to be one of those times.

"I really can't do this with you here," Caroline sighed in frustration. "I just thought you ought to know."

"Damon sounds like a _lovely_ piece of work," he said lightly trying to appease her brewing anger with a change in topic.

"He's good at what he does. He has one of the best billables among our colleagues."

"Interesting," Klaus mused.

"Just try to stay clear of him. He can be a little petty."

"Oh I know," he grinned remembering Damon's tantrum.

"He's a really good lawyer though," she added feeling the need to defend Damon.

"Are you always so defensive about your colleagues? First Enzo and now Damon."

She stiffened at the mention of Enzo. "They're good people and I owe a lot to them," she said tersely.

"What's your relationship with Enzo? He seems quite taken with you," he tried hoping she would elaborate their relationship. The possibility that Caroline might return his friend's feelings had been eating at him since last night.

"That's really none of your business," she said simply turning her gaze out the window.

"I'm your commanding officer, I think I deserved to know whether your emotional relationship would affect your work," he responded in a deep tone.

"You are better off not knowing," she said. "Don't worry, I won't bring any personal feelings into our workplace."

"I think I should be the judge of that."

"Just let it go Niklaus. It's really none of your business. Don't you find it ridiculous that you're asking me this?"

"I'm asking not as your ex- husband but your superior. What's up with you? You're being such a bitch about this."

"I just don't want to talk about it," she hollered just as their vehicle pulled to the curb.

"Bloody hell," he pinched the bridge of his nose watching her quickly opening the door and exiting the vehicle.

He didn't let her get far though, his hand reached out to grab her arm. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you? The Caroline I remembered would never walk away like that."

"I'm not that Caroline anymore," she said tensely.

"I can see that."

"Can we just this over and done with?" She wiggled loose from him only to stumble on the pavement.

"We need to talk about this. Our prior arrangement to not bring up the past is clearly not working."

"NO, we agreed to not bring the topic up."

"There are just too many unanswered questions between us. This unresolved tension won't help our case," he explained. He wanted to desperately pretend that they were strangers, two people who were just working together yet there was part of him could not delude himself to think that when he had so many questions he wanted answers for.

"Bringing up the past won't change anything," she replied somewhat defeated.

"I know it won't but I think we both deserve some closure."

"I need time to process this. Can we just focus on finalizing this deal?"

"Alright," he agreed pushing the revolving doors for them to enter.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Kat, are you home?" Caroline called out entering their apartment suite. It was late evening and after a very unpleasant afternoon with her ex- husband, she was more than ready to relax with a nice warm bath.

"In here," she yelled from the kitchen. "I'm ordering Chinese. The usual for you?"

"Yes please, Kitty Kat."

"Alrighty, one kung pao chicken coming right up," the brunette replied already dialing the number.

Caroline made her way to their spacious living room and immediately collapsed down onto their white couch. She was so tired. It wasn't just physically though she was also mentally exhausted.

"You look awful," her roommate commented taking the seat on the opposite sofa.

Caroline closed her eyes and sighed, "Well I feel awful too."

"What happened?"

"Just work," she offered faintly.

"You mean Klaus," the brunette said knowingly. "What did he do now?"

"Aargh, he wants to freaking talk!" she sat up huffing.

"About both your pasts I assumed," Katherine said out loud.

"Yes. I don't get it, we agreed on letting it go but now he wants to talk. He believes we won't be able to work together properly if we don't open up to one another."

"I guess it makes sense," Katherine murmured thinking about the repercussions of the situation.

"How can you think that? I don't want to know how he had moved on and most importantly I will not let him find out about the _baby_."

"Caroline he can't do anything even if you do tell him," her roommate pointed out.

"I know, it's just how do you explain to someone that you were actually carrying their child but you lost it, huh? It's only going to cause more problems between us and I have enough on my plate already," she snapped.

"Ok, you need to calm down Care bear."

"It's just so frustrating. I don't know what to do. Everything is a mess!" Caroline exclaimed rubbing her temples in defeat.

"Take a deep breath and we can try to work things out together," she said gently already standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting some vodka, you looked like you need some," she called out grabbing two glasses from the kitchen cabinet. "Start talking honey."

"I don't even know where to start," the blonde sighed taking the two glasses from her roommate.

Katherine opened the bottle of vodka and poured it into the glasses. "Did he say anything in particular?"

The blonde took the filled glass handed to her, "He's been trying to get me to talk about Enzo. I've told him repeatedly that it's none of his business but you know how persistent he can be."

"Enzo huh?" the brunette mused taking a sip of her drink.

"You have that look. Do you know something?" Caroline implored finishing the drink quickly. She had always turned to Katherine for advice even when it concerned her love life. Her best friend was a natural when it came to men.

"I believe he's jealous."

Caroline burst out laughing at how ridiculous it sounded, "Be serious Kat!"

Katherine's eyes narrowed at her best friend, "You've got to admit, Enzo and Klaus are similar in many ways. The accent, the dashing looks, the bad boy vibe..you my darling have a type."

"Enzo is nothing like Klaus," Caroline tried her best to sound convincing. The truth was it hadn't dawned on her how resembling the two men were. Not until her roommate decided to bring it up.

"I think deep down inside of you, there's a part of you that's still clinging to the bastard."

"And what I've using Enzo as a replacement?" she mocked in disbelief. "That's preposterous. Klaus and I had something special whereas Enzo is just a casual hookup."

"I'm not saying you're treating Enzo as a replacement sweetie," Katherine said calmly taking another graceful sip of her beverage.

"What are you insinuating then?"

"Care I've known you since we were in pre- school, I can tell when you are in denial. I also know for a fact that you give your heart out way too easily. You might think you'll be able to keep this thing you have going on with Enzo with no feelings attached, but I hate to break it to you, it's not that easy. I think you're attracted to him because he provides you with the comfort Mikaelson could not."

"You know how much I hate it when you psycho- analyze me," she cried out angrily. "And you're not helping my case."

"I think you need to talk to him. Keeping all those feelings bottled up isn't healthy for either of you."

She glared heatedly at her best friend. "Don't you think I've been humiliated enough? Why on earth would I want to know the specifics of why I wasn't good enough for him? Or why I was so easily replaceable with another blonde?"

"See that's the thing I'm saying. He still has some sort of hold on you that you hadn't even realized."

"No, that's not remotely true," Caroline cringed.

"Think about it Care, you've haven't had a proper _relationship_ since your divorce. You've either chose to have meaningless flings or really_ really_ short relationships. It's because you've been hurt and you're afraid to put yourself out there again."

"That's not it Kat," she trailed feebly.

"Honey at times I know you better than you know yourself. This happens to be one of those moments."

"Don't," Caroline pleaded for her to stop. She didn't want to hear Katherine's reasoning on the matter, in spite knowing that it was for her own good.

"Listen to me cupcake, you've been hiding for four years. You need to face your demons to start over. Maybe closure is what you need to finally let him go. Perhaps this is what you need for the nightmares to go away," Katherine said cautiously.

Caroline gazed at her best friend in shock, "How do you know?"

"I've heard you screaming last night. It's the recurring one you used to have, am I right?"

"Yes, seeing him just triggered the memory I guess."

"That must be our dinner," Katherine stood up hearing the ringing of the doorbell. "I'll be back, meantime why don't you think about what I said."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Katherine only brought up the topic again after dinner when the blonde was already slightly tipsy. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Thanks for holding it in till dinner was over," Caroline commented snidely.

"You're welcome sweetie," she grinned with ease.

"You really think I should have _the_ conversation with him?" Caroline asked putting their dinner away.

"I know I was against it in the past but I think you need the closure. You know I only want what's best for you right?"

"Of course I know that. It's just it's a lot to process. It'll be dropping a bomb on him."

"Well he did the same to you may I remind you," Katherine said defiantly. "I still cannot believe he did not tell you he received a scholarship for Oxford. He should have the courtesy to tell you even if you were not together anymore."

"He found someone new and wanted to start over. I can't really blame him when I was hoping to do the same."

"It was still a very asshole move. He swore to me he'd never hurt you, nevertheless he still did both physically and mentally," the brunette grunted clenching her fists.

"I'll talk to him but the baby remains a secret," Caroline sighed loading their dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"I thought the whole point of the conversation was to tell him about _that_?" Katherine questioned walking back to their living room.

"He wouldn't have wanted the baby anyway," she said faintly following Katherine to the couch.

"Why the change of heart? You were adamant that he had the right to know before."

"I've had a lot of time to think these past few years and I was a fool to believe he wanted to raise the child with me. He was going to attend Oxford on a full scholarship. He was getting his fresh start. He would never have agreed to come back to Mystic Falls for me. He hated our home town as it is, a baby would not have changed his views, it would only have complicated things," she said sadly, looking down.

"You truly believe he would have let you raise the child alone?" Katherine asked with surprise. _She couldn't understand her best friend's sudden change. The blonde had always been protective about the bastard. _

"I do. I've deluded myself to believe that the baby could have mended our relationship. The reality is that it wouldn't have. He had already moved on, even if he did want the baby, someday he would have hated me for ruining his life. Esther and Mikael were right, I was holding him back."

"Caroline, don't say that. The baby was not your fault. The both of you were equally responsible for creating the small life. You were most definitely not a hindrance to him."

"He doesn't need to know," she said solemnly. "I'll make up a story for why I went to London to search for him. The baby remains a secret Kat."

"It's your call Care. I'll always support you no matter what choices you make," Katherine smiled bouncing across the room and wrapped the blonde in a tight, protective hug.

"I can always count on you Kitty Kat."

"That's what best friends are for, right?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Damon, can I have a word?" A small voice whispered after a knock.

"Elena, why haven't you gone home yet? It's late," Damon popped his head up from his desktop.

"I just have something I need to talk to you about before I clock off."

He pointed for her to take a seat. "Shoot."

"It's about the background check you ran on Klaus."

"I was just about to open results," he told her. "Our PI just emailed me the results."

"About that. There's going to be something very surprising on there."

"Really?" he asked interested, moving his mouse to open the attachment. "I knew Klaus Mikaelson had secrets."

"Damon, this results has to be kept between us."

"Why?" the raven-haired lawyer baulked scrolling down the document. He paused when he noticed something that shocked him. "He was married to a Caroline Forbes," he read out bluntly. "As in our blondie?"

Elena cringed at the distain in her commanding officer's tone. "You can't tell anyone about this."

He frowned with distaste, "What on earth did blondie see in that asshole?"

"I'm serious Damon. We're all good friends with Caroline, do this for her. We have to keep this under wraps."

"Seems like our favorite Barbie has a distinct type," he chuckled suddenly. "Who knew Blondie had a thing for accents."

"Damon focus please," Elena reprimanded her commander officer as if he were a child. "Caroline's not comfortable with this part of her past and I don't want to make it harder on her. It's difficult enough that she has to work under her ex- husband, we are not going to make things worst for our friend."

"Alright fine. We'll keep this between us for Blondie's sake. Tell her she owes me one," he grumbled.

"Thanks Damon. It would mean a lot to her."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved off. "Sometimes I question who's the superior between us two," he mumbled.

"Don't stay up too late okay? I'll see you tomorrow then, Damon." Elena greeted then turned to leave, happy with the outcome.

"Good night Elena."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Coming!" A husky voice shouted out at the person who had been incessantly ringing his doorbell for the past five minutes. "Bloody Hell," he groaned opening the door to a familiar face.

"About time. What took you so long?" the blonde huffed dragging two suitcases with her.

"Bekah, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked exasperatedly eyeing her luggage.

"To visit my favorite brother duh," she rolled her eyes at the dumb question.

"You could have called," he growled heading to his bedroom to change. Klaus had been in the shower when his doorbell started ringing. He thought the person would have gone away when there was no response, but to his dismay, it kept ringing. He had greeted the person wrapped only in a towel because of that.

"You've never been hospitable before so I thought I would surprise you instead," his sister beamed when he exited his room clothed in a Henley and jeans.

"Why don't you go bother Elijah or Kol?" he palmed his face in frustration.

"Big brother is busy with business in Tokyo and you know Kol and I don't get along," she waved off making herself comfortable on his leather couch.

"Well, go back to Chicago then. I've just started work here and I don't have the spare time to entertain your little whims."

"I'm on winter break Nik. Aren't you happy to see me? I haven't seen you for four years. Not since you left to return to England."

"I'm glad to see you Bekah, it's just this isn't the right time."

"It's never the right time for you," she whined. "I've tried visiting you in London, but mother and father prohibited me from making the trip. They thought I would be a distraction to you. I've missed you so much, haven't you missed me?"

"Of course I missed you my darling sister," Klaus said lightly.

"Good, cause I'll be staying here for the duration of my break. I've never been to New York before, perhaps we can explore the city together," she clapped her hands in glee.

"Bekah, I can't bring you around. I have a job to focus on and I never agreed that you could remain here."

"Come on Nik, you're not married to your job. We can go out during the nights and weekends. I'm not asking you to drop work for me."

"Bekah…"

"Unless you have another woman who needs your attention?" she said accusingly.

"Why do you always have to bring up my love life in every conversation we have?" he snapped annoyed.

"Well, if you don't have another inhabitant here I don't see why I'm not welcome," she shrugged picking up the remote to turn on the massive TV.

"You're not staying here," he said unrelenting.

"You would rather me stay in a hotel then? I made this trip to spend time with you, you jerk," she threw a pillow at him.

"Fine, stay! Don't expect me to entertain you!" he groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. _What the hell did he just got himself into? As if the blonde at his work place wasn't enough, now he had this other blonde to worry about. _

"Take the second bedroom down the hall. It's a guest room," he barked unhappily.

"Thanks Nik. You won't regret having me here," she smiled happily.

"Whatever. Get some rest, it's late," he said lastly retiring back to his bedroom.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Klaus sat up in bed with a growl of frustration early the next morning. God knows why, he suddenly had an incredibly erotic dream and Caroline had been the star. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ _He rarely ever had those dreams. _

It felt real like it was a distant memory though. He could still feel her slender body writhing in his arms, and it just increased the ache in his groin. Teaching his young wife the act of sex had been a satisfying journey back in the day. Caroline was _very _flexible due to her being a cheerleader and he had never found another bed partner as satisfying as his wife.

He peered down at himself, not at all surprised to see the erection he sported. He scrubbed his palms over his face, half in frustration, and half in an effort to force away the memories tormenting him. It was starting to get ridiculous with how much she was affecting him. He'd had many women after her yet the only woman he always thought of was her. Truly, he was proving himself to be vulnerable and weak.

Muttering under his breath his vow to stop letting her have such a hold on him, he got up and headed to his ensuite bathroom. He peeled off his boxers and turned on the faucet for a cold shower.

A cold shower was exactly what he needed to erase his arousal. He couldn't risk sporting one not when his lovely sister was staying with him. The cold water hit him with force of a gale. He shivered under the full blast but remained under it.

When the cold shower did the job, he left the bathroom to get dressed. He opted for a grey dress shirt under his Armani suit. Klaus had been and still is a strong believer that appearance remains a crucial element in his career. He believes people respond to how one dresses and one needs to dress to impress.

He was surprised to see his sister already up and about when he exited his room. "You're up early."

"I know."

"It's barely seven past. What have you done to my sister?" He teased looking at the breakfast she had made for them.

"I thought I could prepare you breakfast since you're letting me stay."

"So this is a gesture of gratefulness?" He asked taking a bite of bacon.

"Something like that. Besides I've been cooking quite a lot since I started living in the dorms."

"How's that working for you?"

"It could be better but meh," she brushed off not wanting to dwell on her life. "So what's new? How does it feel to be back in the States?"

"One question at a time sister," he chuckled taking a sip of coffee.

"There's more of that. I brewed a fresh pot," Rebekah murmured taking a seat beside him on the kitchen isle. "Come on, let's hear it."

"There's not much to say. I was growing sick of London and thought I could try New York for a change. I've been scouted by several firms before, thus it wasn't difficult for me to find a job."

"Do you like being back?"

"I guess so. It has been a while since I was here. Things seemed different."

"Four years is a long time Nik. You should have visited us. Kol and Elijah have missed you too, you know."

"I'm back now, aren't I," he offered lightly while eating his breakfast.

"I guess you had your reasons for not wanting to return. Because of her.." Rebekah treaded carefully. She wasn't sure whether the topic was off limits.

"You can say her name. I don't have anything against her."

"I've never liked her anyway. Honestly, I'm glad you two filed for divorce. She wasn't right for you, she never was. She was nothing but a neurotic control freak," Rebekah said with venom in her tone.

"I remembered her being your friend first before everything," he pointed out. "You're not still jealous of her, are you dear sister?"

She coughed at the absurdity of Niklaus's question. "No, I was never jealous of her. Why would I need to?"

"I never understood why you hated her. She was always nice and friendly towards you."

"She took you away from me. She was supposed to be my friend not your obsession. And to make things worst, you left us because of her."

"I didn't leave because of her Beks. I had a scholarship," he explained to his sister.

"You still left us. She came looking for you after you left," Rebekah murmured remembering the incident. She had never brought it up till now. "I was mad that she was still trying to get in touch with you even after you two separated."

"You've never mentioned this. What did she want?" He perked up interested. Maybe this was the past she had been so secretive about.

"Who knows what goes in that head of hers. She wanted to see you and I told her that you'd left for England. She looked surprised at it and after much begging I gave her your address so she would stop bugging me. She seemed desperate at the time. Did she manage to seek you out?"

"She did," he recalled slowly.

"What did she want?"

"I don't know Bekah. She ran off before I could speak to her."

"Whatever it is isn't important anyways. She's gone to who knows where. I've haven't heard from her in years. It's a good thing I guess."

He started blocking Rebekah's ranting out a while ago. He was trying to figure out what could possibly be the reason for Caroline's appearance in England. Based on what his sister had told him, she was desperate. _Desperate for what exactly? Was she regretting their divorce and wanted to work things out? _

"Nik, are you listening to me?" she snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something," he offered unapologetically.

"Have you met anyone special yet? Mother and father are interested to know whether there has been anyone who has caught your eyes."

"You'll be disappointed that I don't have one then. Truthfully, I'm not interested in starting a new relationship anytime soon, look at how well the last one turned out to be."

"Nik.."

"I'm late for work Bekah," he chucked down his coffee not wanting to continue this conversation a minute longer.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight then."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Klaus couldn't help but try to figure out what had made Caroline seek him out. Rebekah's words intrigued and perplexed him. There were just still so many unanswered questions between them. They needed to talk even if she didn't want to.

He was surprised to find her waiting in his office when he walked in. "Caroline, can I help you with something?" He asked politely, placing his briefcase down.

"You're right. We should talk," she said nervously getting straight to the point.

He looked at her with wide eyes, taken aback at how quickly she had agreed. He had expected at least a week before she would agree to his proposal. "Really?"

"Yes, it's better to just get it over and done with."

"Okay. How does dinner tonight sound?" He asked slowly still trying to figure out what could possibly change her mind in one night.

She gulped at his offer. "Dinner?" She really didn't want it to look like a date.

"We need somewhere private to talk, don't you agree?" He looked up from after turning on his iMac.

"I guess so…"

"Dinner then?" He repeated, his attention half on her, half on his desktop screen.

"Dinner it is then," she nodded reluctantly. There was just an odd feeling starting to settle in the pit of her stomach.

"Great," he said looking up at her.

"Uh yeah," she agreed meekly. "Oh, this are the files Jenna asked me to hand over. It's a new client and Jenna's wants you to take lead on his case," she whispered handing him a folder.

"Ok," he said reaching out for the file.

"Do you need me to get you coffee?"

"It's alright, Hayley can get it for me. I'm sure you have work to do. You can go," he brushed her off.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything," she said softly turning towards the doors.

"Get Hayley in here on your way out, will you?" he asked already turning his attention to the folder at hand.

"Klaus's looking for you," Caroline spoke curtly to the sultry brunette sitting on her desk.

"I've got his coffee right here," she said adjusting her white blouse to show more of her cleavage.

"Are you sure that's appropriate for work," Caroline dissed looking at her. The woman was wearing a very see through white blouse paired with a tight grey pencil skirt.

"Mr. Mikaelson likes it," she purred. "I've caught him staring at me once or twice," she replied unashamedly. "It's not like you dress any better," she remarked giving the blonde a once over.

"Excuse me?" Caroline said furiously at what she was implying. She was of course wearing something appropriate for the workplace, an outfit that wasn't showing too much skin.

"You're wearing a similar ensemble as me," Hayley replied crudely.

"I dress nothing like you," she snorted with contempt. Caroline was wearing a frill white blouse accompanied with a black knee length Alexander McQueen skirt. It was classy not slutty, something the brunette obviously could not comprehend.

"Come on. I've seen you and Enzo christening his office after hours. Don't act all innocent like I'm the only person who's interested in my boss. This act of yours is revolting," she sassed flipping her hair to the side.

"I'm not even going to reply to this," Caroline bit out leaving her desk angrily. She was not going to start an argument; she was going to be the bigger person.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

By lunch, Caroline was still angry at Hayley's insult. _How dare she imply Caroline was a whore? _She had been on edge since their argument and had caused her to be distracted from her work. She couldn't decide which affected her more- whether it was because of her reference to Enzo or the fact that the slut was trying to bang her ex- husband. '_Wait, why do you even bother if Klaus falls for her charms,' she mentally reprimanded herself. _

"Eating in today?" Bonnie asked as she entered the employees' lounge seeing the deepening frown on her friend's face.

"Hey Bon. Yes, I brought my lunch," the blonde pointed to the container of salad she had placed on the counter.

"Me too," Bonnie quipped tossing a brown paper bag on the table. "It's not as healthy as what you're having though," she joked pulling out a chair to sit down.

"Where's Lena?" Caroline asked taking a forkful of her salad.

"She's attending a trial with Damon. How are you feeling? It must be hard for you," she said slowly trying to approach the topic where they left off yesterday.

"There isn't much I can do but accept it," she said lightly. "Enough about me, how are you doing? I've heard Jenna's got you working on this huge case."

"It's been overwhelming to say the least. I can't help but notice Jenna's been a bit off lately," the brunette supplied taking a sip of orange juice.

"Off?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah, she's been a bit more relentlessly and edgy recently. She's also been going to the bathroom fairly frequently."

"Do you think she might be pregnant?" Caroline pointed out.

"Pregnant?" Bonnie stuttered shock. "Why would you think that?"

"I had the same symptoms when I was with child," she murmured unscrewing the lid from her bottled water.

"You were what?" Bonnie asked, her voice raising a notch in surprise.

"I was pregnant before," she said softly.

"Is this another part of your past? How were you pregnant?"

"Shh!" Caroline glared at Bonnie. "Anyone could overhear you. I just think the symptoms you described sounds like Jenna and Alaric are going to have a baby."

"Forget the Jaric baby," Bonnie exclaimed in a hurry. "When were you pregnant? Was it his?"

"You're really eager to know aren't you," Caroline laughed lightly deciding to tell her friend. "Four years ago, right after we got divorced. Yes, he was the father," Caroline lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Oh My God, how could you keep this a secret from us! This is mind blowing! Did he know?"

"I didn't tell him. So you can't tell him. He doesn't need to know."

"Where's the baby now? I've never seen you with a kid," Bonnie mused. She and Elena had both visited her apartment more than once and there was no sign of a child living there.

"I lost the baby when I was in the early stage of my second trimester," her tone wavering at the painful flashback.

"I'm so sorry Care. No one deserves to go through that pain," she held her hand warmly.

"It was a long time ago. I've moved past it," she murmured taking a hefty fork full of her salad.

"Ok, I can see you don't want to talk about it further, so let's talk about something else. You really think Jenna might be pregnant?"

"Does she seem more tired and stressed than usual?" Caroline asked thinking about her own experience.

"Yea, come to think about it, she might even be having some morning sickness!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"Well, I'm happy for them."

"Me too," Bonnie mumbled while she chewed and swallowed her food.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Klaus had left the office an hour ago with the intention of finding the perfect place for their dinner tonight. He wanted answers and he was determined to get them tonight.

During his burger and fries lunch at The Grill, a local bar and grill, he had listed out a list of questions he wanted to know and also reserved a place at a restaurant that could offer them privacy. He's instinct told him she was hiding something from him, and he was going to do whatever it takes to find out.

He made his way back to the office noting that it was really quiet. He had finished lunch early in hopes of getting a head start for this new client. There were some precedent cases he needed for the lawsuit this new client was filing and he needed Caroline's help for that.

Entering Caroline's office, Klaus found it empty. She had probably gone out for lunch. Fine. He'd grab a cup of coffee in the employees' lounge while he waited for her return.

As he neared the lounge, he heard two female voices and immediately recognized one of them. He knew without a doubt that one of them was Caroline.

"…When were you pregnant? Was it his?" the other voice asked.

Klaus stopped dead in his tracks directly outside the half- closed lounge door. _It couldn't be! Caroline was pregnant? How? When? Most importantly, who fathered it? _

His immediate thought was that Enzo was the father of the baby but if it were true, she wouldn't have talked about it in the past tense.

The Brit knew it wasn't right yet he continued to listen in and part of him wished that he didn't for what he heard next. "It was four years ago, right after I was divorced," Caroline said in a hush whispered.

Bloody Hell! Klaus eased backward several steps, not believing what he just heard. It couldn't be…no…he couldn't process the thought that he might have fathered a child unknowingly. No…without a shadow of doubt, he was certain she would have told him if he did…that only meant one thing. His past self was right; she had been unfaithful to him while they were still married. And this mysterious male must have been the father of her child.

Suddenly, it made sense why she was so insistent on their divorce. He had thought she would at least give them another chance to work things out, but in his eyes, she had signed the divorce papers without so much of a second thought. It all finally started becoming clear to him. Of course she wouldn't want him anymore, not when she was going to start a family with this _other _man.

He turned not able to continue listening to their conversation. It was too much. He never knew the truth he wanted could hurt this much. He couldn't think as he bolted down the hallway, toward the elevators. He wanted to escape from what he'd overhead. Escape from the now tainted memory he had of her.

Unconsciously, Klaus wound up back at The Grill, where he ordered a bourbon on the rocks. He downed the entire glass in one mouthful welcoming the alcohol searing his throat. He quickly ordered another glass and wisely sat there nursing the drink while he attempted to collect his distraught thoughts.

Caroline had lied to him. He never thought she would do that to him, not when she knew about his past with Tatia. Yet, she had cheated on him. It was disheartening to know that his accusations about her were true. He was right to never trust a woman, Tatia and Caroline were just examples of how untrustworthy they tended to be.

He was stupid to believe Caroline Forbes was different. As a matter of fact, deep down he knew he had never been enough for her. She was the popular head cheerleader and valedictorian of her high school with a fair share of admirers whereas he was just a college guy with a sexy accent. A part of him was right to have doubted her affections for him, for it had been too good to be true that a woman as perfect as her would fall for a womanizer like him.

Klaus had been drawn to her the moment he laid eyes on her. At that time, he was a freshman in college while she was a junior in her high school. She was his sister's lab partner and by chance he met her when she came over to their house while he was on his semester break. He felt himself instantly attracted to her. There was just something about her; she was beautiful and so full of light.

He started to talk to her every time she came over and before he knew it, he had weaseled his way into her heart. Their relationship begun three months after they met, but by then Klaus was due to return to Yale. It was difficult at first maintaining their new found relationship via long distance, but they make sure to contact one another regularly and he even visited her whenever he had a long weekend.

As time went on, the distance became unbearable for him. He wanted to see her on a daily basis not fortnightly or worst a month of separation. By her senior year of high school, things gradually became serious for the both of them. They both wanted nothing more than to be with each other.

She started visiting him in Yale more frequently, which started to worry both of their parents. Caroline's mother had been against their relationship from the start. The sheriff had felt that she was too young for him despite only a two-year age gap between them. She even tried restricting her daughter from visiting him at college during the weekends in hopes of separating the pair.

Liz Forbes was constantly worried that Klaus was a bad influence on her daughter. She was afraid his philandering ways would hurt her daughter, however she didn't know that Klaus had never once looked at another woman since he started dating the blonde.

Not surprisingly, both their families' objections only strengthened their feelings for one another. After much deliberation, Klaus decided that marrying her was the best way to keep her by his side. And that was what he did.

After much planning, he proposed to her during her prom night. It was truly the best night of his life to have her agreeing to become his wife. The moment had been magical but what happened after would forever be ingrained in his memory. It was the night they finally consummated their relationship, the night where he claimed her virginity.

The experience surpassed anything he imagined and the wait was definitely worth it. He was glad he waited because everything had gone splendidly. And he reveled knowing he was her first and that she was now his.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath trying to erase the string of memories. "Why are you doing this to yourself? Hasn't she tormented you enough?" He ran a shaky hand through his messy curls. "Why the hell are you so affected by this?"

'_You know why'_, his inner voice responded. Because there was still a tiny part of him that was still affected by her presence. There was no point in denying it. Caroline had been different than the tons women he had ever been with. She had also been the only one where he could envision spending his life with. The only woman that he would allow himself to be tied down with.

He finished the second glass of bourbon to soon for his liking and ordered for another refill. He needed time and a lot more alcohol to process his thoughts. He couldn't return to work, not in this state. He swiftly whipped out his phone and dialed for Hayley to tell her that he was leaving early today, throwing in a lame excuse that he was feeling under the weather. He hadn't given her time to respond before he turned off the device. He planned on drinking away his troubles until he was too inebriated to think.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After a nice relaxing warm bath, Caroline changed into her favorite set of PJs, which consisted of a cream lacey tank top and a black little cotton shorts. She wore no bra under the tank top, something she did when she was staying in at night.

Katherine was still out, thus leaving Caroline to prepare and dine her dinner alone. Truthfully, Caroline had been a tad disappointed that Klaus had bailed on her. She had been building up the courage throughout the day for this dinner. Therefore, she was surprised to say the least when slutty Hayley smugly informed her that he had gone home sick. He seemed fine earlier; she spoke out loud to herself.

She rummaged through their fridge for ingredients that she could use while her mind ran through various scenarios on what could have happened to him in such a short period of time. Gathering the ingredients she wanted, Caroline started to make a simple veggie lasagna for one.

It was a simple recipe, one that she had mastered throughout her years living in NYC. Less than twenty minutes later, she was sitting in front of their TV eating away while catching up on the latest few episodes of Sherlock.

She had finished her dinner by the end of the first episode. She was well on her way through the third episode when she heard the doorbell rang.

_Who on earth? _She checked her phone noting it was close to midnight. _At this late hour? _Her immediate thought was that her roommate had forgotten her key yet again. "Coming Kat," she yelled padding across their foyer on bare feet.

She had been so certain that the person would be her roommate that she hadn't bother to glance through the peephole to check. On opening it, she received the shock of her life to find him standing there.

"Klaus!" She gasped stepping backward away from the door. _What was he doing here? At her apartment? How did he even know where she lived?_

"We need to talk," he replied without emotion.

"Now?" she frowned.

"Yes now. Let me in," he said.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" she asked with much hesitance.

"No, so let me in. I'm sure you would prefer for us to discuss this inside," he stated, stepping over the threshold and pushing his way in.

"What is so important?" she sighed crossing her arms over her chest protectively. "Shouldn't you be resting since you're sick?"

"I overheard you earlier today," he said plainly waiting for her to shut the door.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"I know you were pregnant and I want to know who was the father!"

Caroline's face paled at his statement, her eyes widening in shock. She opened her mouth then shut it when no sound came out. _He knew! How? _

"Answer me," he roared, his gaze fixated on her.

"I don't know what you heard but it's not true," Caroline answered when she finally found her voice.

He took three steps to close their distance, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not," she stuttered looking anywhere but at him.

"Haven't you lied enough?" He grabbed her shoulders roughly for her to face him.

"You're hurting me," she whispered slightly afraid at this side of him. She recoiled at the smell of his breath. He reeked of alcohol.

He loosened his grip and she pulled away to put some space between them.

"Who is the father? Was it your study buddy Jesse? Or the quarterback Matt?" He sneered down at her. "Who was it? Don't try to lie to me. I knew you were sharing your bed behind my back."

Caroline hit him before she realized she was going to, flat hand across his cheek. The resounding slap took him off guard and he stumbled back a step at the force of it. _She prayed it stung like hell, as much as her palm was hurting. _ "Screw you, you asshole," she snarled, pulling her hand back to hit him again.

He caught her wrist and glared at her, "Tell me!"

"Fuck you," Caroline screeched pulling her hand from his grip. "I'm glad to finally know how you really think of me."

"Are you denying that you never strayed from our vows?" He asked darkly, his features rigid.

"It was you that broke our vows," she hissed.

"I said not to lie to me," he growled pushing her against the nearest wall, trapping her body with his. "Who was it? Don't make me ask you again!" He asked forcefully grasping her arms.

"It was yours alright! I've never strayed from my vows. You were always the only man I had been with." Caroline screamed at him in the heat of the moment. _Damnit! She and her big mouth! _

His grip tightened and his face darkened. "No. It cannot be mine."

The truth was out, there was nothing left but to tell him. She had to tell him, she was not going to let him think so low of her. "It was yours. I was pregnant with our child."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**T.B.C **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**As usual, I'd love to know what you think of this one :)**

**Until next time lovelies! **


	5. Chapter 5

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I do apologize for leaving on a cliffhanger in the previous chapter. I personally felt that it was a good place too stop :p**

**As promised, I'd tried to get this out as soon as I could as a token of appreciation for all the reviews I received for the last chapter. Your reviews truly do motivate me to write faster and provide quicker updates. **

**Last but not least, I'll like to give a big shout out to my regular reviewers – Veronicayoung, xxXAlwaysandForeverXxx, AnnaTom23, klaroline4everlove, jessnicole, Venus88, Ellavm18, goldenhummingbird, MrsLeaMorgan, au courant, GossipGirlVampire, tippy093, Stempley and to those who have occasionally reviewed!**

**Your reviews brighten up my day every single time ;) I'll also like to take the time here and wish all of you lovelies a Merry Christmas! **

**Enough of my rant, moving on~~ Enjoy! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 5: The one who broke your heart, is the only one who can mend it **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"_It was yours. I was pregnant with our child."_

An insidious silence prevailed the air as Klaus digested her words. _She was pregnant..with his child…_ He swallowed thickly, unable to frame a suitable reply. It was a short while later when he finally found his voice again.

"No, it cannot have been mine," he sucked in his breath, finding it hard to believe her.

"How could you possibly think so low of me?" she said in a shaky voice. "I stuck by you when we were at our worst. How could you possibly think that I would have cheated on you when we were still together? I married you for heaven's sake because I loved you."

"You had a very _peculiar_ way of showing it. How would you explain Matt and Jesse?" He pressed still not believing that she had carried his child.

_Caroline could not believe he still doubted her. She was offended and outraged that he still thought she had warmed another man's bed. _"Get out," she screeched and pushed forcefully against his chest.

Klaus ignored her frantic struggles pinning both her hands to stop her from trying to break free. "Answer me woman!"

"You won't believe me anyway, so what's the point? I told you four years ago that Matt and Jesse were just my friends from school, nothing more and nothing less. But it's crystal clear that you still don't believe me."

"I want to believe you," he let go of her arms and retreated a step back. His mind mentally reminding him he needed to calm down.

"I was pregnant with your child. Now that you have your answer, can you please leave," Caroline said tiredly.

"You really think I'm going to leave after you just dropped that bombshell on me? Don't play games with me, love."

"You wanted to know whose child I was carrying and I told you," she sighed walking to take a seat on the couch.

"How?" He asked numbly, his mind still trying to process that he was someone's father.

"What do you mean how?" She scoffed at his incredulous question while hugging her knees curling herself into a ball.

"That's not what I meant," he said slowly walking over to sit down on the opposite sofa. "We had regular sex, I know that."

"Yes especially during our last month together. We only ever seemed to talk when we were_ doing_ it."

"I remember," he said calmly. "We've always had unprotected sex because I thought you were on the pill. Why did you stop taking them?"

"I messed up the dates and forgot to take them occasionally. I didn't see what the big deal was because we were already filing for divorce by then," she blurted in a choked voice.

Klaus stared at her mouth as if he couldn't believe what she'd just spoken. His eyes glossed over with disbelief. The words hit him like a fist, driving the air from his lungs. Gradually, the initial shock morphed to realization.

She was right. The child was most likely his. Shit! It was entirely possible… He couldn't even remember the number of times they'd ended up naked and clawing at one another after each failed attempt at their marital mediation. Or the number of times he had spilled his seed in her without so much of a thought.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He asked tensely balling his hands into tight fists.

"I tried," she inhaled sharply, scooting to the edge of the sofa. "I flew across the globe to tell you remember?" Waves of relief washed over her at _finally_ pouring the truth. She watched him closely, keeping her gaze riveted to his face trying to decipher his emotions.

"That was why you came to see me in London? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I saw that you've moved on," she murmured, her mouth trembling despite her visible efforts to remain composed.

"Caroline, that wasn't.."

"No, I don't want to know about her," she cut him off curtly. She might be starting to open up to him with the truth now, but that didn't mean she was ready to hear about the other woman. "I knew the moment I saw you that I couldn't do that to you. You had a scholarship and were obviously moving on, I couldn't be selfish and forced you to return back to Mystic Falls for the baby. I couldn't ruin your future, not anymore."

Disappointment wrenched hard within his lungs at the realization that she felt that he would only stay because she was an obligation to him. "You had no right to decide that on my behalf," he roared shooting up from the sofa. _She was the one that thought so low of him. That he didn't even deserved to know the existence of their child. _

"I wasn't going to ruin your future. You made it pretty damn clear that you didn't want anything to do with me. You moved across the globe for Christ's sake and what's worst was that I hadn't had a clue that you even applied for Oxford. Deciding to travel there to tell you was a mistake on my part, evidently."

"That still doesn't make it right!" he argued glaring at her heatedly. "I wouldn't have walked away if I knew you were pregnant. I would not have shrunk my responsibilities!"

"No one likes to feel like an obligation," she said, her hurt lending a sharp edge to her voice. "Besides, you wouldn't have wanted to be a father anyway. The baby and I would have just been excess baggage to you."

"That is not true. We may not have talked about having kids, but I still deserved to know!" he glared at her wounded by her lack of faith in him.

"You had a new life with another woman. I wasn't going to stand in your way and ruin it. After all, I wasn't going to let our child know you viewed him as a penance you had to pay."

"She was not my girlfriend," he gritted his teeth. "And you don't seem to know me at all. I would have given up everything to raise our child together!"

"Even if you did, I wouldn't have let you," she confessed. "Your parents were right, us being together was a mistake from the beginning. Look at where it left us. If you had raised our child together, you wouldn't have been who you are today. You would have regretted it and one day you would come to hate me for ruining your life." Her voiced wavered as her eyes began to shine with unshed tears.

He needed a drink to process this. He couldn't accept her reasoning regardless if it was for his benefit. _How could she possibly think that their child would ruin his life? _"I could use a drink right now."

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's late, you should head home," Caroline replied checking her phone for the time. There was a new message from Katherine. Just _great, _her roommate was spending the night with this new guy she snagged at the bar. Caroline had been hoping the feisty brunette would help kick her ex- husband out their apartment, though it looks like she was on her own.

"I'm not leaving until I have all my questions answered."

"Fine, there's no scotch or bourbon though. We only have vodka," she stood up padding into the kitchen.

"That will have to do," he nodded. It wasn't his _choice_ of alcohol; however he'll take what he could get.

She opened the freezer compartment of her fridge and retrieved the bottle of vodka. He was looking around her apartment when she came back with the bottle and two glasses.

"I want to see our child." He said straightforwardly as he watched her poured out two shots.

_Damnit! _The conversation could have been easier for her if he didn't wanted to know.

"You can't," she took a small sip of her drink casting her eyesight away from him.

"I have every right to do so," he countered with a stiff tone.

"The baby is gone," she said quietly not being able to meet his gaze.

"What do you mean gone?" He questioned. "Tell me you didn't give it up for adoption!"

She hesitated for a split moment thinking of the best way to tell him. Klaus sipped on his drink, all the while watching Caroline, waiting for her to say something.

"I lost the baby a month after I got back from London," she murmured in a broken whisper.

Klaus was in shock. A moment ago he had just found out he fathered a child and now, he learnt the truth that the child was long gone. His emotions were all over the place, as he himself couldn't comprehend what he was feeling.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

His silence was getting to her. It was scaring her because she didn't know what he was thinking.

"I was in a bad place after returning from London and unfortunately, I got into an accident that cost me the baby's life," she muttered throatily, the memories of the accident seeping back to her in the moment.

"That was why you didn't tell me?" He finally asked.

She could sense that he was angry. "The baby was a mistake to begin with. I guess we were lucky that I miscarried the baby,' she whispered playing with her fingers self- consciously.

"Caroline.." He sensed that the blonde was still very much affected by the incident and he wanted to comfort her, however he wasn't sure how.

She tried to keep her voice even for what she said next. "That's why I didn't see the need to tell you. I've moved past it. It's been four years since it happened. I've come to terms with it and it was a mistake Klaus."

"A mistake?" He repeated.

"We shouldn't have let our emotions get the better of us. We should never have slept together after our mediation. It was reckless of us."

Klaus wasn't happy how she kept referring to their child as a _mistake_. Even if they were not together, he would still have taken responsibility for his ex- wife and their baby. Regardless of the circumstances of the baby's conception, the child was his. He wouldn't have walked away and never looked back if he knew about it.

"Now you know why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to be upset over this," she told him welcoming the burning sensations of the alcohol.

"Upset? " He croaked emptying his glass in a shot. "I'm more than upset. If you hadn't run away in London, you would have known Camille was nothing but a distraction. And maybe, our child would have survived."

Caroline knew that she was the one at fault here. If she had been more careful, she would have been able to avoid the accident and most likely be a single mother today. "I know it was my fault," she said brokenly. _Did he not think she had been blaming herself these past few years? _

"I'm not trying to put the blame on you," Klaus poured himself another drink.

"You sure sound like you are doing just that," she mumbled, then took another gulp of her glass of vodka.

"You should have let me explained. Camille was a childhood friend of mine."

"Do you sleep with all your childhood friends?" She sneered. _Did he really think she was that dumb? _

Klaus wiped a hand over his face and grunted. "I was upset that you left me. She was there when I needed you the most. One thing just led to another, but I stopped it the moment I saw you."

"Wow, I'm sorry for putting a stop in your dalliance," she said harshly.

"Caroline—"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it," she said sharply. "Why should I care anyway…we were divorced. You were more than welcome to sleep with whomever you liked. It was none of my concern."

"Hear me out," he pleaded.

"Stop lying to my face," she gritted her teeth. "Admit it that you were sick of me and had fallen for her even before we separated!"

"I told you she was just a friend. A friend I reconciled when I arrived back in London. Why don't you believe me?"

"Whatever, it's all in the past anyway," she brushed off. Dear God, Caroline wanted to believe him but believing him would only worsen her guilt. If it was true and she just stayed and listen to his explanation in London, they would still have their child now. _No, she wasn't going to put herself through that again._

He drained the last drops from his glass and reached for the bottle. "You really thought I could ever cheat on you when we were married? I loved you. I was even willing to move heaven and hell for you."

_Why was he saying that now? _His admission was starting to stir feelings inside her like it used to. "Don't you think you've had enough?" She stood up and placed her hand over his where he held the vodka bottle.

"Too much, actually," he admitted. "But I can't think without it."

"I think we should call it a night. It's late and we should talk when you're completely sober."

"I'm fine," he insisted while watching her standing up and cleared the glasses.

"No you're not," she called out from the kitchen.

"Do you despised me so much that you can't stand being with me even for a night?" He asked sadly.

"You're drunk," she said out loud. When she returned for the bottle, he reached across the table and grabbed her wrist.

"Just a little," he slurred. It was then that she noticed he had emptied the entire bottle of vodka when she wasn't looking.

"Klaus," she reprimanded knowing he was fully drunk. He had been drinking before he arrived and the additional vodka was clearly already doing its job. "You need to leave."

"Why do you hate me?" He questioned standing up but swayed on his feet, then slipped back down on the sofa and rested his head on the cushioned arm.

Caroline tried to help him stand again, but he wouldn't cooperate, and he was difficult to handle in this state. "Come on, Klaus. Get up. I want you to leave."

"I can't," he grinned.

"What do you mean you can't?" She asked supporting his weight with her body.

"I shouldn't drive in my condition."

"I'll call you a cab and have the driver take you home."

"Why can't I stay right here?" He lifted his feet up on the sofa and bent his knees, pushing his weight down on the furniture.

_Was he serious right now? _Drunken Klaus was always a handful in the past but it seemed he was worst now than before.

"You can't stay here. It's not appropriate and most importantly, I don't want you here." She pushed his legs and swung them off her sofa. He groaned but didn't open his eyes . "Dammit Klaus. This is not funny. Get up, you jerk! You cannot stay here all night," she tried but he didn't respond.

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. The asshole had the audacity to stretch out his legs as far as he could and made himself comfortable at a time like this.

The circumstances called for drastic measures. She hurried to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. Hopefully a splash in the face could get him to move and then leave.

Caroline padded back to the living room and was just about to throw the water on his face when she heard him snoring. _Just fucking great! Niklaus Mikaelson was asleep on her couch of all places! _Now what was she going to do?

She thought about just dumping the water on him anyway yet there was a part of her that hesitated. She could at least let him have a good night's rest after the ordeal she had put him through today.

Resigned to the situation, she went into hall, opened the linen closet and removed a spare blanket and pillow. When she returned to the living room, his breathing had even out despite the occasional snoring. _How did her night ended up like this? Never in a million years did she imagine being in such proximity with her ex- husband again. _

Bending down on her knees in front of the sofa, she lifted his head and slipped a pillow under it for his comfort. She still remembered how grumpy he would get when he woke up from a stiff neck and hoped the pillow would help. Next, she removed his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. Her fingers trembled as she did that remembering what removing his clothes usually led to. She laid his tie on the coffee table, and then did the same with his designer shoes and socks.

She couldn't help but stare at how peaceful he seemed. He was just as handsome as she remembered and the years have done him well. He looked older but still very familiar. She watched him sleep for a moment, taking in his stubble-covered jaw that she loved and those inviting lips.

Caroline unfolded the blanket and spread it out over Klaus's long, lean body, tugging it snugly across his broad shoulders. She was hit by a sense of déjà vu recollecting the times she had tugged him to bed when he was drunk.

She continued to admire his sleeping self for a short while before she herself retreated back into her room. Katherine was going to have a go at her tomorrow when she finds out that she had let him sleep over. She wondered how on earth she was going to deal with him and her roommate in the morning.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Klaus Mikaelson couldn't remember the last time he'd awakened this disorientated. _And that was saying something considering he had woken up in bed with a stranger a couple of days ago_. He opened his eyes, then shut them quickly at the bright sunlight. _Where the hell was he? _This was most definitely not his apartment.

Bright morning sunshine flooded the room. He tried to lift his head off the pillow, but pain shot through his temples. _Bloody Hell? How much alcohol did he consume the previous night? _Groaning, he massaged his forehead.

He was so out of it that he didn't hear the front door open, though what came immediately only worsen his throbbing headache. The door swung opened followed almost immediately by a piercing shriek of a woman.

He turned to see whom the insane person was and was faced with a fuming brunette. "YOU! What the FUCK are you doing in my apartment?" The curly brunette screamed trudging her way towards him.

"Kat..Katherine," he stuttered a little at her sight. The woman looked like a lioness ready to swallow him whole.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" She pressed before moving past him into the direction of what he assumed were the bedrooms. She pushed open the doors without much thought, "Caroline!"

"Kat, please stop screaming," the blonde moaned, her voice muffled by the pillow she had hid her face against.

"Get up!" The brunette ignored her and started pulling against the blonde's covers. "What is he doing in our apartment?"

"Who?" Caroline asked disorientated from her less than pleasant wake up call.

"The bastard, who else?" She mocked incredulous at the situation.

That did the trick to get Caroline back to reality. "Klaus," she said out loud jumping to her feet.

Katheine followed the blonde back to the living room to find the blonde man sitting up on the sofa. "What is the meaning of this Care?" Katherine pointed an accusing finger at him.

"We had a talk last night and he ended up drunk and unconscious," she explained feebly.

"What are you playing at Mikaelson?" she accused glaring daggers at the Brit. "I will not stand by and watch you hurt my best friend again."

"Kat," Caroline tried knowing how protective her roommate was getting.

"Don't. He needs to know that he can't just mess with you whenever he pleases," she said her gaze unwavering from him.

"I told him about the baby," she confessed hoping that it would draw Katherine's murdering stance away from him.

"What?" The brunette faltered looking at her friend than at the Brit.

"I could use some coffee right now," Caroline mumbled pulling Katherine into the kitchen with her.

"How could you possibly think letting him stay over was a good idea?" Katherine hissed behind the blonde.

"Well, I couldn't move him on my own," she sighed putting on a fresh pot of coffee.

"I hate that arrogant bastard."

"Be civilize," she told the brunette as she took out three mugs from the cupboard.

"I don't think that's possible. I just feel like punching him when I think of what he had put you through."

"Katherine, you have to let it go," Caroline persuaded casting a brief glance at her ex- husband.

"It's easier said than done," she grumbled taking a croissant out of the basket. "You're too forgiving for your own good."

"Come on," she poured all three mugs and brought them to where the Brit was.

"Thanks," he accepted the mug of coffee gratefully.

"No problem," she said softly taking a seat beside him while her roommate took the seat opposite them.

"What time is it?" He leaned his head back on the sofa sluggishly.

"Just past nine," Caroline murmured glancing at their clock. "Good thing it's a Saturday."

"Uh huh..I don't think I can possibly drag myself to the firm in my current state," he groaned realizing that his feet were bare. He rubbed his neck to also realize that his tie had been removed and also his shirt unbuttoned.

The missing articles of his clothing lay neatly arranged on the nearby coffee table. "Sorry about last night," he said guiltily, venturing a glance her way. "I'm afraid I didn't handle it very well."

When she didn't reply and sipped her coffee as if he hadn't spoken, he cleared his throat loudly. She continued ignoring him. "My only excuse is that the news about your pregnancy kind of threw me."

"I suppose it would," she said. "It kind of threw me too, at first."

"Care stop being so nice to him. He doesn't even deserved that coffee," Katherine stepped in not able to stand being silent for a moment more.

"Glad to see some things never changed," he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you want Mikaelson?" She glared at him unfazed.

"I just came over to talk to Caroline."

"Yes and you've already done the talking, so if you could please leave," Katherine said frostily gesturing him to their door.

"Let him finish his coffee Kat," Caroline proposed seeing his disorientated appearance. "I'll get you some aspirin," she stood up knowing he needed them to kick start the day from a hangover.

"Sit down," the brunette pulled the blonde back down. "We don't have to do anything for him."

"Kat.." Caroline protested trying to get back up.

"Care, all of this is his fault! He was the one that knocked you up and he's also the one responsible for breaking your heart."

"I know you hate me Katherine," he interjected the roommates argument. "But getting divorce wasn't just my idea. We both mutually agreed to it. Furthermore, I had no idea Caroline wasn't on the pill. If I had known, I would have worn protection," he said fiercely, not liking how the brunette seemed to be blaming him for everything that has happened to his ex-wife. She wasn't the only _victim_ here.

"She only agreed to the divorce because you were cheating on her!"

Klaus frowned at her remark; not understanding where the brunette got the idea from. "I never cheated on her while we were married." He didn't know why he needed to explain to the feisty brunette when it was obviously an issue that should be discussed between Caroline and himself.

"Liar!" She screeched. "I saw you with another woman, don't you try to deny it."

Caroline looked at her best friend confusion etched upon her face. _Did Katherine know something? _"What are you saying Kat?"

"I didn't mean to keep it from you but I thought the truth would have only hurt you," her best friend explained.

"That's impossible," Klaus replied defensively.

"Remember my ex Mason," she asked the blonde. "Mason was studying in Yale as well. I visited him during his birthday and surprisingly I saw Klaus lip locking with a brunette. Sophie if I'm not mistaken was the name of the slut," she turned to look at him pointedly. "Don't try and deny it! I saw it with my own eyes."

"Sophie was the one that kissed me!" Klaus roared, his jaw tightening at her accusations.

"Don't you dare pretend that you were faithful to my best friend! Even if she did initiate the bloody kiss, I saw you kissing her back!" She slammed her mug down on the coffee table.

"That was not what happened!" He turned his gaze to Caroline hoping she would believe him.

"I guess it shouldn't be surprisingly considering his record," Katherine snorted. "Who knew how many others he had been screwing behind your back Care."

"Caroline listen to me," he pleaded needing her to understand the full story and not just from Katherine's perspective. "It was just a kiss. Sophie and I were both drunk when she kissed me. You and I were in a rough patch and I was craving for some form of intimacy. I pushed her away when I came to my senses though, I swear."

Caroline showed no trace of anger; she simply remained still, silent as if the news didn't affect her. "It's all in the past now," she said quietly her eyes persuading Katherine to let it go.

"She came on to me, not the other way around," he added with more emphasis.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Klaus. Really. It's not going to change a thing anyway."

"Caroline—"

"I think you should leave," Katherine stepped in knowing how much this was hurting her best friend. "Caroline doesn't need this. She deserves better than this," she bit out giving him her evil eye.

"Kat's right, you should leave," Caroline replied numbly. It hurt to know her assumptions had been true, that he had been with other women behind her back. Even if it was merely a _kiss_, it still felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**17 December 2014 8:00pm **_

Two weeks had past since their _talk_. Things were still awkward at best between the lawyer and associate. He tried multiple times to explain his past actions to her, however Caroline had been adamant that she wasn't interested to know. Not surprisingly, it didn't sit well with him how disappointed she was with him. He didn't want her to think that her accusations were true. Although there was no excuse for his behavior, he still didn't like how_ lowly_ she thought of him.

Things between them had been so frosty and awkward that Klaus was beyond relief when Damon had asked Caroline to help him with his case. Not being able to see her constantly gave the Brit space for his thoughts and time for him to get a grip of his feelings.

"Knock..knock," a familiar voice called out letting himself in.

"Just come on in mate," Klaus drawled sarcastically looking up from his paperwork. "Why bother knocking if you were going to just barge right in anyway?"

"Someone sure does sound grumpy," Enzo teased leaning against the shelves.

"Unlike you, I have work to do," Klaus bit out focusing his attention back on the file.

"Come on, you need a break from this."

"Unfortunately, I don't have the luxury of slacking off mate," Klaus snapped.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you don't have an associate to help you. You sure did pissed off the wrong guy," Enzo remarked finding the situation fairly amusing.

"Don't remind me," he groaned burying his head back to the pile of documents he still needed to finish before he could leave.

"Maybe he'll let you have gorgeous back if you apologized," Enzo supplied folding his arms.

"I have nothing to apologize for. It sure isn't my fault that Damon Salvatore's such a petty person. How on earth he could blow such a trivial matter to such a disproportion frankly astounds me!"

"At least you now know not to get on his bad side," Enzo said lightly.

"Seriously, he's like the Louis Litt guy in Suits."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So what brings you here? I'm sure it wasn't just to whine about our fellow colleague," Klaus asked absentmindedly while he flick through several folders for a particular document.

"Just checking whom you'll be taking to the party this Saturday," Enzo said unfolding his arms.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? What party?" He questioned confusion etched across his face.

"The firm's annual Christmas dinner party, duh?"

"Well, this is my first time hearing of it."

"What? That's not possible. Damon sent out the invitation email a week ago," Enzo answered with a frown.

"I obviously didn't get the email. It doesn't matter, I won't attend it anyway," Klaus waved off.

"You don't really have a choice mate. All employees of our firm have to attend. It's our firm's tradition and considering you're a senior partner, you most definitely can't excuse yourself from this event."

"Urrgh," Klaus groaned already dreading the night.

"Come on, it's not that bad. I promise. You can bring a hot date and there's an unlimited booze supply which is definitely a plus."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"That's the spirit," Enzo joked closing the gap between them. "Though, I have to say I'm surprise gorgeous didn't mention it to you. She's actually the one helping Damon plan the whole evening."

"I've barely seen her these past few days," Klaus murmured in what he assumed would be considered a calm tone. He wasn't going to show Enzo that he was somewhat affected by the mention of her.

"So, anyone in mind that you want to ask as your date?" Enzo smirked plucking the pen out of the new senior partner's hand.

"I'm trying to work here mate," Klaus clenched his teeth in annoyance.

"You'll have to start thinking about this sooner or later. I doubt any woman would be pleased to be asked in such short notice."

"Fine," Klaus huffed snapping his head up to give his full attention to Enzo for the next few minutes. "I don't know who to take. It's not like I know many of the people here."

"You're in luck then. I know someone who is eager to be asked by you," the senior partner grinned making himself comfortable on the opposite seat.

"Pray tell who is this?"

"Hayley."

"My secretary?" Klaus raised an eyebrow at his fellow colleague and frowned.

"That's the one. Haven't you noticed she's been hitting on you since the day you started working here?"

"How could I not? It's hard to miss the way she keeps battling her eyelashes at me or the way she tries to flaunt her splurging cleavage in front of my face."

Enzo chuckled at Klaus's admission. "Hayley isn't exactly shy in that department. Plus, she's made it explicitly obvious she has her eyes on you."

"Just my fucking luck. Unfortunately for her, I have no interest in her. She's most definitely not my type."

"You have a type?" Enzo mocked with a laugh. "You are most certainly not fooling me with that."

"Can't I just attend the stupid dinner alone? I really have no desire to start an office fling."

"She just wants to get into your pants. She'll move on after a night or two."

Klaus looked at his friend with a knowing smirk. "You sound like you're talking from experience."

"Her nicknames as slutty Hayley isn't unfounded for, if that's what you're asking."

"I'm not going to fuck her just so she'll stop her infatuation. I don't do office hookups you know that. I won't risk ruining my working dynamics for a simple fuck," Klaus supplied evenly.

"Well, I would still recommend bringing a date. Everyone brings one. Besides, I only suggested her considering you don't know any of our other female colleagues."

"Why thanks for that," the Brit drawled with sarcasm. "And whom is your hot date?"

"I'm a bit disappointed that you're even asking me this. Who else would I be taking? Gorgeous obviously," he deadpanned to his fellow lawyer. "I'm actually planning to ask her on our date in a bit."

Enzo's little revelation hit him hard. He felt as if the air had left his lungs. It was one thing to know that they were in a physical relationship, however it was entirely a different matter to know that his friend was interested to start an emotional one with her.

"Are you listening to me?" Enzo tapped the desk impatiently at Klaus's lack of response.

Klaus wasn't listening as the force of a powerful and unexpected emotion shocked him. He felt a surge of unadulterated jealousy. An emotion so out of the blue, it floored him. Why on earth was he jealous? Klaus Mikaelson was almost never jealous. He had never felt such an intense sickening feeling. It was irrational of him to be feeling jealous. Why was the idea of Enzo and Caroline so repulsive? This shouldn't repel him. He was way beyond caring. _Love was a weakness. An emotion he had buried a long time ago. _

"Klaus buddy, are you alright?" Enzo asked with concern at his friend's sudden silence.

"Sorry, I was just trying to think of a date I could bring," Klaus lied with a tight smile.

"Okay, have you thought of anyone in particular?"

"Not yet," Klaus muttered still trying to shake the unbelievable feelings of jealousy. It was ridiculous of him to feel jealous. Caroline was a free woman and the same goes for Enzo. They were both free to do whatever they wanted. Hell, he wouldn't be the one stopping her if she wanted to be romantically involved with his buddy.

"Uh hmm," a cough broke out signaling another's presence. "There you are Enzo," Damon grinned strutting his way into the office without a doubt.

"Damon why didn't you send Klaus the email for the dinner party this Saturday? It's a little childish even for you, don't you think?" Enzo lectured.

"I knew he would have found out eventually. I wasn't going to keep him in the dark," Damon shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You two seriously need to work things out. But Damon, you need to stop your little games."

"Hey, he started it. I'm just giving what he deserves," Damon replied with a sneer.

"You really are a dick," Klaus glared at the newcomer finding it ridiculous he was still holding a stupid grudge for the Franklin transaction.

"I'm Moby goddamn dick, and you Mr. just swam in my waters."

"Come on Salvatore, why are you making our newest senior partner an enemy here. We are all adults, can't we all just work in peace," Enzo cajoled trying to break this argument between both his friends.

"What on God's green earth are you talking about?"

"Klaus is a great guy Damon. This enemy route you're taking needs to stop. It's turning from amusing to annoying."

"Okay, okay, fine," Damon relented not liking how his so-called friend wasn't on his side on this. "I've got to say though Enzo, I don't think he values the friendship between you two as much as you think," the raven haired lawyer grinned with mischief before taking his leave.

"What does that mean?" Enzo asked out loud.

"Ignore him," Klaus replied feebly. _Damnit! Damon knew about him and Caroline. _Klaus had no clue how he had gotten word of it but it was certainly something he had to be cautious of.

"We'll talk more later. I have to go. Don't want to be late for my date," Enzo looked at his watch and got up. "Don't outwork yourself!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**17 December 2014 12.45am **_

Caroline lay breathless and slightly sweaty and winded from their vigorous copulation. "I have something I want to ask you," Enzo hummed equally out of breath.

"What about?"

"Would you be my date to the party this Saturday?" He asked quietly once he caught his breath.

She tensed at his question, "Enzo, I don't think it is a good idea." Their arrangement was purely physical; she wasn't ready to take it a step further.

"It's just a date," he said keeping his voice light.

"I'm sure they are a lot of other ladies that would be better suited to be your date."

"Caroline, I'm asking you," he lifted her chin forcing her to meet his gaze.

"I need to get home," she interjected pulling the sheet up as far as her chin and sat up. "I just think that it would be going beyond our arrangement."

"So what if it's beyond our agreement?"

With the sheet still wrapped around her nakedness, she set about the task of finding her clothes. "Aren't you satisfied with what we have? Why change it when it works?" She asked calmly gathering up everything that she had worn earlier.

"Of course I'm content with what we have going but how long do you think this can go on for?" He asked faintly. Enzo desperately wanted to reveal his true feelings to her but he knew it would only served to scare her off.

Caroline sat on the edge and pulled her panties on then clasped her bra back in place. "Until one of us wants to call it an end."

"You won't even give us a chance and see whether we can become more than this?" He asked mildly angry at her swift disregard of his feelings.

"I can't start an emotional relationship with you. We mutually agreed on keeping this fling we have with no strings attached. No emotional entanglement."

Enzo pinched his eyebrows together, then said, "I want us to be more than just a booty call."

"We will never worked Enzo," Caroline continued while she buttoned her white blouse and slipped on to her now crumpled pencil skirt. "You are not a one woman kind of guy whereas I'm just not ready for a committed relationship."

"Why are you so certain we would never work?" He said in an accusing tone.

"Because I've been down this road before," she admitted, her voice barely audible.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said sincerely stepping into his discarded boxers.

"Why do you want to break our agreement?" She asked dread bubbling inside her. Her best friend was correct once again. It was becoming apparent that their no feelings attached rule was starting to fall apart.

He wrapped his palm around the back of his neck and for a moment he looked like a man out of his depth. "I believe I've started falling for you."

_Shit! This was not Caroline had envisioned. Enzo couldn't possibly like her. _"Enzo—"

Before she could finish, he went on. "I just feel different whenever I'm with you."

"Enzo, I like you..I really do but just as a friend and colleague," she said softly. She could tell by the way he stiffened that it wasn't the response he had wanted to hear.

"I know there isn't anyone special in your life right now, so why won't you just give me a chance?"

"We're just two really different people. It will never work." Caroline whispered feeling slightly guilty for lying to him. The truth was she wasn't interested in starting a romantic relationship with him. She wasn't ready to put herself back in that vulnerable position again. She had even made a vow to herself she would never ever give her heart out to a ladies' man given how hurt she was after Klaus.

It wasn't just that though, she was also unsettled with her current feelings for her ex- husband. Caroline couldn't deny that she still felt something familiar whenever she saw Klaus. She had tried to dismiss the mixed emotions, however her subconscious would not let it go.

"I'm just asking you as a date to our work dinner gorgeous. I'm not going to pressure you to be with me if that isn't what you want," he muttered trying to collect himself from her rejection.

"I'll be your date for the event but this arrangement we have been carrying on stops tonight," she let out, her expression grim.

"If that is what you want," he bit out keeping his voice impersonal and almost uninterested.

Revulsion swirled through her at his cold demeanor, but could she blame him? Rejection truly was a sucky feeling- one she was fairly familiar with.

"I'm sorry,' she murmured. With one final sweeping glance at the man who'd been a wonderful lover, she stalked out the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**21 December 2014 10:00am**_

Caroline stood outside the glass- paneled doors that led into her commanding officer's inner sanctum. She raised her shoulders and took in a deep breath. She was nervous having been avoiding him for the past fortnight with the errands Damon had tasked her. She wasn't sure how to act now that he knew her secret.

"Are you going to go in or just stand there?" A bratty voice called from behind her.

She recognized the voice instantaneously. Hayley. She closed her eyes trying to will herself to stay calm. She was still irritated by the comments the slutty woman had made before.

She knocked softly on Klaus's door, and walked in when he looked up from his desk and nodded at her.

"Hey," she whispered closing the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, getting up from the rolling leather chair he sat on behind his desk.

"Damon and I just wrapped up his case so I'm back working with you. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked looking at the stack of files he had spread out on the desk.

"Don't you have the tomorrow's dinner to see to?"

"I've finalized the details for tomorrow two days ago."

"Well, I'm actually heading out a to visit a client now. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah sure," she replied carefully.

"You don't need to sound so awkward around me, Caroline. I know we still need to talk about what happen but I want us to get along as friends."

"I'll like that," she said in a small smile.

"Good, I'll just grab my notes and I'll meet you in the foyer in five," Klaus answered turning his focus back to his work.

"Okay," she said lastly before walking back out.

Klaus stared at her retreating figure, chiding himself for still being affected by her presence. Since finding out Enzo had feelings for her, Klaus had been trying to remain unaffected and detached. He had been trying to shake her out of his thoughts. It didn't seem to be working though. They just had too much history between them that it wasn't possible to feel nothing for her.

He didn't want to feel this way. It was bad enough he had lied to Enzo about his past; he wasn't going to stand in his friend's way. However, he couldn't stop himself from reminiscing about their pasts together. Being with her had been the greatest and happiest moments in his life and it wasn't something he was ready to forget. He didn't think he would ever be ready to forget.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**T.B.C**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will focus on the Christmas dinner party and there's going to be drama (hint*) ;) **

**Until next time then! Merry Christmas **

**XOXO**

**Suzy **


	6. Chapter 6

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**I'm finally back with another chapter! The awaited Christmas dinner party ~ **

**I do apologised for taking some time over this; I had my 21****st**** party and a family trip since my last update. To top that all, I've tweaked this chapter for more times than I could remembered in hopes that this won't disappoint. I also made this chapter extra long, so hopefully it'll make up for my tardiness :p **

**I like to take the opportunity here to point out that I'm not a huge fan of Carenzo, I like them as friends and all, but not a couple…hence, I won't be incorporating smut for the pair. Sorry **_goldenhummingbird _**I know this isn't the response you were after :( **

_Au courant: _**Yes, Damon is Louis. I'm glad you enjoyed it ;)**

**I would also like to thank the rest of you lovelies for all the reviews from last chapter. They truly make my day and I can't thank you enough for the support. Thanks Ellavm18, jessnicole, Yvie325, klaroline4everlove, Veronicayoung, Angelikah, MrsLeaMorgan, Chelseab95, tippy093, Kjsama, xxXAlwaysandForeverXxx, Venus88, GossipGirlVampire, ashleytorres24, kieckykiecky, KC- KlarolineJunkie, nicolS29, meigs37, MissAlexandria, and shes-guilty-by-design. **

**I'm honored that you've all been enjoying this! Without further ado ~**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Chapter 6: A Night To Remember- Part 1**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**22 December 2014 06:30am**

Caroline Forbes bolted up of bed hot and bothered and trembling with desire. As if seeing him during daylight hours weren't bad enough, Klaus Mikaelson had invaded her dreams constantly for the past few nights.

She could tell it was bad. It was as if her subconscious was trying to her something. Something she herself wasn't entirely prepared to accept. She blinked her eyes trying to shake off the vivid dream. Damn it, her nether regions were already aching with unfulfilled desire.

"Aargh," she groaned grabbing a pillow to muffle her voice. _Why was this happening to her? "_Of all men, Klaus, really Caroline!" It wasn't because she was sexually deprived either.

Unconsciously, her thoughts flew back to the dirty X-rated dream she just had. In her dream, they were both still married and were having a picnic by a secluded beach. They were talking and laughing when he cupped her cheek and kissed her. She kissed back feeling the charge of raw sexual energy.

His board shorts and her bikini were torn off soon enough and he laid her down on the blanket staring at her naked body fondly. Naked in his arms, Caroline pulled Klaus down with her as her lips greedily attacked his. The kiss changed from a gentle, loving merging to a hungry and savage one as both were clouded with lust.

Her skin was burning up as his hands swept over her body and grabbed her ass to lift her against his naked body. She whimpered as her stomach came in contact with the hard column of his erect cock.

Klaus lifted her higher and she wrapped her legs around his hips. His cock fitted so perfectly between her legs, sliding along the outside of her slick nether lips teasing her. He sucked her neck as his fingers found their way in front of her wet heat. He swallowed her wanton moans as he slipped a long finger into the soaping entrance. "Please," she begged, his thumb rubbing in gentle circles around the taut bud of her aching clit.

When he had entered a third finger in her she cried out fisting on his hair tightly. She was on the verge of a climax when he finally slipped his cock into the entrance of her slick heat. Her breath caught as she waited for the delicious sensation of his hard cock filling her to the hilt, and then before it happened, he was gone and she had woken up.

Despite her constant denial, it was clear her body wanted _him_. Her pussy was left throbbing and she could tell her panties were damp from arousal. Klaus had been so desirable in the dream. And it was indeed only a _dream_. _How could you be so affected by a dream? _

Her heart was racing and she kicked the covers off of her. She stared at the clock on her bedside table. The digital numbers read 6.35.

_What the hell Caroline? Fantasizing about Klaus is unacceptable. _She took a deep breath reminiscing how great they used to be together. The way his dick seemed to fit perfectly in her vagina and filled her so completely. She had great sex before with other men since their separation but nothing came close to the mind-blowing sex they shared. _Stop it. _

Curling into bed once she was calm again she tried falling back to sleep. However, each time she tried closing her eyes, the image of him filling her flashed through her mind. Reluctantly resigning to her fate, Caroline stood by her bed and prepared herself for a shower hoping the water could wash away her dirty thoughts.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**22 December 2014 09:30am**

"Care, what on earth are you doing at this ungodly hour?" Katherine slumped tiredly by her bedroom door. She was woken up by the horrible sound of their vacuum cleaner.

"It's nine past," Caroline deadpanned as she continued to vacuum the living room. She had been awake for more than three hours. After her scalding hot shower, she had made herself a cup of coffee and drank it while looking out at the beautiful sunrise from her living room.

"On a bloody Saturday morning. I need my beauty sleep, honey. Why are you even cleaning anyway when I'm the one on duty this week? And what did you do to this place?" The brunette mocked staring at a spotless living area.

"I clean when I'm stress remember," she let out knowing her roommate didn't need her elaboration. She contemplated whether to tell her best friend about the dream she had but quickly thought better of it. Caroline was fully aware of Katherine's perception of Klaus and this added news of her having a sex dream with her ex- husband would only infuriated her best friend.

"Why are you even stress? It's just a company dinner. One that you've been to numerous times need I remind you." Katherine shrugged staring pointedly at the busy blonde unable to comprehend what the fuss was about.

Caroline huffed annoyed deciding to let her in on her concerns. "I ended the tryst with Enzo."

"What?" Katherine bellowed pushing herself off from the doorframe. "When? Why?"

"Weren't you the one that insisted for me to end things?" She raised an eyebrow while using a cloth to vigorously wipe their coffee table after spraying some disinfectant.

"I didn't think you would listen," she offered. "Is this because of _him_?"

"No," she spluttered with indignation.

"Care, please." Katherine could tell the blonde was lying. Her best friend's voice tended to rise a little every time she was being untruthful. "I know this obviously has something to do with the British asshole."

It was futile to keep anything from her though the dream was another matter entirely. "It's complicated. It's not just because of Klaus," she muttered in a soft whisper.

"Uh,huh," the brunette brushed off not believing it. "Tell it to someone who isn't your best friend," Katherine said in a knowing tone.

"It's not just because of Klaus." She insisted trying to sound convincing.

Knowing that this would be a lengthy conversation, the brunette settled herself down on their couch despite the blonde's glare. "Why else then?"

"I don't know what to do Kat. How does one stay friends with an ex? And he isn't just an ex-lover, he's my ex-husband for crying out loud," she dropped the cloth she was holding and stare at her best friend.

"I'm seriously the last person you should be asking in that department," she bit her lip. "You know me. I don't do that sort of drama. I keep my affairs and flings clean."

"Kat… I don't need a lecture on my bad choices in life. And I'm not just stressed about Klaus, Enzo asked me to be his girlfriend." She stood up to start dusting their mantelpiece.

"WHAT?" The brunette shrieked rushing to stand in front of the blonde.

"That's why I broke it off. I couldn't take advantage of his feelings for me," she replied while getting rid of the dust accumulated on their mantelpiece.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

She turned to her best friend giving the brunette her full attention. "I needed some time to sort out my feelings. You were right, it wasn't possible to maintain a friends with benefits pact."

"Oh..Care, I was only looking out for you." It didn't sit well with Katherine that she was yet again right. For once, she didn't want to be right. She only ever wanted her best friend to be happy.

"Enzo and I are over. I guess I sort of expected it," she trailed off lamely.

"Tell me the truth, does Klaus have anything to do with this?" She asked with much hesitance. Katherine didn't one to force her roommate to face her feelings but keeping it bottled up wasn't a healthy option. Even a blind man could see how affected she still was by his presence.

"You could say that." Caroline was still having a hard time accepting her ex- husband once again into her life. Seeing him on a daily basis had started to stir up some memories that she had willed herself to forget. Both good and bad memories. And the sex dream only added to complicate things.

"You're not thinking of going back to him, are you?" She asked with much scrutiny. Klaus was bad news and she wasn't going to just stand there and let him hurt Caroline again. Once was enough.

"Of course not. Klaus is my past and it shall remain that way." She wished it were true though deep down she knew he was starting to get under her skin. Again.

"I should hope so. As your best friend, it is my duty to protect you and I would rather kill that bastard than let you reconcile with him," she pressed, her face serious. She would never let Caroline suffer through the pain of heartbreak again.

"Ending things with Enzo had nothing to do with _him_. I just didn't want to lead him on," she murmured polishing the sides of a picture frame. "Enzo is a great guy. He deserves someone that can reciprocate his feelings and most importantly appreciate him. I don't think I'm capable of that, not when I'm trying to sort out my feelings." Parts of it were true; she honestly couldn't let herself to lead Enzo on, however Klaus did played a huge part in her decision.

"Just be careful. I don't want to see you heartbroken over him again. Once is enough." Katherine inspected the blonde carefully wanting to believe what the blonde said was true.

"Don't worry Kat. Klaus and I will never get back together. We have too much history. Besides, he isn't the Nik I had fallen for. He's different now," she answered feebly wiping droplets of sweat that had gathered on her forehead.

"I know you have a weakness for trying to fix broken things, but you can't do it this time. Not for the sake of both our sanity. Klaus is broken beyond repair. You can't fix him," Katherine said tersely watching the blonde's reaction.

Caroline nodded followed by a shaky laugh. "I know. I'll stay away from him." _I'll try. _

"Alright then. Just stay away from him if possible. He's bad news cupcake."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"What's been up with you these few days?" Klaus drawled frowning at his friend. It was only ten in the morning yet Enzo had already started drinking himself into a stupor. It so wasn't like his friend to drink at the early hour.

"Klaus my buddy," he slurred incoherently.

"Please don't tell me this is from last night? You do know we have a work dinner tonight right? I doubt appearing drunk would be appropriate." Klaus picked up the empty bourbon bottles and dropped them in the nearest trash. He had driven over to Enzo's earlier to watch a game together, though it seemed his friend had forgotten about their prior arrangement.

"Oh right, the game," Enzo smacked a palm on his forehead finally remembering their previous arrangement. "Why couldn't we do this at your place again?" He stood up to grab himself a much-needed glass of water. The alcohol had made him dehydrated.

"My baby sister is staying at my place. Let's just say she isn't exactly the most appealing company," the Brit admitted. Rebekah's impromptu shift of status to his roommate had been annoying him to no ends the past week. She was a hawk watching his every move and the nosy questions about his love life she kept throwing at him was enough to last a lifetime. It was bad enough he wasn't feeling comfortable at his workplace with her there; he really needed his solitude at home but his sister was proving it to be hard.

"Hmm. Siblings, you can't choose them but you have got to live with them," Enzo hummed glad that he was an only child.

"What's even got you so messed up anyway? You've only had two cases this week and they're both housing court."

"I got rejected," he stuttered feeling the beginning of the familiar hangover.

The Brit immediately had a bad feeling as to where the conversation was bound to head.

"I told Caroline that I like her and she called it quits right then and there. She thinks I'll hurt her…something along the lines that she's been down the road before," Enzo continued his rant shifting on his seat.

"Maybe it's for the best," Klaus tried to keep his voice light.

"How could you possibly think that? She's something else, someone that I can see myself with. I would stop fooling around for her," he said solemnly running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Come on, I'm sure this is just a phase. Your interest in her will die down soon enough. It always does with women," Klaus spluttered as he tried to keep himself from being so tense.

"You don't get it Klaus." The senior partner shook his head while he moved his fingers to massage his temples. He had been trying to drown himself the past night with alcohol to numb the sting of rejection. He had known confessing his feeling was a risk and he had believed it was worth the gamble, though he hadn't been expecting for her rejection. She had basically flat out struck him down.

"It's just a temporary infatuation," he cajoled. "I'm certain you'd forget this whole ordeal by next week."

"No mate, this time is different. I'm serious. I haven't felt this way for a very long time. Not since Maggie passed away in that accident," he shuddered at the memory that still tormented him on occasion. It had been almost a decade ago. He had been driving his girlfriend Maggie back home when out of the blue; a car driven by a drunk frat boy collided with them. Maggie had died on the spot whereas he was lucky to have survived with broken ribs, though he had always regretted being the sole survivor. He had failed to protect her.

"We can go out after the lame dinner. I'm sure that will cheer you up. All you need is a good lay."

"I'm going to try talking to her again later tonight. It'll be easier to get her attention considering she agreed to be my date," Enzo continued ignoring Klaus's suggestion.

Klaus was shocked by his friend's persistence in pursuing the blonde. It wasn't because he thought Caroline wasn't worth Enzo's affection, it was because his buddy was renowned for his short attention span with women.

"That doesn't sound like you at all," he surmised in a grim tone. In all honesty, Enzo's infatuation towards his ex-wife did not sit well with him. Not one bit.

"I know that it's hard to believe but I can't explain it. I never imagined myself to ever fall for a woman again after Maggie, but Caroline Forbes has found a place in my heart."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**22 December 2014 05:15pm**

"Woah, you look fantastic!" Katherine Pierce gushed at her best friend. "Enzo wouldn't know what hit him."

Caroline fiddled with her charm bracelet, "I'm not dressing up to impress him." It wasn't Enzo who she had in mind but she was afraid to admit it, even to herself.

"Whatever you say, though your outfit says otherwise," the brunette winked coyly thinking it was for Enzo.

"I'm not joking Kat, maybe I should change into something different," she stood up from her dresser moving to peruse her closet.

Caroline had opted for a cherry red silk mini dress by Roberto Cavalli for the evening. The silk gown had a sweetheart neckline accentuating her cleavage and the bow tied at the back complimented her fair skin tone beautifully. She had paired the festive dress with a pair of black and sliver glitter peep toe heels by Jimmy Choo. She had left her blonde hair hanging in loose curls around her face and applied some shimmery eye makeup with a final touch of red lipstick to embrace the festive mood.

"Nonsense, I will not allow you to change out of this gorgeous number." Katherine pulled the blonde away from her walk-in- closet giving her a no- nonsense look.

"I don't want him to get the wrong impression. It's bad enough I have Klaus to face at the work place, I really don't need our work dynamic being affected because of this," she sighed clipping on a pair of diamond chandelier earrings from Swarovski as she sat back at her vanity table.

"From what you've told me, Enzo seems to hardly be a guy willing to settle down. This might just be a little phase," Katherine folded her arms in a helpless shrug.

"I certainly hope you're right. I really don't want things to be awkward between us."

"So is he coming to pick you up?" Katherine asked glancing at the time on her mobile.

"Uh huh. He's picking me up at half past, not too long now," Caroline murmured checking the current time.

"Hmm, maybe this date you have could make the son of a bitch jealous. Serves him right for hurting you and letting you go," the snarky brunette snorted already forming a scenario in her mind.

"Kat!" Caroline admonished. "This is sooo not about him. Why do you keep bringing him up?" They just had this conversation in the morning, not again.

"You must know there's nothing more I would rather do than watch that bastard suffer. He doesn't deserved happiness not after what he had put you through," Katherine continued her anger rising at each flashback. She had lost count the number of nights her best friend had cried over the asshole. They were just too different and her best friend deserved better.

"Katherine, Klaus is nothing but the past," Caroline remained adamant on the issue. She didn't need the brunette giving her more reasons as to why she needed to stay away from her ex.

"Sure honey," Katherine mocked without even bothering to hide her truth feelings on the topic.

"Kat, I really don't want to do this with you again—"

The ringing of their doorbell cut off the blonde.

"Your date's here!" Katherine shouted turning the attention away from herself, the subject left aside for the time being.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**22 December 2014 06:15pm**

**The Rocks, NYC**

"Care, you've truly outdone yourself," Bonnie gushed walking in the rooftop open bar restaurant the firm had booked for their company dinner. The venue was fancy perfect for a year end Christmas party.

"I second that," Elena chimed in right on her friend's tail.

"The both of you look stunning," Caroline murmured taking it their choice of wardrobe. Elena was wearing a simple black lace that accented her poise and perfectly formed slim body.

"You look great as well," Bonnie replied with a bright smile.

"Green is definitely your color Bon Bon," the blonde teased eyeing how the emerald green evening dress seemed to only accentuate her colleague's olive green eyes.

"Thanks Caroline, red is undoubtedly yours," she winked seeing Enzo walking towards them with two flutes of champagne.

"Your date's here," Elena giggled shooting her eyebrows.

"Ladies, looking fabulous tonight," Enzo nodded with a wink towards the both newcomers.

"Enzo." They greeted in unison.

"I'll be right back gorgeous," Enzo whispered as he spotted another senior partner near the bar. He knew better than to interrupt their girl bonding time.

"Yeah sure." Caroline murmured offhandedly taking a sip of the champagne he brought her.

"I thought you two were only fuck buddies?" Elena asked the second the man was out of earshot.

"Elena," Caroline admonished at how blunt her friend was being in public.

"Spill it hon," Bonnie pressed ignoring the heated look from her.

"This is a one time thing and we ended our friends with benefits arrangement."

Elena looked at Caroline with wide eyes and asked in a suppressed whisper. "Why? I thought you said the sex was good?"

"Lena," Bonnie reprimanded on behalf of Caroline. Even if Bonnie herself was curious to this new development, she knew better than to shoot questions during a company dinner. You never could underestimate the amount of prying ears.

"I'll tell it to you both later. Not here," Caroline clenched her teeth looking around in relief that no one else was paying attention to them.

"Oh look, there's slutty Hayley right there," Bonnie nodded her head in a particular direction to divert their attention from Caroline's sex life.

"Which poor bastard is her date tonight?" Elena drawled looking at the pointed direction. "No fucking way."

"What?" Caroline peered towards the same direction only to regret her decision. The woman had her claws wrapped around Klaus as she pressed herself closer to the Brit. She couldn't explain the surge of anger that began to stir inside of her as she watched Hayley leaned against her ex.

Caroline tried to focus her attention elsewhere by admiring how good Klaus looked in his smoke-grey suit that he had paired with an ice blue dress shirt and matching tie. There was no doubt that Klaus looked good in a suit.

"I thought he had better taste than that," Bonnie Bennett scrunched her nose in apparent distain than quickly recovering remembering whom their new colleague was to Caroline. "Care-"

"It's fine," Caroline forced a small smile. "He's more than entitled to do whatever he wants and date whomever he pleases."

"Just slutty Haley..really?" Elena supported her fellow associate's disapproving tone. "I'm sure any other female colleagues in our firm would have been a better date option."

"Well, at least we know someone's getting laid tonight," Bonnie taunted glaring at the unwelcoming sight.

"I guess I should have expected it," Caroline tried to sound unaffected. "Hayley has been quite aggressive and persistent about how she feels for him." She tried her best to look unbothered at their display of affection.

"Ugh, what a bitch," Bonnie lamented at the sight of Hayley placing her hand on the new senior partner's chest.

"Come on Care," Elena turned the blonde around away from the nasty sight. "Let's get some food. I heard the cinnamon rolls are to die for."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I'm really glad you asked me to be your date," Hayley hummed as the pair stepped into the event. "Though it would have been fantastic if you didn't ask at the last minute. But I'm still glad you asked me."

"Hmm.." he murmured disinterested. The only reason Klaus even caved and brought a date was because he didn't want to see Caroline cozying up to Enzo for an entire night. Having a date could at least help distract him though it already started to seem like a mistake.

Hayley was one annoyingly flirty woman as she kept batting her eyelashes and touched his arms. He wasn't receptive to her attentions. Her touch didn't spur him on, not at all. It was starting to become plain annoying and they had only been standing together for over thirty short minutes.

"To think the girls thought you had no interest in me. The joke is on you sweet Caroline," Hayley sneered her eyes catching sight of the trio that were looking over at them.

Klaus peeked up and his eyes immediately landed on her familiar blues. She was breathtaking in the little red dress that only served to show off her womanly curves to perfection. The color reminded him of the first Christmas they had spent together. The younger Caroline had worn a similar color dress when he went over to celebrate the holidays with her and her mother.

That particular Christmas was the first holiday season they had spent together. They had only been dating for five months then and it was the first time he had stayed over at her place. It had been a memorable evening where he learnt a lot about her likes, dislikes and her childhood memories. He remembered helping her decorate the tree, they made some eggnog and even ended up building a snowman.

"Bitch," Hayley bit out louder than she intended.

"Hayley," Klaus warned, his eyes unmoving from her sight. She looked beautiful as usual but even more tonight in the beautiful dress. The silver heels she wore also accentuated her long lean legs and he couldn't help but wished to have those pair of toned legs wrapped around his waist. She was elegant and stylish and he was afraid he was openly drooling for his ex- wife.

Hayley rolled her eyes at him. _Was he seriously protecting the stupid blonde?_ She had always despised the former paralegal- little miss perfect was just an annoying control freak.

He noticed her frowned a little at both him and his company before following her friends away from his line of sight.

"Get me a drink will you?" His secretary cocked an eyebrow and asked in a sultry voice letting his earlier respond slide.

"Sure." It sure seemed like a better option than standing beside her though she wouldn't know that he had no intention of returning to her side, not just yet.

He left for the bar where he spotted the other senior partners from the firm. He headed towards the direction of the friendly face. "Enzo, I see you've clean up nicely."

"Klaus mate," Enzo grinned patting him on the back. "I'll get a scotch on the rocks for my buddy here ay," he placed an order to the bartender while gesturing his friend to take the vacant seat next to him.

"Thanks," Klaus nodded taking the seat beside him at the bar.

"You should try masking your obvious distaste for the party," Enzo took a sip of his bourbon sensing his fellow colleague's miserable expression.

"Uh- huh."

"I guess your choice of date is also another disastrous factor," he acknowledged eyeing Hayley's choice of wardrobe. The secretary was wearing a skintight gold dress that seemed more appropriate for a nightclub than a dinner work function.

"Don't rub it in," Klaus growled taking a huge gulp of his scotch. It was reckless of him to have called Hayley to be his date. It was done on a moment's whim, which he was regretting deeply.

"I'm glad I'm having a much better success in that department," Enzo couldn't help but grinned in a cheeky manner as he stared off to the place where he had last left his date. "Doesn't she look stunning in that number?" He leaned against the bar enjoying the view.

"I supposed." Klaus tried to sound as normal as possible, however it was gradually becoming challenging to pretend he wasn't still attracted to his ex. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Seeing her in the flesh was starting to stir up all the good times they've had together. She had always been a rare gem in his eyes. She was real compared to most superficial girls out there. Furthermore, he couldn't even begin to describe how amazing their sex life was. Ultimately, he was stupid to have let her go. He could tell he had lost her for good.

Enzo downed his remaining drink quickly and stood up. "Can't keep my lady waiting then," he winked and left Klaus to nurse his own drink.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was nearly an hour later when Caroline excused herself and headed to the bar for a much-needed drink. Enzo's inability to stop throwing her with compliments was slowly starting to take a toll on her mood. _Why couldn't he take a hint? _It was evident he wasn't willing to let her rejection slide just as she wished he would.

She was mildly surprised to find the bar empty at the moment except for a familiar figure. She was just about to turn around and leave when he called out to her.

"Sit." The person called out to her retreating back.

"Oh, it's okay," she brushed off without glancing up.

"I insist," Klaus said calmly. "Can I get a martini for the lady please," he told the young male bartender, ordering her favorite drink.

"Thanks." Caroline cautiously took the seat next to him while keeping what she assumed was a safe appropriate amount of distance. Seated in such close proximity with him reminded her of her dream. Her cheeks flushed heating up as she tried to imagine his hands on her, touching her intimately like how he had did those years ago.

The pair stumbled into an awkward silence, neither knowing what to do or say in their current predicament.

"So…" Caroline started when she finally couldn't stand the uncomfortable silence.

"Hmm?" He barely bothered looking up as he swirled his fourth cup of scotch. He had been sitting there for the past hour quietly enjoying his drink while avoiding his disastrous date. Hayley had tried persuading him to join her but he had shooed her away telling her he wasn't in the mood. She had stomped off in fury barely ten minutes ago annoyed at his complete disregard of her.

"Why aren't you with your date?" She acknowledged the topic first. Caroline herself wasn't sure why the question fell from her lips. It was just the first thought that came to her.

"What?" Klaus glanced up at her direction.

"Hayley, your date? Why are you here drinking alone?"

He blinked stupidly. "Um, I don't know. I'm just not in the mood."

"Oh." She took a sip of her beverage as they went right back into the uncomfortable silence. Caroline hated awkward silences.

"Why aren't you with your date then?" He asked after a quiet pause looking out to examine the crowd.

"I just needed some alone time, I guess," she shrugged playing with her fingers absentmindedly. A habit of hers when she was nervous.

"I heard about you and Enzo," he trailed off hesitantly.

"Klaus—"

"You should give him a chance." He cringed inwardly as he said those words. They felt like acid on his tongue, however he knew it was the right thing to do. Caroline was free from his self-destructive ways, she deserved happiness. If his friend was capable of making her happy, he wouldn't let himself stand between that. Despite admitting that he still felt _something_ for her, he couldn't be selfish again, not with her. He couldn't ruin her, not after everything that has happened between them.

"What?" Caroline uttered in a breathless plea. She had thought he would have disapproved, the naïve part of her still thinking that there was still some part of him that cared for her. Like she still did for him. Part of her believed they could still salvage what was left of their relationship though it seemed it would never be reparable.

'_Who are you even kidding,' she thought_. Katherine was right as usual! There was still a part of her that still held out for him. She didn't want to admit it but she did in fact dressed up to impress him. Not Enzo. But Klaus. She wanted to look good for him, to impress him.

_How did she mess up so badly? _It's been four goddamn years but here she was still affected by him. Nothing had changed, which was starting to scare her. She didn't think she could survive if he broke her heart again.

Seeing him and Hayley together was the confirmation she needed that she had been in denial for the past few weeks. _Your heart wouldn't have been hurting if you were over him, you silly girl,' she chastised herself mentally. _

Her mother once told her that she would never forget her first love when she was a young teenager. She had laughed it off at that time but now she saw the truth in those wise at the same time cruel words. What he did to her was a long time ago but she never forgot what he did, and she never forgot him. He was special- he was her Nik- her first love and that was what made it so unique.

She had loved so hard, so deeply and so intensely because she had believed he was her world and she did not know any better. She had nothing to compare it to and it was the best- until it all ended. Then, she felt that hurt, that loss, which she had tried to prevent from ever happening again by closing herself off from any men. She was afraid to put herself out there, scared of being that vulnerable. Hence why all her previous relationships had failed, she had been living in the past. A past which she wasn't entirely prepared to let go.

'_Perhaps its for the best,' her inner voice told her. 'He broke your trust and you broke his.'_

"Enzo is just a friend and colleague." She didn't want him to pursue the subject further, afraid that he would figure the truth out. The truth about her perception of him. He always knew how to read her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It felt good to hear that but Klaus was still not convinced. He was worried that Caroline had only dismissed her feelings because he was on the one asking. Caroline was a romantic. She would never have continued a fling if she wasn't emotionally attached to the person which begs the question if anything she said was true.

"He's a great guy and he seems to genuinely like you," he croaked hoarsely. It sickened him to say those words but he knew he had to. For her sake. If she was happy, it would be enough for him. It daunted on him how things hadn't seemed to change. He was still willing to do anything to make her happy even after everything.

Four years of separation and a messy divorce still amounted to nothing. He was stupid to believe he was able to shut his feelings out around her, as it was clearly not working. She was still able to stir those pesky emotions in him. Those emotions he had buried since he left her.

'_Love is a weakness,' he repeated the chant unconvincingly. _

"Stop, just stop." She couldn't help but shout. "You have no right to say this to me! Do you even see how inappropriate this is? My ex- husband worried about my love life?" She let out a dry laugh. _Couldn't he detect that she wasn't interested in Enzo. _It was difficult as it is to pretend she held no feelings for him, he was making it harder by trying to push her towards Enzo.

"I thought we agreed to be friends," he stated clenching his jaw to resist raising his tone. _Couldn't she see that this was painful for him as well? _He wanted her back and it was tormenting him to restrain his feelings in.

"This still doesn't give you a right to involve yourself in my love life. You are the last person on earth I would ever talk about this. Stop pretending to care for me. I don't want your pity," she continued finishing her drink in a go. _ 'Go away,' she pleaded internally. _

"This isn't pity."

"Of course it's pity. If I knew you would react to the news of my miscarriage this way, I wouldn't have told you. I don't need your pity. It's all in the past," she whispered harshly, loud enough for only the both of them to hear.

"I know I don't have any right to tell you what to do—"

She stopped him from continuing. "You're right, you don't. Why can't you just leave me alone? I can handle my own affairs," she huffed pushing her glass towards the counter for a refill. He infuriated her. _How dare he! Something must be seriously wrong with her to still have feelings for him. _

"Caroline love…"

"Stop it," she hissed shooting daggers at him. "Stop with the endearments. You can't call me that." _Stop bringing up memories of our past if you don't want me. _

It was truly the worst timing for Enzo to enter the picture. "Is everything alright here?" He placed his arm around the blonde's shaking shoulders.

"It's fine," she nodded controlling her simmering anger. She didn't want Enzo apart of it.

"Hmm, trouble in paradise huh?" A jovial voice jumped in eyeing the three.

"Not now Damon," Enzo said not catching on.

"Everything's fine. Go and mingle. I just need another drink," Caroline insisted pushing her date away from the bar. Enzo had no idea about her history and she wasn't going to let him find out about it here. It wasn't the right place or the right time.

"The poor bastard still doesn't know," Damon chuckled finding the whole situation amusing. It was most definitely the most interesting scandal the office has had in the year.

"Don't do it. Please." She turned to Damon when she saw Alaric striking up a conversation with her date.

"You need to tell him. You can't keep this away. He'll find out soon enough." The raven-haired lawyer sneered at the Brit before leaving the two alone.

"Can we go somewhere private where we can talk properly?" Klaus asked after a thought.

"Alright," she sighed thinking it was best to discuss on how they were going to break the news to Enzo. "There's a restaurant bar a few floors down. Let's head there."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They sat at a quiet corner of the fancy restaurant with another glass of scotch for him and martini for her. The lawyer cleared his throat, breaking the silence first. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," she mumbled, her eyes downcast. "What did you want to talk about? If this is about Enzo knowing about our past, I'm still waiting for the right moment to tell him."

"I know this may seem hard to believe but I still care about you. If you're happy with Enzo, don't let me hinder your happiness." He caught her gaze as he said it hoping his eyes would be able to convey his sincerity. Klaus had made up his mind that he was going to ignore his growing feelings for her. He was bound to hurt her again and he really didn't want that.

"Can we please not do this again because Enzo and my relationship has nothing to do with you," she bit out crossing her arms over her chest, forcing her breasts upward and accentuating her cleavage.

His eyes fell to her chest and he swallowed thickly at the perfect view. "The least I can do is tell him about our history together. I understand we agreed to keep our past to ourselves but the circumstances doesn't look possible anymore."

"You care about me?" She murmured bitterly. "Is that why you cheated on me?" She asked looking directly into his eyes. Since finding about the truth that uneventful morning Caroline had been reminiscing about her married life often. She found herself doubting if it was just Sophie that he had kissed. It wouldn't have surprised her if he had betrayed her more than once. Klaus was impulsive and had a volatile temper and when he assumed she had started developing feelings for someone other than him, he was more than likely ready to lash out.

He was quite taken aback at her harsh tone. '_Just maybe she was still affected by him as he is by her,' he thought hopefully. _

"It was a mistake. I know my inebriated state is no excuse, I'm sorry." Klaus had regretted kissing the girl the moment his lips landed on hers.

"You're sorry because Kat saw you or that you didn't even bother to tell me? Scratch that, how many others were there?" She narrowed her eyes at him accusingly. This was why she couldn't let herself fall for him again. _You're only bound to get yourself hurt, she reminded herself. _

"It was just that one time. I didn't tell you because I didn't one to hurt you," he justified ignoring how lame it sounded.

"Not telling me hurts more than me knowing the truth. To think all that time, I had felt bad for not being able to spend time with you," she muttered the latter part to herself. What Klaus didn't know was that she had even reconsidered her plans for college to instead attend Yale with him. She had contemplated foregoing her plans to attend Whitmore for him. She had felt the separation between them and was willing to move to Connecticut to save their marriage. Though she didn't get the chance to tell him before everything went south.

"An apology won't change anything but I'm truly sorry for not telling you the truth," he treaded carefully unsure on what she expected of him. She had been cold and distant with him for quite some time and he had believed it was because she wanted nothing to do with him. _Could she possibly be angry because she still genuinely cared for him? _

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "It doesn't matter, it's all in the past. I shouldn't have brought it up."

His earlier doubts were erased with her quick response. A clean rejection. _How could you possibly think that she still likes you? You were a douchebag during the time you were married to her. You hurt her and even cheated on her. _

"Right, no point making a big deal out of it." His tone was not angry. It was simply cold and detached. "We should head back up," he swirled the remnants of the scotch in his glass.

This conversation had been a wakeup call for the senior partner. He had _one_ goal when he relocated to New York and it was to be a respectable named partner in a high-end world-renowned firm. He couldn't afford distractions or worst weaknesses. And that was exactly what _she_ was to him. A blonde distraction and a weakness. A weakness he'd sworn never to feel again. Ever.

The fact that mere moments in her presence had completely eradicated his carefully crafted control he perfected in four long years terrified him. Infuriated him. She was supposed to mean nothing to him. She had crushed his heart and his trust but still he was still beginning to pin for her. He needed to stop feeling like this. And the only way was for her to hate him. He needed her to hate him so he could push her away without any second thoughts.

Caroline frowned catching on his impassive demeanor but nodded in agreement. They had left the rooftop party for more than a good hour; her friends and date would have started to worry about her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

By the time she had gathered her clutch and her coat, Klaus was waiting for her at the entrance, the bill already paid. When she neared him, he began walking without her.

"Wait Klaus," she called quickening her pace confused at his change in behavior.

He didn't bothered stopping as he continued towards the direction of the elevators.

"Klaus!" She grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"What more do you want from me woman!" He turned sharply glaring at her. The sting of what he perceived to be rejection hurt more than he wanted to admit. He was such a fool. How could he let her wheedle her way into his heart once again? He needed it to stop. She was better off without his presence in her life, he brutally reminded himself.

"Niklaus, what's gotten in to you?" Caroline exploded shouting in his face. She couldn't understand why he was turning into such an ass.

"Nothing," he snapped taking his frustration out on the elevator button by furiously pressing on it repeatedly.

"It sure doesn't seem like it," she continued wanting answers. He had no right to throw a tantrum, not when he was the one who went off kissing someone other than her- his wife. She was entitled to be angry, not him.

He remained unfazed, instead choosing to ignore her. Klaus was in no mood to argue with her. The five glasses of scotch was finally starting to take effect.

"Are you ignoring me?" Caroline scoffed shaking her head at how unbelievably immature he was being. He was turning twenty-seven for crying out loud nonetheless he was acting like a child.

"I'm not in the mood for this," he growled entering the empty open elevator. He was about to press the floor button when she blocked him off and pressed a variety of different floors instead.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"You're not going up in this state. Now why are you being such an ass?" Caroline cocked her head, hands on her hips. She was unable to accept his attitude any longer.

"I told you it's nothing," he glared at her closing the elevator doors.

"I don't believe you. If it's anything, I should be the one upset not you."

"Just leave me alone would you?" He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Frustrated with how ridiculous long the elevator was taking. He just needed to be away from her, before he did anything stupid like pulled her into a punishing kiss. _God, he wanted to kiss her. To taste her again after four long years apart. To lose himself in the sweetness of her taste. _

Klaus was feeling the full force of his celibacy and her heaving breasts only tested his control. He was exercising all his restraint to keep those lustful thoughts to himself.

"Talk to me,' she tried coaxing him by gingerly setting a hand on his arm.

"No." He pushed her arm away from him ignoring the instant spark he felt. _Could the goddamn thing go any slower? It was stopping at each bloody floor it ascended. Damn her. _

"This was why our marriage didn't work. You never try to tell me anything. You choose to close yourself off like what you're doing now. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them," she sighed shaking her head. _Why did she even bother? _

He's planned response was cut off when the elevator ascended to their desired floor- the rooftop. Without a glance, Caroline pushed past him and joined the party. She deserved better than being treated with his bullshit. He could go and fuck himself with that attitude, she thought.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Gosh Caroline, where the hell have you been?" Elena exclaimed eyeing the blonde with worried eyes. "Bonnie and I have been looking everywhere for you. Where did you disappear to?"

"It seemed so unlike you to just leave the party like this," Bonnie added with the same concern.

"I had a chat with Klaus at the restaurant downstairs."

"Isn't that a little obvious?" Elena frowned peering over the blonde's shoulder to see Klaus irritated expression.

"I should have said something before I left. I'm sorry," Caroline apologized choosing not to answer Elena's question.

"We're glad you're fine," Bonnie cut in with a smile. "Enzo's been worried about you as well," she nodded her head in the last direction he was in.

"I'll be right back." She departed in the direction Bonnie pointed. "Hey," Caroline tapped his back gently.

"Caroline, where have you been?" Enzo asked with a worried glance.

"I just went to get some air," she replied in a tight smile.

"Alone?"

Caroline debated whether to tell him the truth right then and there. But ultimately she didn't felt it was worth the risk; afraid he might cause a scene. "With Klaus actually. He wanted to go over some stuff on our case."

"He needs to loosen up. A party is supposed to be fun not occupied with work- related subjects," Enzo hummed placing a hand on her back. "Though I have a feeling he's just doing it to avoid his date," he remarked with a smirk.

"He's avoiding Hayley?" Caroline asked evidently surprised. Klaus had seemed to enjoy Hayley's company when they arrived earlier. She had assumed finding him drinking alone was just a temporary distraction tactic from Hayley's overbearing personality.

"Mmm, I don't get why he even brought a date when he mentioned he had no interest in bringing one just a couple of days ago," Enzo hummed as his eyes sought for the said senior partner. He found Klaus standing with Hayley at the far corner.

Caroline followed his gaze catching sight of the said couple. Hayley plastered herself against her ex in an entirely wanton manner. She was evidently putting in too much effort in trying to keep Klaus interested in her.

"Poor bastard."

Caroline chose to remain silent on the matter. Klaus looked miserable. _Serves him right for being such a dick earlier!_

"Enzo, I'm just going to order another drink," she told him before she headed for the bar. Caroline was still angry from her spat with Klaus earlier and she didn't want to take out that residual anger on her date. A drink was what she needed to ease up.

Before she knew it, Caroline had finished off her third glass of martini. "Are you sure you want another one?" The bartender peered at her curiously.

"Yes please," she slurred a little, the effects of the alcohol starting to hit her.

Bonnie and Elena had left to mingle with the other associates after having a drink with her. Caroline wasn't in an overly chatty mood hence why she decided to remain at the bar. Enzo had left the party roughly thirty minutes ago, after receiving a phone call from his neighbor that his apartment was leaking. Something about a broken pipe.

He was hesitant to leave without her at first, but after reassuring him that she could find her own way home, he left with much reluctance. Caroline was quite glad to how the night was turning out to be. She could use some space to sort out her thoughts and feelings.

"I think you've had enough." The familiar British lit murmured plucking her glass from her grip.

"Oh really?" She hummed reaching out for the unfinished glass.

"Come on, I'll get you home." The party was winding down seeing as most of the attendees had started to leave the event. It was almost midnight.

Hayley had tried to seduce him before for a ride though he had quickly rejected her proposal. He wasn't interested in fucking her even if she was all too willing. She had stormed off after he somewhat told her that he wasn't interested in her. Truth be told, Klaus had barely paid her his attention throughout the remainder of the night. His sight was focused on a particular blonde. He kept his eyes on her while she sat at the bar drinking.

The senior partner was filled with growing guilt at his earlier behavior towards her. Her words rang repeated in his mind. _You don't connect with people, because you don't try to understand them. Instead you choose to close yourself off from others. _

It was the truth. He did have a habit of shutting himself off to protect himself. The particular trait of his that Caroline had tried to change while they were together. Without much success unfortunately.

"I'm fine," she told him flatly. _Seriously, he had a major attitude problem. If she hadn't known him any better, she would have assumed he was suffering from some form of personality disorder- like Hyde and Jekyll. One moment he tries to charm her and the next he's pissed off at her. _

"Come on, I'll accompany you back home. Your date has left. It's not safe to be out and about in such a late hour." Regardless of his fuzzy brain, Klaus knew he needed to at least escort her home. He wasn't willing to risk the chance of something bad befalling on her especially in that red dress she had on.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Klaus managed to drag an unwilling Caroline from the party and into the awaiting elevator.

"Let go of me. I don't need you to see me home," she pouted leaning against the wall and hung on the handrail.

Her tipsy state wasn't comforting. Klaus was used to having alcohol in his system. Although his brain was fuzzy and light, he was still able to walk in a straight line.

"Your current state says otherwise," he let out a throaty chuckle.

"Stop being nice to me." She straightened her back to convey her bottled up feelings. "I can't take the sudden change of behavior," she stomped her foot to emphasize her point. "One minute you're hot and the next you're cold."

"Caroline—" He raised his hand about to touch her.

She shook her head flinching from his touch. "I get that you hate me because of the baby. You blame me but it wasn't my fault entirely. I don't deserve this bullshit from you. You weren't the only one hurt I was hurt too. If not more."

"I don't hate you. I admit I was angered that you thought of raising our child by yourself, but I don't hate you," he spoke out quietly. "And you're right. I'm as much to be blamed for the lost."

"Then why are you treating me like this?" She cried out scared to meet his gaze.

"Because, like you said I don't connect with people. I choose to lash out instead," he admitted solemnly. "Most importantly, I'm terrified of you," he spoke in barely a whisper.

"What?" She breathed out, thinking she must have heard wrong. _Did Klaus just say he was afraid of her? Why? It seemed unlikely when she was the one afraid of him. She was already falling for him besides how well it ended last time. _

He thought for a moment if he should let in her. If he should confess how he felt. However, the mindful part of him was aware he had to keep things in perspective. Even if he did tell her how he felt, nothing could come of them.

But was it so wrong to just tell her how he felt for once? She was intoxicated and would most likely forget the entire conversation by tomorrow morning. Taking a risk and a deep breath, he continued. "I'm still very much attracted to you." It was not the entire truth but it was what he was willing to share. He knew he was more than just attracted to her, he wanted her back, he wanted their previous life back but he couldn't tell her that.

He waited for a lecture but none came. Instead he was met with a mop of blonde hair. He didn't know how it happened but one moment she was avoiding his gaze and the next, she had barreled into him and threw her arms around his neck. He was most definitely not prepared when she crushed her lips to his.

Klaus was too shock to respond. When she finally released him, the only word that he could muster was her name. "Caroline?" He gazed at her, his eyes full of confusion.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**T.B.C**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**I know ending on cliffhanger sucks but I didn't want the chapter to be too long. It's already close to 10 000 words, the longest I've written for this fic. Fret not, I've already completed half of the second part to this and I promise it'll be up in the next couple of days. Prepare for some smuttiness, I'll make it worth your while ;)**

**Anyways, let me know your thoughts on this as usual! You know how much I LOVE receiving feedback. It helps motivate me :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm truly overwhelmed by the amount of response from the previous chapter. I'm so relieved you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Your reviews truly do inspire me :) And I really appreciate knowing what you all think. As a huge thanks, I present you with a long chapter. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Chapter 7: A Night To Remember- Part 2**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Caroline Forbes was well aware of how reckless her actions were. But she couldn't regret it, not when it felt _that _good. She could have sworn that sparks had shot from him and electrified her in that one kiss. There had been several other men since their divorce but neither one of their touch managed to spur her on as much as Klaus's. She had a feeling it was because he was her first love and also due to her unresolved feelings for him.

"Kiss me," she hummed against his ear.

He tried to pull her back afraid that this was just his imagination. They were both drunk and he didn't want to do anything they would regret. That she would regret. After four years, he knew that not a single woman of his acquaintance had even come close to the woman before him. He wanted Caroline and there was nothing he could do about it. He only prayed that she wouldn't regret this.

"I want you," she sighed admitting her true feelings. The image of their entwined bodies in her dream flashed into her mind.

Seeing her lust filled eyes, without a second thought, Klaus stepped over to her and took her in his arms. His mouth captured hers and he drank of her lips like a man who had been lost in the desert and found an oasis.

It was a rough, harsh kiss that made Caroline weak in the gut. The kiss seemed to sear into her and it was everything Caroline had fantasized. Maybe even better.

After a long time, he finally released her lips but he still held her close. His lips still right next to hers, he said, "You have no idea how much I've wanted this."

Caroline was speechless, stunned at the intensity of the kiss. It felt so good to be in his arms again. His taste was as she remembered, only more. Richer, fuller, more intoxicating. The sex had always been incredible between the two of them and she'd never been able to deny him anything in bed. He had been the ultimate lover, she knew. She loved the way he touched her, the way he would kissed her slowly after a passionate round of sex and the way he would hold her close when they slept.

She didn't had much time to process what she felt though as before she could catch him moving, Klaus had pushed her back against the wall of the elevator again. He kissed her hard and began caressing her breast through the fabric of her dress. She stared into his stormy blue eyes and saw the raw desire swirling there. _Good, she affected him just as much as he did to her. _

Klaus couldn't believe this was happening. He experimentally tweaked her cloth-covered nipple with his thumb earning a gasp from her. They shuffled to keep themselves presentable when the elevator stopped mid way and an elderly couple joined them.

When the elevator finally stopped at the lobby, they got off and walked down the hallway in a sexually charged silence. He swiftly hailed an incoming cab and pushed her in the vehicle. Once in, he relayed his address and handed the cabdriver a Benjamin note. "Mind your own business and don't look in the rearview mirror."

When the man nodded his consent and pocketed the money, he almost immediately reached for her, drawing her to him for a long drugging kiss.

_Christ, she tasted amazing. Better than he remembered, if he was honest. _

He was consumed by his want of her, and she wasn't holding anything back either. Opting to be on the safe side, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, one knee on each side of his thighs, making her straddled him.

"Klaus," she gasped at the sudden change in position.

He ignored her; instead he dragged his mouth away from hers and began planting kisses down her jawline to her neck. Locating her pulse point, he bit down gently, eliciting a swift inhalation from his ex-wife.

_God she was perfect. How did he manage to let her go was beyond him! _

Nuzzling into her enticing cleavage, he marveled at her incredible softness. He knew he was going to lose it if he didn't touch more soon.

Klaus was beyond relief when the cab pulled to a stop. She was literally driving him insane and if he hadn't exercised some self-control, he would have taken her right there in the back of the cab.

He eagerly slid from the cab putting Caroline on her feet first and then nudging her along in front of him. He led her towards the elevator without a word.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A low moan rose from her chest when he gripped her hips as he laid claim to her mouth again in the enclosed space. She parted her lips instantly and he pushed his tongue inside, sampling her sweet taste.

He barely noticed when the elevator doors opened on his floor. At the door to his pent house suite, he pressed her against the surface as he tried to insert his keycard in the lock.

Caroline could feel the size of his erection pressing on her stomach, igniting her desire for him like a match to tinder. She shivered in anticipation as the door clicked open. As soon as he pushed the door ajar, he quickly scooped the blonde in his arms kicking the door closed and flipping the lock into place.

Klaus strode through the threshold of his apartment carrying her. He opened his bedroom door with a free hand, kicked it close then locking it behind him.

She marveled at the ease with which he managed it while still keeping her locked in his arms. He walked to his enormous inviting four-poster bed and deposited her on the covers. He paused to gaze upon her, wanting to imprint the image in his mind. The image of her in his bed. Caroline, beneath him, soon, naked to his touch. An image he had never thought possible after fleeing the States.

He looked at her, allowing his eyes to rake down her body, taking in her generous breasts, thin waist, ample hips and thighs and those long leaned legs under the red dress she had on.

Her breath caught in her throat when he looked down at her, heat kindling in the dark depths of his eyes. The stormy hues were shining with a familiar heat she'd never seen on any men except him. And god did it turned her on. It felt as if she was transported back to the night of her prom- the night where he deflowered her. It was the same heated gaze.

Not able to wait for a second longer, Klaus immediately covered her with his body. He leaned down to kiss her and she curled her hands on his biceps like a lifeline as his tongue plunged into her mouth, taking what he wanted from her.

"Shit." He released a groan from deep in his chest. _He needed her like he needed oxygen._ It should have terrified him at how much he desired her but he erased those thoughts immediately choosing to enjoy the moment.

Klaus devoured her lips while sliding his hands down to the hem of her dress teasingly lifting the silken material up an inch. Deciding that he was too slow for her liking, Caroline took charge by moving her hands to remove his suit jacket. He easily shrugged off the black Prada suit discarding it on the ground without another thought.

Next, Caroline tugged at his silk black tie, ripping it out of the collar of his shirt and tossing it to the floor haphazardly. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his dress shirt but with his help she quickly managed to get him out of it.

"God Caroline," he grunted shrugging off his shirt and tossing it aside. He stopped her hands before she could go for his belt and trouser fastenings. "Not yet," he said in a low rough tone.

Needing contact with her bare skin, he rolled her onto her side so that her back was facing him. In response, Caroline held her hair up off the nape of her neck, exposing the tiny zipper pull.

Instead of stripping her immediately like she expected, he took his time, teasing the sensitive skin at the base of her neck. He alternated between feather light kisses and gentle tugs as he traced the line of her dress with his lips.

"Klaus," she moaned already writhing beneath him on the bed.

"Mmm." Finally grasping the zipper pull, the Brit gingerly slid it down inch by excruciating inch, pausing to kiss each exposed vertebra as it was revealed.

"Oh," she arched her back and moaned, body trembling, as he reached her waist and beyond, planting a final open-mouthed kiss right above her derriere.

He helped her to a sitting position next to remove her dress, but his mouth dropped open at the sight of her lingerie. "Bloody Hell!" He drank in the sight of her in a lacy strapless black La Perla bra.

Caroline felt a blush creeping up her cheeks at his blatant staring. She had to admit that it was a bold choice of lingerie. It had been a luxurious purchase she had gifted herself for her most recent birthday. It was her first time wearing it and she was quite pleased to receive such a reaction from him.

Klaus drew in a deep breath taking her in. The bra was sheer and made of expensive lace that had a delicate, swirling pattern on the tiny cups. _Far out, when did she even develop a fondness for such provocative underwear? If this was her choice of bra, what could she possibly have worn as panties, he thought to himself gulping internally. _

He cautiously traced the edges of the demi cups that barely contained her creamy breasts down to the V in the middle and back up the other side. "Exquisite," he hummed tracing a finger along the lace detail of the garment.

Caroline shivered. Her body trembling as moisture filled her panties. She reached her hands around to his back, admiring the multiple body art he had on his skin. While they had been together, she used to enjoy planting kisses on the triangle tattoo he had on his back. "This is new," she sighed drawing lazy circles on the birds and feather tattoo on his left arm that spread to his chest.

"Hmm, I see you've gotten inked up as well." He acknowledged. He had seen a small bird tattoo on her left wrist a while ago.

"Yup," she nodded unsettled that they had similar taste in ink art. He didn't allow her to dwell on it though. His fingers continued tugging the dress pooled around her waist, stripping it off the rest of the way. Caroline lifted her hips to help him along, eager for what laid ahead.

Klaus could not have looked away if he tried. Damn, he loved her choice of panties. A fucking g-string. He glanced down at Caroline and swept his fingers down the matching sheer fabric. She felt his fingers caressed her bare butt, the string of lacy thong she was wearing making her feel exposed and sexy. "Caroline," he groaned cupping her soft arse. "Are you trying to kill me?"

She didn't say anything but smiled dazedly at his admission, a secret thrill ran through her. _She had done that to him. She had turned him on with her lingerie- a black bra and a g-sting. It made her feel heady with power. Feminine and strong. _

_Damn her and her sexy choice of lingerie. _He didn't think he would ever be able to forget the sight in front of him.

He ran his fingers over the material grinning as he felt the damp material. Her arousal. _The evidence that she wanted him. Fuck. _His original intention was to try and take things slow but seeing her in such a sexy ensemble and her wetness made it impossible.

Pushing aside the lacy material, he started rubbing her wetness.

"Ahhh." Her eyelids fluttered shut and she groaned.

"Geez, Caroline," he grunted. "You are so wet for me."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was too soon. He needed to stop touching her or else he wouldn't be able to stop the primal need to just rip off the lacy thong and fucked her hard and fast. There was still a lot he wanted to do with her body before he took her.

Sitting down on the bed, he reached out and tugged her toward him, so she was straddling his lap. This way he was offered the _optimal_ view of her breasts. Wrapping his hands in her blonde curls, he pulled her head down and kissed her fiercely, needing to taste her again.

Caroline kissed him back with equal intensity, gasping at the sensation when her naked belly brushed against his bare chest. It felt wrong. It shouldn't have felt this good to be in his arms again.

"I've never been able to forget these," he murmured cupping her creamy breasts over her silky lace strapless bra. He placed a kiss on her cleavage admiring her breasts heavy and tight.

_Holy God! He shouldn't be allowed to say things like that. _Caroline wanted to cry as her nipples tightened to agonizing points at his confession.

Reaching around her with one hand, his fingers gently went to her back to unhook the garment covering her rosy flesh. He unclasped her bra with a deft flick of his wrist freeing her breasts to his hungry gaze.

It had been too long since he saw her naked. Too long since he had felt her milky smooth skin and inhaled the intimate perfume of her aroused body. Her blonde curls were like silk across his face, her slender limbs a delicate imprisonment from which he had no wish at all to break free.

_He had to touch her. _

He carelessly tossed the bra to the side before moving his hands to cup her breasts immediately, feeling their soft fullness. He marveled at how they weigh in his palms. The warm weight of her breasts fitted perfectly into each hand just like he remembered, though they seemed fuller. He traced a thumb across the swollen peaks, allowing it to press against his palms as he lifted one taunted bud to his mouth.

"Klaus.."

It sounded more of a catch of her breath than a word as he trailed his tongue over the smooth slope of her breast, drawing soothing circles around the pink flushed tip before drawing it into his mouth and sucking lightly.

"Hmm," she arched her back, her mouth open, trying to draw enough breath. Her body went tight at both sensations his hand and mouth were doing to her. It was as if a hot current of electricity travelled from her nipples and straight down to the aching need in her deepest core.

He sucked and nibbled on the nipple as if his life depended on it. "God Caroline, you taste so sweet."

She was unprepared for the sensations that coursed through her, by something so simple. His light stubble scrapped against her rigid flesh as he flicked his tongue over the pink bud. Her body throbbed and, unable to stop herself, she began to squirm above him. And still Klaus continued his blissful torture.

His lips began to gently tug the sensitive flesh while his teeth rasped across the very tip. Her whimpers urged him on and Klaus repeatedly stroked the hardened peak wanting to hear the lovely noises coming out of her.

"God," she whimpered her fingers clutching on his shoulders for support. His tongue was velvet agony.

"Not quite," he smirked suckling the throbbing nipple while his hand continued to caress her other breast.

Her breathing grew erratic as her body writhed on top of his. Caroline needed him _badly_. So badly. She wanted..no needed to feel more of him. She needed to feel him closer, his skin against hers. She began grinding her hips against him, hoping for him to get the hint.

Instead of giving in, Klaus raised his head. "Patience sweetheart."

Caroline let go a mewling protest and a satisfied grin spread across his face. Then he proceeded to shower the other globe with his attentions, repeating his sensual assault. His hands possessively cupped and kneaded her swollen breasts while he worshipped the taunting bud with his mouth.

"Please Klaus," Caroline moaned running her hands through his unruly hair. He was teasing her and she couldn't handle it anymore. Her nipples were already hard and red from his ministrations. She needed him to fill her.

The sensations she was creating were near unendurable and Klaus was certain it would all be over too soon if she didn't stop placing a demanding pressure of her hips against his groin.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

He finally let go of her nipple, the pleasure he was feeling with her so close to him almost too much to bear. "You are so beautiful." He murmured admiring how both her breasts were swollen. He had branded her.

She didn't respond because as he finished saying that, he once again captured her mouth in a long, searing kiss that only made them both desperate for more.

Without warning, he flipped her backward onto the mattress.

"Oh," she gasped, her eyes widening at the unexpected action. She was now on her back lying down while his gaze burned a path over every single inch of her.

Her stomach quivered beneath his gaze and more so when he moved his hands to her knees and firmly pushed them apart. "I need to taste you," his warm breath fanned against the fragile barrier of her panties. "Let me."

Caroline watched as he slowly and agonizingly peeled the scrap of fabric down her thighs. However as he was yanking it down her legs, the flimsy material ripped. "Sweet Jesus," he panted at the sight of her pink bare flesh. _She had shaved. Her pussy was open, ripe and ready for his taking. _

"Klaus," she admonished weakly but it soon turned into a low moan as his fingers rubbed against her wetness.

"So wet," he groaned feeling his fingers instantly coated with the evidence of her desire for him. He parted her sweet flesh and traced his thumb over her pink clitoris, feeling her jolt beneath it as if he'd just electrocuted her.

"Ohh God," Caroline cried out the moment he eased a long finger into her honeyed depths. The sensations his finger was creating within her were almost unbearable, and yet her body craved more. She wanted more than one finger inside her liquid warmth.

He was overwhelmed by the moist heat waiting for him. "Damn," Klaus hissed feeling her clenched around him and her arousal like honeyed flood dampening his hand. She was wet, hot and tight, so very tight, just as he remembered. It was almost more than he could bear.

With his other hand, he stroked her face while he tried to fight not to rush into his need to stroke and touch all of her. But he could hold out no longer.

Caroline lay there naked and panting, as she gazed up at him, not sure what he was going to do next. She wanted more of him inside her and lifted her hips against his hand to urge him. She didn't have to wait long to find out. He eased his finger out of her snug massage before lowering his mouth to the awaiting soft mound.

"Ahhh.." Caroline cried out not prepared for him to go down on her. She had refrained from letting any men taste her pussy because it was too intimate for her liking. She had never been a huge fan of oral sex. It was only something she had felt comfortable with Klaus. Her husband. She had loved it when he went down on her when they were together, but they were not together and it was just too personal.

She wasn't capable of asking him to stop though. The spikes of sensation and sheer pleasure blocking out her worried thoughts. Especially when he started sucking on her sensitive bud, teasing the small nubbin of female flesh. "Oh God." She screamed tipping her head back when her ex- husband entered his tongue inside her, slowly and deeply, pushing her to new heights.

"Ssh," he cooed his hands sliding beneath her ass cheeks to hold her in place. Locking his gaze with hers, he teased her saturated slit with a long, slow lick then he pushed his tongue into the gripping, spasming channel he had dreamed of.

Klaus licked at the delicate, creamy flesh, humming his pleasure in a long, low rumble. He almost lost it the moment he tasted her. Her pussy tasted better than honey, the sweetest form of wine. The luscious juices spilling from her were tinged with peaches and strawberries- a heady combination of sweet cream.

He craved her feminine flavor, wanting to imprint it on her memory as the memory of her taste that he had did her no justice. He ate her with a greed he didn't believe was possible, terrified he couldn't get enough of the sweet, addictive juices spilling to his lips and tongue. He truly believed he could have eaten her for hours and never get enough. Lick her forever and die with the hunger beating at his soul. _How could he have forgotten how delicious she tasted? _

"Oh yes," her trembling voice spilled from her lips. Her earlier reservations of him tasting her flew out of the window. _Holy mother of God, his tongue was driving her insane. His talented tongue should be illegal. _

Klaus let his tongue slid along her slick folds, delving deeper and deeper as she released a series of short, incoherent noises.

"Right there." She stretched beneath him, arching closer, as her hips grinded her pussy onto his tongue. "Oh yes, Klaus." Her voice was hoarse as his insistent mouth circled her tight bud, latching over the nub and clamping it lightly with his teeth. White- hot need hit her like lighting as he flicked his relentless tongue directly on her sensitive clit. Every nerve in her body was alive and tingling, her core clenching with longing as the pressure built to an almost unbearable level.

Klaus could tell she was close. Wanting to taste her release, he cupped her ass and positioned her pussy tight against his mouth. The new position added pressure right on her clit.

"Fuck!" Caroline cried out again, her hands clenching in his unruly curls, pulling him closer. She was at the verge of toppling over the edge.

Deciding to give it to her, Klaus increased the pressure on her clit and he was rewarded with a sharp cry from her.

"Yes. Oh yes," she moaned feeling her climax rip through her. Every inch of her body shaking through the intensity of it.

Klaus continued to lave at her spasming flesh, lapping at the juices that flowed from her. "So sweet," he murmured his enjoyment, savoring every drop.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Dear god, it had been so long since she had experienced an orgasm so strong, so intense. He was honestly the only one able to bring her to such incredible heights. Caroline was still struggling to come down from her high that she had failed to notice Klaus had unfastened his pants and stripped his boxers.

She gasped as his huge erection sprang free and bobbed in front of him, the tip reaching to his navel. She had forgotten how big he was and a shiver of unease ran through her despite knowing full well she would be able to fit him inside her.

Caroline sucked in a breath when she felt his hard cock nudging against her thigh. Unknowingly, her body squirmed at the touch, more than ready for him to take her, knowing it would fill more than on empty place inside her.

"You taste like fine wine, sweetheart. I've missed you…missed this, " he mumbled in a yearning voice. "You're so beautiful. I was a fool to have let you go."

"Klaus, stop. Just fuck me," she groaned, her body pleading for him. Caroline couldn't think straight. Between the alcohol and Klaus's seductive touches, her thought process was completely disarmed. She couldn't think of the consequences. All she wanted was him inside her and his words only added to fuel the fire of her desire.

His cock throbbed at her request, a thin drop of pre-cum slipping from the slit in the crown. He shifted to settle himself between her thighs and lifted her hips.

"Please," she uttered in a breathless plea, feeling him hard and thick at the entrance to the moist heat that ached between her thighs.

Klaus captured her lips in a drugging kiss once more before positioning his shaft at her exposed wet opening. As slowly as he could manage, he began to penetrate. She was slick with need, hot and tight and Klaus had to control himself from just plunging his length into her.

Caroline could sense he was obviously trying to be gentle with her as he gritted his teeth. She truly appreciated it but she didn't want slow. She wanted rough and fast.

"Harder," she begged with a slight sob locking her ankles behind his back for support.

Adhering to her wish, his hips thrust forward and she was instantly filled as he seated himself to the hilt. "Klaus," Caroline yelped at his ferocious penetration. She had not been prepared for it.

Klaus stilled, supporting his body weight on his elbows. He gazed down tenderly at her, waiting for her to adjust to his size. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

Caroline felt her walls stretched to accommodate his huge dick, feeling it force her walls to expand and accept him. He was very well endowed and she had to admit, she hadn't had a man with such great thick length inside her for so long. She remembered their first night together and how she had thought with certainty that he was going to rip her insides apart and split her open after she saw him naked.

"Bloody hell, sweetheart, you're so tight," Klaus choked, almost as if he were in pain. Caroline had always been tight and he had to always work his way inside, push through her tight tissues to delve deeper. He had to fight the urge to force himself inside of her every time they were together. It was one of the things he had missed terribly and was surprised how she still fitted him like a velvet glove.

He breathed deeply and brushed her sweat-matted hair from her face before he withdrew his thick length slowly out of her than pushed back in her again. "You feel so damn hot. So incredible."

"Yes," she panted, completely filled by him. She felt so full and stretched to capacity. His warm body and touch consumed her as he pulled back and entered her again. Over and over.

Klaus relished the tight clutch of her body and continued thrusting into her in a steady rhythm until he felt her trembling beneath him, heard her cries of pleasure. He grabbed her left knee and lifted so her ankle rested on his shoulder.

"Fuck," Caroline mewled, their skin slapping together with the new angle. She could feel Klaus's ball slapping forcefully against her skin each time he pistoned into her. Their bodies were both slick with sweat yet Klaus continued moving and increasing his speed.

He buried his entire length deep inside her on every thrust and Caroline released a sharp cry when another climax exploded. "Sweetheart," he groaned feeling her vagina milking his cock. It was too much.

Pulling both her legs over his shoulder, he angled her back that allowed each thrust to hit and rub her sweet spot. Klaus could tell he was on the verge of release and he would be damned if he didn't give her another earth-shattering climax before he found his.

"Klaus, Oh My," Caroline moaned, the angle of his penetration felt that he had thrust deep into her womb. As every thrust brought his cock in direct contact with her sweet spot, Caroline began meeting his frantic movements with equal intensity. Heaven help her, despite just recovering from a glorifying orgasm, she still wanted more of him.

She didn't think that he would be able to take her pleasure to a higher level, but he did when he bent his head and covered a nipple into his mouth. He sucked on one peak and then the other, alternating between both. The feel of him sucking on her hardened and swollen nipples as he pounded deep inside her was driving her insane.

"Your clit is so swollen," he growled when he found her clit as his body's need for more took over.

Caroline let out a strangled sob that was even foreign to her own ears when he moved his hand between their bodies and played with her aching clit. Klaus continued rubbing it with his thumb and the all too familiar swirling sensation began in her belly. The familiar rush of orgasm starting in its usual place.

"I'm going to come," he swore thrusting harder into her.

And with three more powerful thrusts, before Caroline could even prepare herself, she exploded as the mind-numbing ecstasy seized her. Her orgasm rolled over her, white hot and enough to make her see stars.

"Fuck," Klaus grunted, her tight pulsing channel spasming around his cock, milking him. He plunged into her with first one and then a second deep thrust before he threw his head back. "Caroline." His whole body shook at the raw intensity of it, and he half- shouted, half- grunted her name. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily unable to move.

It seemed like it was hours later before Caroline had enough energy to even draw a breath of air into her lungs. Her body tingled from top to bottom, though her nether regions tingled a bit more than anywhere else. The throb of his last thrusts still echoing within her.

Klaus wasn't in much of a better shape either. He lay half on and half off his ex- wife, breathless, exhausted and utterly spent from their vigorous coupling. He didn't move or say anything for a while, opting to enjoy the quietness. She was so hot and perfect and he loved it. He wanted It back. The life he used to have.

After a few minutes, he finally removed himself from her only to wrap his arms around her and pulled her close to his heated body.

Caroline, replete, with the intensity of their climax snuggled closer into his warmth. They remained that way for sometime and before he knew it, he could hear her breathing even out.

He smiled a satiated grin looking at how beautiful she looked in her sleep. He truly had missed having her in his life. London had been a lonely period of his life especially the first year he was there. He regretted not trying to remedy things between them. He should have given their marriage a second chance.

He pulled his silken sheets over their naked bodies not wanting her to get cold. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and lightly whispered in a low husky voice, "Come back to me, love."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**23 February 2014 08:15am**

Strong sunlight streamed in through the glass windows rousing Caroline from sleep. She immediately became aware that she was not alone. She was lying on something warm, which was most definitely not her pillow. She could tell she was naked judging by the shiver that ran through her due to the chilled air- conditioner. _Where the hell was she? _

She took a moment to allow herself to wake up. Her head throbbed, but that was to be expected considering the amount of alcohol she had consumed. She was groggy and still tired but what alarmed her was that she couldn't move. Her body was completely entangled with her bed partner's. His arm was around her waist, one of his legs pinned her down as if he was worried that she might try to leave while he was sleeping.

Caroline was honestly scared to find out who she had slept with. She remembered having a very _passionate _night with the man. She had an idea who he was but she silently prayed she was mistaken. _Please don't be Klaus. Please, just not Klaus, she silently begged. _

Klaus was the last person she remembered speaking with if her memory served her right. _God, please don't be him._ Despite trying her best to deny the possibility of it, a part of her was already certain it was Klaus. Only Klaus could make her feel so alive. It was always _him_ that could have her writhing in indescribable ecstasy.

Taking a deep breath, she took a glance at his face. Low and behold! Her assumption was right. There he was sleeping soundly right next to her. _Why Caroline? What the hell is wrong with you? _She screamed internally peeking a glance at his sleeping form.

She had to leave immediately. She knew she was being silly, but she was hoping to escape without waking him. Or more honestly, hoping to avoid an awkward situation, because she truthfully had no idea on what to say.

She tried to think of the best possible way to entangle herself from him. Klaus was a light sleeper and she could only hoped the sex they shared last night was enough to have worn him out into a deep slumber. It usually did based on past experiences.

It took some time and careful planning, but she managed to tear herself away from his embrace. She listened again for the gently regular exhalations signaling he was still asleep before inching herself from the massive bed.

She immediately picked up her clutch first, checking for the time. _Shit. _It was already eight past. She had spent the whole night with him. _How could she have let this happen? _

Instead of dwelling on it, she shuffled cautiously around the extravagant room, searching the floor for her clothes or what was left of them. She found her ruined panties first. It was ripped and was no used to her now.

_God, why had she slept with him? _Not that she hadn't enjoyed every perfect second of their lovemaking. Her nether regions felt swollen and sore and a smile crept to her face at the memory of the night. _Stop it! That was beside the point. Focus Caroline! _She wasn't naïve to believe that one night together would miraculously improve their relationship. How was she going to face him again? It seemed unlikely that she could pretend last night never happened.

Regardless, last night had caused something to stir deep inside her and she knew fair well that it wasn't just her libido. She was letting him in _again_. She was so screwed.

Caroline crept around the bed in search of her bra and found it dangling on a luxurious grey ottoman. It was then she took some time to scan his extravagant bedroom, which was decorated in monochromatic colors- purely black and white in this case. There were dark tinted mirrors on one of the walls, which she assumed led to his expansive closet. There was an oil painting of the sunset on the other bedroom wall that was undeniably painted by him. Overall, the room was sophisticated and stylish.

Caroline chanced a glance at where she had fallen asleep. His white lacquer bed was adorned with black satin sheet and blood red pillows, which only complimented the color scheme of the room. She had to agree he had great taste

After clasping her bra, she scooped up her crumpled dress a few feet away and stepped in it as well. Her heels lay on the floor near Klaus's side of the bed. As quietly as she could muster, she stooped to pick them up and quickly slipped it on.

She peeked over his sleeping body one last time before cracking the door open as quietly as possible.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Caroline had managed to remain silent and undetected and was only a meter away from the main door when she caught sight of a mop of blonde hair with the corner of her eye. _Shit. Did Klaus have a girlfriend?_

She sped up, her hand almost reaching the doorknob not wanting her presence to be known. _Please don't look over here. _However, to her absolute dismay, the voice called out. "Where do you think you're going?"

_No. Damn it. _So much for escaping unnoticed. What was worst was that she recognized that voice.

"You must be Nik's girlfriend?" The female voice asked heading towards her.

_Seriously. _She wasn't ready to face Klaus's sister. She didn't think she ever will. _Go away, she begged. _

"You don't need to sneak out," the haughty voice continued.

_Of course she did. _

"Are you listening to me? Good manners dictate that you should at least introduce yourself," Rebekah continued in her posh English accent.

Caroline was about to make a run for it but she was too late as Rebekah quickly stood blocking her way. "I'm Rebekah," she started before frowning when recognition dawned on her. "Caroline?"

"Rebekah," Caroline sighed warily.

"What the hell are you doing here? What is the meaning of this?" She gritted out with anger. Rebekah was more than aware of what had transpired between them last night. Her ex- sister in law's screams had disrupted her beauty sleep, though she would have never imagined the woman to be her. _Her brother could not have gotten back with her. Had Nik lost his mind? _

"Nik, Nik get your bloody arse over here this instant!" The youngest Mikaelson shrieked unable to process the situation. _Caroline had ruined her brother's life and she wasn't going to just stand there and let him make the same mistake twice. _

"Rebekah," Caroline called out worriedly. The plan was to leave before Klaus woke up and Rebekah was making it close to impossible.

"NIKKKK," Rebekah screeched ignoring the other blonde.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Klaus woke up with a start due to the ear-piercing scream. _Rebekah. _He rose blearily from bed despite the steady throbbing in his head. _Great, another hangover._

With a gasp, he remembered how he had just made love to Caroline- his ex wife. _Damn it. _That was not part of the plan. He glanced back at the bed frowning when he noticed the bed was empty. Caroline was gone. The sickening feel of rejection ate at him again. _What did you expect though? That she'd still be lying in bed with you? _

"NIK," his sister screamed out again shaking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm coming Bekah," he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. _What could his dear sister possibly needed now?_ He found his boxers on the floor and slipped them on. "What is it?" He glared roughly opening the door. _Her screaming was only hurting his headache. _

"What is this Nik?" She pointed towards the other blonde. "Are you back with her? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Caroline.." He could tell she was embarrassed to have been caught judging by how she kept her sight on her feet.

"Nik, are you listening to me?" Rebekah snapped waving a hand over his face. She didn't mean to ask him to rekindle it with _her _when she said he needed a love life. "Have you lost your bloody mind?"

"I'm just going to go," Caroline muttered hurriedly scurrying to open the apartment door before they could stop her. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to flee the scene.

"Caroline," he called after her but was already met with the click of the automatic lock.

"How could you? Have you forgotten what had happened four years ago?" Rebekah shouted glad that the other blonde was out of sight. She hated her especially after how she had left Nik. Her brother could do so much better than her.

"I don't have to explain my life choices with you," Klaus growled at his sister. He needed to talk to Caroline and tell her last night was far from a drunken mistake. He was more than aware that the sex last night had been spectacular. They always did have chemistry and it was still there. He wanted her back.

"I'm looking out for you. It's something one does for family," she huffed annoyed at his stubbornness. "She's going to ruin you, like she did before. I'm not going to let that happen." Rebekah was frustrated at his callous indifference to everything that had just happened. It had taken four long years for her to see her favorite brother again and she was going to do whatever it takes to prevent his ex-wife to hurt him again.

"Bekah, I'm more than capable of looking after myself. Need I remind you I'm a fully grown man?" Klaus wiped a hand over his tired face. He didn't really want to explain his choices to her. Rebekah had made it crystal clear that she hated his associate and confessing that he indeed had been thinking of reconciling with her would be catastrophic.

"No you're not. You're obviously making a huge mistake getting into bed with her again. Trust me, she'll only end up hurting you like she did before."

"I don't have to listen to this," he turned his back striding back to his bedroom and slamming his door shut.

"Four years in London amounted to nothing I see," Rebekah laughed dryly at his retreating figure. The whole situation was ludicrous. Caroline and Nik. He had been a lovesick fool, tailing after her like a puppy for her affections when he first met her. And she would be damned if she allowed her brother to go through that humiliation again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

An hour later after her disastrous escape, Caroline inserted her key into the doorknob when the door pulled open from the other side. "Kat, what are you doing up so early?" She bellowed surprised to see her roommate in front of her.

"Thank God you're back! Where the hell were you? If you weren't coming back, you could have at least texted me. And why didn't you pick my bazillion calls?" Katherine asked in a hurried manner.

"What?" Caroline frowned rummaging her clutch for her mobile. "Damn it." She had left her phone back at _his _place. "I don't have it on me."

"Ok, you left it at wherever you've spent the night then. Don't worry about that, the more important thing it that your mum is here," she panicked staring at the blonde.

"What?" Caroline croaked out in disbelief.

"Caroline, is that you?" Liz Forbes called out peeking from the door a few seconds after.

"Hi mum! What are you doing here?" Caroline replied flustered as she wiped her hair back to look more presentable.

"Glad to see you too sweetie." The older blonde pulled her daughter into a hug.

"You were supposed to arrive the day after tomorrow. On Christmas eve," Caroline grinned widely, ecstatic that her mum had arrived earlier than plan despite the entire drama happening. The last time she had seen her mum was during thanksgiving and it was only for two days.

"Thought I surprised you. Guess I actually did," Liz beamed releasing her daughter from the tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she sighed gesturing for her mother to return into their apartment.

"Don't worry about it honey. Katherine said you had spent the night away. I assumed at your boyfriend's?" Her mother asked patting the couch for her to sit while Kat busied herself in the kitchen with some simple breakfast.

"Mum.."

"Before you try to feed me a bunch of baloney, you need to know that the hickey on neck is telling its own story," the older woman grinned.

_Shit. She hadn't even realized she had one. The morning really wasn't working in her favor. _

Caroline cleared her throat uncomfortably. Her mum would have a heart attack if she'd ever found out who was the culprit behind it or where her daughter had spent the night. "I'll go and grab you a coffee. Why don't you unpack in my room and freshen up. Breakfast should be ready in a bit."

"Fine, but I want to hear all about this man later," Liz nodded heading towards Caroline's bedroom with her luggage in tow.

"You told her I had a boyfriend?" Caroline whispered harshly rushing towards where her roommate was standing when her mother had closed her bedroom door.

"I may have hinted at that, but the love bite you're sporting is what tipped her off." Katherine shrugged placing two pieces of bread into their toaster. "It's not like it's far from the truth judging from those red marks on your neck."

Caroline's hand immediately flew to her throat. "Is it that bad?"

"Look at the mirror cupcake. It's bad."

She did just that, using the mirror in their hallway. She titled her head and gasped. "Oh My Gosh!" Katherine and her mum were right. She had a hickey! Not a huge, purple ugly thing teenage girls often have, but it was most definitely a hickey. Right on the side of her neck. This was awful. How did she get herself into this situation? Her mother was bound to question her on this mysterious man and she would have to come up with something other than _Klaus Mikaelson_. The nerve of him to leave his mark on her.

"Care! Are you listening to me?" When there was no response, the brunette snapped her fingers in front of Caroline's eyes. This finally got her attention.

"What?"

"Where exactly were you? I distinctively remembered you telling me you had ended things with Enzo," she quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "Come to think of it, you've never sported a hickey or stayed the night before."

"I know, I was out of my element last night. Had one too many martinis to drink."

"So, sex with a hot stranger then?" Katherine asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Well, it must have been some _great _sex seeing as you've even managed to even stay the night and come home with _that_ without even noticing it."

"Yeah, something like that," Caroline brushed off shaking her head at her roommate's unrepentant grin. _She felt heated at the memory of their feverish, mind-blowing coupling. Stop it. Now is so not the time to be thinking about Klaus. She had to think of an excuse to tell her mom. _

"I'm not judging you," she answered pouring the fresh pot of coffee into three mugs. "I'm a fan of scandalous sex myself."

"Kat," Caroline admonished. "My mum doesn't need to know about my sex life," Caroline rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. My bad," Katherine offered handing her a mug. "But I want to know all the details later, missy," she called out then she headed towards her bedroom for a quick shower.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**23 December 2014 08:30pm**

After his unfortunate fall out with his sister earlier, Klaus had retreated to his painting room for the majority of the day. He had succeeded in avoiding his baby sister at all cost, only exiting the room for food and water.

In the solitude of his retreat he painted several landscapes until he felt calmer from the earlier spat. Painting was still a useful way to help him clear his mind and he really needed a clean cut after everything that had happened.

It was late afternoon when he finally returned to his chambers for a shower to rinse off the paint stains that were on him. He had tried to clear his thoughts of her and the heart-stopping events of the night before. He was unsuccessful though as the memories of her taste, her smile, her moans and her beautiful nude body kept replaying in his mind. To top that all, her cries as she came for him, her flesh tightening around him until he found release also haunted his waking thoughts.

_Fuck! _He was so screwed. He wanted her back so badly. Caroline. His Caroline.

He was wrapping around his head over the gnawing realization when something suddenly snapped in him. _Shit. Did he even use protection last night? They were both drunk and he didn't remember having a barrier of latex between them. No…God no._

Anxiously, he searched around the bed area for a disposed condom or a wrapper to ease his concerns. He needed solid evidence to disprove his theory. _What if she wasn't on birth control? _He really wasn't ready for a reenactment of what happened four years ago. He didn't want too be the one responsible for cocking things up.

_Darn it. _He had been searching around for over fifteen minutes. He had searched everywhere. His bedside table, the waste bin, his bed and even the bathroom but to his utter horror there was no sign of a condom wrapper or a used condom. _What was he going to tell her now_?

The temporary ringing of an unfamiliar tune shook him out of his distraught thoughts. It was then he realized she had left her mobile on his bed from the morning. _Great. _The firm was closed for the Christmas break, which meant he couldn't hand it back to her during work. He was also certain she would never stepped into his apartment again, not after what happened this morning.

Hence why an hour later, he came to the conclusion that he could use the opportunity of returning her phone to tell her about last night. About the lack of protection and he could only hope she was on the pill. Which was why he was in front of her apartment at the very moment.

Drawing an unnecessary breath, he rang the doorbell to her residence, mentally praying that her feisty roommate wasn't at home. He wanted to talk to her and Katherine would undoubtedly ruin the chance.

"Coming," he heard her melodic voice called out from the other side of the door.

He leaned against the wall with his hands in his leather jacket as he waited for her to open the door. His mind going through what he had planned to say.

"Yes," Caroline smiled opening the door.

"Caroline," he barely got out her name when she roughly grabbed his elbow, shut her door and dragged him away from her apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed pulling him into the emergency stairwell.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said while she made sure no one was looking before she closed the stairwell door.

"Not now. I can't do this with you," she said, her hand on the doorknob ready to leave. She was still trying to sort out her feelings but it wasn't possible with her mum with her.

"Hey wait," he placed his hand over hers to stop her.

"What?" She snapped folding one hand over her body while the other went up to cover the love bite. "This really isn't a good time."

It was only then did he realized she was in her pajamas. A tiny pajama pants that left little to the imagination and a tight white tank top. He couldn't help but let his eyes slowly roam over her body. Her nipples were hard and tight beneath the white tank top and he would have given anything to have them in his mouth at the very moment.

"Klaus!" Caroline spoke sharply. "I really don't have time for this. My mum is here. She'll most probably shoot you if she sees you."

"Liz is here?" He repeated.

"Yes, so I have to go before she starts getting suspicious."

"Wait," he stopped her again. "This is important."

"What?" She asked wrapping her arms around her body to keep herself warm from the cool breeze. Apparently, even the staircase was ventilated.

"Here." He pulled her phone out of his back pocket.

"Thanks," she said taking the device from his hand. "I really appreciate it."

Caroline was about to leave when he stopped her again. "There's something else."

"Okay," she paused waiting for him to go on.

"About last night…"

"Stop," she said nervously. She wasn't ready to hear what he had to say, because it could only go both ways. He either wanted her to give them a second chance or he saw last night as a mistake. Regardless of which path he chose, she was not ready to deal with the situation.

"Caroline we need to talk about what happened last night," he said gently. "I don't want you to get the wrong impression."

"And what it the _correct _impression?" She mocked both hands on her hips.

"We were both drunk—"

"And what we did was a mistake," she finished for him coolly.

"No. That was not what I wanted to say," he took a step closer towards her.

"Oh really?"

"We might have been drunk but it wasn't a mistake, not for me."

When she remained silent after his admission, he became fidgety. "Say something."

"I –"

He took another step closer, one hand gingerly cupping her cheek. She titled her head and he raised his eyebrows eyeing the hickey he had given her on her neck. "I didn't know."

"It's not the first time you've given me one," she replied lightly taking a step away from him.

She was right. Klaus had always been possessive when it came to her. He became territorial and wanted to mark her more than a handful of times especially during their honeymoon. He remembered receiving a disapproving lecture from her after she woke up the morning after when she noticed the hickeys along her neck and her breasts.

"Caroline –"

"If this is what you wanted to talk about, you should go." It was better this way. She was not ready and hearing him admit that last night wasn't a mistake was enough for her for the time being.

"Tell me it wasn't a mistake for you too?" He gazed at her, eyes pleading her to reply just that. "I know you still feel something for me. Last night was just a perfect display of it. The chemistry we have could not have been faked."

"I really have to go," she replied not answering his question. She was aware deep down that it wasn't a mistake for her as well but admitting it out loud would mean that she was letting him in her heart again. And she couldn't let that happen, not until she knew what he was really feeling. She needed to be absolutely positive that he was serious about wanting to give them a second chance, because Caroline knew that if she let herself fall for him and he broke her heart again, she would never be able to pick herself up from the heartbreak.

He sighed deflated at her dismissal of his feelings. _Maybe he was overthinking this. It was entirely possible that she didn't feel the same way and wanted to put last night behind them. She was drunk after all. Maybe last night meant more to him than it did to her and she was just brushing it off to let him down easy. _

_It was entirely possible. What was he expecting? That she came crawling back to him after how he had treated her? How he had accused her of infidelity and even left her pregnant and alone? _

"I'm sorry for taking your time," he bit out, trying his best not to show that he was hurt. "I just have to tell you one more thing before I go. I didn't use protection last night. Are you on the pill?"

"I know," she answered surprising him. She had felt the graininess of his dried semen stuck to her thigh when she woke up that morning. She knew immediately that he hadn't worn a condom. It hadn't surprised her though. He had never used a condom when he was with her and last night they had both been in a rush to be joined together.

"You know," he repeated to himself. "How?"

"I just do and yes I'm on the pill."

"Are you sure?" He needed to be a hundred percent certain.

"Yes. Don't worry. I won't go knocking on your door telling you I'm pregnant. I've learnt my lesson."

Things were not turning out as he had rehearsed. Klaus was disappointed their talk had turned completely sour. _So much for wanting her back_.

"I'm sorry for letting it happen. You should go," he spoke up sounding tired. He had made a huge mistake in believing that their night together had changed anything. She clearly didn't feel the same.

"Klaus—" She started with hesitance. It wasn't just an alcohol- fueled hook up for her. She had felt the connection too, it was not one sided. But she was still afraid. She was afraid to let him in again.

"Good night Caroline." His voice sounded strained as he opened the door and let himself out of the stairwell leaving her alone. He wasn't going to be the loser who came on too strong and read too much into it. His sister's words from earlier rang annoying through his mind. _You're obviously making a huge mistake getting into bed with her again. Trust me, she'll only end up hurting you like she did before_.

He needed to walk away and stop thinking about it, about her. What was done was done. Hopefully, he'd be able to forget about this by the time the holidays were over. Or else, he'll have to ask if any of the other senior partners would agree to swap their associate with his because he didn't think he would be able to work with her after this.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**T.B.C**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Thanks for reading! I hope the smut sort of compensates for the angst. Anyways, let me know what you think! Your reviews help me mature and improve as a writer :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hey guys, I'm really thankful for all your support and feedback received for the previous chapter. Most of your comments were incredibly sweet and I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the smut. **

**Responses to questions raised in reviews:**

**Tippy093: No, Rebekah doesn't know, though technically he didn't cheat on her :P Rebekah's perception of Caroline is simple, she just doesn't like her because she feels that her supposedly **_**friend**_** stole her brother from her (both during the duration of the marriage and the four years separation). **

**Rory Ace Huntzberger: Thanks for reading. I'm glad you gave it a chance and enjoyed it. I'm trying to update this more frequently but I have two other stories to consider and can't just focus on this ;)**

**Chelseab95: I'm blushing at your compliments honey. It's going to take some time before they would get together but we'll get there :) As to your other question, there won't be a pregnancy between these two for now as it'll just add to the growing complication. **

**Xshynenstarx: I know it seems Caroline is disregarding how Klaus feels but she's just terrified to put herself out there again. You could see it as the miscarriage had sort of traumatized her from starting any relationship, so it'll be a gradual buildup before she'll be ready. **

**Veronicayoung: It'll be a gradual process before any sort of reconciliation but as you mentioned, love conquers all :) Glad you understand where I'm coming from **

**Thanks to all the others that left a review! I was blown away by the amount of responses. **

**I feel terrible for taking this long to update this fic but I'm back with a new semester at university and as most of you would know, law school is very tough and time-consuming. I wish I could write/ update more often, but I just don't have the time with all the case laws and readings I have to do :( I wish my circumstances were different… However, I do promise to try and update as frequently as I can :) **

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 8: Unfinished Business**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**Sunday, 4****th**** January 2015, 7.30pm**

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Caroline called out giving a quick sweep of any item that her mother might have left in her bedroom.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure," Liz laughed from the living room. "I'm checked four times like you asked."

"I just want to make sure," she deadpanned giving a last look around.

"Relax Caroline. We have another two hours before we have to be at the airport to check in anyways. I still have plenty of time." The older blonde murmured taking a sip of her coffee while flipping through a magazine.

"You're right. The JFK airport is only thirty minutes away and forty five if there's traffic."

"You do this all the time sweetheart. Here I'll make you a cup of tea. It might help you relax," Liz suggested starting to sit up from the couch. She was used to her daughter stressing over simple matters such as her flight.

"No, it's fine," Caroline insisted pushing her mother back down to sit. "I'm not stress."

"I doubt that," Liz mocked looking at her daughter. "Now seeing as we still have an hour at least before we need to leave, why don't you tell me about who this _Nick _guy is?" She grinned folding her palms together at her daughter's reaction.

_She knew. Her mother knew. How? _

Caroline had to admit she had been having recurring dreams of their passionate night together for the past several days. It was like it remained as a reminder taunting her of how much she had screwed things up. His response to her blatant dismissal of his feelings was still very fresh in her mind.

"Come on honey. I assumed he's the one that gave you that nasty love bite the other day?" Liz continued pressing for information.

When Caroline managed to shake out of her initial shock and find her voice, she stuttered. "How do you know his name? I never told you or Kat." She hadn't had time to process what had happened with her mum being in such close proximity over the duration of the holidays. Hence, why he seemed to be invading her dreams at night.

"I hate to break it to you but you were moaning his name in your sleep," Liz teased enjoying her daughter's heated flush looks. She was just glad Caroline was seeing other people again. She had been worried her daughter might never give her heart out again after everything she had been through. The lost of her child, the divorce…

"Oh God," she shouted ashamed at the prospect of her mother hearing her. It was worst then sleep talking, she had moaned. _God, did she wish she could dug a hole and bury herself in it. _

"I'm not judging you or anything. You're only turning twenty-three this year. You're young and I get that you have needs." Elizabeth Forbes chuckled.

"Mum.."

"Let me meet him the next time I visit. I'm sure I'll like any bloke you date honey," Liz chimed. She wanted to thank whoever managed to capture her daughter's heart again.

"There's no one mum," Caroline tried to explain much unsuccessfully.

Her mother didn't know that the _Nick _she had been calling in her sleep was _Klaus_. The Nik that left her. It had always been his siblings and occasionally Caroline that called him that. Her parents weren't aware that at times he went by _Nik. _They only knew him as Klaus, thus why her mother had thought it was some new guy she was seeing. She had no doubt her mother would be so disappointed with her if she knew the truth.

"All right. I won't try to force it out of you. Just remember, your father and I only want to see you happy," Liz smiled looking at her daughter warmly. After her messy divorce from her own marriage years earlier, she had been trying to help her daughter get over hers. She knew first handedly how empty it felt to have someone you loved leave you and had prayed Caroline hadn't need to go through the same pain. But her teenage daughter did and she was relieved she had sent her away. New York seemed to have treated her daughter well. Caroline deserves everything the world has to offer especially after what had happened. It wasn't something an eighteen year old had to encounter.

"I know. Thanks mum," Caroline reached over and gave her mother a hug. "You'll be flying back here for Easter?"

"I wouldn't miss it sweetie."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**Sunday, 4****th**** January 2015, 10.30pm**

Klaus had been concentrating on a new sketch when he was interrupted by a gentle knock at the door.

"Nik," his sister called out softly.

He placed his sketchpad down, started to his feet and padded over to open his bedroom door. "Yes sister," he quipped.

"Can we talk? My flight leaves tomorrow morning and I don't want to leave us like this," she said eyeing her brother carefully.

Since her run-in with his ex wife that morning and the massive blow up after, they had kept their distance between one another. Klaus had locked himself in his room throughout the holidays and she had done the same. She was still very mad at him about what she had witnessed.

It didn't sit well with her how her brother didn't seemed to learn from his lesson the last time. There were plenty of women out there and if she had to say so herself, her brother was most definitely a keeper. He was talented, good-looking guy with both looks and brains. There were better fish in the sea and growing up she was aware of the number of admirers he had, but somehow he only ever saw _her_. The woman who broke his heart.

There had been a handful of times when she had visited her brother while he was in college and she had never seen him so smitten over a woman. She tried to be the supportive sister but she couldn't bear it longer when it seemed Klaus was putting more effort into the relationship than his partner. The couple of months before the divorce had been the worst. Nik seemed to have genuinely tried to work on improving their rocky marriage, but she did not respond to his efforts. The blonde was just too neurotic and stubborn for her liking.

He was better off without her.

"I'm not here to fight," she added seeing his wariness.

"Alright," he nodded gesturing for them to the living room. "So talk," he urged once they had both settled comfortably on his expansive leather couch.

"I shouldn't have screamed at you that morning. I was just shocked and angered to see her. Nik you deserve so much better than her," she pleaded hoping he would understand where she was coming from. She always blamed herself for her brother falling for the other blonde as if she hadn't brought Caroline home for their project, Klaus would never have met her. Everything could have been different.

"It's not your fault Bekah. It's mine actually but it won't happen again. It was just a one time thing," he tried to sound convincing. Throughout the holidays, Klaus had finally come to terms with himself that they were never ever going to work out. Bek's was right. He didn't need a replay of what had happened before. It was clear that Caroline didn't feel the same way he was. The night together had been a drunken mistake in her eyes and he wasn't going to make a fool of himself of trying to turn it into something more.

"I just don't want to see you hurt again. You moved across the globe last time because of her."

"I won't be moving away anytime soon, regardless of what happens. I had a goal when I decided to relocate here and I won't let anything stand in my way of it," he told her solemnly. He was after named partner and he needed to focus his efforts into getting just that. He wasn't going to let her be a blonde distraction ever again.

"So she was just a liquor fuelled one night stand?" She asked hesitantly.

"More or so. It's not going to happen again." The thought sent a ripple of hurt through him but he had to keep up the appearance.

"How did you even find her?" She asked the curiosity had been gnawing in her for the past week. She was positive her brother wouldn't have been so foolish as to seek her out.

"Bekah," he groaned with a pained expression. "Let's leave that at there, shall we?" He still wanted her, and he hated himself for it.

This time was different though. He wouldn't allow himself to be embarrassed and played like a fool, not this time. He had a professional reputation to maintain and a goal to achieve. The memory of their night together and the sting of rejection were still raw. But he would not let her have any power over him now.

"Fine," the younger Mikaelson relented catching on his disturbed expression. "Just don't do it to yourself. You deserve better than anything she could ever give you. Don't let her ruin your other potential relationships." Nik needed to move on.

"I've got it Beks."

"All right. I'm going to call it a night, early flight and all. I've already arranged for a cab, so don't worry about me."

"Thanks dear sister," he mumbled gratefully.

"You said you were heading to NYU as a guest speaker. It sounds important, I won't be a burden to you."

"Good night Bekah." Klaus said as he stood and gave his baby sister a tight hug.

"I'll be back during spring break."

"Of course," he smirked watching her return to the guestroom.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**Monday, 5****th**** January 2014, 8.30am**

"Shit, shit, shit." A distressed voice screeched out as she hurriedly pop a toast into her mouth after a quick gulp of her coffee.

"What's wrong?" Katherine peered up from her bedroom already dressed and ready to leave for work.

"I'm running late. Arrgh, the worst time to have overslept," she sighed in frustration. It was just after midnight when Caroline had returned from the airport after sending off her mother. She had tried going to sleep immediately but thoughts of Klaus kept her up until three in the morning. Without her mum by her side, she could finally face the music of the situation she had put herself in. "What a great way to start the semester," she humored herself feeling the effects of the lack of sleep.

"I'm glad I'm done with college," the brunette chuckled slipping on to her favorite pair of stilettos. "I'll see you tonight, roomie."

"Hmm," she waved off munching down her supposed breakfast. Caroline was never one to turn up late to lectures and she wasn't about to start that habit now. She took a quick shower, got dressed with a floral halter top and pinstripe skirt she had picked last night and applied some light makeup before putting on her favorite white cashmere coat. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her bag and keys and fled the door.

Caroline was lucky that there wasn't much traffic. She also managed to find a parking spot easily due to the early morning. Seeing as she was fifteen minutes early before the lecture was due to begin, she texted her friend April to meet her in front of the library so they could sit together.

"Hey Caroline!" April waved happily at the spot the usual spot they meet.

"Hey April," Caroline beamed. "How was your holidays back in Boston?" She asked while they started making their way to the lecture theatre.

"It was great. Nice to have all my family together," she smiled. "How was yours? Your mother visited if I recalled correctly."

"The holidays were good but I'm sure yours was better," she teased knowing how many nephews and nieces April had due to her large family tree.

"Did you hear, Professor Barker won't be giving the lecture today," April questioned.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know honestly. From what I've heard from Anna, Professor Barker invited a guest speaker to shed us some light on real world applications of Corporate Law." The girl mocked trying to imitate their British professor's posh accent.

"Do you know who this mysterious speaker is?" Caroline asked curiously. It was the first time they were having Barker as their Professor. The man was British and was only teaching a semester here as he was on sabbatical leave from Oxford.

"No clue, though the odds are the person is British. I just hope it's not some old bald guy," she shivered. "I don't mind who as long as it's not someone like Louis Litt from Suits."

"We'll just have to wait and see don't we." They arrived in front of the hall five minutes earlier and were waiting with the rest of their cohort for the previous class to be dismissed.

"It might be that guy," April mused surveying her surroundings for an unfamiliar face.

"What?" Caroline asked turning off her iphone.

"The guest speaker. See that hot guy there at our nine o'clock; he doesn't look like he belongs in our class. He might just be the guest speaker," April giggled excited.

"Well I do hope it's someone easy on the eyes," Caroline joked looking at the direction April had pointed. The man had his back currently turned to them and Caroline couldn't catch a glimpse of his face. Regardless of the distance though, the figure looked vaguely familiar.

She didn't have much time to delve on the thought when the previous class filled out the hall and April practically dragged her into the lecture hall for good seats.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

The door opened and the chatters died down as their professor stepped in. "Good morning. I hope the whole lot of you had a well-deserved break. Now I decided to improvise our lecture today by inviting a guest speaker that will help answer any questions you have on how Corporate Law works in a courtroom."

"Is it only me or does Professor Barker looked way too happy about this?" April whispered to her.

"He isn't a professor or a lecturer but he's a skilled lawyer and one of the top lawyers in his field. Some may consider him as the best closer in Europe. He's also my top student and I'm also proud to say he graduated top of his class."

"Wow, the dude has looks and the brains," April cooed having gotten a glance of the guest speaker earlier.

"So if you all would please give a warm round of applause for my former student- Mr. Klaus Mikaelson," Professor Barker beamed joining the applause as _he_ came up to the stage beside him.

"I told you he's hot," April murmured not realizing her friend had stiffened in her seat.

_Why did stuff like this only happen to her? How was it possible?_

She stopped in the middle of applauding him when the professor revealed the identity of the guest speaker. Her heart was hammering against her ribs and she felt the color drained from her face realizing _he _was here.

She wanted to bolt for her life before he could notice that she was there. She had been worried of seeing him again and had not been prepared to face him so soon. It was too sudden and she didn't know how to act around him.

"Caroline, are you alright? You looked like you just saw a ghost?" April looked over her friend with concern.

She forced herself to take several deep breaths, to get some semblance of control before speaking up. "I'm just a little dizzy," she lied her voice tight.

_Klaus cannot be here. He shouldn't be here. She needed to leave. _If she didn't leave, he was bound to notice her soon as she was sitting in the middle of the wanted to curse her damn luck.

"Do you need to go to the doctor's office?" April asked softly.

"Maybe, I should." She needed to leave before he sees her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

Klaus had never expected the class to be this huge. There were almost a hundred and fifty pupils before him, which was more than he had bargained for.

"Professor," he greeted extending his hand.

"Klaus," Professor Barker smiled extending his own hand in a warm handshake. "I'm glad you accepted my offer to speak to these bright young minds."

"It's not a problem, though I'm uncertain if I'll be much of a help," the hotshot lawyer said humbly. Professor Barker had been one of his favorite professors back in law school. The man had been popular among his classmates as well with his witty comments and real world examples. Klaus had learnt a lot from him and despite being notorious for being a hard marker, he got along well with Barker mostly because they both had similar views on how to go about practicing the law. Klaus had accepted his invite for a guest lecture almost immediately due to the respect he held for the man.

"Nonsense, Klaus. I know you'll be able to help them with their queries. I almost forgot," he addressed his pupils. "He's also currently working for one of the top notch law firms here in NYC."

"Professor.."

"You'll do fine, you always do," the professor encouraged with assurance.

"I'll try not to disappoint," Klaus replied surveying the large crowd.

"Now, you can start by explaining what it's like working as a corporate lawyer and we'll answer any questions when you're done," Professor Barker said then he walked down the stage and took one of the spare seats with the student body.

For some odd reason, Klaus didn't feel quite as comfortably standing in front of the large class. He would rather speak in front of a courtroom than a lecture hall. He scanned his audience briefly while he prepped himself up to start the speech.

"Being a corporate lawyer isn't as dull as the majority of you might think. It can be just as interesting as marriage law, family law and even criminal law. It doesn't teach you how to get away with murder but acquisition and capital markets can be equally fascinating." He started and then faltered when his sight landed on her.

She had kept her gaze down, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was _her_. _What was she doing here? _If he had known that she was taking this class, he would never have agreed to speak. They had left things on a bad note and he wasn't sure how he was going to face her.

Suddenly, she looked up and they locked eyes for a moment. Thankfully, he managed to look away first and gathered himself as he continued with his introduction. He had to pretend that she wasn't there; he couldn't afford to be distracted, especially not here.

"As I was saying…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

Caroline could hardly wait for the hour to be up. It was a literally agonizing torture having to sit there with him in front of her pretending she didn't know him. She was more than aware that he didn't feel the discomfort, as he never looked at her again after that, whereas, she herself had a hard time looking away from him. Her resistance was faltering and she couldn't help but feel a bit offended that he didn't seem to be as affected by her presence than she was to his.

Klaus managed to carry on his lecture just as she didn't existed. She wanted to believe he could do it because he was a professional but she knew it wasn't just that. She tried to look away yet somehow she couldn't.

She blamed his accent. His words were like velvet silk and she couldn't help but be entranced to his rich tone. There was no doubt that he was a charismatic speaker and a skilled attorney. His posture and tone was tempered with uncommon experience and confidence. She wasn't the only one enraptured with him. She could glance from the corner of the eye that most of the female students were enthralled with him.

"Go without me," she told April as the lecture came to an end. She needed to talk to him before he left as if they didn't clear the air now, it would only be filled with awkwardness when they returned to the office the next day. She waited until he was done with the group of females that were _way too interested _in him before making her move.

"Klaus," she jogged running up to him as he started walking toward the car parks.

He winced internally at her voice. _What did she want now? _He really wasn't ready to talk to her. Hell, he even called in a favor from Enzo to switch associates for the next month- until he managed to rid of his remaining feelings of her.

"Klaus," she called again intercepting his path effectively blocking him.

"What do you want?" He shot not even bothering to look at her.

"I…I thought we could talk." She took a step back frowning at his rude tone. He was charming to the group of girls earlier whereas she received the nasty attitude.

"About?"

"The night I hadn't meant to," she began but was cut off rudely.

"Don't bother. I got your message loud and clear the last time," he replied tone bitter. Klaus was mindful that he withdrew into his hurt and rage at her rejection of him. However, he wasn't going to mislead her and pretend that everything was fine.

She could tell by his attitude that she had unintentionally hurt him. "Klaus, I didn't mean—"

"Save it love. I'm not interested in what you have to say." The Brit had spent his holiday trying everything he could to forget her. He wanted more than she was willing to give and it would never have worked out like he wanted. He wished this time could be different and that maybe if he gave her more time, she would eventually come around to the idea of reuniting but the odds of it looked slim to non- existent. As he came to see, he was the one sulking for her.

He tried to tell himself to forget about her and move on, like his sister said, there were younger, hotter girls out there that were far less complicated, but still he couldn't seemed to shake her. Their night together only fueled his longing of her. Therefore, he was only left with the alternative of avoiding her and trying to hate her. If he didn't have to see her, just maybe he could make himself forget her- his feelings for her.

"Okay, you're obviously not in the mood to talk about it," she refused to be intimidated by him. Caroline wasn't ready to let him in yet but she knew she had to tell him that it wasn't a mistake for her too. She had dismissed him and he was now shutting himself out. She needed to make him understand that before it was too late. Before things get beyond repair.

"This is neither the right place or time," he continued as some of her peers walked past them glancing at them curiously.

"You're right. I know a café on campus we can go," she suggested hopefully wanting to continue the conversation. She didn't want him to get the wrong impression of their night together.

"I can't. I have someplace else that I need to be," he said tersely lying through his teeth. Being rejected once was more than enough; he didn't need a replay of it, especially not in a public place.

"Oh," she mused disappointed with his response. She really did wish she could clear the air with him. She admitted that she had been too harsh when he came over the other night. It wasn't an excuse but she wasn't thinking clearly then and she freaked out. She hadn't meant to hurt him and she needed for him to know that. "What about dinner? I really need to speak to you."

He really didn't want to engage with her. He got her message clearly. She didn't need time she just didn't want him. He didn't understand why she seemed so willing to talk to him now when she had tried to get rid of him the last time. Honestly, he didn't really cared to find out. "I'm busy," he stated coolly then he continued walking past her.

Caroline remained unmoving on her spot, unable to comprehend what had happened or what was happening. He sounded so cold and distant, almost like he hated her. It truly stung. It felt weird that he was suddenly ignoring her and she didn't like it, not one bit. She had to try to fix this, before it was too late.

Taking a couple of seconds to compose herself, she tried to form a plan to ensure he heard her out. "Klaus, I'm sorry for how I treated you that day," she tried stopping him from advancing his path.

"Don't be. Like I said, I'm busy," he snapped unlocking his vehicle. It had been a wakeup call he needed that what he was feeling for her wasn't going to end well. It didn't the first time why would the second be any different.

"No, you need to hear this," she insisted following him around to his sports car. _A freaking Maserati GranTurismo. She really didn't know much about him anymore. _

He opened the door ready to get in. "I don't have time for this," he lashed out further. _Was she so cruel that she thought he deserved to hear those words again? He needed to get out of there before she notices how miserable he had been since that night. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

Caroline barely knew what she was doing when she pulled the other side door opened and settled herself inside his ride, beside him.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

She shut the door quickly then pulled on her seat belt after as a sign that she was not planning to leave. "No, not until you listen to me," she folded her arms over her chest.

"Suit yourself," he growled snapping his seat belt in. Next, he switched on the ignition and threw the vehicle into a furious spurt of reverse speed.

The tyres spun and Caroline clenched her fists in apprehension as he sped off the parking lot. "Klaus! Slow down!" _Was he insane?_

He rolled his eyes exiting the campus grounds swiftly.

"Where are we going?" She croaked clutching on her seat for dear life. She hadn't been afraid of fast cars before, only since her accident. She had been traumatized by the accident and had tried avoiding speeding cars as much as she could.

She was starting to panic, as he showed no signs of slowing down.

"Klaus," she repeated, her breath coming in gasps. She was beginning to feel faint.

The Brit chose to ignore her, saying nothing. His frustration with her caused him to drive even faster, speed being an aphrodisiac to him at the moment. And he did just that, by darting in and out of oncoming traffic with no clear destination.

Caroline felt clammy. He didn't seem aware of her current alarm state. Her head lolled against the door, slumping in the seat recoiling in fear.

It was a few moments later when he realized that she had been far too quiet. She had always hated awkward silences and he grew uncomfortable with the thought that something was wrong for her sudden quietness. "Caroline," he chanced a glance at the passenger seat.

He had not expected to see this. She had broken out into a cold sweat and she was having trouble breathing. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned as he stepped on the brakes slowing down.

"You're scaring me," he continued starting to panic. He reached a quiet street in downtown Manhattan and came to a screeching halt. He killed the motor and reached for her.

His earlier anger long forgotten only to be replaced with concern. "Love, are you all right? Speak to me." He reached over and felt her forehead. She was sweating purposefully.

A few minutes passed by without much response. Just as Klaus was about to call for some help, she mumbled something and opened her eyes. "I'm okay," she took a deep breath in attempt to calm her composure.

"You fainted," he chided. "You're not okay."

"I'm fine," she insisted not wanting to be perceived as weak. She shouldn't have been so rash to hop into the car with him. She started to undo her seatbelt but was stop by him.

"I'll take you to the doctors," he started the engine again.

"There's no need to. I'm fine," she repeated wriggling away from his touch. She needed some fresh air and needed some time to regain her composure. Most importantly, she wanted to be alone. She didn't want his pity when he obviously had no interest to speak to her before her breakdown.

"Caroline," he said in exasperation turning off the ignition. It didn't sit well with him that she was trying to dismiss his concern.

"I'm fine," she declined opening the passenger door to get out.

"Damn her," he cursed opening his side to go after her. Even a blind man could see she wasn't feeling well yet she was too stubborn for her own good. She had fainted for crying out loud. "I thought you wanted to talk," he asked hoping it was enough to stop her from leaving.

"I did, not anymore though." She continued walking forward despite having absolutely no idea of her whereabouts.

"Go back into the car love. I'll drive you home," he offered. He was worried that she would faint again and the least he could do was see that she arrived safely at her apartment.

"I can find my own way back. Besides you have someplace else you need to be," she repeated his earlier excuse.

"Don't be like that," he chided taking a hold of her wrist to stop her. "The least you could do is let me send you home."

"Aargh, I said I'm fine," she snapped. "Leave me alone would you!" She understood he was just trying to help but she didn't want his pity. Couldn't bear for him to feel sorry for her. She didn't need any more crumbs of kindness from her ex-husband.

It would be so easy to just follow him, to allow her feelings to overrule her common sense. But she didn't dare give in to her deepest, heartfelt yearnings. Not yet anyway. She needed more time. She'd done that falling head over heels episode once and lived to regret her foolishness.

"Caroline," he pulled her closer attempting to persuade her.

"Go away Niklaus."

It was the pleading tone that she was using that made him rethink what he was asking of her. Maybe it was better this way. If she wanted to find her way back alone, she had the right to do so. He wasn't going to disrupt her right to free will. "Okay," he released her arm taking a step back.

"Good," she said lastly before turning to walk away.

He didn't say anything as she walked away, and it wasn't until she had put a considerable distance from him that Caroline realized she was waiting for him to call her back.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

Klaus watched as she walked further from him. He watched her walk away, unable to take his eyes from her. He was concerned for her well being despite telling himself that he should be forgetting her. He wanted to call out her name and stop her. Most importantly, he wanted to drag her back into his car and see that she was safe and sound.

He returned to his car as he tried convincing himself that she would be fine without him. Ten minutes past yet he couldn't bear to drive away, hoping that she might have changed her mind and return.

He gave up waiting after another five minutes and decided to drive around to locate her. She couldn't have gone far unless she caught a cab. Deciding to risk his chances, he started his car and followed the direction he had last seen her. He was searching frantically for her as he passed each corner when he stumbled upon the sight of a group of five men surrounding a young woman. He wasn't entirely concern at first until he caught sight of the unmistakable mop of blonde hair.

_Caroline. _

Anger flowed hot and furious through him at the sight of her being in danger. _How dare they thought they would get away? _

He hastily jammed the breaks, then jumped out to rush over to her. "What do you think you're doing?" He snarled at the group of men. He saw one of them holding her purse while the rest surrounding her to prevent her from escaping. He was relief he had spotted her in time or else he couldn't even imagine what those scumbags would do to her. _They would most likely rape her in broad daylight. _He shivered at the painful disgusting thought. _Judging by their body language, they were mostly high with drugs. _

"Klaus!" Caroline shouted. At first sight of him her heart gave a lurch of joy and relief. She had been terrified when two men suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a corner. They threatened her with a knife to follow their commands. They were originally after her valuables but after she handed them over, they started trapping her with seedy words and lustful gazes. She instantly knew that they were going to sexually assault her, or worst rape her. She attempted to shout for help but one of them immediately covered her mouth.

"Be a good girl." The man who she observed to be the leader told her while placed his filthy hands on her chest.

She tried kicking them, doing everything in her ability to avoid them violating her. She thought of trying to talk some sense into them but they were obviously not mentally stable. They were all high and drunk and she feared the worst.

_God, she was so stupid. _

She regretted leaving Klaus. She would not have been in her current predicament if she had listened to him. They were going to force themselves upon her and she was powerless.

"And who are you?" One of the guys drawled taking a courageous step towards the lawyer.

"I'm not going to repeat myself twice," Klaus warned glaring at the men ignoring his threatening stance.

Instead of replying, the man drew a pocketknife from his trousers as he threatened to stab Klaus with it. "Don't come any closer."

The Brit felt like laughing at the man's action. _Did he really think that he was afraid of some tiny knife? The dumbass was seriously underestimating him._ Klaus had been in many fights in his college years and he had yet to lose in a fight. He wasn't going to lose in this one, especially with Caroline's safety being at stake.

He strode forward without a shadow of doubt and surged for the knife. His unexpected movement surprised the guy and he used it to his advantage and knocked the knife from his grasps. He didn't allow the man anytime to react as Klaus threw a hard punch square on the man's face.

"Fuck," the man hissed wiping the smear blood from his cut lip.

The rest of the men took it as their queue and charged towards Klaus to help their fallen mate. They lunged at him altogether trying to hurt him.

Klaus fought with personal fury using both his hands and skill as he took out each of them in turns as they came at him.

"Klaus, watch out!" Caroline screamed seeing the leader pulling a knife ready to stab him while he wasn't watching his back.

He spun around just in time to deflect the blade with his bare right hand while using his other hand to punch the leader's jaw. He heard a sickening crunch at the impact. Holding the knife back, Klaus planted a knee on the man's chest and started beating his face with his bleeding right hand.

"Son of a bitch! How dare you try to touch her! Apologize, damn you!" Klaus yelled, punctuating his words with his striking fist.

"Stop it, Klaus. You're killing him," Caroline shrieked looking the man's bleeding face. The rest of the gang were also equally in a bloodied state- all curling in the floor grunting in pain.

His years of experience paid off as he sent all five of them down in a heap like a rag doll. He didn't want to stop though. He wanted to make them pay for even having that thought of touching _her._

"Nik, please," she shouted pulling him away from the wounded leader. "You'll be charged with grievously bodily harm if you continue! Don't do it."

The concern in her voice was enough to make him see reason and stop hitting the man.

"Arrgh," he growled while throwing another savage punch to the scumbag's face. He released the man after watching him groaned in agonizing pain. He might have fractured the bastard's ribs but he didn't care. The group of bastards deserved to be in pain for even attempting to touch a single hair on her. It pissed him off.

"You're bleeding," she gasped at the amount of blood soaking his dress shirt snapping Klaus out of his vengeful state. His once blue shirt was now blood red. "We need to get you to the doctor," she said firmly in spite of how dizzy she was feeling. Her knees were weak and she could barely stand up, but she pushed herself to reach his side.

He didn't even realize he had been cut until she took note of the wound. He hadn't felt it when he had been fighting earlier. One of those bastards must have taken a swipe at him when he wasn't looking. _Damn those motherfuckers. _

"It's fine," he winced unintentionally.

"No..it's not okay," she gingerly inspected the wound to see how deep the cut was. "It's really deep," she pressed her hand down onto the wound, trying to stop any further bleeding.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you?" He anxiously inspected her up and down for any physical signs. A Bruise, a scratch, anything to indicate she had been injured.

"I'm okay," she shivered clutching on her torn blouse fiercely. One of the men had ripped her blouse in the process of grabbing her.

"I'm so sorry," he removed his suit jacket and wrapped it around her. He seethed at the audacity of those bastards. How dare they thought of putting their filthy hands on her. The nerve of those mutts to tear her blouse and try to rape her.

"It's not your fault. You saved me instead," she admitted softly clutching on his jacket over her body protectively. "Thank you."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

It was after Caroline's insistence and an argument that Klaus agreed to let his ex- wife help him with his wound.

"The least I could do is help clean and bandage the cut up. I owe you that much," she insisted leaving him no room for arguments.

He tried to dissuade her. "It's just a small cut. I can patch it up myself," he argued.

"Stop being so stubborn and let me help you."

It took a lot of groveling on his part but he relented. "Do you have a first aid kit at your place?" She asked as they climbed back into his car.

"I do," he nodded starting his car.

"Maybe I should drive," she asked eyeing his injured arm.

"Out of the question," he refused flat out. She had fainted earlier, what if she blacked out again. It was too dangerous. Besides the odds of her fainting on him was considerably high especially after what she had just gone through. He knew when the adrenaline had died down, she would be consumed with fear and he wasn't going to leave her alone when the emotion hit her. Besides that, it was barely past noon, he doubted her roommate would be home to keep an eye on her.

"Are you sure you can drive?" She asked worriedly.

"You're making a big deal out of it. It's just a scratch," he rebuffed. His injury wasn't his main concern at the moment. He was more worried for her. Her well-being was his top priority.

"I have a friend that works in this precinct. Detective Salvatore, Damon's younger brother to be exact. I'll let him know about what had happened," she offered needing to do something to distract herself. A small wave of dizziness swept over her again as the adrenaline continued to dissipate. _It had been such a close call after all._

"Do that," he agreed already running through any possible offences he might be charged with.

The ride was quiet as both were quite deep in thought. "Where's your kit?" Finally breaking the silence when they arrived at his penthouse suite.

"In the kitchen cabinet," he replied unlocking the door to let them both in.

The memory of the last time she stepped foot into his residence rang clearly. _Shit. Was Rebekah here? She didn't need a replay of the last time. _

"Is your sister.." she trailed softly unsure on how to address the question. It would have been too awkward and depressing to be caught again.

"She's on her way back to Chicago."

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief as she walked further into his apartment suite. She stopped him just when he was about to make his way to the kitchen. "Let me,' she pushed him to sit on the sofa. "I'll grab the kit."

He nodded making himself comfortable. Despite having applied pressure on the gash, it was still bleeding. The sleeve of his shirt had plastered to his arm by a mixture of blood and sweat. He grimaced at the pain when he tried moving his arm. He was surprised it hadn't caused him any problems during the drive back. Thank goodness for adrenaline.

"Found it," she said out loud after pulling a couple of drawers. She retreated back to where she came from seeing her ex- husband gritting his teeth in pain.

"It's really deep. It's going to hurt quite a bit," she reached out examining the gash again before opening the first aid kit for some gauze bandages and some antiseptic. She wiped some of the blood away with the small towel first then lathered a layer of antiseptic across the length of it. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Klaus offered hoarsely. He was trying to keep his composure not wanting her to feel guilty about it.

"We both know that it is," she sighed wrapping a thick bandage around the open wound.

"Caroline.." He rubbed his temple with his uninjured hand.

She cut in before he could brush her off again. "That should do it."

"Thanks," he replied, looking at his bandaged wound than back at her. Her blouse was ripped and in spite of his jacket draped around her, her lacey black bra was still very much visible. On top of that, she was also covered with his dried blood.

Silence consumed them yet again though. "I should go," she released a breath preparing to stand up.

"Stay," he reached over to pull her back down. "You're in no state to be moving around."

"No," she argued. The full effects of her whole ordeal were finally hitting her and she just wanted to dig a hole and hide from the entire universe. Especially from him.

"Caroline, we're not arguing on this matter. You were almost raped," he reminded her. "I won't leave you alone. You're not mentally stable and have you forgotten before that, you fainted earlier!" He wasn't going to risk leaving her alone. Not a chance.

"I'm fine," she tried feebly but fell back on the couch as another wave of dizziness overtook her.

He lifted himself from his spot and looked at her firmly. "You're not going anywhere love."

"But.." She looked up at him uncertainly.

"No buts." He rebutted soundly, leaving no room for compromise.

She was exhausted and her head felt dizzy with all the drama. Her capacity for rational thought and decisive action were severely limited. She decided to go along with what he suggested realizing that she didn't want to be left alone. She rather remained in his company instead.

"Can I at least clean up first?" She glanced down at herself. She didn't need a mirror to know she looked like a mess. Her makeup was also most definitely smudged.

"Of course. Have a shower. It will make you feel better," he waited for her to get to her feet and led her to his bedroom.

She kept her gaze steady even as her heart beat wildly in her chest with nervousness. Flashbacks of the night shot through her as she stepped into the familiar chamber. _The way his hands had sought her breasts. The way his wicked tongue had brought her to the brink and pushed her over it. _

Caroline took a deep breath and closed her eyes willing away the memory.

"There's everything you need in there. Fresh towels are inside the white cupboard above the toilet," he pushed open the ensuite bathroom door for her. "I'll be outside if you need anything."

"Okay," she replied taking in his equally sumptuous bathroom. The bathroom was almost as big as her bedroom back in Mystic Falls. It was furnished with black and white granite tiles and there was a deep soaking tub in addition to a walk in shower. There was even a full-length vanity mirror that stretched the entire wall.

She couldn't help but fall in love with the design of his entire apartment. It seemed like it had came out from a set of the movie.

"Take your time. I'll make you a cup of mint tea with honey in the mean time." He waited until she had entered the bathroom and had closed the door before moving to his closet to set out some clean clothes for her. He doubted she would wear the bloodied clothes after cleaning up.

Rummaging through his closet, he finally settled on a white dress shirt he had rarely worn, which he folded neatly and set it on his bed for her. Next, he laid a new pair of boxer shorts for her, just in case she needed it. He had foregone handing her a pair of his pants knowing it would never have fit her. She was way too thin for it to fit.

Klaus waited until he heard the shower running before he made a move to leave. He proceeded to the kitchen and put a pot of water to make some tea. Then he checked his refrigerator and freezer for anything edible. They both needed some food in their system after the day they had.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

Caroline leaned against the cool tile wall and took a deep breath after hearing the door close. So, he still remembered she liked mint tea with honey.A part of her was leaping for joy that he remembered, just like how she still remembered plenty of his likes and dislikes.

Shaking herself out of the line of thoughts, she settled to think about the present. She stared at her reflection and instantly recoiled in horror. _God, she looked terrible_.

Her eyes were swollen and sported half moons of mascara beneath them. Blotchy skin, pale, tear- stained cheeks, she was an utter mess, yet he didn't seem to care. In all her twenty-three years, he truly was the only person who has seen her at her worst.

She did her best using a towel to wipe off her smudge makeup knowing a quick shower would do the rest. Sighing at her appearance, she slipped off her shoes and began stripping out of her ruined clothes. She felt dirty and could only pray a shower could remove the memory of their hands on her.

She grabbed a thick fluffy towel before stepping into the shower. Caroline was once again surprised by the array of luxury toiletries he had. She knew some of those brand names but the greater part of it were unfamiliar. She recognized the shampoo he had stocked and if her memory served her right, the shampoo alone was a hundred dollars a bottle. _He definitely was a huge spender nowadays. _

Her pulse leapt when she identified another familiar item. It was ridiculous but she found comfort at the sight of his favorite shower gel. The one she used to use when they were still together. It had been her favorite as well. The gel was a nice combination of herby, mint and woodsy altogether that smelled like him.

Finding the faucet handle, she twisted it and a delayed second later, water began seeping out, trickling down the walls. She was glad for the amount of showerheads he had installed as when all the showerheads burst forth, it brought about a great massaging feeling that she terribly needed. Her muscles loosened as she let the hot shower work her body into relaxation.

Caroline tried to clear her troubled thoughts however it kept leading back to _him_. She felt like a nervous wreck thinking about being alone with Klaus. She still hadn't figured out how she was going to bring up the subject.

Additionally, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Klaus was still the same man, and yet so different. He was still the same utterly attractive man she had fallen in love with all those years ago. He was also harder and colder. And the shine of mischief in his eyes was no longer there.

A knock came on the bathroom door and startled her. "I've laid out some clean clothes on the bed." She had been so immersed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the door open.

"Got it," she replied. "I'll be out in a bit." She heard the door close again as she reached for the expensive shampoo and started working her hair into a full lather. Once she felt her hair was clean, she lathered _their _favorite shower gel and scrubbed her body. She took her time wanting to rid of their perverse touches. She felt dirty and despite knowing it would take more than soap and water to rid of her unease, she continued scrubbing herself, scouring her pale skin to a bright pink.

It was good to feel clean again, to feel the water rain over her. She stayed under the pounding water until she was squeaky clean, her fingers wrinkled and pruney. She didn't want to leave the hot shower, as she still wasn't prepared to face him.

Eventually, Caroline turned the faucet off regretfully. She stepped out of the shower and pulled the huge fluffy towel around her shivering body. When she re-entered his bedroom she smiled seeing the set of clothes laid out for her, just like he said.

She ran her fingers over the material mentally thanking him for being considerate. Taking her time to dry herself off, she then slipped into his shirt. Klaus's white linen dress shirt was too big for her, but the material was soft against her skin. The fabric also retained the scent of his body, and she couldn't help but breathed in his distinctive scent. _What are you doing, she internally reprimanded herself yet she couldn't help but indulged momentarily in his familiar scent. _

When she finally shook herself from the spell, she proceeded to roll the sleeves up before using the discarded towel to dry her still damp hair. Wearing his shirt felt intimate and she felt uncomfortably naked with only her panties and the tail of his shirt skimming just past her thighs. It took her some time but she was finally able to build up her confidence to exit his bedroom.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

Opening the bedroom door, she immediately spotted him in the kitchen and headed towards his direction.

"How are you feeling?" The Brit asked hearing her approached, his back towards her.

"Clean, I guess."

He nodded turning around and stopping dead in his tracks when he saw her standing there. Klaus was momentarily caught off guard and couldn't stop himself from just standing there and observed her. He noticed that she was still a little pale and her blonde hair still damp from her shower. He felt a knot deep in his stomach at the sight of her standing there barefoot, dressed only in his shirt. And for an instant he thought that he'd never seen her look sexier. But that thought quickly passed as he concentrated on her pale skin and the fact that she looked as though she was ready to topple over any minute.

He coughed uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "I placed the tea on the coffee table in the living room. Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I whip up something for us to eat?" He tried to keep his voice even in attempt to not scare her. _God, why had he given her a white shirt? What had he been thinking? _

Her hair was still dripping and it was slowly wetting the collar. Klaus couldn't help but picture her nipples under the semi transparent garment. Granted, he could already see the outline of both peaks through the thin fabric.

"I'm not hungry," she admitted feeling self conscious in reaction to the assessment in his eyes. She'd lost her appetite since the incident and it hadn't returned.

"You have to eat something, sweetheart. It's already past lunch," he frowned having trouble keeping his eyes off her beautiful, long, exposed legs. He was afraid that if he didn't keep their distance, he might reach out and run a hand along her creamy porcelain thigh. So he stayed right where he was and tried to get his body and his mind under control by shifting his gaze to his Rolex for the time. It was already half past two and he doubted what she had for breakfast was enough.

Not wanting to start another argument, she retreated back to the living room to enjoy the beverage he had prepared for her. She guided herself to the couch and sat down. The day's events had emotionally drained her and all she wanted to do was have a rest. Taking a few sips of the relaxing blended fragrant tea, she leaned her head back against the cushion and closed her eyes.

"I hope you still like pasta," Klaus announced, setting two plates on the table. He frowned a little when she didn't respond. "Caroline?" He bent down to take a close look at her only to realize that she'd fallen asleep in the twenty minutes he had spent making her favorite dish.

He continued drinking in her sleeping expression, her beautiful, expressive eyes shuttered from his gaze. He had planned on talking to her but understood he couldn't blame her. She had been through an emotional trauma barely two hours ago.

Sighing heavily, he stood up and accepted the change of plans. She was too light, he thought as he carried her into his bedroom. He gingerly laid her down on his bed and pulled up the bedcover and covered her as she slept soundly. He almost groaned when he saw her black lace underwear while pulling the covers over her.

He could feel his manhood already aching to be inside of her, to feel her soft body wrap around his length just by that quick glimpse. He really needed to control himself around her. He couldn't let his desire push all rational thought from his head. He couldn't let it happen again, not until he knew where she stood.

Klaus pulled the silk bedcover over her chest, closed the curtains before walking out of his bedroom. He would give her a few hours of sleep, then wake her later to send her home.

The senior partner ended up spending the majority of his afternoon looking over a case while he waited for time to pass. It was late evening when he finally decided that it was time to wake her up. Her roommate would have return by the time he dropped her off.

When he walked into his room, he was startled to see her thrashing on the covers. "Sweetheart?" He called out worriedly taking huge strides towards her. He gasped aloud when he touched her forehead. It was damp with sweat and burning up. _Damnit, she had a fever._

Klaus immediately rushed back to the kitchen and fished some fever- reducing medicine out of the medicine cabinet and filled a glass of water. _Bloody hell! Why didn't he check up on her earlier? _

Next, he went to the bathroom and soaked a washcloth. He hurried back to her side with the items and helped her sit up carefully. "Love, I need you to swallow this," he shook her slowly.

He heard a cough followed by disorientated croak. "Klaus?"

"Sssh," he replied feeding her the pills then some water through a straw.

She passed out again as he settled the glass of water beside the bed. He knew he had to do something to help break the fever and placed the wet washcloth on her forehead mopping up some of the sweat. He was aware that the washcloth would help in cooling her off a bit and left it there as he retrieved a thermometer and placed it in her ear to take her temperature.

Klaus breathed a sigh of relief when the reading appeared on the digital screen almost instantly. She was running a mid grade fever and it comforted him knowing that it hadn't been as bad as he had imagined.

He realized her shirt was also soaked with sweat and groaned at the prospect of undressing her. Mentally reprimanding himself to behave, he unbuttoned his white linen shirt and pulled it off and then took a clean Henley from his closet to dress her.

He really did try to look away as he attempted to change her but he lacked self-control when it came to her. Instead he took his time admiring her nakedness before he finally forced himself to dress her. He sat beside her for a while more after that before he was content to let her rest.

However as he was about to leave, he heard a strangled sob from her sleeping state. She was talking in her sleep, he mused. Despite it being just a barely there whisper, he heard her words clearly. "I've missed you Nik. Don't leave me…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**T.B.C**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**I truly hope this was worth the wait. I made it extra long for posting this so late! I feel bad for not updating frequently but I'm trying my best, so please bear with me :) **

**On another note, to those readers asking when DTLY would be updated, good news, I'm already working on the next chapter. I had a bit of a writer's block for the fic and plus my lack of free time..it wasn't the best combination. I hope you understand ;)**

_**As always, leave me a review/ PM to let me know what you think. I love hearing your thoughts on this or any constructive criticisms. It helps me improve :) **_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all your patience! I know it's been a while (3 months **sighs**) since I updated this fic but I haven't had much time on my hands lately with assignments and finals. The good news is that I'm finally done with the semester so I'll hopefully be able to update more frequently before the next semester begins.

I'd also like to thank all those lovely people out there who left a review. I'm pleased that you guys enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this one too ;)

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 9: Second Chances

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_People who are meant to be together find their way back. They may take a few detours, but they're never lost."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Tuesday, 6th January, 10.00am

"Alright, so Klaus will handle the LaRue settlement," Alaric stood up summing up the meeting. With that, one by one, Damon and the rest of the senior partners filed out of the conference room.

On his way out, Alaric stopped him. "I really appreciate you taking this case off me," the managing partner said gratefully. "If it wasn't for Jenna's first ultrasound on the same day, I would have not delegated the case."

"I understand Alaric. It's fine, besides, I've almost set to wrap up the contract for the Deveraux sisters."

"I'm sorry that it's out of the way," Alaric said with a guilty tone. "But Madame LeRue is one of our most essential client. She has brought a lot of clientale to our firm since we took her first case."

"It's really no big deal. It's just Boston anyway," Klaus waved off wanting to return to his office.

"I really appreciate this," Alaric thanked him once again. "I'll let her know of the change. I'm certain she would actually prefer to have you on the case with your specialty on the field."

"I'll get Hayley to book the tickets then," he proceeded to move towards the door.

"She's expecting you on Friday morning so take the Thursday flight out," Alaric suggested. "Get Hayley to book your accommodation as well. Seeing as Madame LaRue can be fussy so chances are you'll be able to return on late Sunday night based on our past course of dealings with her."

"Alright then, I'll get her on it," Klaus nodded.

"Oh and bring your associate with you. It might be beneficial to have someone assist you," Alaric said lastly.

Klaus paused at Alaric's suggestion. The managing partner quickly caught on though. "Don't worry. It's not her first time handling a crisis. She's been on something similar with Enzo once," Alaric offered as he left the conference room, leaving the Brit alone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

"Mate, what happened to you? You look terrible," Enzo dissed looking at his friend.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Klaus drawled with sarcasm. "You've waited in front of my office just to tell me this?"

The Brit felt like crap due to the lack of sleep. He had woken up several times throughout the night to check up on his ex-wife. He would have slept better if he hadn't been so concerned.

Enzo brushed off Klaus's attitude flippantly and continued on. "And what happened with your arm?"

"It's nothing."

The response earned him a snort. "It doesn't look like nothing. What did you do during the holidays to return in this state?"

"If you're done interrogating, I need to get back to work," Klaus pushed past the other senior partner entering his office.

"Congrats on landing a new case though. You seemed to have left a solid impression on Alaric for him to leave you the case. The Franklin acquisition must have gone really well," Enzo grinned while leaning against the door. It was apparent that he had no intention of leaving just yet.

"Don't you have work to do?" Klaus snapped while looking through the paperwork scattered over his desk. He still had to finish the final details to the Deveraux contract before his meeting tomorrow.

"Of course I do, but a quick catch up won't affect anything," Enzo shrugged. "Besides, I've got Tyler drawing up the documents now, which reminds me, when is the change happening?"

"What change?" Klaus looked up from the documents.

"The associate swap," Enzo reminded. "You were the one requesting for a change," he deadpanned. "Tyler's pretty excited to work with you," he chuckled remembering the bloke's reaction to his earlier announcement.

"About that.." Klaus began as he thought of the best approach to break the news. "I actually don't need the swap anymore."

"How come?" Enzo frowned not understand the sudden change. "You sounded desperate if I recalled."

"I changed my mind," he said lightly.

"Why?"

"I just don't want to waste the time getting used to another associate," he shrugged not wanting to delve into his reasons, not to Enzo especially.

"You're sure?" Enzo questioned.

"Yes," Klaus replied refocusing his attention to the file.

"Alright then. Tyler would be sorely disappointed," he mumbled as he left the other lawyer to work.

Klaus watched the glass doors closed before releasing a huge sigh. He swiveled his chair around to stare out the window of his office as he tried gathering his thoughts. He had no idea what to think. He wasn't sure what to believe. Was it possible what he overheard the night before was the truth? He didn't know because if it was what she truly felt then it changed everything.

It hadn't surprised him that she had talked in her sleep. He had taken care of her while she was sick a couple of times before while she was still in high school and had realized of her unusual habit. He knew everything she said had said during those moments were the truth, but he couldn't help but doubt what he overheard.

He was willing to let her go having thought that he didn't stand a chance, but what if Caroline wanted the same thing he did? What if she was also still in love with him?

_But if she truly wanted to give them a second chance, why had she rejected him before? _

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose as a slight stress headache manifested itself behind his eyeballs. She was confusing him and he had no clue as to where they stood. "God Damn it," he hissed under his breath. It would only get worst in the next couple of days when they have to travel to Boston together. He was starting to regret accepting the case though he knew deep down that he had made the right decision. It would take him one step closer to his goal of becoming named partner.

He shook his head as he tried to clear his thoughts. He had work to do if he wanted to leave after lunch to check up on _her_. Filing away all his concerns for later, he pressed his desk intercom that connected to his secretary and called her into his office. "Hayley, could you come in here for a moment."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Caroline woke up with a scream from the nightmare she had. It took her a few minutes to get her breathing to return normal as she tried to wipe the after effects away. It hadn't exactly been a nightmare; in fact it had been a memory. The memory of seeing Klaus moving on in London.

She had felt so helpless and heartbroken witnessing the man she loved sleeping with another woman. It had hurt a lot, as she hadn't expected him to move on this quickly. Not even four weeks since their divorce and he was already in another relationship, with another blonde as well. It made her feel sick that she wasn't enough and was so easily replaceable that he found another blonde to satisfy him so quickly.

When she had calm down somewhat, she gradually sat up disorientated. Her body felt extremely hot and she could feel her skin clamped with sweat. She was also feeling nauseous and basically felt like hell. She began to panic when she couldn't remember how she got there. _Where the hell was she?_

Like reflex, she looked over to the other side of the bed. Empty. A wave of relief washed through her when she realized she was alone. _Thank God, she thought. _

Then, she began rubbing her temples willing for last night memories to come flooding back. _How had she gotten here? _She tried to gear up the sleepy brain. Her reflexes were slightly delayed but she recognized the semi familiar location after a while. She was in Klaus's bedroom! _How in the world? _

She vaguely recalled following him back to his apartment and had also remembered taking a shower. But she couldn't for the life of her remember how she had gotten into his bed. It was evident that she had been the only sleeping as the other side was untouched. _What happened last night then? _

She cradled her head as she tried to remember what happened next when her head started pounding repeatedly. She experienced enough that she knew the classic signs of being sick. She had developed a fever. _Just bloody fantastic, she croaked her throat itchy. _

She removed the thick covers but immediately shivered at the loss of warmth. She was about to retrieve the sheets once more when she noted how sweaty they were. _Well, lying between wet sheets wasn't going to warm her_.

It was also at that moment did she realized that the shirt she had on was thoroughly soaked as well. The material was clinging to her like a second skin. She frowned, as she was about to remove the garment. She could have sworn he had given her a white dress shirt for her to change last night, yet she was currently dressed in a forest green henley. Confused, she tried to remember what happened. She took a tentative look around the room for a trigger, anything to remember how she had ended up in his bed.

She quickly noticed a note on the bedside table under a glass of water and some cold medication. She reached for the tiny piece of paper and read to herself.

"_Good morning sweetheart. How are you feeling? Better, I hope. I had to go to work but I'll be back after lunch to check up on you. Don't bother about coming in I'll handle it. I need you to rest though you have a fever. Another thing, I've made you some soup and left it in the kitchen. Feel free to warm it up if you're hungry and please take the medication I left on here. You need it to feel better._

_PS. You were completely damp, hence why I had to change you. Several times if I may add. I couldn't let you get even sicker. Anyhow, I've placed a clean henley on the bathroom counter if you feel the need to change."_

Caroline re-read the note twice swallowing thickly. He had undressed her; of course she knew this, though she couldn't explain how she felt about it. The thought of him seeing her naked in such an embarrassing state made her feel vulnerable. It was uncalled for seeing as he had only been helping her, but yet she couldn't stop but feel exposed. She also knew it was stupid seeing as he had seen her naked too many times to count before.

Despite that, she didn't have the courage to face him as she remembered how he had been so gentle when he took care of her when they were still together. It was the same attention he had paid her last night. She recalled fragments of last night, particularly of him nestling her against him as he fed her some medicine.

There was no denying Klaus would ensure he would be the one to nurse her back to health and she really couldn't have that. The intimacy was just too much for the couple of strangers they were now. Taking a deep breath to push the throbbing pain away, she padded towards the bathroom. She needed to leave before he returned and she needed a shower to do that. It was a cowardly move but she wasn't ready to face him just yet.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

The fresh scalding water helped her slightly though she still felt lightheaded. It also didn't help that her nose was running. To make matters worse, her muscles were aching so badly that she had to support herself by leaning against the shower wall as she gave herself a quick wash.

When she was finally feeling better, she stopped the shower and wrapped herself in a plush towel she had retrieved from the cupboard earlier. She chanced a glance of her reflection at the mirror to confirm her suspicions and winced. It was official, she looked like crap. Her eyes were red, her nose runny, her cheeks flush from the fever. She basically looked awful.

Needing to put herself out of her misery at looking at her horrendous appearance, she put on the boxers he had given her yesterday before slipping on the aforementioned clean henley.

After that, she exited the bathroom and began her search for her clothing. She had no intention of wearing the henley back home. She tried looking around the last place she had left it, though it was not there. The pounding in her head got worse as she continued her unsuccessful search for her missing garments. _Where did he put it?_

It wasn't long after when the pain was too much and she return to the bed to sit down. Glancing at her mobile, she saw that it was only 10am. _It wouldn't hurt to rest for an hour more, she figured. _She would still have ample amount of time to leave before Klaus returned. With that, she shifted to the clean, unused side of the huge bed and quickly curled into a fetal position, giving herself the needed rest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was just past two when Klaus finally finished verifying the terms of the contract and took his belated leave. He had thrown an excuse to Hayley of him not feeling well before leaving the firm without another look back. He did not bother grabbing lunch, his concern over her well being a priority over his growling stomach.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at his penthouse suite. He inserted his keycard hurriedly then closed the door quietly not wanting to wake his guest if she was still asleep. His first stop was the kitchen. He scowled when he noticed that the soup he made had been uneaten. _Was she not hungry? _It only made him worrier.

He then walked up to his bedroom giving the door a light knock before opening it silently. He spotted her curled in a fetal position and frowned. She was shivering and she appeared to be faring worst then he had left her. Her cheeks were flushed red as he took a closer look while wrapping her shaking body with the warm covers.

Gently, he reached out to touch her forehead. _Fuck! _Her fever had risen. He brushed a strand of her sweat-matted hair out of her face and paused when she started moving. "Sweetheart," he muttered out softly. He needed her to take the medicine and she had to be awake for that.

"Come on. You need to take your medication," he tried again sitting down on the bed.

"Klaus," she murmured throatily opening her eyes.

"I need you to sit up and open your mouth. You can continue sleeping after you take this," he said gingerly pulling her towards him.

"My head hurts," Caroline whimpered clutching the sheet tighter with her hands.

"I know," Klaus said softly using the sleeve of his dress shirt to dab the sweat on her forehead. "It will help if you take this," he said gently passing her the two tablets he had prepared.

"Everything hurts," she continue to complain.

"You are having a fever," he explained holding a glass with a straw to her lips. "Open your mouth love," he urged.

She grumbled a little but did as she was told. She took the pills and sipped the water, but it hurt to swallow and she started coughing.

"Everything's going to be fine. You just need a lot of rest," he comforted, taking the glass away and setting it aside.

"Mmmm," she croaked as he lifted her up to settle her back on the bed. "I think the shower made everything worst."

"Ssh, don't try to talk," he said as he untangled her from his arms. He was angry that she had taken a shower in her current predicament. _Didn't she have any self-preservation? _

She felt the loss of contact of his cool skin immediately as she watched him enter the walk in closet. Seconds later, he returned with another clean shirt. "You need to change."

She shook her head not wanting to move.

"Come on," he sighed lifting her effortlessly once more. "Can you do it or do you want me to?"

It had gotten up to the point that she hadn't cared anymore. She was too tired and weak to even bother changing herself. "You do it."

"Alright," he swallowed perching carefully at the edge of the bed. He tenderly sat her up supporting her with one hand while using the other to tug the soaked henley off her. He made sure to keep his eyes on her this time not wanting to offend her.

"Almost done," he said as he threw the shirt onto the floor while grabbing the clean one he'd collected from the closet. He struggled to get her into it but managed to lay her back on the mattress without much protest. He grabbed the covers and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you," she murmured closing her eyes.

"Sleep," he whispered, as he made sure she was warm and comfortable. He sat there for another five minutes content that she was fast asleep before standing up. He moved to grab the discarded garment then padded towards the bathroom to collect the other henley and her panties which she had carelessly left on the bathroom counter. He didn't understand how she could have possibly thought that taking a shower would make things better. _Was she planning on leaving before he returned? _

He sighed not understanding what was going in that pretty little head of hers. It was apparent he didn't understand her thoughts anymore.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

"Hayley," Elena tapped on the other brunette's desk lightly.

"What do you want?" The assistant glanced up from checking her Facebook newsfeed.

"Can you be any ruder," Bonnie glared at her, not appreciating the bitchy tone she was using.

"Bon," Elena shook her head, reminding her not to cause a scene.

"How can I help you?" Hayley smiled (fake) sweetly.

"Have you seen Caroline by any chance? We have plans to have lunch together," Elena said nicely.

"How would I know?" She shrugged playing with her hair. "She didn't even bother showing up to work today," she scoffed.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie clenched her fist as she tried to keep her tone polite.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm been sitting here since this morning, haven't I?"

"That's weird," Elena mused. "Caroline was the one that organized to have lunch together."

"Did she call in sick?" Bonnie asked.

"How should I know?" Hayley quipped.

"Because you're both working for Klaus?" Elena deadpanned as she tried to keep her temper in check. The slut had a spectacular gift of making people angry.

"All I know is that Klaus was aware that she wasn't showing. He was the one that told me she wasn't coming in today."

"Why? Did he assigned her some work or something?" Elena questioned.

"Is Klaus in his office?" Bonnie chimed in no longer wanting to deal with her nasty attitude. She would rather speak to Klaus than the woman before her.

"Nope," Hayley replied, popping the 'p'.

"Do you know what time he'll be back then?" Elena asked under the assumption that the new senior partner was still out for lunch considering the time.

"He went home. Apparently, he isn't feeling too well. Maybe you should try calling Miss perfect instead of bothering me?" Hayley said snidely returning her gaze back to her computer screen.

"Thanks genius," Bonnie said tersely glaring at her.

"Come on," Elena mumbled dragging her best friend away before anything else could happen. "We can try contacting Katherine to see if she knows anything."

"On it," Bonnie offered unlocking her iphone to search up the said contact.

The junior associates entered the office lounge while waiting for Katherine to pick up. After a few rings, the call connected.

"Katherine speaking," the other line answered.

"Hey Kat, it's Bonnie calling," she said in a chirpy voice.

"Oh hey Bon, what's up?" Katherine asked standing up from her office desk to take the call outside of the enclosed space. The Times office was buzzing with the deadline for the Friday edition looming and she didn't want to distract her fellow co-workers with her call. As one of the main editors for the fashion magazine, Katherine had a lot of editing to do in regards to the spreads and content she was in charge of and had given out tasks for her juniors to complete by the end of the day. She needed their 100% focus to be on the article and wasn't going to risk some of the more nosy ones listening on to her conversation.

"Are you free to talk?" Bonnie asked firstly not wanting to trouble the other brunette. She was aware of the deadlines Katherine had for her job and didn't want to be the one to waste her time.

"Yeah, of course," Katherine replied breezily. "What's up?"

"I was just wanting to ask you if you've heard from Caroline?"

"I haven't actually," Katherine replied. "Come to think of it, she hadn't replied to my texts either."

"Didn't you see her this morning?" Bonnie asked growing concern. It was so unlike their blonde friend to ditch them without calling.

"No," Katherine paused. "She didn't come home last night."

"That's strange, she wasn't at work today either," Bonnie replied in renewed suspicion while shaking her head to indicate to Elena about the conversation.

"I had thought she was spending the night with her new beau," Katherine frowned thoughtfully. "I had to leave for work early so naturally I assumed she would have return for at least a change of clothes," she said uncertain of what was going on with her roommate.

"I'm just worried. It's so not like her to not show up without calling," Bonnie sighed.

"Me too," Katherine agreed as she tried to think if her roommate had mentioned anything the day before of her possible whereabouts.

"Klaus said she called in sick," Bonnie explained.

"He did?"

"That's what his secretary said."

"Do you have Klaus's personal number? I have a feeling he knows something," Katherine said distractedly as she tried to keep her temper in control. She didn't like how _he _seemed to be the only one who knew of Caroline's whereabouts.

"Uh, I don't have it. But I'll ask the front desk for it," Bonnie offered.

"That will be good. I'm sure Caroline is fine," Katherine reassured both Bonnie and herself.

"Alright, I'll text you his number in a bit."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson woke up from his nap aching. For a moment he just laid on his couch, feeling tired and aroused. Having to wake up throughout the middle of the night to check up on her have left him tired since the morning and the graphic dream he had of her was not helping matters.

In the dream, she'd done things to him with her mouth that had made him beg. It hadn't had much effect, though. At his first plea, she had drawn back, almost touching but not quite. She had been a tease, deliberately blowing a puff of air over his too bloody hard, too damn sensitive cock then giving him little to no relief by placing a soft kiss on the tip. It had taken another few desperate pleas on his part before she finally took his hard cock into her soft warm mouth.

He tried sitting up intent on ignoring on his arousal. This wasn't the time to be fantasizing about his ex-wife. Faintly disgusted with himself, he shook his head as he tried to remove the very vivid dream of the blonde giving him a blowjob. It didn't work though, as the mental images of Caroline sucking his silken throbbing length into her mouth flashed through his thoughts.

The way she would rake the underside of his sensitive flesh gently with her teeth while cupping his balls. The way she would tease him with her tongue by swirling over his tip before swallowing his shaft. Or the way his tip would hit the back of her throat just to the edge of where she would gag if he went further.

_Stop it, he scolded himself_. Fantasizing of those wonderful times of his Caroline swallowing every bit of his hot seed in the past was not doing him any good. It only resulted with his frustrated arousal. Hence, he compelled himself to think of something else needing to ignore his throbbing cock.

Thinking of clowns always did the trick. Unsurprisingly, his cock softened as he thought about those despicable entertainers. He took a couple of deep breaths then stood up deciding to do some grocery shopping seeing as it was only four past. He needed some distance from his ex-wife after that erotic dream.

Before leaving, he changed the cool wet cloth on her forehead hoping it would help cool her temperature further when he got back. Then the Brit made his way out of his pent house to walk the short distance to the supermarket to buy the ingredients for more chicken soup and also some vegetables and fruits for dinner.

As Klaus was picking the lemons for the honey lemon tea he had planned on brewing, his cell phone started ringing. He checked the caller ID before answering but he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Mikaelson," Katherine said on the other line cutting through the need for pleasantries.

"Katerina," Klaus drawled knowing it riled her up when he referred to her with the native name.

"Have you heard from Caroline?" Katherine ignored his taunting and got straight to the point. It was predominantly the only purpose for the call. "Hello!" She repeated pissed off when he chose to remain silent. "I don't have time for this."

"Yes I've spoken to her," he said, measuring his words carefully. The animosity between them was long-standing and Caroline's best friend would surely flipped if he told her of the blonde's current whereabouts.

"Well, where is she?" She asked impatiently. "You mentioned she called in sick?"

"Caroline is fine," he replied slowly.

"You didn't answer my question," the brunette huffed. "Where is she?"

"She's not in any immediate danger. She's fine," he replied, trying to avoid implying anything.

"For the love of God Mikaelson, I don't have time for riddles. I have a deadline in less than three days," she said crossly.

"She's fine besides having a mild fever."

"You're avoiding my question!"

"She's resting at the moment. I'll get her to call you once she's awake," he sighed inwardly as if he was preparing himself for a verbal war.

"Wait, don't you dare hang up!" Katherine shrieked. "Are you saying you are together? What did you do to her? I swear to God if you hurt her or touch a strand of hair on her pretty head, I'll break your neck!"

Klaus's nostrils flared, but he didn't say a word, not wanting to waste time arguing with the brunette. "Goodbye Katerina," he hung up without another thought.

Katherine stared at the mobile in her hand seething. _How dare that cheating bastard hang up on her? Son of a bitch, I'll cut your balls of myself if you dare hurt her_, she promised to herself.

Resigning to the fact that she could only wait for Caroline's call, she dragged herself back to her office desk. "God Caroline, where the hell are you," she mumbled full of concern. She didn't want to begin picturing what on earth her friend could be doing in the company of Klaus. _Was she letting him again? _She sure hoped not as the man wasn't worth it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

It was late evening when he finally decided it was time to wake her up. Caroline needed some food in her system and Klaus had prepared the special chicken soup that Liz Forbes had taught him. It had been a long time since he thought of that memory- the first time he had taken care of a sick Caroline.

Truth be told, it had been an eye-opening experience. Liz was too busy with being the local sheriff that Caroline was left at home alone to recover until Klaus had swooped in. They had only gotten together a month when it happened yet his heart constricted painfully at the sight of seeing his girlfriend in pain. It was also that incident where Liz had given him the recipe for the special chicken soup saying it was Caroline's favorite.

He remembered the way she brightened up at the sight of the special broth and despite the lack of appetite, she had managed to consume two bowls of it. Thus, Klaus knew the chicken soup would work its magic. He knocked on the door softly before opening it.

A smile graced his features naturally as she looked peacefully asleep. It took him a great deal of effort to wake her. "Caroline, wake up love."

"What?" she murmured into the pillow sleepily.

"I made you some chicken soup. You have to be hungry," he said gently.

She fussed not wanting to get up. He proceeded to move the cloth and placed his hand on her forehead. She was a tad feverish but the fever had come down significantly. "Your fever broke," he announced with an added grunt of relief.

"Go away," she spoke out, sounding tired.

"Come on. You can continue sleeping after you have the soup. Besides, Katherine's really worried about you. You should give her a call."

The blonde grimaced but slowly pulled herself up. Although she actually felt better, her throat was still dry and raspy.

"Good girl," he murmured.

She noticed she was wearing another different one of his shirts again and inwardly grimaced in embarrassment. _How many times has he seen her naked in the last twenty-four hours? _

"What time is it?" She asked in a tiny voice grabbing the sheet up to her waist.

He arched an eyebrow at her movement as he answered. "Just past seven."

"Oh." She hadn't realized it was so late. "Thanks for taking care of me but I'm gonna go now," she told him as she checked her mobile and saw the dozens of missed calls from Kat. If her phone hadn't been on silent, it would have surely woken her up.

"That's not going to happen, love," he shut her down immediately. "Not in this state you are not."

"Look Klaus," she began but was cut off.

"This is not up for discussion Caroline. You still have a temperature. You're not going anywhere, sweetheart," he insisted, exasperated at her stubbornness. "Just give Katherine a call and come out when you're done. Do it soon before the soup turns cold."

"But," she started, but he didn't let her.

"You're in no condition to be arguing with me," he released a frustrated sigh standing up.

"Fine," she shot back rather petulantly. "At least give me some privacy?" She was still clutching the damned sheet over her body.

"Alright," he grinned amused at her insistence. She wasn't naked for pit's sake yet she was acting as if she was. It was ridiculous that she was uncomfortable in that aspect. He'd seen her naked hundreds of times, and just now – a couple hours or so ago. "Come out when you're done then."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

It took a considerable amount of time to reassure Katherine repeatedly that she was alive and well before the brunette finally was satisfied that she was fine. It hadn't been an easy conversation though. The brunette had practically shouted at her when the call connected. After the initial concern over her well-being was over, Katherine began interrogating her of her whereabouts, more importantly about Klaus.

"What the hell are you doing with him?" She hissed not wanting to attract the attention of her colleagues.

"It's a long story," she sighed paddling into the bathroom to try and clean herself up.

"Caroline, what are you honestly doing with him? Are you two together again?" Katherine pulled a face, barely concealing her distain at the prospect of her best friend reuniting with that vile creature.

"No," she shook her head vehemently. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you've spent the night with him? Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" She questioned.

"Kat, I'm really tired and my throat hurts. I promise to fill you in later," she rasped irritably, looking at her reflection.

"Fine, don't think you're getting away with this!" Katherine warned. "I'll see you later then?"

"Actually, it seems I'm staying here for another night," she said slowly waiting for Katherine's reaction.

"Here as in with _him_?" She bellowed, incredulously. "Are you insane Care?"

"You know how he is, he's stubborn. It's not that bad, he's been doing a good job at caring for me," she explained feebly. He wasn't just doing a good job, he was doing a fantastic job if she was being honest, not that she would tell her roommate that.

"Caroline, what happened to the whole 'I don't want to do anything with him..He's all in the past' speech?"

"It's complicated," she said quietly wishing her best friend would just drop the subject.

"No it's not," Katherine shot back with frankness. "You're both strangers now. You said so yourself that what you both had was in the past and should remain in the past."

"Kat, I know what you're trying to do but not now okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow," she hung up without another word tossing the device to the side. She appreciated Katherine looking out for her but she needed to do this for herself. Caroline proceeded to splash some cold water on her face while staring at her reflection.

"You," she told the woman looking back at her, "are a lying fraud. Stop feeding yourself lies. Admit it Caroline, at least to yourself. You've never stopped loving him and you never will." She shut her eyes as she finally allowed herself to accept the fact the she was still in love with him.

She hated to admit it but Katherine had been spot on yet again. She herself knew deep down that he still affected her. And this unresolved feelings contributed to her unsuccessful relationships in the past. _How could she possibly move on when she was still very much in love with him, her first love? _It had taken her a long while but she finally could admit to herself about her true feelings.

"Caroline, are you alright in there?" He knocked on the bathroom door startling her.

"I'll be out in a minute," she shot back frantically. _Did he hear her? _She was still afraid to let him in again despite of the realization of said feelings. She'd feared letting him in again would mean putting herself on the line and risking another heartbreak. Although he seemed willing to reconcile, she could see it in his eyes but her instincts were telling her to be careful.

Caroline took some unnecessary breaths as she willed herself to be calm. She thought to herself how far she had come since the divorce. She could do this. She could face him.

"Took you long enough," Klaus commented from the kitchen at her re-appearance. "I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Do you need any help?"

"No, why don't you sit down and relax," he tilted his head for her to sit down while he busied himself with dinner. "You must be starving," he said as he placed a steaming bowl of chicken soup in front of her.

"Not really," she answered. "I don't have much appetite."

"You still need to eat," he urged pushing a spoon towards her.

"Thank you for everything," she said shyly as she obediently started taking mouth spoons of the soup. "This is good. Is this-?" She stared up at him slowly.

"It's your mother's recipe. The one she gave me the first time I took care of you," he answered with ease.

"You remembered?" She asked her heart hammering wildly in her chest. It touched her deeply that he still remembered the freaking recipe. First her favorite tea and now this.

"Of course I do. I remember everything about us," his gaze imploring her to understand. Klaus wanted to pull her to him and force her to feel the love within him that he had for her, yet he knew it would only serve to push her away. He needed to be patient with her if he wanted a second chance.

Caroline sat there in stunned silence at his abrupt confession. She racked her mind trying to think of an appropriate response that could break the sudden tension. When nothing came up that could break the ominous silence, she returned her attention to eating the soup.

Klaus shifted uncomfortably though it did nothing to alleviate the tension. "I want you to know that I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I didn't know about your fear of fast cars," he said softly breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"It's not your fault."

"You were never afraid of them before. What happened?"

"The accident," she said brokenly.

Klaus could see the raw pain and emotion in her eyes, and knew that he had put it there. He knew she meant the _accident_\- the one where she miscarried their baby. "Caroline, I.." He paused not knowing what he could possibly say to comfort her. _God, if only he could turn back the clock and change the past_.

Since finding out that Caroline had been pregnant with his child, he couldn't stop thinking of the 'what ifs'. _What if they hadn't filed for a divorce, would they be a happy family now? What if he had tried a little harder to search for her when she saw him in England, would he be a father now? _The uncertainties of it continue to play in the background of his mind.

She frowned at him. "Klaus, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known," she played with her spoon in her soup, shaking her head sadly. "And I'm sorry for what I said the other night. I didn't know how you really felt about it and I was afraid of being hurt again. I'm sorry." She was surprised at how strong her voice sounded as she said the words but was really glad she did. He deserved to know the truth.

"I shouldn't have assumed you wanted to start over. Our night together clearly meant more to me than you."

"Klaus—" Caroline wanted to express her feelings, but before she could say another word, he surprised her.

"I shouldn't have taken out my anger at you. I was just still so mad but I've learnt to accept it now."

"What?" She sucked in a breath.

"I can't force something I don't have. I don't own you. I had no right to treat you like a possession. You don't feel the same way and I should have accepted your decision gracefully."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

She wanted to scream and cry. _Was he giving up on her already? Just when she finally admitted to herself, that she had feelings for him. _Swallowing past a lump in her throat, she asked the question she had been dying to know. "Do you still love me?"

Klaus was unprepared and tensed at her sudden question. He also couldn't grasp why she wanted to know. The signals were clear; she didn't want to give them another chance so why was she asking?

"Does it matter? I won't burden you with my feelings if that is what you're worried about. I need to be objective if we are going to continue working together."

"Of course it does," she snapped her head up to look at him.

Caroline watched his face as he spoke. "Caroline, that night we spent together meant more to me than you can imagine. Regardless of my intoxicated state, holding you in my arms while making love to you, it was like coming home," he said softly, exposing himself to her. "I had thought we were finally moving forward and when you wanted to put the night behind us and pretend it didn't happen I was angry and hurt. It doesn't excuse my temper but I just couldn't stand seeing you trying to pretend as if we hadn't made fantastic love to one another. It felt like a slap to the face. Naturally when you wanted to talk yesterday, I exploded as I didn't want to face another rejection again."

Caroline took a steadying breath before speaking. "I wasn't planning on rejecting you again. I wanted to tell you the truth." She could see the confusion in his eyes at what she was saying.

"The truth?" He echoed. As he looked into her eyes he could see a single tear spill over and slid down her cheek.

"Our night together meant something to me too," she admitted just above a whisper.

"I don't understand," he breathed. _If she felt the same like he did, why had she pushed him away? _

"Your confession was unexpected and I freaked out." _And pushing you way was easier than admitting that I was still in love with you, she added to herself silently. _

"Caroline, you don't have to pretend that you have feelings for me. I took care of you because I wanted to," he sighed thinking she was only saying things he wanted to hear. "I don't want you to feel indebted just because I've helped you."

"I don't feel indebted," she shook her head desperately.

"Then why are you pretending that you feel something for me? I told you I've already accepted that you don't feel the same."

"Damnit Klaus," she exploded at his response. "The night meant something to me too," she said after taking a deep breath. "I'm not saying this because I feel indebted to you, I'm telling you this because it's the truth and you deserve the truth."

Klaus blinked letting the tune register. _She still had feelings for him_.

"I was just scared and it was selfish of me but I was only trying to protect myself," she explained throatily. Caroline waited for words, for any type of response from him at her confession, but her ex- husband remained silent. "Klaus, say something," she pleaded as she began to cry. This had not been how she envisioned the conversation to be, with him staring at her blankly and unresponsive.

The Brit allowed her confession to sink in before looking at her with uncertainty. He didn't know what to believe. She was saying one thing yet her actions were telling a different tale. It took him some time before he gathered his courage to respond. "Caroline, you're confused about your feelings," he threaded cautiously watching her face flush.

"No, I'm not," she snapped angry that he was brushing her off. She was already having a hard time sorting out her feelings and his quick dismissal of her confession was only making things more difficult. It was the worst humiliation she could ever remember feeling in her life. _Was this how he felt when she rejected him the other night_?

"Yes you are and it's understandable with everything you've gone through in the past two days," he said as kindly as he could. Klaus would have loved nothing more than to walk over to her side and kissed her after her confession but he couldn't, knowing she would just end up regretting it when she realized that she was just confused about how she really felt.

"I know what I'm feeling and I'm not confused."

"Caro—"

"Don't," she cried, slapping the spoon down on the table. "Don't you dare try and tell me how I'm feeling."

It was obvious that he had made her angry by his words. "That was never my intention."

"Then why are you pushing me away by saying I'm confused? Because I'm not you ass," she pushed her chair back and stood up. Her appetite had disappeared and all she wanted to do was return to her bed and cry.

"Sweetheart," he sighed getting up to follow her to the couch.

"I don't understand," she said deflated as she curled herself into a ball in the corner of the couch. "You just admitted you still feel something for me so why are you pushing me away?"

Running his hand over his hair, Klaus kept a safe distance from her as he sat down. "We're not on the same page," he let out a loud breath looking at his palms.

"Are you being serious? How are we not on the same page when I just told you that it meant something to me too," she turned to glare at hm.

"Maybe you should rest, you're still running a fever," he advised changing the subject. He didn't want to argue with her, not now especially.

"Fuck you," she cursed at him, as she fought back tears of anger. She had assumed revealing her true feelings would change things between them, but it did nothing but made things more awkward.

"We can continue this conversation when you feel better," he said with a frown.

"No, that's not necessary. Why bother when you're just going to tell me I'm confused about how I feel," she shot back pushing herself from the couch. She couldn't understand why he was acting like a dick when they both just confessed their truth feelings for one another.

Caroline barely managed to take two steps away from him before she was roughly pulled back down to the couch. "What are you—" Her exclamation was cut off in mid sentence when his lips smashed over hers.

She was taken by surprise at his action that a startled noise escaped her throat. It also took a few delayed seconds before her brain started functioning. She shoved at the hard wall of his chest repeatedly but when his tongue invaded through the startled part in her lips, she gave up the fight.

Everything was happening so fast that it wasn't until he lifted her to straddle him that she realized what she was doing. Without thinking, she bit his lip then shoved him back with both hands.

He hissed at the small shot of pain as he pulled back from her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked pushing herself off his lap, brushing the slight bulge in his pants in the process.

He hardly knew what to reply. "I, I.."

"Oh my god, was everything you told me earlier just for the sole purpose of getting into bed with me?" She shrieked staring at him in absolute horror. She didn't know what to make of his actions. It was maddening. He went from pushing her away to kissing her.

"Of course not," he recovered quickly. "I would never, not to you," he said, fighting the blush of humiliation that threatened to spread into his cheeks.

"Then why?" She scooted further away from him. "You can't just push me away and then decide to kiss me a minute after. I don't understand what you want from me."

"Caroline I'm sorry," he apologized. He read the confusion on her face and he knew they needed to confront their feelings now then later. "I just don't want you to do something you're not ready for. I don't want you to regret anything," he explained to her praying that she would understand his judgment. A tiny part of him regretted reacting so abruptly by kissing her but it had felt so bloody good that he never wanted to stop.

The blonde sighed at his response. Admittedly, she was vulnerable at the very moment, but she needed him to understand. With that, she looked up slowly to meet his gaze needing his full attention for what she was going to say next. "I know you think I'm confused but I'm not. I know how I feel and what I'm feeling. You might think that it's sudden but it's not. I've been denying my feelings towards you for quite some time now and it's time to stop struggling," she said in a single breath.

"Love, are you telling me you're going to give me a second chance?" He asked quietly at a loss for words, still not believing that she was willing to start over. He had anticipated it would be a fair amount of time before she was willing to open up to him again.

"I'm giving us a second chance."

A genuine smile broke in full force across his face at her affirmation. "I don't know what to say," he swallowed thickly while carefully moving closer to her on the couch.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she continued to murmur softly. "I'm sorry for pushing you away. I just didn't know how you really felt about it and I was afraid of being hurt again."

"I'm the one that needs to apologize," he replied gazing longingly at the blonde. He couldn't really blame her. She was only trying to protect herself from being hurt by him, but it was a two way street. He had been just as hurt by her as she was by him. "We really are a mess aren't we," he humored trying to alter the heavy mood.

There was a silence. After a long time, Caroline spoke again quietly. "I want us to start over as friends first."

He inched closer hesitantly taking her hand in his. When she didn't flinch or pull away, he found himself relaxing while shifting till their shoulders touched. "I understand. It will be impossible to forget everything that happened and just pick up where we left off. All I ask is that you give me a chance at forgiveness."

The Brit was acutely aware that for the rest of his life, the truth that Caroline had been carrying his child would haunt him. Knowing that it must have been a living hell for her having to suffer the whole ordeal alone made it hell for him.

"Klaus I don't blame you for what had happened. I would be lying if I said I didn't initially but I don't anymore," she spoke slowly weighing her words. Neither of them could have foreseen the accident and they were already divorced, he was free to do whatever he wanted. "But it's all in the past. We've both moved past it," she paused to place her other hand over his that covered hers. "I want us to start over from the beginning. For us to get to know one another, the new and improved us. Four years is a long time, I'm not the same Caroline anymore and you're not the same Klaus. I want to know the new you and for you to know the new me."

As he heard her words, Klaus made a promise he would never hurt her again. He swore to himself he would never ever let her suffer through anything alone again. "Caroline, I promise you won't regret this."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Standing over his bed, Klaus looked over at his sleeping blonde. He watched her sleep completely at ease, snuggled in the warm covers. He looked at her for a long moment, grinning like an idiot wondering what he had done in the past to deserve her.

He was still in disbelief that she wanted to start over. That she still had feelings for him. Although he was aware it will be a long process before they finally could get back to what they once had, he was willing to wait for her to be ready.

With the sudden progress in their relationship, the trip to Boston was something Klaus was most definitely looking forward to.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Really am sorry for the long wait. Hope the relatively long chapter makes up for it ;) **

**Leave a review and let me know your thoughts or suggestions!**


	10. Chapter 10

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Thanks so much for the supportive reviews and messages. I'm glad the chapter was worth the lengthy wait and that you guys enjoyed it. I took a short break from writing to recharge myself before another gruesome semester of law school begins. **

**On another note, I just found out that this fic has been nominated for the KLAROLINE AWARDS for **-**Best Angst Fiction. I'm thoroughly still in awed at this unforeseen surprise. Thank you so much for the nomination guys! I wasn't expecting it as I've only dabbled with writing to relieve myself from all the stress I've accumulated in law school. So thank you from the bottom of my heart for this :) **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Chapter 10: New Beginnings

"_A broken heart deserves a second chance, a new beginning and a lasting love."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Thursday, 8th January, 5.30pm

"What in the world are you doing?" Her roommate asked catching the blonde by surprise.

"You look like hell," Caroline surmised giving Katherine a once over. The brunette's once shiny voluminous curls were pulled into a messy ponytail. Katherine looked tired. Exhaustion ringed her eyes. "Isn't the deadline tomorrow?"

"It is," she nodded with a sigh. "I need a quick shower before heading back to the office to pull another all-nighter."

Caroline nodded emphatically while folding a pair of jeans into her suitcase. She had gotten used to having a stressful best friend many years ago and knew better than to poke the bear.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you going somewhere?"

"Just a short trip to Boston for work," she supplied while carefully deciding between two dresses she was holding.

"The blue one. It brings out your eyes and your boobs," Katherine offered while stepping into her bedroom.

"Kat, I need it for work," she couldn't help but blush.

"So who are you accompanying this time? Enzo again?"

Avoiding Katherine's question, Caroline stood up to open her underwear drawer. "I'm accompanying Klaus actually," she mentally prepared herself for Katherine's tirade.

"Are you kidding me?" the feisty Bulgarian snapped glaring at her best friend. Due to the extra hours Katherine had been spending at the office, she hadn't had the opportunity to have the much-needed intervention with her friend just yet. "I know I haven't been the most dependable best friend as of late but what the hell are you doing?"

"Aren't you needed back at the office?" Caroline countered deflecting the subject.

"I do but don't think I'm letting you off this easy. We need to talk about this Care," she patted the blonde's bed signaling for her to sit.

"Fine," Caroline huffed crossing her arms over her chest and offered her friend her most belligerent stare.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Caroline pretended innocence.

"Come on. Stop beating around the bush and spill it. What are you doing?"

"Klaus and I are just a couple of colleagues who are also friends."

"Yeah, you're just friends!" Katherine snickered, unconvinced. "Honey, don't give me this bull shit."

The junior associate knew full that her friend would give her a lengthy lecture if she told her the truth, hence why she determinedly tried to avoid the discussion. "Let's do this when I get back Kat. You're needed at the office and I have a flight to catch," she said as she went into her bathroom to collect her essential toiletries.

The brunette fixed her housemate with a withering stare, "Just be careful you don't get your heart broken."

"Don't worry Kitty Kat, we're just friends, that's all to it," the blonde said placing the bag of toiletries into her suitcase.

"We'll talk more when you get back. How long are you going for?" Katherine stood up and padded to the door.

"I'll be back on Sunday night. Seriously Kat, don't worry," Caroline chided trying to reassure her best friend. She knew what she was getting herself into.

"How are you getting to the airport?"

"Klaus will be picking me up," she said not looking up from her checklist.

"Be careful alright?" Katherine said, her voice tinge with worry.

"I always am Kat. Go do your thing," she waved her best friend off.

"Alright. Have a nice trip," Katherine sighed and reluctantly closed the door behind her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

"Why are you waiting outside?" He demanded the moment he stepped out of his vehicle.

"Hello to you to," she huffed rubbing her glove covered hands together to keep herself warm. The blonde had been waiting outside her apartment complex for the past fifteen minutes because Katherine was still in their apartment and she really didn't want to have the both of them to interact just yet. They both couldn't see eye to eye on many aspects and butted heads on a regular basis. Caroline wasn't ready to deal with everything just yet knowing Katherine's wrath would be far worse now than before.

"You're freezing," he admonished seeing her cheeks reddened from the cold winter air. He hurriedly ushered her into the passenger seat. "Come on, let's get you warm up before you catch another cold." He returned to the driver's side a minute later after placing her luggage in the trunk of his car. "You should have waited inside," he said checking she had her seatbelt on before speeding off.

"Kat's inside," she shrugged not going into much detail.

"Are you sure you're fine to travel?" He asked not taking his eyes off the road. "You don't have to come if you don't feel well." He had dropped her off yesterday evening after he had clocked off from work, satisfied that her fever was gone.

"I feel fine almost as good as new," she joked.

"Alright then."

"Thanks for taking care of me," she spoke quietly as they waited for the traffic to move.

"Of course," he turned to face her with a smile on his face.

They fell into a comfortable silence while waiting for the traffic to move. It was the typical evening rush hour traffic with a long line of cars present. "We'll make it in time right?" She asked looking at the time on her mobile trying to make light conversation.

"Our flight leaves at nine and its half past six now. I reckon we'll be able to arrive at JFK in roughly forty five to sixty minutes," Klaus mused staring ahead at the unmoving standstill traffic. "I bloody hate rush hour traffic," he added under his breath.

"It should get better once we get on the highway," Caroline offered knowing how unbearable the traffic in New York is especially at rush hour. "I suppose the traffic at London isn't as bad huh?"

"It's nothing compared to this," he agreed as the traffic started moving again but very slowly.

The rest of the drive continued in silence until Klaus stopped the car in the empty parking space once arriving at the airport. "Have you had dinner yet?" He took the key out of the ignition and unfastened the seat belt.

"Not yet," she replied doing the same.

"We can grab something light to eat after we've checked in. We're still fairly early," he checked his watch as he got out of the car. He walked around the back and opened up the trunk pulling out both his and her luggage from the trunk. "You're sure you have everything?" He asked as he handed her the relatively light suitcase.

"Yup, I'm positive," she said popping the handle up so she could wheel the bag.

"It seems really light," he hummed closing the trunk with a soft thud. It was also another indication that she wasn't the same person he remembered anymore. The Caroline his younger self had married had a tendency to over pack. The most memorable incident was the time they had gone on their honeymoon where her stuff even took up half of his suitcase.

"I've tried toning down my tendency to over fill," she bit her bottom lip wondering if he was also reliving the memory of their honeymoon. His mortified expression when he had opened the bulging bag would have been hilarious if she hadn't been so embarrassed.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, not knowing how to respond. "Shall we then?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the blonde pair were seated at a bistro in the terminal after having checked in their luggage and collecting their boarding passes. Caroline was sipping her skinny mocha frappuccino while her travel partner was carefully sipping his black coffee. "So mind briefing me on what we'll be doing in Boston?" She asked still not knowing the purpose of the trip besides that it was for a very important client.

"You've heard of Madame LaRue?"

"She's a really important client," Caroline nodded remembering seeing her once in the firm.

"One of her subsidiary firms is entangle with some problems and she wants us to fix it before word gets out. She also wants us to revise her will hence the long trip," Klaus explained taking out his tablet and connected the device to the internet via the free wifi.

"Wow, that's a lot of legal work to go through in three days," she said disappointed. She was hoping the workload wouldn't be too heavy as she had a paper due on Monday, which she was planning on writing throughout the trip. She already had the information organized and all she had left was to actually write the report.

"I'm not going to lie, it's going to be an exhausting three days," he checked both his personal and work email not looking up.

"I figured," she said with a pout. Caroline was aware of her role and responsibilities now that she was promoted to a junior associate. An increase in workload was natural, but that didn't mean she was happy about it. Juggling between work and school was tough enough especially with her current course load. It certainly didn't help matters that the merit scholarship she was offered had the condition of maintaining a grade point average of 3.0 or above.

"What's the matter?" He looked up from his tablet, picking up on her tone.

"It's nothing. I'm still trying to get used to the extra hours and workload, that's all," she said lightly. _You're on a work trip for pit's sake, get yourself together_, she mentally scolded herself. _Klaus is your commanding officer for the duration, not your ex-husband or your friend. _

"You're sure? You know you can always come to me if you have any queries right?" The Brit wanted her to open up to him but was afraid if he tried too hard he would only end up pushing her further away. They were finally on the same page and he was learning to be patient for her to open up to him in her own time.

"I know. I think it's time for us to start boarding the plane," she said upon hearing the announcement of their flight.

He located the departure gate with no difficulty and found it crowded and in a hubbub of noise. They got in a long line of people and waited for the young uniformed woman to collect their boarding pass stubs.

"I never expected this many people to be on this flight," Caroline mumbled to Klaus softly. She never liked flying and had never managed to conquer her fear of plane rides. She hated it more when the flight was crowded.

By the time they inched their way towards the open door, they were the last few people waiting to board.

"Boarding passes please," the woman smiled politely.

"Of course sweetheart," Klaus grinned full of charm. As he handed both their boarding passes to the gate agent, he was surprised when she offered them a free upgrade.

"Thanks," Klaus replied, his smile widening until his dimples showed, not expecting a free domestic upgrade. The flight was short and he didn't think he needed the extra comfort.

"My pleasure," the gate agent giggled lightly.

"Enjoy your flight," the woman smiled tearing off the stub of the boarding passes and handed it back to him.

"I will thanks to you," he continued to smile, well aware that he was flirting.

Caroline watched him flirt with the young woman and tried not to feel jealous. She had never liked how he could pass out endearments so generously. "Take your time. It's not like we have a flight to catch or anything," she bit out pushing past him towards the ramp.

Klaus stared at her back as she crossed the ramp and entered the cabin. _Could she possibly be jealous? _"Thanks for this," he directed a last friendly smile towards the young woman before hurrying off after the blonde.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Caroline kept to herself as she settled into the very comfortable first class seat. She glanced out of the window not feeling like conversing with Klaus who had taken his spot beside her. She was somewhat thankful he didn't try to bring up what had transpired minutes earlier as she was feeling embarrassed over her display of jealousy. She still wasn't sure what had gotten into her. It wasn't as if she was unfamiliar with his charm. _Get over yourself_, she silently chided herself.

Her cherished silence was disrupted when the flight attendants began dispensing drinks and seeing to the comfort of the few passengers in the first- class cabin. She had to admit, despite how they gotten the upgrade, the first class cabin felt amazing.

"A gin and tonic for me please," she told the flight attendant and continued looking out of the porthole waiting for the plane to take off.

In Caroline's opinion takeoff was the most terrifying stage of the whole flight and she always seemed to get tense. Unconsciously, her fingers made a grab for the arm rests, her knuckles turning white with the effort to hold onto something solid.

"Love, are you alright?" Klaus asked voice full of concern as he handed her the drink. He instantly took note that her eyes were closed, her teeth clenched and her whole body was tensed. "Talk to me," he continued, watching her whole body tense even more tightly as the plane began to take off. "Breath Caroline," he instructed remembering the techniques he had taught her when he first realized she was afraid of flying. She had been so young back then, he didn't think she was still afraid of it now.

Caroline took in a shaky breath and released it slowly. She peeked out of her eyes to see his worried expression then closed them tightly, her lips compressed so forcefully that they were turning white like the color of her knuckles. "Klaus..I…"

"Hold my hand," he told her gently, sliding his fingers under her forearm to pry her loose from the armrest. "It'll be easier."

She didn't say anything but timidly opened her eyes to lock gazes with him and nodded. He tenderly took her right hand in his and stroked her fingers first before intertwining them together. "I'm right here," he murmured.

The simple intertwining of fingers and his calm voice gradually helped her to calm her nerves. When her breathing finally returned to normal she smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry."

"You're still afraid of flying I see," he said matter of factly, watching her carefully.

"Yes," she gritted out embarrassed then closed her eyes. She forced herself to repeat the words, reminding herself that flying was safe, that tons of people did it every day, every hour and she shouldn't let her mind wonder too much.

"You're actually handling it much better now if that helps," he said as she finally opened her eyes after she had recovered her poise.

"Not really," she sighed thoroughly glad that the plane had leveled out at flying altitude.

"Hey come on, it's nothing to be ashamed about," he prompted when she withdrew her hand from his. "We should enjoy this while it lasts," he settled back into his seat more comfortably encouraging her to do the same.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

"What do you mean there was a booking error?" Klaus cried out frustrated at the reception staff.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson but there was a reservation mix up by one of our hotel staff," the man before him replied calmly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The Brit yelled completely irritated by the unexpected development. It was nearing midnight and all he wanted to do was rest due to the busy day he knew he had tomorrow.

"Klaus, stop it," Caroline stepped in before he could transfer his anger on the poor employee. She knew how upset her ex-husband would get when things did not go as planned. "Sorry David," she apologized taking a look at the man's name badge. "Is there another room available then?"

David immediately looked at the room status screen noting that there were no other rooms available for the night or the next few days. He cleared his throat uncomfortably knowing that his respond would not be taken well by the blonde man before hm.

"Unfortunately all our rooms are fully booked," he glanced up warily as he spoke. "It's still the holiday season."

"This is bloody ridiculous," Klaus grumbled tapping his hands impatiently on the desk.

"To compensate for your troubles, we've upgraded the room to the executive suite," David hesitantly added.

"Listen mate," the Brit drawled glaring at the hotel employee.

"Stop it," Caroline reached to tug his arm giving him a reprimanding stare.

"The room is big enough to fit four people," David stuttered obviously intimidated by Klaus's stance.

"We can have a look at the room first," she hissed at Klaus nudging him in the elbow, not wanting to cause any trouble at the late hour.

"Fine," Klaus snapped while snatching the key card from the counter.

"It's not that bad," Caroline tried to convince him as they boarded the elevator.

"Yes it is. They should have protocols and measures to prevent this sort of thing from happening."

"You didn't have to bring out your whole attorney stance on him though," she mused hearing the elevator dinged signaling their floor.

"There shouldn't have been such a rooky mistake to begin with. This is a four star establishment for Christ's sake," the Brit continued to fume while inserting the keycard, pushing the handle when the security light changed from red to green.

"You're seriously not going to drop this?" She dragged her suitcase in as he held the door for her. "The poor guy was shaking…woah," she gasped stopping mid sentence, taking in the huge suite.

The room was absolute luxury. Caroline looked around in admiration of the impeccable interior. _At least they upgraded them to such a nice room_, she thought, smiling as she stepped through the sitting area. "This place is gorgeous," she continued to gush appreciating the polished woods and gleaming surfaces all around her. She stopped abruptly when she finally moved into the single massive bedroom.

"Bloody hell," Klaus grunted at the same time as he spotted the bedroom as well. "You've got to be kidding me," his gaze was locked on the single luxurious king bed. He was under the impression that a room that could fit four people was furnished with two double beds and not just a fucking king bed.

"Uh, this wasn't what I had in mind," she cleared her throat uncomfortably still staring at the king-sized bed. Despite giving the impression that she was willing to cohabit the room together, she had only reluctantly agreed due to their circumstances and first and foremost she was in the belief that there were separate beds.

"I'm going back to the reception to sort this out," he turned around already out of the door before Caroline could reply.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

The senior partner marched into the hotel lobby fuming, walked up to the reception and unleashed the anger he'd been holding in. "What the hell mate? I want another extra room," he burst out with an edge in his voice.

"Mr. Mikaelson," David spluttered surprise to see the temperamental man again. He had only just gotten his heart rate back to normal from the impact of his outburst earlier.

"I don't care what you have to do, I need a bloody separate room now," his voice tightened, became clipped and annoyed. He was beginning to lose his patience with the whole situation and was mad at how incompetent the employees were at handling the problem.

"Forgive me Mr. Mikaelson but as I've told you earlier our hotel is currently fully booked out. As much as I would like to give you another spare room, there isn't any available," David continued keeping his tone professional. The Brit was starting to annoy him intensely with the _I've got the right to order you around _attitude he was patiently receiving.

"What about spare beds?" His angry glare caused David to draw in a shaky breath. Klaus knew he needed to do something, anything about their current predicament. There was no way he would be able to share a bed with her. They were starting from friends; sleeping on the same bed would only complicate and make things awkward.

"Our hotel does offer our guests with the spare beds but that all falls under our housekeeping department."

"Well, connect me to them then."

"Unfortunately, our housekeeping service only operates until every night. It is past midnight now, our entire housekeeping staff has clocked off," David continued to explain calmly fully aware that it wouldn't be well received.

"God damn it," he hit the granite counter with his fist. He was about to give the employee a piece of his mind when he felt her arm catching his, dragging his attention away.

"Klaus," she shook her head imploring him to let it go. It wasn't the man's fault to begin with, he was just the unlucky one having to be the recipient of her ex-husband's anger.

She gently pulled him back towards the elevator and back to their suite. They were both silent for a moment and he only broke the silence when she closed the hotel door. "I guess I'll have to seek other accommodation then," he sighed in defeat, padding to retrieve his luggage that was sitting on the coffee table.

"At this hour?" She asked quietly not expecting it.

He nodded pulling the collapsible handle, "You should get some rest. We have an early start tomorrow."

"Klaus wait," she called after him pausing him in his tracks.

"You don't have to leave," she started taking another deep breath before continuing. "You can stay here if you want."

The Brit blinked, not expecting that response. "Caroline, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? It's late and we both need the rest. Also there's no guarantee you'll be able to find a room," she said hesitantly. Caroline knew what she was agreeing to and regardless of the consequences it might do to their delicate friendship, she wasn't willing to kick him out into the cold January night.

He looked over at her, clearly uncomfortable, as he came to a decision. "Alright, I'll sleep on the couch tonight and I'll search for another hotel room tomorrow."

She shook her head, determined not to give in. "I'll take the couch, you can have the bed."

"That's out of the question," he pressed his lips together in a thin line. _Did she honestly think he would have agreed to her sleeping arrangement? _

"No, I'm taking the couch," she repeated her voice unwavering. This was one thing she wasn't going to back down from.

"Sweetheart, the bed is much more comfortable," he murmured, his tone was placating and soothing.

"Well, you need the comfort more than I do!"

"What are you talking about?" He walked closer to her reducing the distance between them.

"Your back pain," she choked on the words. She still felt guilty whenever she thought back to the disastrous trip. _The misfortune that she had caused_.

"Caroline, I can sleep on the couch just fine," he remained adamant not wanting to go down memory lane of that particular incident.

"No, the doctor's only advice was for you to _always _sleep on a comfortable bed," she continued firmly.

"It's fine love, the pains aren't even that frequent anymore," he offered weakly seeing the worry etched across her face. "And I told you plenty times before, the accident was not your fault."

She looked down at her feet then, not able to look into his eyes. "We both know that it is. If I hadn't been so fixated on going to that hiking trip and if I hadn't practically bribed you to carry my bag for me with sex and most importantly if I hadn't jumped on you in a pitiful attempt to surprise you, you wouldn't have lost your balance and fell down. Your tailbone wouldn't have hit the rock and you wouldn't still be suffering from my silly actions."

"How many times do you need me to tell you that it wasn't your fault? I never once blamed you, so you need to stop blaming yourself." Keeping his gaze locked on her, he gingerly moved her golden locks from her face.

"But-"

He broke her off before she could continue. "No buts. You need to let it go, love. Free yourself from your guilt because you have nothing to feel guilty for," his words softened as he spoke and he lifted his hand to cup her cheek. "And since we agreed to a fresh start, you need to put this behind you."

"It's easier said than done," she said looking thoughtful. "I did this to you. How can you forgive me?" She gazed up at him, expression brooding.

"Because it was an accident that wasn't your fault."

"No, I shouldn't have acted so callously-"

"Caroline stop it. It's all in the past. You're human and people make mistakes. I never once blamed you so you need to start forgiving yourself. Let it go. Besides, you cannot prove a direct causal connection between my symptoms and the accident," he finished off with a light joke.

"I won't bring it up again but you're taking the bed," she said eyeing the couch. It was big, but not big enough to accommodate a six foot sleeping male.

"No love," he sighed dropping his hand.

"Even if you insist that you're not suffering from back pains any longer, I can still fit into the couch more easily compared to you."

"Caroline—" _Why was she so stubborn? What sort of person would he be if he let her sleep on the couch? _He really wasn't lying when he told her that he wasn't suffering from consistent back pains. It obviously got a bit achy at times but it was bearable.

"What? You're bigger," she reasoned.

"It doesn't matter. You'll take the bed and I'll take the couch. If it isn't comfortable, I could always sleep on the floor," he volunteered.

"No," she countered with a steady stare.

"Sweetheart, just do as I say. I'm really tired and just want to sleep," he stifled a yawn, tone sounding exhausted.

"Then don't start an argument with me," she entered the bedroom which he followed.

"I'm not starting one."

She glanced over at the single huge bed that occupied the room for a few seconds. "We could always share the bed." _Dear, god. Had she really just said that out loud? _Her stomach fluttered waiting for his reaction.

He gulped inwardly, his gaze following hers to stare at the big, hulking bed. "I suppose we could," he let out slowly.

"Look, let's just share the bed. No more arguing. We're both dead tired and like you said, we have an early start tomorrow."

He nodded, "Fine. The bed's huge. We can share it without any complications or awkwardness." He cringed at his last words, his mind running through the different scenarios. _Sleeping on the same bed without getting too close, without touching, without rolling over in the middle of the night and curling around each other was going to be difficult. _

She pointed to the quilt folded in neat thirds at the foot of the comfortable mattress. "We can roll that up and put it down the middle to separate your side from mine. Not because I don't trust you or anything," she hastened to add, fighting down the blush creeping onto her cheeks. She feared her hands might be the one to roam over his body rather than his. Caroline was a cuddler and was used to draping her arms and legs over something. _You definitely need to be more mindful when you're sleeping_, she reminded herself.

"Alright. It would definitely make it easier to relax and sleep if we're not lying there worrying about…whatever."

"Yeah, I guess so," she didn't sound too certain but remained positive. _She could do this. All it took was the right attitude. _

"It's settle then," he added. "You can use the bathroom first, I'll use it after you," he stuffed his hands inside his pockets motioning her to go ahead.

"Thanks," she said awkwardly, returning to the living room and opened her suitcase to grab her toiletries and pajamas.

Klaus was thoroughly surprised when the blonde came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later. "That was quick," he stood up from the bed taking her in. She was wearing a fluffy maroon robe and towel-drying her hair.

"I wasn't going to make you wait for me this late at night," she said using the hand towel to wipe her face next.

"Thanks," he picked up his own sleepwear and stepped into the bathroom. Before he closed the door he paused, "In case you're asleep when I get back, good night."

"Good night," she replied sweetly. Caroline waited until he'd closed the door quietly behind him before she slumped onto the bed exhaling heavily. "Oh Caroline, what did you just get yourself into?" Pretending to be friends with her current feelings was going to be a lot harder than she'd imagined.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Six thirty came just too soon when Caroline's pre-set alarm started blaring loud music waking them both up from their sound sleep. "Turn the bloody thing off," Klaus grunted sleepily pulling the pillow to cover the piercing sound.

She stirred but not moving letting the alarm go to snooze. She only woke up when the sound of her alarm began ringing for the second time after it's five-minute snooze. She felt so warm and protected that it took her a moment to work her bearings out. She came fully awake with a guilty start, realizing that she was curled up in Klaus's arms. _Sprawled over his naked chest to be exact. _

"Bloody music," she heard him groaned again as she quickly lifted her head from his warm bare chest and reached for her mobile to switch the alarm off.

She took a quick glance at him after, releasing a relief breath when he appeared to still be asleep. She felt like hitting her subconscious-self spotting the jelly roll she had placed in the middle kicked to the floor and that she had shifted in the middle of the night to his side of the bed. _So much for being cautious._

Keeping watch on him, the blonde gently and carefully extricated herself from his embrace and eased out of the bed hesitantly without waking him. For a few short moments she was content to just stand and watch his sleeping form. _How are you going to do this Caroline_, she asked herself repeatedly.

Her vow was slowly in tatters as she was closed to becoming undone. She wanted and needed more than friendship from him. She was well aware that she was contradicting herself. On one hand she wanted to start over again but she also wanted their relationship to move along.

Pulling the covers over his sleeping form, she crept into the bathroom and stripped out of her crumpled cotton sleep shorts and top. Then she stepped into the hot shower and tried her best to clear her mind. She needed a clear head for the remainder of this work trip. Letting her personal feelings involve would only further complicate things and she couldn't deal with any added complication at the moment with her undone assignment still her top priority.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Klaus woke up to the sound of a shower running. Yawning, he sat up rubbing his head and looked at the time. Recalling his actions last night, he immediately looked over the other empty half of the bed, noting that it was still fairly warm. He remembered how her blonde hair had sprawled over him some time during the night and how innocent and pure she looked when he'd found her sleeping soundly after his shower.

He heard the shower cut off as he rummaged through his suitcase for a suit to wear.

"Oh you're awake," Caroline was caught off guard holding her towel firmly in place and hurriedly exiting the bathroom to retrieve the work clothes she had laid out.

"Good morning," he cleared his throat uncomfortably not expecting to see her dressed only in a towel.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she picked up her clothes and hurriedly returned to the bathroom with them in hand. Wasting no time after shutting the door, she took off the towel and put on her bra and panties followed by her favorite floral halter neck top and steel blue lace pencil skirt. Although her hair was still wet, she didn't want him waiting for her.

"You're up really early," he commented offhandedly when she came out of the bathroom fully dressed, drying her blonde locks with a towel.

"It's the same time I get up on weekdays," her eyes fluttered toward him before taking a seat at the vanity mirror. "Aren't you going to take a shower? It's already past seven," she noted the time.

"Yeah I'm just about too," he eased himself off the bed and grabbed his work clothes and headed to the bathroom. As he stepped beneath the hot water, his mind wandered to the woman outside of the bathroom. Seeing her wrapped in a towel only fueled his desire for her, giving him a painful case of morning wood, which he was tremendously glad, she hadn't noticed.

With any other woman, he wouldn't have thought twice about loosening the towel and taking her there. And with any other woman, he knew he'd have been welcome to do what he pleased. But he didn't want to move too fast with Caroline. She wanted a fresh start after all and being just _friends _put all his dirty thoughts of her off limits for the time being. He needed to wait for her signal before he moved things further, because he would be damned if he'd fucked things up again.

Klaus glanced down at his erection and groaned. Just the thought of seeing her naked brought a physical reaction. Her lovely body had changed over the years they were apart and it filled out in the most delightful way. From his hazy memories from their drunken night together, he remembered the certain changes of her body. Her hips were a little wider, her breasts fuller and softer, her stomach and legs toner than ever. There was no denying that she had a woman's body now and she was even more alluring now than she'd been as a teenager.

_Damn it! _He should _not _be entertaining thoughts of Caroline naked, especially not now with his erection aching painfully. He turned up the cold water and stood beneath the cold burst of water and gave into the inevitable. He reached for his dick and started to stroke himself, closing his eyes and let his imaginations guide him. He started to imagine her in the shower with him, wet and naked, kneeling at his feet. Her full pouty lips wrapped around his cock sucking him into the warm haven of her mouth while she cradled his balls in her palm, stroking him gently.

"Fuck," he groaned lowly as he came hard. He stood there for a few moments, his legs shaking from the intensity of it. Truth be told, the Brit had never come that hard through masturbation before and needed some time to steady his legs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

By the time he had gotten out of the shower, he was feeling much better having released his tension earlier.

"That was a long shower," Caroline greeted him already ready to leave. She had finished curling her hair, put on her makeup and her jewelry and had been waiting for him for the past five minutes. "I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry," he replied, unable to look her in the eye after just jerking off in the shower to thoughts of her.

"Are you alright?" She glanced up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he clipped the band of his rolex and adjusted his tie a little.

"Should we get going then? We can grab some breakfast on the way?"

"Let's go," he grabbed his brief case and the pair exited their hotel room.

After grabbing a cup of takeaway coffee and a sandwich each from the coffee shop near the hotel, they got on a cab heading to meet their client.

"I have an appointment under Mikaelson," he told the secretary at the front desk.

"Yes Madame LaRue is waiting for you in her office. Right this way," she stood up and guided them to the office.

"Great, you're here," their client smiled standing up.

"Klaus Mikaelson," he offered his hand for the older woman to shake. "And this is my associate Caroline Forbes."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Madame LaRue replied politely gesturing them to take a seat.

"Alaric briefed me on your circumstances earlier. Before we start, is there anything else I'll need to know?"

Their client smiled taking a seat as well. "Skipping the pleasantries and going straight to the point. I like that," she nodded. "Saltzman chose a good replacement."

The meeting started off smoothly after that as Klaus continued talking to the client evaluating what he needed and could do to help her case while Caroline busied herself by jotting down the important parts of the conversation.

"As you can see, this is a huge firm. I have plenty of other subsidiaries and many competitors that are waiting to buy up my shares if the share price drops due to this incident," she said seriously.

"I understand that," Klaus hummed. "But you do know that there is a whistleblower protection act in placed."

"Of course I do, hence why I want you to settle it with him and make it go away before this takes to court or any of my competitors get word of this scandal."

"Alright, I'll look right into it."

"Good and while you're at it, I need you to also settle the negligent case filed by one of my previous employees that worked in our older factory."

"What was the claim?" Klaus asked calmly.

"He's filing an asbestos suit. I need you to either rebut his argument or keep in quiet. Give him money if you need to. I need it to disappear as I have a new product launching in two days and I don't need any negative press releases or rumors spreading impacting on it."

"My associate will handle that," he said ensuring that Caroline was jotting down everything.

"I think that's all I have to tell you for now as I have another meeting in five minutes," Madame LaRue said when her secretary knocked on the glass doors signaling her to finish the meeting up. "In regards to my personal situation, if you could stop by tomorrow at my home to resolve the issue, it would be wonderful. I'll get my secretary to give you the address and I'll the both of you tomorrow hopefully with everything settled."

"She really is something isn't she?" Klaus spoke out loud when their client had left. "How does she even expect us to mediate with her clients in such short notice?"

"It will be time consuming also," Caroline stared at the checklist she made. She was beginning to worry whether she'll be able to complete her report by the due date with this tedious case as well.

"Let's grab some lunch first than we can discuss what we'll need to do for today and tomorrow," he stood up collecting the documents their client had given him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's been bugging you lately?" Damon asked swirling the ice cubes around his scotch between sips.

The two senior partners were having a well-deserved drink after their hectic schedules for the day and were both celebrating closing their significant cases at their favorite bar- Rousseau's, which was walking distance from the firm.

"What do you mean?" Enzo asked evenly, setting down his empty glass for the bartender to refill.

"You've been gloomy and don't try to pretend I'm wrong. I know you better than you think," Damon quipped staring at his colleague pointedly. "So mind telling me what's got your panties in a twist?"

"For starters I don't own any panties so they're not in a twist," the Brit chuckled finding Damon's choice of vocabulary amusing.

"What's up then?"

Enzo took a small sip of his refilled bourbon, letting the holy liquid sizzle in his mouth a moment before sending it tumbling down his throat. "You know how Caroline and I've been having a _thing _together?"

A grin started forming on the raven haired Salvatore's face at that. "You mean sleeping together," he said with a helpless smile. "Friends of benefits was how you've labeled it if I remembered correctly."

"Yes that," he took another sip of his scotch contemplating whether he should confide with Damon in this.

"What's the problem?

"I thought we had a something more than just meaningless sex. We talked and laughed, it felt like so much more."

"Does she not feel the same?"

"Apparently so. I told her I wanted to take things further and she broke it off then. I just thought she felt the same you know? It's been so long since Maggie and I broke up and she was the first woman that made me feel something again." Enzo took another large gulp of his drink as if to smother the feeling of rejection.

"What did she say?" Damon implored not liking the way the conversation was going.

"She's not ready to be in a committed relationship," he mumbled miserably. _Had he been reading her signals wrong? _"I must have misunderstood her this whole time."

Damon took a long, slow sip from his drink then set the glass on the bar. He turned a very serious face toward him. "I don't think it's you. Listen, there's something I need to tell you."

He furrowed his brows but motioned his colleague to continue. "Okay."

"It's something to do with your so called buddy Mikaelson?"

"Why are you bringing Klaus into this?" He asked not understanding the connection between both subjects. "Caroline is his associate, so?"

"She's not just his associate," he clarified and he lifted a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. Both Caroline and Elena were not going to be happy with his decision but his friend needed to know. Damon couldn't stand hiding the god damn truth any longer.

"What are you implying?" He asked curtly.

Damon sighed heavily and leaned back, closing his eyes for a quick moment. "I did a background check on him when he first joined our firm and you probably won't believe it but he was married."

"Are you sure?" Enzo returned in disbelief. "He never once mentioned he had a wife in all those years I've known him." He didn't understand why the other Brit would felt the need to keep this away from him. Weren't they friends?

"He got a divorced a short period after but that's not the worst part of it."

"What could possibly top this?"

"He was married to Caroline. Our very own Caroline Forbes," he cringed internally as he spoke the truth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

"Is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet," Klaus observed watching her play with her food. They finally decided to call it a day and were currently enjoying a late dinner at the hotel restaurant.

"This whole case has given me a lot to think on," she said quietly.

"In what regards?"

"The whole buying a person off. I don't want to become someone like that," she hesitated looking at her plate of barely eaten pasta.

"Caroline, why are you suddenly so affected by this?" He didn't understand why she felt that way. It was a routine for lawyers to help their clients and paying witnesses off was almost an everyday occurrence especially for large corporate companies.

"It's heartbreaking, don't you think? Mr. Roberts has virtually dedicated his entire working life working for the factory and finding out three months ago that he has only a year left to live because of mesothelioma. The doctors said that the cancer was caused exclusively by asbestos," she paused choking a little. "I can't imagine what he or his family is going through."

"It's a common negligent case," he said between bites of food. It was times like this when Klaus didn't Caroline would be able to make an argument in front of a jury. Not that she didn't have the intelligence, she was simply too nice and too caring for her own good. In the handful of years that he'd been practicing, he'd never met a nice lawyer before.

"It's still so sad," she looked up at him slowly. "I just don't think you can justify adequate compensation for the loss of one's life."

"Have you considered that the compensation is the best option for Mr. Parker's family? It will cover the funeral and everything else."

"You can't put a value on grief. No money can buy away grief," she murmured sadly, emotion building up inside her.

He put down the fork he was using, realization dawning on him that they needed to talk as she was letting her own personal emotions affect the case. And that was the worst possible state of mind to have as a lawyer. "Love, why are you so affected by this? You need to tell me so I can help you."

"I'm not overreacting if that's what you're implying," she countered defensively.

"Listen to me, your emotions are getting the better of you and you need to tell me what's wrong," he urged reaching across the table and she let him take her hand and squeeze it. "Why are you so affected by this case?"

"It just reminds me of the accident. I know it's stupid," she tried to pull her hand away.

He continued to hold on it, squeezing it again. "It's not. You never told me much about the accident."

"After I was discharged of the hospital, my mother found the identity of the drunk driver that hit me. There weren't any criminal charges laid against him, just negligence under tort law. I wasn't after any compensation though. It didn't matter that he hadn't been conscious of his actions then, he was negligent and failed to adhere to the standard of care a reasonable person would exercise in the circumstances. I lost the baby because of his negligent behavior. How is that fair?" Tears formed in her eyes and she was shaking when she finished telling him everything.

"You're right, it's not fair. He should have been charged with something more severe other than just tort law with punitive damages," he said gently.

"What's worst, his very rich parents tried to sweep the entire incident under the rug by hiring a lawyer offering me money to not press any charges against their child. Why couldn't they see that it wasn't fair for me? I was carrying a living being as well. I was still grieving and the lawyer's presence only aggravated the knowledge that the death of my baby was avoidable, and would have been avoided had he not been driving under the influence," Caroline closed her eyes as she finally gave in and allowed out the grief she'd kept bottled up to seep out.

"Sweetheart, I can only imagine what you have gone through," he said, clasping her face in his hand. "I know it's hard and you are so strong that you managed to push through your own limits."

"Not really," she trailed on feebly.

"Would it make it better if I took the negligent case instead?"

"No I can't let you do that. The whistle blowing issue is more pressing compared to this."

"Are you sure? You must know I won't ever put you in a an uncomfortable position."

"I know. I have to do something while I'm here." She needed a cool head to pursue the case and only focus on the client needs. She wasn't going to let her emotions run away with her, not again.

"If you're sure," he looked at her still hesitant. Grief can forever change a person and Klaus understood that from his own personal experience. Nearly two decades had passed since his youngest brother's death yet he still had nightmares of the accident on some occasions.

"I'll be fine," she insisted as she took a sip of her glass of water.

"It'll take some time but you'll be fine," he said softly feeling the need to comfort her. While the journey might not be easy, he was going to ensure that he would be by her side through it all. He was never ever going to let her slip away, not again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

"You can stop working on the case. You need to sleep," he admonished seeing her sitting on their bed with her laptop. It was late and after their exhausting day, he had expected to find her asleep after his shower.

Caroline glanced up for a fleeting moment seeing him standing by the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around his waist. "It's for school," she gulped, her eyes focusing on the tiny droplets of water that clung to her ex husband's skin. She quickly recovered hoping he didn't pick up on her blatant ogling.

"You still need to rest." He told her, picking up his comfy pair of sleep pants on top of the bed before closing the door behind him again. Leaning against the door, he shook his head wondering if his eyes had played a trick on him. _Had she been ogling him? _He wasn't a hundred percent certain but he could have sworn she was. _Could he perhaps take it as a sign that she was ready for more? For them to move past from the friend zone? _

_Seriously,_ Caroline berated herself when he was out of earshot. Blood rushed to her face, heating her cheeks at the knowledge that he'd caught her staring at him. It didn't help that her body ache for him, seeing him standing before her in only a towel. Her internal battle was cut short when he reemerged from the shower this time with pants.

"What are you working on?" He asked trying to break the thick sexual tension in the room.

Her pulse picked up as he neared, his unique scent invading her senses. "Just a report that's due on Monday."

"For which class?" He dried his hair with his towel and padded towards his side of the bed.

"Family law. It's a case study on custody arrangements," she explained scooting away from his side of the bed.

He threw the towel on the ground when he was done. "Have you decided which type of law you're thinking of specializing?"

"Not yet," she closed the lid of her macbook, placing it on the bedside table. He was right about the tiring day, her brain was too spent to continue functioning.

"It's a tough decision," he admitted sliding the covers of the bed, settling himself beside her. They had foregone the jelly roll, both having witnessed its ineffectiveness.

"How did choose to specialize in corporate law?" She asked turning her side of the bedside lamp off.

"I guess I was only ever interested in criminal and corporate law throughout law school," he shifted to do the same, plunging the room into darkness.

"I honestly don't know. It's hard to decide," she muttered closing her eyes.

"It's a tough decision which you'll have a lengthy amount of time to decide. For now, you need to sleep sweetheart," he said softly putting an end to the conversation.

"Goodnight Klaus." She tried to force herself to fall asleep but it was difficult when she couldn't stop thinking about him. She thought of his scent, his body and it was making her restless. She tried to force her mind to think of other things but it only led to her imaging his warm body wrapping around her.

Restless and unsatisfied, she tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. "Sweetheart?" She heard him whisper after she'd turned over one more time to face him.

"Hmm?"

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I just.." she paused taking the moment to collect her thoughts. "I can't believe we're here together sleeping on a same bed. I never thought it was possible after everything." The loneliness she constantly felt in the past four years was slowly melting away with his reappearance.

"Me too," he admitted turning to face her, looking at her in the darkness. The two of them stayed quietly enjoying the close proximity of one another for some time when Klaus finally broke the silence. "Would you like to go out with me for dinner tomorrow?"

Caroline fumbled with the covers not expecting it. "Didn't we just have dinner together?"

"I mean a real date sweetheart. Give me the chance to woo you again," he added sincerely catching her gaze despite the darkness. "That said, I want us to start over and not just as friends."

"I want that too," she answered in a soft murmur. It wasn't until he came crashing back into her life did she realized how badly she had missed him since their divorce.

"I won't push you, we'll take this one step at a time," he whispered as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, his lips remaining on her skin for a second longer than usual before he backed away.

"Okay," she yawned feeling much more relaxed now that she had gotten her feelings off her chest.

"Good night," he said knowing she was starting to fall asleep. The minutes slowly passed and he felt her relax bit by bit, then finally he heard her breathing even out as she slipped into sleep. He laid awake listening to her steady breathing for a while wanting to savor the moment. She was finally willing to _really _start over giving him the chance he had longed for.

"Whatever it takes we'll make this work," he promised quietly before closing his eyes to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

**T.B.C**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Plenty of Klaroline in this chapter and I'm truly glad to get this fairly emotional chapter out of the way. Now we can focus on our favorite couple trying to build their relationship again ;) **

**As always, I would love to hear your thoughts on this! And once again, thanks for the nomination! Love you guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Took some time to get this up due to finals but hopefully this is worth the wait! This chapter is extra long as a little reward for the wait. On the bright side, updates should be more frequent with now being the much anticipated summer holidays ;) **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 11: Better In Time **

Saturday, 10th January 2015, 7.00pm

_The Westin Boston Waterfront Hotel _

Caroline checked her reflection in the bathroom suite for the umpteenth time, ensuring her makeup and hair was flawless for the night ahead. God, she was nervous for their date tonight. She was just thankful her face wasn't showing her nerves.

"Sweetheart, are you okay in there?" Klaus knocked on the door lightly, checking up on her. He had been waiting for the past hour giving her as much time as she needed to prepare herself. He started growing worried after the first thirty minutes when there were still no signs of her emerging from the bathroom.

"Just give me a few more minutes," she replied, taking a deep breath. She hadn't been this nervous over a date for as long as she could remember, though she wasn't surprised of her reactions. He always did manage to reduce her into a nerve wrecking mess. Despite this being far from their first date, it didn't help to settle her nerves in any manner. In fact, her nerves were much worst considering their circumstances. This was their first official date since their divorce and she wasn't sure what to do or what to expect.

She was falling hard and fast again for him and was determined to dress and impress. Although she was well aware he wasn't interested in just her looks, she still wanted to be able to surprise him. She had a womanly body now and was more than happy to flaunt her assets. She scanned her reflection yet again, liking how the little open back lace dress she had stumbled upon earlier during the day fitted on her. She had been returning from negotiating a payout with the employee when she spotted the dress displayed on the shop window across the street. She was instantly drawn to it and after trying it on, she knew she had to buy it. The price was outside her usual budget but she knew she would look ravishing in it.

"So worth it," she murmured to herself, enjoying how the dress looked on her. The colour complimented her creamy while skin. It was classy with a touch of sexy and it was an added bonus that the low cowl neck design accentuated her ample cleavage. She remembered his affinity for lace and knew this number would be a hit. All in all, she was very pleased with her purchase.

She applied a final coat of her dark red lip gloss and spritzed her favourite fragrance and looked at the mirror for the last time prepping herself, "You've got this!" Grabbing her clutch purse from the counter, she slipped on the black high heels she had brought and pushed the door open. She saw him sitting on the bed wearing a white shirt that had several buttons unbuttoned at the neck and a suit jacket with the sleeves folded up paired with navy pants, looking as gorgeous as ever. She barely controlled the impulse to run her fingers over the necklaces he always wore that was peeking from the top of his shirt tempting her.

She couldn't help but wonder whether he still kept the leather necklace with a wolf pendant she'd gotten him for his birthday so many years ago. Considering their messy divorce, she wouldn't be surprised if he threw every token of anything that would remind him of her away. She herself had tried disposing of everything he'd given her and when it was evident she couldn't possibly bring herself to do it, she left almost everything behind Mystic Falls, moving to New York with no reminder of her time with him. Though, the only thing she couldn't allow herself to depart from was the wedding band that she had hidden inside a small velvet box inside her nightstand. She never could bring herself to get rid of the ring. The ring held both good and bad memories, all which she cherished despite how things had turned out. He was her first love, the love of her life and nothing would ever change that.

Klaus's head snapped up when he heard the creaking sound of the bathroom opening. He was stunned and speechless at the sight of her that he couldn't even begin to form a coherent thought.

Caroline caught him staring at her and could only hoped that the heat she saw flaring in his eyes was not her imagination, because it was spreading a familiar warmth through her. She cleared her throat to break the tension when he remained unmoving. "I'm ready," she whispered catching his gaze. "Are you?"

Klaus blinked trying to clear his head of all the images he had concocted in his mind since seeing her in in that dress. The lace dress fitted her like a glove, sending his imagination into overdrive. He could think of so many things he could do with her without even stepping out of the suite. "What?" He spluttered gathering himself.

She blushed when his gaze remained transfixed on her. "We should get going," she picked up her coat on the bed and slipped it on.

He stood up, brushing a hand through his unruly curls embarrassed at being caught gaping at her. "You look beautiful," he whispered moving forward to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. He wasn't sure whether a kiss on the lips would be well received, thus opting for the safer option. Their relationship was still so tentative and raw, he would be dammed if he tried to push her too much and ruin things.

"You look good yourself," Caroline smiled at him, the smell of his aftershave entered her nostrils at the close proximity. She was hyper aware of how close they were; a little turn would have their mouths connected. She forced herself to pull away not trusting herself. _How badly she wanted to kiss him_.

He grinned, offering her his hand, "Shall we?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The restaurant Klaus brought her was spectacular. The design was elegant complete with marble floors and beautiful hand painted murals on the walls and ceiling. It was a luxurious establishment with the crystal glasses and fancy silverware, one that was also packed with a number of famous and wealthy people.

"How did you managed to get us a table here?" Caroline asked quietly as they waited for the hostess to show them to their seats.

"I have a mate that's the owner here," he answered just as the hostess motioned to them to follow her. She led them to an intimate table in the back of the busy restaurant.

The young woman handed them the menus along with a bright smile, "Your waitress would be with you shortly."

"You have a friend that owns this place?" Caroline asked eyeing her surroundings. She was impressed at how he managed to plan such a romantic dinner in less than twenty- four hours. Klaus had never really taken her out for such a fancy romantic dinner when they were married. It made her nervous because she had always dreamed of him taking her out on a dinner like this, being showered with candles and wine. The lights were dim in their secluded corner and it was a very romantic setting, one that was making her stomach filled with butterflies.

"Yeah, my housemate in college. You remember Josh don't you?" He wanted this to be a special night for them, for them to move past everything.

She vaguely remembered seeing him before but couldn't put a picture for a face. Their waitress arrived before she could ponder on the man further. "Get me your best white wine please," Klaus ordered not bothering to even look at the wine list.

Caroline watched as the waitress hurried off. "It's a little too fancy don't you think?" She liked the atmosphere of the place but she didn't need anything fancy or expensive. All she really wanted was to spend time getting to know him again.

"I want to," he quipped placing the menu aside and instead focused on her bright blue orbs shimmering in the light from the candle in the centre of their table. "Plus this is the best Italian place in town. The reviews are great. You'll love it."

Klaus had called in a personally favour from Josh for this. He wanted the night to be memorable for both of them and _Mamma Maria _had been a perfect choice for that especially with Italian being her favourite food. They had rarely enjoyed fine dining when they were both married, both too young to understand the need for it, but things were different now. He wasn't dependant on his family's money or trust fund, he had a thriving career that was making him a bucket load of money and he wanted to spoil her. _She deserved the best after all_.

She wanted to object further after looking at the shocking prices listed on the menu. She didn't need him to spend this unnecessary amounts on her, she was content over a simple dinner as long as it was with him. "Klaus, this isn't necessary," she paused closing the menu carefully.

"I want to," he insisted flicking through the menu. "Now I know you're hungry, what would you like?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline was having a hard time deciding what to order due to the menu being mostly in Italian. She was just about to ask Klaus to order something for her when a tall brunette man arrived at the table.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," the man grinned with a huge smile.

"Josh Rosza," Klaus stood up smiling as well.

"It has been far too long dude," Josh tightly embraced his long time friend. "I couldn't believe it when you called."

"I'm back in the States permanently," Klaus said as the two stepped back to really look at each other. Josh had been a close friend and roommate in Yale with both of them taking the same classes and completing the same degree. "I see you've achieved your dream," he patted his friend's back fondly.

"I have," Josh mused looking around _his _restaurant. It had always been his life long dream to own a fancy well known restaurant and after years of hard work, he finally achieved his goal.

"All the hard work definitely paid off," Klaus agreed recognising a few influential people among the patrons.

"Well you did as well. Top shot lawyer now huh?" He teased having heard from his old pals of Klaus's success.

"Sort off," Klaus chuckled with a laugh not wanting to sound like an arrogant jerk. "It's been too long man, though thanks so much for doing this. I know it was rather last minute." The Brit had kept occasionally contact via emails with his old roommate throughout the four years he was in England though not recently.

"It's my pleasure," Josh grinned finally looking at his friend's date. "So who's this lucky lady?"

"This is Caroline, my uhh –," Klaus introduced pausing, unsure of how to refer to his ex-wife. They hadn't exactly put a label on what they had but he was certain they were beyond the friend zone. Klaus saw his friend's eyes widened, recognition dawning on his face.

"The Caroline?" Josh asked still not believing it. He had caught glimpses of Klaus's pretty wife a handful of times in the past while she'd visited him in Yale but had never really gotten the opportunity to meet her. They would always have locked themselves up in his room and Josh didn't need to be a genius to figure out what they were doing behind closed doors. Plus, he knew better than to cock block his friend. He was confused what they were doing together now though. He had been by the Brit's side when Klaus received the divorce papers. _Were they back together?_

"Later man," Klaus gave him a warning look, signalling him not to bring up what he was thinking. He was not ready to deal with it yet. They were just starting fresh; he didn't need this added complication of making her uncomfortable.

"Of course," Josh nodded taking the hint. It wasn't his business anyway. "What can I get you?"

"I think we'll stick with the chef's special," Klaus peered at his date if she approved of his choice. There were too many choices on the menu and he couldn't decide on which dish to choose.

"Yes, that will do," she nodded handing Josh the menu.

"No worries."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Thanks for the amazing dinner," Caroline dabbed her lips, moaning as the last remains of the chocolate dessert melted in her mouth.

"My pleasure," he coughed shifting in his chair. Dinner had been an absolute torture. His gaze had continuously drop to her breasts or focused on her lush lips. But dessert had been the absolute worst. His blood was still sizzling from how she closed her eyes in ecstasy and licked the chocolate coated spoon with her pink tongue and moaned. _Did she have any idea her affect on him_? She was tempting him with the revealing dress displaying his favourite asset- her enticing cleavage and her actions almost pushed him over the edge. He could barely control his burning need to just take her there. And was presently left with a boner that desperately wanted to make her closer acquaintance.

"Are you okay?" Caroline picked up on how uncomfortable he looked. He had been shifting in his seat every few minutes since the dessert arrived and he had dropped his gaze from her.

"I'm fine," he kept his tone calm. _If only she knew. It'll freak her out._ He needed to change the subject. To anything that wouldn't lead to him fanaticizing about her naked or else his little situation was going to be revealed in the public domain.

She didn't believe him but decided to drop the subject, not wanting to ruin the perfect night. She wasn't going to be the overbearing girlfriend again, not this time.

He sipped his wine while willing his erection to subside while contemplating a possible topic of conversation. "If you're not tired, we can go to a bar for a bit?" The night was still young and he didn't want their date to end yet. It didn't matter that they were sharing a room, it felt different to be outside as a couple.

"That sounds nice," she agreed, not wanting their evening to end just yet too.

He signalled to their waitress to bring the bill. The young woman returned promptly delivering the leather portfolio. He placed his credit card along with a fifty dollar note not bothering to scan the check.

"Thank you," she repeated when the waitress left the table. She couldn't begin to fathom how much the meal had cost.

"No, thank you for taking a chance on me," he rose to his feet, offering her his hand, thankful that his erection had subsided considerably.

"We both deserve this," she leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, wanting to show him how she felt about them.

He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss into her palm, "We'll make this work."

She smiled entwining her fingers with his, "We will." No matter what, she wasn't going to give up on them again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"How do you know of this place?" Caroline asked truly surprise at their destination. The man had taken her to a little jazz bar after they left the restaurant.

"My brother brought me here once a long time ago," he mused taking in the surroundings. It had been almost five years since he had visited the place and yet it remained the same.

"Elijah?" She asked as they made their way deeper into the bar. She had only seen Elijah a handful of times in the years she was with Klaus mainly during the wedding and occasionally on the holidays. The older Mikaelson resided in Seattle and from what she seen from their interactions, both brothers were not close. Klaus had once told her that there was an unsettled rift between them due to his ex girlfriend- Tatia Petrova. It had taken some time for him to open up about the incident and Caroline was appalled when she found out Tatia had cheated on Klaus with his brother.

"God no," Klaus shook his head guiding her to a table. "It was Kol surprisingly."

"Seriously?" She asked not believing it. She could not imagine the younger Mikaelson frequenting a jazz club. Kol was loud, obnoxious and mostly full of himself. He was a wild card and jazz clubs just didn't seem like his cup of tea.

"I was shocked when he brought me here as well. Anyways, I'll get us some drinks," he stood up from the booth. "Martini?"

"Yes please," she beamed, happy that he still remembered her favourite cocktail.

"Be right back." He made his way across the room and ordered a glass of martini for her and a bourbon on the rocks for himself and waited. It didn't take long before he was bringing back their drinks to the table.

"So, how are you settling being back in the States?" She sipped her martini, crossing one leg elegantly over the other. Her mind was a bit fuzzy from the wine earlier but Caroline felt relaxed enough to open up. There was still so much stuff they hadn't discussed since their separation and they both needed to start somewhere.

"Not too bad," he shrugged drinking a sip of his bourbon, shifting his gaze from her legs. The bar he had brought her was quite crowded due to it being a Saturday night. The place was filled with the smells of colognes, perfumes, cigars, cigarettes and alcoholic beverages. He was glad that the table they were seated was some distance away from the jazz band playing as he wanted to talk, to get to know her again. "Better than I expected with you here," he added.

"Hmm," she mused not believing it. "You freaked out when you saw me. We both did," she pursed her lips, remembering the panic she felt building up.

"I was very surprised that's all. You really did a number on me," he joked hoping he hadn't made things awkward by his reply.

"Klaus I—" She didn't know how to respond to that. _Did he blame her for the one to suggest the divorce? Why did he signed the papers if he didn't feel the same then? _"It really did a number on me too," she added quietly. She had wanted to work things out with him, she was even willing to move across state for him, but it had all been too late. The distance had caused a enormous strain in their marriage and at that time it was just too much. She didn't think she could do anything to save what they once had.

"I should have tried harder. I gave up on us too easily. You have no idea how much I regret for letting you go. If I'd tried harder things would have been different, maybe we would both be parents now," he took a long swipe of his drink needing to feel it numb the pain of finding out that he could have been a father. _If only he tried harder to find her in London, the accident might now have happened. _

"I should have tried harder as well," she focused on her drink, trying to keep herself from tearing up. She still got worked up over the mention of her miscarriage. She still felt responsible for the loss.

"I'm sorry," he reached for her hand to squeeze it. "But you need to know that I've regretted walking away from you practically every minute of my life since then. I'd tried moving on but I really couldn't. I couldn't be with anyone but you," he implored further wanting her to know how he felt about her. Klaus knew that they both needed to express their feelings about everything before they could move forward. The conversation was long overdue and he was glad they were finally touching on it now.

She could feel herself tearing up at his admission. He had no idea how much she craved to hear him say those words. "I missed you too. So damn much," she sighed with a watery smile. "I tried moving on as well but I couldn't. Katherine was right about everything."

"Katherine?" He furrowed his brown confused. _What had her feisty roommate had to do with anything? _

"She told me repeatedly that I couldn't maintain a steady relationship because of my unresolved feelings for you. I kept denying it but the truth is she's absolutely right. I've never really gotten over you," she said unsteadily feeling vulnerable, her voice raw with emotion. But he needed to know how she had felt, she didn't want to be in denial anymore.

"I've never really gotten over you either. I don't expect I ever shall. You have always been a major fixture in my heart," he said resolutely, eyes locked deeply into hers. She was the first person that truly accepted him for himself, love him for all his good points and his flaws. She had meant everything to him and she still did. He moved his hand to cup her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away her rolling tears. "We really are a pair aren't we?"

"I'm glad we're here," she said in a sad smile. They had both been through so much and yet they managed to find their way back to one another. After all, one never really forgets their first love, especially not one where a marriage and divorce was involved.

"Me too. I'm not giving up on us again, not this time," he swore gravelly. She made him want to be a better man and he would be for her.

"We'll make this work."

"We will," he confirmed.

They remained unmoving, both losing themselves in each others eyes and the emotional moment. Caroline was the first to break their bubble wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "I must look like a mess. I'm just going to the bathroom to freshen up," she said getting up wanting to fix her makeup. She was a tearing wreck and she needed to fix her running makeup before the other patrons begin to notice.

"Alright, I'll grab us another refill," he grabbed her hand before she could go very far.

"Klaus, what-?" She barely got the words out before Klaus had captured her mouth in a long, deeply passionate kiss.

She was surprised at the kiss but she couldn't bring herself to complain, not when this was exactly what she had wanted and she'd been waiting for feel his lips again for so long. His lips were as soft as she remembered and she couldn't begin to explain how much she had missed the taste of him. Her heart lurched as she kissed him back, melting into the kiss.

Finally, far too soon for her liking, he drew back, releasing her mouth to gaze at her deeply. "I've wanted to do that for a long time now," his voice came, hoarse and husky.

Her heart hammered wildly in her chest as she tried to steady herself from the amazing kiss. "I…me too.." She could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks at how her voice was wobbling despicably. She felt like an idiot, dazed like a schoolgirl who had just received her first kiss. "I'll be right back," she breathed forcing away the wobble from her voice before heading towards the directions of the bathroom not looking back. She needed some time to herself to just process what had just happened.

Caroline practically rushed towards the bathroom needing to calm her erratic heartbeat. She fanned herself while staring at the woman in the mirror. Her cheeks were tinged pink, her eyes red and she could swear her lips were slightly swollen from kissing. Instinctively, she touched her lips with her fingertips trying to comprehend what had just transpired. _He had kissed her._ The kiss was deep and he had kissed her with all the skill she still so vividly remembered. _Oh Dear, he just kissed her! _

Klaus had always been a glorious kisser and she was still reeling that he had just kissed her. She didn't consider the kiss they'd shared in his apartment when she was sick to be a true kiss as they were not together then and he mostly did it to shut her up. So this was technically their first mindful kiss since everything. And it was just mind numbing that left her craving for more.

Truth be told, she never thought she would feel those kissable lips again not so soon anyway and the realization of it just made everything more real. It would be too easy to just continue kissing him, she knew she wanted him, her body was telling her that much. But she couldn't do that to him or herself. She could not risk her sexual frustration or her desire to sleep with him to ruin everything. They both needed to take things slow, to know that it was real. They needed to get to know one another before adding intimacy into the mix.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Klaus was waiting at the bar for the refill he requested when someone nudged his shoulder interrupting his train of thought.

"Fancy seeing you here," said the cheeky voice.

He turned with widen eyes, recognising the owner of the voice immediately, surprise at the man beside him. "Kol, what are you doing here?"

"Now is that really the way to greet your brother," the younger Mikaelson heartily clapped his older brother's shoulder delighted at the coincidence. He had been chatting with his colleague when he noticed his brother's familiar figure. He didn't quite believe it at first with the older Brit situating in New York and all and had assumed it was just some random fellow with a strong resemblance to his brother. He hadn't bother giving the blonde man another glance until the public display of affection he witnessed. It was the accented voice that Kol had unintentionally overheard which confirmed his suspicions. "The real question is what are _you_ doing here?"

"I could ask you the exact same thing." Klaus was still reeling over the fact that his younger brother was there. Kol was working as a sports journalist for one of the largest newspapers in New Jersey. He had no reason to be in Boston. _How long had he been lingering around the club? _ _Had he seen their kiss just now_? Although Kol had been the only member in his entire family that was supportive of his marriage all those years ago, he didn't want him to know about their reunion just yet. His brother was a blabbermouth and his lack of ability to keep a secret would only result in his other family members' knowing and he really couldn't deal with them finding out about their rekindled romance status, not anytime soon if he could help it. His family especially his mother would never stop to ensure that they were separated if they knew. They tried to do it once before and succeeded, he was certain it would be ten times worse this time around.

"I'm writing a piece on the Spinner's game tomorrow," he shrugged. "What about you? What are you doing here?" Kol hadn't seen his brother since his short visit to London three years ago. Klaus had been so different then, the divorce turning him into a colder and grumpy person. It had taken a bulk of encouragement and annoying persistence before he finally managed to persuade his brother for a night out to get laid. Though, the night out had also been a disastrous experience.

"A case," he said simply looking at the direction of the restroom hoping to warn her of his brother's presence.

"Well, I'm glad you've moved on and are back in the game," Kol grinned knowingly. He was happy that his brother wasn't pinning for his ex- wife anymore. It had been awful to watch Klaus busy himself in his studies during his visit. "And you're into blondes again, I see." He remembered how mad his brother was when he introduced him a blonde for a rebound during his visit. Klaus had basically yelled and told him that he was done with blondes. "It's great to see you finally moving on," he quipped leaning against the bar. "We've all been worried about you."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus spluttered trying to gauge what Kol knew or what he had saw. _Was this some sort of test?_ _Did he know that Caroline was the blonde in question and was trying to play it off? _

"I saw that little passionate display," the younger brother teased wriggling his eyebrows. "I must say you still got it in you. She looks like a tasty little thing." Technically, he hadn't caught a glimpse of the mysterious blonde's face but judging from her exposed back, her delectable body and those mile-long legs, there was a high possibility that she was a beauty. Besides, he was certain his brother had good taste in women.

"That was no one," he lied trying to throw Kol off his back though failing miserably.

"Uh-huh," he looked at him with an unbelieving expression. "You know what, I'll just ask her myself," Kol smirked, looking over his shoulder spotting the blonde exiting the bathrooms. Whoever she was, she'd peeked his interest for letting his brother moved on.

"Don't," he pushed his brother back to the bar not letting him take another step. "What about I buy you a drink instead?" He offered attempting to diverge his brother's attention from his blonde.

"You know I'll never turn down a free drink," Kol grinned, craning his neck trying to look over his brother's shoulder again. He didn't understand why Klaus was being so secretive of the woman. "You're acting really weird. Is she someone I know?" He prodded searching for answers. "Wait, you're not fooling around with a married woman are you?"

"We both know this isn't exactly your style Kol, so just leave it alone. I expect Bekah to poke around not you," he said tiredly, intend on going back to his date. "Why don't you go and flirt with that brunette over there? She seems interested in you," he began hoping it would make his brother leave him alone. Kol wasn't the type to just leave unless he tried to entertain him and helping him get laid would motivate his younger brother to leave the premises. The last thing he needed was to have him snooping around.

"You think so," he directed his gaze at the said woman checking her out. "She's kinda hot ay," he took a sip of the scotch the bartender just placed returning his signature flirty grin towards the brunette. Although, his curiosity regarding the blonde woman remained, he was willing to let it go this once. "Don't think I don't see what you're doing here," he said, part of him proud of his brother's attempt at distracting him, taking advantage of his short attention span.

"I have no idea what you're implying," Klaus continued feigning innocence, his eyes locked on Caroline's figure. "I'm just being a helpful brother." The doe-eyed brunette was exactly Kol's type.

"Uh-huh," he replied absentmindedly, his attention already focused on the brunette. "This isn't over Nik. I'm dying to know about your lady friend there, I'm sure Bekah and Lijah are interested to know as well. We'll most definitely continue this conversation at Rebekah's birthday," he said quickly, his gaze fixed on the brunette who was making her way towards them.

Klaus groaned at the reminder. He loves his sister but she could be overwhelming and demanding most of the time especially during her birthday. "Uh, don't remind me," he grimaced recalling the list Bekah had sent him comprising of presents she wanted from him. He had even received a lengthy speech of how he owed her that much for missing four birthdays consecutively.

"Hey, at least you managed to skip four of her birthdays. I'm not even going to begin how bratty she'd been for her twenty- first," he grunted finishing his drink off with one gulp. "Anyways, it's my queue to leave," he smirked seeing the brunette standing less than a feet away. "Enjoy your night brother, I know I will," he taunted slyly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Is everything alright?" Caroline asked Klaus as he met her neared the bathrooms. She had saw him talking to another man earlier and picked up on his tense posture. Her suspicions were further increased when he made his way towards her.

"Come here," he pulled her into a secluded corner not wanting any distractions or interruptions.

"What's wrong Klaus? I thought you were getting us refills?"

"Mr brother's here," he said gravelly seeing her eyes widening in shock at the information.

Caroline pushed the wave of fear aside, concentrating on her nerves, "which brother?" She hadn't seen any other Mikaelson siblings in the club since they arrived. That said, she also hadn't been looking out for either of them.

"Kol," he grimaced regretting bringing her to the club. His plans were clearly foiled though as they couldn't possibly remain in the club with Kol in the near vicinity.

"Oh," she quipped feeling a sense of relief. Despite of Kol Mikaelson's obnoxious and flirtatious side, she could handle his teasing. As a matter of fact, he had been the only Mikaelson she felt relatively comfortable with beside Klaus. He'd been the only family member supportive of their wedding and the only person she'd considered a friend after the blow up with Rebekah.

"I'm sorry this happen. It's really an awful case of coincidence."

"It's fine, it's no big deal," she shrugged knowing it wasn't his fault.

"Are you ready to leave then? He saw us together but thankfully he doesn't know it's you just yet and I really don't want to take any chances," he said unsure if this was what she wanted to hear. He hated how they had to sneak around but it was for the best.

"Yeah, I'm good to go," she scanned around self consciously for the familiar figure.

He caught what she was doing. "Don't worry, I had to divert his attention from you before he realises that we'll together. So he's very much occupied."

"That's good," she nodded, feeling the strongest sense of disappointment. She didn't know why she felt that way when what Klaus did was clearly what had to be done. Kol finding out they were together again wouldn't do either of them any good.

He took her hand in his and entwined their fingers leading her out of the establishment into the cold winter night. "Are you tired yet? Or would you like to take a walk?" He peered at his watch checking the time. It wasn't too late and he really didn't want their first date to end just yet.

"A walk sounds nice."

They walked around the different streets taking in the night life of Boston passing by a number of night clubs and bars, passing by kissing couples on the way. Despite just holding hands, Caroline was enjoying the tranquillity of the moment, both looking like a pair of lovebirds. She was fond of the simple joy of holding his hand. It made her feel like she belonged to him. The thought brought a smile to her face.

"This place is beautiful," she whispered staring at the fairy lights decorated in a nearby park they ended up in. The lighting combined with the moonlight was breathtaking.

"It is," he nodded taking in the scenery of the park. "Are you cold?" Klaus asked when they found an empty bench and sat down for a quick rest. He realized that she was shivering a little.

"Just a little," she shivered resting her head against his shoulder, nestling closer towards him to share his warmth. She had not anticipated for the sudden chill breeze or large drop in temperature when she left their hotel room in the outfit. Winter in New York was much bearable than Boston and she wished she actually wore something warmer than the thin coat she had on.

She frowned when he pulled away and gaped when she comprehended what he was doing. "What are you doing? Put it back on!" _Was he insane? _

Klaus shrugged out of his suit jacket draping it around her shoulders. "I'll be fine."

"Not in this weather you won't. You'll catch a cold," she lectured already removing the jacket.

"You're shivering; you need it more than I do. Besides, I'm accustomed to the cold. The weather in London is much worse."

"But I still don't think –"

"No buts love," he adjusted the jacket on her shoulders holding it there with one hand to prevent her from attempting to remove it again. "At least wear it until you're warmer."

She wanted to argue but the warmth of the suit coat seeping into her made it hard for her to protest and she ended up snuggling into the warmth of it further. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer as she held onto the edges of his jacket, letting both the jacket and his body heat warm her.

"And most of all thanks for the amazing date," she murmured looking up at him in the moonlight. She had the most sudden urge to kiss him but battled the urge not wanting to ruin the moment. Instead, she nestled in the shelter of his arms, enjoying the warmth and safety of his embrace.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Klaus, you didn't have to carry my luggage up to my apartment," she chided, slipping her key into her door lock as he placed the suitcase down. She couldn't believe how fast their time together had passed. Now standing at in front of her apartment door, she was saddened how their short trip ended so quickly. They were just starting to familiarise themselves with one another and the trip had brought them so much closer that she felt unhappy to part ways. Additionally, after spending the past three nights in his arms, she knew falling asleep alone would be different. Something that she had to start getting used to again.

"I wanted to." He didn't want to leave her company just yet and was doing everything he could to prolong the inevitable. The trip to Boston was truly a huge success both professionally and personally speaking. He couldn't even begin to describe how much closer he was to her due to the four days they spent together.

"Well," she shifted on her feet uncomfortable, her hand twisting the door knob. She couldn't help but wondered if he expected her to invite him in. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to, unsure of what would happen if she did. While she was concern whether her roommate would react well if she did, she was mostly more worry of her own lack of control.

"Urm," he cleared his throat uncertain on what he should do. "I guess I should go. It's late, you need the rest," he offered taking her hesitance as a sign to leave.

Caroline blinked, "yes I should go in," she opened the door pushing it wide open prompting herself to move.

"I'll see you tomorrow in the office then."

"Yeah," she pushed her luggage in and couldn't help but wonder if her roommate was home.

"Good night Caroline," he said turning back to return to the elevators.

"Klaus, wait," she called after him stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes love," he turned with a small frown and was stunned when she tip-toed and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Good night Klaus," she murmured with a shy smile before quickly returning to her doorway.

"Good night sweetheart," he couldn't stop the smile stretching across his features as he watched her closed the door behind her. He couldn't stop himself from humming in content as he boarded the elevator. His week was certainly starting to look up.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Friday, 16th January 2015, 8.15am

"Caroline is that you?" She had been busy texting while queuing to place her coffee order at the Starbucks near her workplace when a voice from behind distracted her.

She turned around curious as to who had been able to spot her in such a crowded café. She was surprised to see Stefan Salvatore standing behind her with a friendly smile. "Stefan, what a surprise!" She greeted in between placing her order to the barista.

She turned towards Stefan then, "A black coffee for you?"

"You don't have to," he began but was met with her back as she'd already proceeded to pay for their coffee orders. "Thanks," he smiled as they shifted themselves to the side while waiting for their orders to be served.

"It's the least I could do after the favour you pulled," she grimaced remembering the incident. It felt like it'd been some time ago when in reality the awful incident only happened last week.

"I'm glad you are all right," he said as the barista handed over their drinks. Stefan had honestly been concerned over her well being after answering her call. He was thankful she managed to walk away from the ordeal safely. "I didn't realise you're on coffee duty," he tilted his head eyeing the two cups of drinks she was holding.

"I'm not," she replied not offering to elaborate further with her mood still dampened at the memory of what could have happened if Klaus had not returned. "Seriously though thanks for that," she continued as they headed out of the busy café together. She was glad he hadn't bombarded her with questions of the incident or worst proceeded to press charges against Klaus for defending her. Because Stefan Salvatore wasn't just a friend, they shared a one night stand together ages ago and Caroline had felt guilty from keeping that from Klaus.

"It's no big deal. It's the least I could do for a friend," he said evenly with a tiny smile.

"Do you need me to pop in to give a statement or something?" She was vaguely aware of the criminal process and police procedures to press charges.

"You don't have to, the man you were with already came into the station for the paper work," he said with a tight lipped smile.

"Klaus?" She whipped her head to face him and gasped in shock. "When?" She couldn't recall him mentioning anything related to it and she couldn't figure out when he'd even have time to give his statement. Since arriving back from the work trip, they'd both been busy with his case and she was really trying to avoid Klaus meeting any of her past lovers.

Stefan took a sip of his hot coffee while he tried to recall when he saw the man. "Just this Monday," he said remembering interaction he had with the Brit.

"He didn't have to do that," she mumbled to herself though she was thankful he did as she didn't think she wanted to go near the police station so soon.

"I assume he's your boyfriend? He seemed awfully protective of you." Stefan tried to keep his voice detached from sounding jealous. The younger Salvatore had harboured a small crush on the blonde since Damon invited him to an office after party a couple of years back. More specifically, his little crush began after their alcohol fuelled one night stand together as a result of the said party. He hadn't acted on it as he thought he didn't stand a chance with Caroline leaving in the middle of the night while he was asleep. Plus, he was certain she wanted to pretend the night hadn't happened, hence why he had been for some time just satisfied to be her friend. Nevertheless, it was becoming increasing difficult with the other men in her life for him not to feel jealous. He was regretting for not making a move when he could even if it meant facing rejection.

"Huh?" She snapped up not paying attention to what he had been saying earlier, her thoughts drifted to her boyfriend.

"Klaus Mikaelson, he's your boyfriend isn't he?" the younger Salvatore prodded with bated breath. He saw the damage the Brit had done to the men and he knew based on his instinct that there was something between them for him to go to such lengths.

Caroline paused in thought for a moment, wondering whether to tell him the truth. Stefan was a friend that wasn't a colleague so she figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him but then she remembered the promise she'd made with Klaus, the promise to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. Plus he was also Damon's brother. "Um, it's complicated," she settled not wanting to elaborate further.

"He seems to care a great deal for you," Stefan offered remembering their conversation. He had exercised a lot of his personal discretion not to charge the Brit for assault for the series of injuries he had caused.

"He does," she acknowledged with a smile. "Anyways, I should get going before the coffee gets cold," she gestured to the cups she was holding.

Stefan nodded lifting his cup towards her, "Thanks for the coffee and I'll see you around."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was late in the evening when Caroline finally turned off her work computer. She proceeded to stand up from her office chair and padded across her small office, taking the opportunity to stretch her legs. Since their return on Monday, she had been busy with Klaus's new high profile case involving another major corporate entity that was caught with a fraud scandal. The case had been taking up most of her evenings and even her school times. She was thankful it was finally Friday and was truly looking forward for the night ahead, more specifically her movie date night with Klaus.

After returning back to work, they barely had any time for their personal lives with both their case load which was why Caroline had been pleased when he suggested for them to go watch a movie. It wasn't anything fancy but it felt like they were returning to the good old times when they first started dating. Going to the movies had been one of her favourite choice of dates when they were together and despite how juvenile it seemed, it still remained her top preference for a choice of date. What's more, the cinemas in Mystic Falls had been relatively uncrowded during the late night showings which allowed them to enjoy one another's company more intimately. She liked the simple intimacy of him holding her hand through a movie while they cuddled and occasionally sharing a few kisses.

A loud knock on her office door jolted her out of her trip down memory lane.

"Can I come in?" The familiar figure leaned against her door frame.

"What can I do for you Damon," she nodded offering him a seat.

Damon shook his head knowing he didn't deserve to be too comfortable with the conversation they were about to have. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you," he fidgeted, looking away from the blonde. The senior partner had been prepping himself for this conversation for a few days now, yet he still wasn't sure how to approach the tedious truth.

"Okay?" She prompted unsure of what he was getting to. She could tell by his body language that he wasn't comfortable and accompanied with the drawn out silence she couldn't help but begin to assume the worst. "Damon, what did you do?"

"Alright, don't get mad," the senior partner paused checking to see if she was calm enough to handle the news. He wasn't prepared to handle her outburst after all.

"Damon," she crossed her arms, possible scenarios already running through her mind.

"So, uh I told Enzo about your history with Mikaelson."

"Seriously?" The blonde threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Why would you do that?" She glared at him trying to convey her annoyance.

"Hey you don't get to blame this on me," he challenged firmly looking at her. "The bloke deserves to know the truth."

Caroline looked at her feet, ashamed because Damon was right. _How long did she think she would be able to keep it from Enzo?_ She knew it wasn't right to keep the truth from him.

"I told you to tell him. I gave you time but I couldn't just stand around and watch him brood under clear misconception of the situation," he defended, his voice tinged with fury stemming from the loyalty he had to his friend. "How long were you planning on leaving him in the dark?" He prodded further seeing her wince under his accusatory gaze.

"I was planning to," she countered weakly.

"When exactly blondie? Don't think I didn't notice the way you and Mikaelson were eyeing one another in the meeting this morning. I know there's something going on between you two, my guess is that you're back together, so be glad Enzo didn't find out the hard way," he added to prove his point that what he did was justified and right.

"You're right, I should have told him the truth earlier on but it still doesn't give you the right to tell him. You promised to give us time." She pointed out wondering how she was going to face the man in question now. Enzo had been so kind to her and she didn't want him to think that this was how she repaid his kindness.

"And I did," he argued. "But I just couldn't keep him out of the loop any longer. It's not fair on either of you."

"It still wasn't your place to tell," she cringed wondering how Enzo had reacted to the news. Come to think of it, they hadn't had a conversation together since she returned on Monday. _Was he avoiding her? _She wouldn't be surprise if he hated her for lying.

"I know that and I'm sorry," Damon began to apologise. "But I did what I thought had to be done."

"Klaus or myself should have been the one to drop the bomb," she felt the pang of guilt of the situation. Enzo wasn't just her colleague, he was her friend and he deserved to hear the words from her or from Klaus. Considering how invested he was in her, it was the least she could do to soften the blow.

"I'm sorry but I suggest you talk to him," Damon said regretfully before turning to leave without another word.

When he was out of her sight, Caroline stumbled back to her chair trying to process everything. She had no idea what she could possibly do to rectify the situation. She wasn't even sure if there was anything she could do that would help. She couldn't fathom how betrayed Enzo would have felt when he heard of the truth especially given how sincerely he had expressed his feelings for her. What's more both Klaus and herself had months to inform him yet they had kept their past a secret. She herself knew if the roles were reversed she would have felt a sense of betrayal.

She wasn't aware of how long she'd had been internally lecturing herself until she heard his voice which distracted her from her misery.

"Hey," the familiar British lit brought her out of her reverie. "What's wrong love?" He frowned noticing how her lips were pulled back in deep thought. He had just finished his case work for the day and was ready to take her out for their much anticipated date.

"Klaus," she said with a tiny smile, her mood lifting at the sight of him despite the situation.

"You alright love?" He stepped into her personal space hesitantly knowing she was upset.

She sighed and shook her head. "Not really."

"Want to talk about it?" He moved forward wanting to comfort her with his touch.

She pushed herself away before he could reach her and walked around him to close the door while attempting to put a safe distance between themselves. The last thing she needed right now was their colleagues to find out about their relationship. Instigating a relationship with her boss wasn't exactly frown upon openly but it wasn't something to brag either. There always seemed to be many perils regarding office romances and she didn't want to be the gossip of the week. They'd both agreed to keep their new found relationship between themselves. "Damon came in earlier and said he told Enzo about us."

"Oh," he let out surprised with her response. He didn't understand why she was upset over it. Surely, she would have anticipated Enzo finding out about the truth.

"Why aren't you reacting to this?" Caroline couldn't help but asked when he remained calm about the revelation.

"It's not exactly surprising," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly trying to understand her overreaction. He didn't want to come off as a jerk but he didn't want to pretend he was affected by the news either. "He was bound to find out one way or another."

"Not from Damon though," she bit out frustrated with everything. "Enzo's not just a colleague, he's our friend," she emphasised, a deep crease forming in between her brows.

Then it all clicked. She was upset because she felt as if she betrayed Enzo. It was one of the many characteristics of hers which he'd always cherished- her fierce loyalty to her friends.

"Would it be better if I spoke to him instead?" Klaus perched himself at her desk, surveying her reactions carefully.

"I think we both should talk to him together," she sighed annoyed.

"Whatever you want sweetheart." Now that he understood where she was coming from, Klaus wanted to do everything in his power to erase the frown away. It had been stupid but for a second there, he thought that her reactions were a result of some unresolved feelings she had for the other man.

Caroline was thankful for his understand and it only made her feel bad for ruining their date night. "Klaus," she placed her hand atop his and he glanced up toward her. "I'm sorry for ruining your plans."

He pulled himself up, reaching for both of her hands to hold them firmly. "Don't say that."

"Can we still go and watch the movie?"

"if you want to," he nodded, his gaze never leaving hers.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Monday, 19th January 2015, 7.30pm

"Hey, look at me. Everything is going to be fine. He'll understand," Klaus put his arm around her waist and led her into the restaurant where Enzo was seated. He'd made plans with Enzo hoping to clear the air at the earliest possible moment. The conversation was long overdue and it wasn't his style to continue prolonging the evitable any longer.

"I really hope so," she mumbled following her boyfriend's lead.

"Klaus, Caroline," Enzo nodded, standing up from the booth to greet them. They decided on having dinner together at the local pizzeria where it wasn't super crowded for their dreaded conversation.

"Enzo mate," Klaus returned the greeting as he ushered Caroline inside the booth before he slid beside her.

She winced hearing the diplomatic tone Enzo was directing at them as she took the seat beside her boyfriend. Enzo rarely ever called her by her name except in front of clients and it just make her sad that he wasn't teasingly referring her as gorgeous anymore.

They settled themselves in silence, only speaking to order their respective meals. Caroline could tell that Klaus was uncomfortable too despite his carefully crafted calm exterior. She finally broke the uncomfortable silence between them, not able to continue with the awkwardness. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way," she cleared her throat cautiously fiddling with her napkin.

"You mean finding out of your scandalous past through Damon," Enzo grumbled in a mocking laugh feeling betrayed and lied to. He thought he was probably being petty given how unreasonable he was being, but he thought they were better friends than that. He'd known Klaus for at least two years and the time he'd known Caroline was doubled of that. He would have thought the other Brit would at least give him a heads up of their past seeing as he'd confronted him about their relationship when he first started at the firm.

"Damon only found out because of a background check he conducted on Klaus. We were planning on keeping the past in the past," Caroline continued to explain.

"Well that didn't work out the way you hope did it now," Enzo snapped.

Klaus didn't like the tone the other senior partner was directing at them and stepped in. "Easy there mate. Mind you it wasn't any of your business to begin with."

Caroline nudged Klaus at his reply. She was hoping for a peaceful conversation not one fuelled with unwanted taunts and challenges. Klaus shrugged in return not finding a reason to play nice if Enzo was set on giving them that judgmental attitude.

"It was really no one's business but Caroline's and mine. It doesn't affect anyone but us," Klaus continued protectively, a little heat in his tone.

Enzo ignored Klaus's warning and turned to pin his gaze on Caroline instead. "I didn't expect this from you Caroline. Klaus maybe, but not you. I thought we were friends."

"Enzo, I am your friend but I just didn't know how you'd react and I didn't want things to be blown out of proportion. I didn't want things to be awkward between you and Klaus either."

"Why didn't you bother to tell me even when Damon found out then? Instead you got him to keep it a secret as well!"

"It was complicated," Caroline shot back sounding defensive. She didn't like how Enzo was practically interrogating them.

Enzo shook his head, "I just don't understand why didn't you tell me you were married. Why didn't you think it was important enough to tell me? Here I was pouring my feelings to you…" he broke off unable to continue further feeling humiliated.

"We were so young when it happened and there's a lot of things that has transpired between us," Caroline threaded cautiously.

"Enzo mate, it was never our intention to deceive you," Klaus cut in but was interrupted mid way with the waiter serving them their food.

"I know," he poked at his slice of pizza. He finally acknowledged how negative he was being. Klaus was right, what they had was their business. Their past and their marriage was all none of his business. He wanted to resent them but he couldn't not when he knew the situation was never in his favour to begin with. He was angry that he hadn't stood a chance to win over Caroline, but he knew from their first night together what he was getting himself involved in. They had agreed on a no strings attached arrangement and she had herself once confided in him that she was not ready to be in a long term relationship. He had no one to blame but himself for stepping over that line they'd drawn.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You've been awfully quiet since we left the restaurant," Klaus squeezed her hand that was in his as they ascended the elevators to her apartment.

"Just thinking," she mused still deep in thought.

"Enzo's going to fine. He's a grown man, he'll understand."

The conversation between the trio had ended pleasantly with a common understanding. Dinner had been awkward at the beginning, but as the night progressed, things were slowly less tense.

"I just can't help but wonder whether things could have been different."

"Maybe it will and maybe it won't but there's no point worrying over it love," he stepped off the elevators pulling her with him.

"Hmm, you're right. There's no point crying over spilled milk." She felt bad that Enzo found out when he had feelings for her. It would have surely sucked but there wasn't anything she could do when she clearly indicated she only saw him as a platonic friend.

"Exactly. He'll understand, he always does. We just need to give him some time," he said as they reached her apartment door. "I should get going then," Klaus announced.

"Wait," she called out before he could leave. "Thanks for everything, including going down to the station on my behalf."

"Anything for you sweetheart," he lifted his hand to stroke a stray curl, tucking it behind her ear.

Caroline leaned into his touch watching his soft endearing gaze. "Thank you." She wanted to say the three little words yet she refrained. She knew she loved him but she needed to hear him say it first. She didn't want to push him to say it if he wasn't ready.

He pulled away first, placing a soft goodnight kiss on her forehead. "Good night sweetheart."

He waited until she had entered into the threshold before taking his leave. "I love you," he lowered his voice to a whisper finally letting out the three little words he'd been dying to confess to her minutes ago.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Thoughts? There will be a time jump from now so we can see things moving along :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Love is in the air **

Saturday, 14th February 2015, 11.00 am

"You're finally awake," Caroline mumbled, continuing to spoon cereal into her mouth. She had woken up an hour ago and had been lounging around on the couch while catching up on dancing with the stars since.

Katherine grumbled rubbing her temples tiredly. She really needed to have some control over her alcohol intake. She was getting too old to be suffering over a hangover. "Why are you so chirpy at this hour?" She plopped herself down beside her best friend.

"Wild night I guess?" Caroline teased putting her bowl of cereal on their coffee table. "I'll get you some aspirin," she stood up already halfway to the kitchen before her roommate could protest.

"One that I very much regret right now," she stretched out her legs on the couch with a loud groan. "What were you doing last night anyway?" The brunette had gone clubbing with her colleagues after Caroline bailed on her.

"Here," she handed two tablets of aspirin and a glass of water before settling herself back on the couch.

"Thanks cupcake."

It was after another hour when Katherine had a greasy breakfast and some coffee in her that she felt she was beginning to function again. "So any plans tonight?" It was Valentine's Day and it had become some sort of tradition for the girls to go out and have fun as single ladies.

Caroline placed the final dishes into the dishwasher before following her roommate to the couch. "Listen, I need to tell you something," she threaded cautiously curling her legs beneath her.

"Okay?" She shrugged waiting for her friend to continue.

"There's something I haven't told you," she said just above a whisper. Caroline had been dreading this conversation since she and Klaus started dating. She knew Katherine hated his guts after what had happened and she also didn't want to see her best friend disappointed with her decision. They've been together for just one month and Caroline couldn't continue lying to her best friend any longer.

Katherine raised her eyebrow to look at her friend as she reached for the remote to mute the volume. She could tell from Caroline's expression and body language that the blonde was nervous of something and that usually meant it was something Katherine didn't like hearing.

Caroline cleared her throat bracing herself for the brunette's infamous temper. "I've been seeing someone lately."

"What?" Katherine shrieked piercing both their eardrums. "How long? Who? Why the hell haven't you told me this before?" She playfully threw a pillow at the blonde.

"For a month or so," she swallowed hard.

"Who is this mysterious guy?" Katherine asked excitedly. She had been waiting for god knows how long to hear the blonde admit she was finally in a relationship. Since the childhood best friends made the daring decision to move to New York, Katherine had made a promise to herself and Liz Forbes that she'll make Caroline whole again. Caroline had been devastated after the divorce and miscarriage and had sworn off guys when they first settled there. It had taken a large effort from Katherine's before the blonde was willing to go on a date. She could only hope this guy she liked wasn't an ass.

"That's the thing, you sort of know him," she swallowed nervously.

Katherine looked at her in surprise. "Is not Enzo is it?"

She shook her head bitting her lip in trepidation. "Promise me you won't flip out."

"Seriously Carebear?"

Caroline rubbed her hands together nervously clenching her eyes shut as she gathered her courage.

"You're scaring me," the brunette spoke up. She couldn't remember having seen her roommate look so happy and nervous all at the same time.

"I, um, I've been seeing Klaus again."

"WHAT?" Katherine grabbed the coffee table with both hands to ground herself. She felt like she was about to combust with Caroline's sudden revelation. "Klaus Mikaelson?" Katherine screeched as she tried to make sense of what she was hearing.

"Yes, Klaus Mikaelson," she winced noticing how her best friend seemed like she was about to explode.

"Why? How? Damn it Caroline!" she fumed losing her cool. She felt like she was about to combust at any given moment. She stood up abruptly slamming her hands down on the table shouting, "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

"Kitty Kat please," Caroline cringed at her reaction. She had thought of the worst case scenario yet the reality was far worst from what her mind had conjured. "I need you to understand."

"Understand?" Katherine scoffed her blood boiling. "Why on earth would I understand? That bastard left your heart broken in a million pieces. Why on earth would you go back to that?"

The blonde shifted uneasily in her seat, disliking the disappointed look she was receiving. "You know how I've never been completely over him, plus he's changed," she offered quietly. She knew Katherine was overprotective of her but she needed Katherine to know that she was fine. It was her decision to rekindle her relationship with Klaus and she didn't need Katherine babysitting her. She understood what she was getting herself into.

"What did he say to you?" She sighed trying to recover her cool. "I thought you wanted to remain friends and professional colleagues." She had feared that _this _would happen and it was every bit as bad as she had feared.

"It's complicated Kat."

"You shouldn't have gone on that company trip to Boston," the brunette attempted to reason. Katherine couldn't understand what her best friend still saw in the man.

"I'm a big girl Kat, I know what I'm getting myself into."

"I'm not saying you don't. I just don't want you to get hurt," Katherine deflated falling back down on the couch.

"He's not going to hurt me, not this time," Caroline reached for her roommate's hand giving her some reassurance.

"How can you be so certain? He did the first time. How can you be so sure that he's changed?"

"I just do Kat. I've spent a lot of time with him and I know he isn't the same person he was when we were together. We have both changed. I promise you that we're both getting back together for the right reasons. We both still love each other and we were stubborn to think that we could push aside our feelings. I just hope you'll be happy for me," Caroline sighed deeply. All she wanted was her best friend to support her.

"Carebear…"

"I couldn't bear to continue lying to you despite knowing how you'd react to this," her eyes shifted to her feet.

Katherine took the initiative to scoot herself closer to her friend. "I'll be lying if I told you I'm not mad but I'm mostly shocked," she admitted with a struggle. She understood she should at least give the Brit the benefit of a doubt but it was hard to think clearly after everything that had transpired all those years ago.

"I know it's hard for you to understand but I still love him very much," she mumbled her voice resigned.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Does he make you happy? You know you don't owe him anything," Katherine ranted.

"I know I don't owe him anything but I owe myself to give us another chance. Kat, he makes me happy. Honestly, I haven't felt so contented for a very long time," she said with a fond smile as she thought of the dates they'd had been on in the past four weeks.

"All I ever wanted is you to be happy Care. If he makes you happy then I'll try to be supportive," she pulled the blonde closer to hug her tightly. "You deserve your happily every after."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Judging by that smoking hot dress you've got on, I'm assuming he's taking you out tonight?" Katherine remarked in a biting tone while smirking. She wanted to be happy for her friend but it was difficult considering who her best friend was seeing.

Caroline smiled as she took the large rollers from her hair. It fell in loose curls, just like she had envisioned. "Yes," she answered turning around to look at her roommate who had entered her bedroom. "I'm not the only one on a date it seems," she teased her eyes raking over the wine red skin tight dress and killer black heels her roommate was rocking.

"Well, being single shouldn't be a crime on Valentine's Day. A single girl's got to have her fun somewhere," she shrugged with a sly grin. "You on the other hand look amazing," Katherine appraised with a satisfied smile.

Caroline stared at her reflection from the full length mirror in front of her. "It's not too much is it?" Her heart had been beating erratically since she begun getting herself ready for the dinner ahead. She had not seen her boyfriend for the past few days as Klaus had been in Chicago for a hostile takeover. More importantly, she wanted to look hot for her date but was not entirely sure whether she was overdoing it.

"Are you kidding?" Katherine stood up circling her like she usually did with the models she worked with. "You look fab and most definitely look better than those skinny models I work with." She had always been a little envious of Caroline's curves.

"You sure?" she turned sideways self-consciously, inspecting the red lace off the shoulder mini dress she had on. The dress hugged her curves well and she thought it accentuated her figure nicely but she couldn't stop the tiny insecurity that had formed throughout the years.

"Hello, you're flaunting your assets and I like the tiny peak of cleavage you're showing," the brunette mused with an approving nod. "You look amazing Care. Don't ever doubt that."

"I hope so, this dress didn't come cheap," she said as she fastened a pair of silver daggling earrings and her Pandora charm bracelet on her wrist.

Katherine stepped forward and gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze to reassure her. "You look perfect."

The blonde continued to fiddle with her accessories as she eyed her reflection for the umpteenth time. Katherine noticed her heavy breathing, "Caroline are you all right?"

She placed her hand on her ribcage in an effort to get her breathing even, "I'm just really nervous. I haven't been on a Valentine's date since the divorce. Going on a date with him again just seems surreal," she mused. Her life hadn't turned out the way she planned but she was happy with how everything turned out. She had grown so much since their separation and she also underestimated how much she loved him.

"Just relax Care. It's not your first date together and I doubt it'll be the last," Katherine quipped keeping the bite out of her tone. It still didn't sit well that _Mikaelson _was back in their lives. She was surely going to have a word to ensure his intentions were pure. She would never let her best friend spiral down the path again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

As Katherine was helping Caroline with the finishing touches of her smoky makeup, the doorbell sounded.

"I guess that's him," Katherine said. "Put on your heels and I'll get the door," she didn't wait for Caroline's protest before exiting the room.

"Kat.." she called after her feisty roommate knowing full well of her intentions.

The door opened and Klaus was surprised to see a scowling brunette instead of his date. "You're not Caroline," he said flatly holding a large bouquet of red roses.

"Bastard, hello to you too," Katherine snapped blocking his way from entering.

"I see the name calling hasn't changed," the Brit replied with a tight smile. He was fully aware of the resentment Katherine held towards him and knew nothing he did could possibly reduced her hatred, not after everything that has happened.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She glared at him unflinching. "I swear if you hurt her again, I'll cut your balls off and shove them up your ass.

Klaus tried not to take offense. "I'm not going to hurt her Katerina," he couldn't help but use her Bulgarian name knowing how much it annoyed her.

Katherine snorted disbelieving, "You said so the first time and look what happened."

Klaus shifted on his feet uncomfortably. If looks could kill, he would be dead like a pile of ashes. "I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you. You're worried that I'll hurt her again but I promise you I will not. I felt alone and empty since the divorce. All I wanted was to turn back time and make things work with her. She's the light to my darkness, she's the one for me, she always has been."

Katherine tried to remain indignant but it was proving hard when the Brit was being so blunt. She never expected a confession to this extent from him. "I still don't trust you," she spat cautious of his philandering reputation. She wasn't going to be treated like a fool when her best friend needed her protection.

"Kat please stop giving him the third degree," Caroline cut in appearing at the door way. She had heard their muffled voices arguing for the past few minutes as she readied herself with the finishing touches. "Hi Klaus," she smiled shyly at him. He was standing there dressed in a suit with a huge bouquet of red roses in one arm and a giant teddy bear holding a box of chocolate in the other.

"Caroline," Klaus breathed stun and in awe of the beauty before him. "You look breathtaking," the senior partner whispered shaking his head a little.

"Thank you," she smiled stepping towards him to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You mark my words," Katherine reminded Klaus as she retrieved her clutch to leave the pair. "Be careful Care," she paused to warn her friend before pushing past the Brit.

"Come in," Caroline invited her boyfriend as he handed her the roses and the gorgeous stuffed bear.

He shifted nervously as he followed her lead, Katherine's warning ringing clear as a bell. "Katerina is still as feisty as ever I see," he remarked trying to lighten the mood.

"She's still the same old Kitty Kat," she chuckled placing the roses and the other gifts on the kitchen table. "These are really beautiful Klaus," she inhaled the soft smell of the beautiful bouquet of flowers. "But you didn't have to go to this extent," she gestured to his presents. The large bouquet of roses was more than enough.

"I want to. You deserve all of this and more," he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her gently to his chest.

"I've missed you," she admitted enjoying being held in his arms. She was supposed to accompany him to Chicago for the merger however as she had her law exams to sit, Klaus had ended up going alone. They had texted one another but that was it, no other form of communication was used.

"I missed you too sweetheart," he nuzzled her neck lovingly, pressing a line of kisses along her sensitive collarbone. He'd been tempted to video call her numerous times but ended up restraining himself, not wanting to distract her from her studies. He knew from experience how serious and determined she was with her studies. "You told Katerina about us," he stated the obvious. He had been surprise by the sudden development, not expecting Caroline to reveal their relationship so soon.

"Yeah, I couldn't continue lying to her. She didn't take it too well though. I'm sorry," she turned in his arms to cup his cheek. She had hoped Katherine would support her like she needed but understood that the brunette might need some time to accept the situation.

"It's my fault, I understand why she doesn't trust me," he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead assuring her he wasn't mad at the outcome. He knew what he was getting himself into. Katherine didn't pose as a threat to their relationship despite her scary threats, he was more worried of Liz's reaction when Caroline decides to tell her mother in the future. It had taken him months when he first informed the older Forbes of his intentions towards her daughter, he doubted this time round would be as easy after how he had left things. He wouldn't be surprised if the older woman decided to shoot him out of the damage he put her daughter through.

"Come on, let's not dwell on the past, not tonight."

"You're right," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. "We should leave now if we want to make it to our dinner reservations."

"Where are we going?" She asked as he helped drape her coat around her small frame. The weather in New York was still chilly and the last thing he needed was her to catch a cold.

"It's a surprise," he teased his hand on her back as he led her out of her apartment.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline wasn't surprise when Klaus brought her to a fancy roof top restaurant in the Upper East Side. She was fully aware that he would attempt for something extravagant considering his personality. "You really didn't need to do this," she complained as their waiter ushered them to their table.

"I want to," he held her chair then seated himself. He didn't had the means to take her out to places that she deserved when he was younger, but he could more than afford to do so now.

The young blonde fidgeted in her seat as her boyfriend nodded his approval at the suggested wine menu given to them by their waiter. "I really don't need all these grand gestures," she said softly as she admired the breathtaking view of New York city. She didn't think she would ever grow tired of the night view.

"You deserve the world at your feet," he offered plainly. Their waiter returned to pour their wine which Caroline took as a sign to just drop the subject. She was happy that Klaus was putting so much effort into their relationship but she was also slightly wary of how quickly her feelings for the man were developing. Spending the past few days apart had her realizing how deeply she had invested in their relationship in such a short period of time. The sweet grand gestures he was throwing her was only making her fall harder.

"Love, I missed out on doing this the last time," he looked up from perusing the menu. "I want to do this right."

"Okay," she beamed taking an elegant sip of her wine.

Everything was perfect and Caroline couldn't have planned for a better romantic dinner. The food, the service, the wine, the music, everything was like a dream. "This is perfect," she voiced out pausing from savouring the main course meal.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the food and the venue," he grinned enjoying his steak as well. He was glad that the night was turning out to be a success. Ever since their split, the senior partner had not bothered dating. He was by no means celibate, but he could not bring himself to enter into another relationship. It had been four long years since he had asked anyone on a date or planned one and he was worried she would be disappointed by the date. He was certain he had looked like a wreck when he was planning for the perfect Valentine's Day date. He had been feeling the stress to make something extravagant happen, not wanting to disappoint her.

As they were enjoying their dessert, a violinist came to their booth and slowly played a tune for her, much to both their delights. He really couldn't have planned a better date. "Thank you Nik. I couldn't ask for a better date," she murmured sincerely, her lips curving into a blinding smile.

They finished the four course meal in a span of two hours and Caroline was amazed when Klaus hinted that their date was not over. "Where else are we going?" She asked excited. She couldn't wait to see what else he had planned besides their dinner. She didn't think there was anything else that could have topped that.

"You'll see soon enough," he replied not answering her question.

Needless to say Caroline was surprised when the cab they were in stopped at 43rd and Broadway. "Klaus, are we.." she asked as he helped her out of the car.

"Come on sweetheart," he took her hand and drew it through his arm, leading her into the building.

She was speechless when she finally realised that Klaus was taking her to watch a Broadway play and not just any play, her favourite musical since she was a child _– The Phantom of the Opera_. She couldn't hold in a gasp when he held out two tickets for the front row. "Oh My God," she gushed as he led her down to their seats. She had a hard time containing her excitement as they took their seats.

"I'm glad you like the surprise," he whispered entwining their hands together.

"Seriously," she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You're spoiling me."

"I aim to please," he settled himself comfortably as the lights began to dim.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"That was amazing. I can't believe I'm finally watching this," Caroline raved when the musical when into intermission. She had wanted to watch this particular musical performed by the original Broadway/ West End casts for so long but hadn't had the opportunity to do so. "They're absolutely amazing."

"I'm really glad you're enjoying yourself." Much to his utter surprise, Klaus had enjoyed the first Act himself. He felt like he could relate to the phantom character, a beast that personifies darkness. "I did promise you I would take you," he hummed thinking of the promise he made her all those years ago.

"I didn't think you would remember," she murmured the memories of the night flooding back.

_Seventeen-year-old Caroline had finally agreed to go on a date with the womanising Mikaelson after his many attempts to ask her out. It was their first date and Klaus had taken her to the Mystic Grill for dinner and the movies after. It wasn't anything special but Caroline had adored the simplicity of the date. She had tried ignoring her feelings for the older Brit due to her friendship with his sister but had grown tired of fighting their connection. She knew she felt something other than hatred and hostility for him but she was worried of his intentions and her friend's disapproval. _

_They were taking a stroll at the park across the theatres after the movie for some air when Klaus gathered his courage to kiss her. He stopped her in her tracks and pulled her towards him before capturing her lips. She had kissed him back initially but started to push him away after she realised what she'd been doing. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She stammered flustered. She had promised Rebekah that she'd only go on one date with her brother, to show him how they weren't compatible with one another. But things were turning out very differently than she envisaged. _

"_Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that," he countered cockily. She had caught his eye the moment he saw her on that fateful afternoon while she was over at his home. He found her beauty and innocence refreshing and despite his sister's attempts at warning him, he wouldn't back off. It had been the first time since the disaster with Aurora- the first woman he ever loved that he felt such a strong desire for a woman and it stimulated him into action. He had hoped he'd be able to charm her yet she remained unaffected by his accent or looks. He soon became obsessed with her and was ecstatic when he managed to arrange a date after helping her with a project. _

"_I knew this was a mistake," she began walking away from him. She knew from the gossip in town and from Rebekah that he was a womanizer, but the foolish part of her that wanted to believe in the good in people wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. She wasn't blind, she knew he was very attractive but she also knew that she would end up to be just a notch on his bedpost. Hence why she had always rejected and deflected his advances. _

"_Don't be angry love," he cajoled jogging to keep up after her. "Oh, come on. Are you seriously going to deny our attraction?" He could see that he affected her just as much as she seemed to affect him. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't give him the chance and kept insisted on pushing him away. "Take a chance, Caroline. Talk to me. Come on, get to know me. I dare you." _

"_Seriously?" She crossed her arms over her chest protectively. _

"_Come on," he moved to sit himself on the park bench, patting the seat for her to follow. He knew it was the only chance he had. He doubt she would be inclined to go on another date with her current opinion of him. _

"_Fine," she huffed. "So what do you wanna talk about?"_

_He grinned, his gaze locked with hers. "I wanna talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams. Everything you want in life." _

"Of course I remembered," he brought her out of reminiscing her memories. "I would never forget our first date. I might have been a cocky know it all then, but I remember everything about you."

"You were so full of yourself back then," she laughed trying to lighten the mood. She was glad she took the chance to know him as she saw a different man that night. A side to him that wasn't the cocky Niklaus Mikaelson, the side that she slowly fell for.

"Thank you for not giving up on me. For giving me this chance," he brought their entwined hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. She had taken another leap of faith in him and he wasn't going to screw things up again. He wasn't going to let her go. Not again.

She wanted to tell him to stop feeling guilty of how they left things but she was cut off when the lights dimmed and the curtains began rolling for Act II.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Katherine was bored. She had been sipping a martini at the bar while rejecting the advances of the many sleazy men around her. She was hoping to find a hot guy to keep her company for the night though there weren't any that have caught her eye. In the past years, she and her roommate would have been drunk and partying in the hottest club in town. It felt weird to be finally spending the commercialised holiday alone.

She was on her third martini when a tall man in a neatly pressed suit took the bar stool beside her. She looked up noticing that the man beside her was extremely good- looking despite the scowl that marred his handsome features. He had high cheekbones and a strong jawline which made him very attractive. He seemed to be brooding from what Katherine could tell.

"Not a Valentine's Day fan?" she quipped after he was served with a glass of scotch. He seemed too serious and Katherine took it as a challenge to loosen him up.

"You could say that," he took a sip, enjoying the burn of the alcohol. "You?"

Katherine was taken aback by his accent, not expecting the stranger to be British. She wasn't fond of the accent when it constantly reminded her of the bastard that broke her best friend's heart. "It's just way too commercialised. It's supposed to be a romantic holiday of the year yet society's expectation for this hallmark holiday is plain ridiculous," she voiced her true thoughts. It was way too sentimental for her taste.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he turned to face her with a small smile. "You get penalized if you are or aren't in a relationship, it's outrageous."

"I know what you mean. And don't get me start on the how businesses inflate their prices on this day. We all know about this artificial inflation yet people continue to line up to get ripped off," she bemoaned shaking her head in exasperation.

"My thoughts exactly," the brown haired man agreed. "I'm Elijah," he introduced offering his hand.

Katherine peered down at the hand he was offering her. He had strong capable looking hands. "Katherine," she returned shaking his hand cautiously. There seemed to be something familiar about him yet she couldn't place it. _Was it possible she'd seem him before in the past? Maybe it was the accent, but he seemed to remind her of the bastard who was out with her best friend. _

"Can I get another drink for the lady," he told the approaching bartender before turning to focus on the alluring brunette. The brunette before him was gorgeous and he liked her confidence and her bluntness.

"So what brings you to this part of town?" She purred biting her lip teasingly. _Maybe her night wasn't turning to be so bad after all. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Are you cold?" He asked as they waited for a cab. The musical had ended at a quarter past eleven and given the many patrons also waiting to hail a cab, it was proving quite difficult for Klaus to find them a ride back. Perhaps he should have driven his car instead. Though another part of him wasn't ready for their perfect night to end yet.

"A little bit," Caroline said honestly. The weather had suddenly dropped and despite the coat she had on, she could still feel the chilly wind.

"Here, take my scarf," he unwound the Burberry cashmere scarf he had on and gently looped the woollen scarf around her delicate neck. "That's better," he nodded appreciating his work.

"Thanks," she murmured staring into his warm blue eyes, inhaling his spicy cologne that lingered from the scarf. He always never failed to smell good.

"We might be here a while," he noted, interlacing her soft hands tightly in his calloused ones. There was a huge line ahead of them and there was nothing he could really do to speed up the process.

"I don't mind." She couldn't ask for a better date. It would definitely be a Valentine's date she wouldn't forget.

It was nearing midnight when they finally managed to get into a cab. "Where to?" The cab driver asked when they'd both gotten in.

Klaus had begun rattling off her address when Caroline cut in and told the cab driver his address instead.

"Love, what are you -?" He had hoped she would want to stay over at his place but had never asked, fearing the rejection. They'd both agreed to take things slowly and he didn't want to push her. Having her over at his place would only test his thinly held control. He was surprised at her sudden initiative though. _Maybe the candles, flowers and toiletries he had prepared for her wouldn't go to waste after all. _

"Kat's still pissed at you," she stated as an explanation. The truth was Caroline didn't want to spend the night alone. She had missed him and wanted a little privacy for themselves, without Katherine's snide insults or comments. She threw a bomb at her room mate today and didn't want to push her luck. The night had been amazing and she didn't want any chance of ruining it.

"If you're sure," he said running a hand over his hair. He wasn't sure what to expect of her sudden decision. He had contemplated inviting her over but been filled with apprehension. "I can always drive you home if you change your mind," he added after a thought.

Due to traffic, it took twenty-five minutes before they arrived at the senior partner's apartment. He paid the cab driver before helping her out of the cab.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Are you sure you want to come in? I can drop you off your place right now," he said holding out his car keys as they waited for the elevator. He didn't want to pressure her to anything she wasn't ready for.

"I'm a bit hurt that you're eager to get rid of me," she teased stepping into the elevator. She had missed his touch and kisses, but most of all she had missed just waking up in his arms. She knew she was in love with him and the more time they spent together, the more she wished they could go back to the way they were before. Klaus was the most wonderful thing that had happened to her. She wanted more but she was also scared to go through the same pain again.

"You know that's not what I meant," he hurried after her, pressing the button for his floor. He knew she needed time to trust him again and he wasn't kidding when he said he was willing to wait.

"I just don't want you to leave," she admitted quietly leaning against the brass handrail. She might not be ready to be intimate again especially not after almost getting sexually assaulted and raped, but she needed him to know she was serious about him.

"Oh sweetheart," he gripped her waist and spun her around so she was facing him. "I'm not going to leave you not unless you want me to," he said before claiming her lips in a deep kiss.

Before she knew what was happening, she was pressed up against the side of the elevator, his strong body enveloping her small one. Instinctively, she wrapped her hands around his head eagerly returning his kisses. In the back of her mind, she was grateful that they were alone as the kiss didn't take long to turn into a full blown make out session. She had missed having his strong arms embracing her and didn't want the moment to end.

The ping of the elevator was what broke them apart. Caroline followed dazedly as Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her along. He punched his passcode in clumsily, leading her inside his place before letting the door slid smoothly shut.

"Wow," Caroline murmured, surveying the apartment. She was still trying to wrap her head after the intensity of their kiss. Her eyes widened at the sight of his place, there were rose petals scattered around making his bachelor pad look really romantic. "What..?" The place suggested that he had something planned for her yet she didn't understand why he hadn't invited her over in the beginning. "Why didn't you say anything when you had all of this planned?" She fingered a petal on the leather sofa touched by the amount of effort he had put for their date.

"I didn't want to push you or anything," he breathed trying to play it cool. He didn't want to come off desperate.

She frowned. "I know we agreed to take things slow but that doesn't mean you can't invite me over. Especially after you've done all this." She didn't understand why he would keep his efforts a secret.

"I didn't want to push my luck," he admitted quietly. "Or test my control," he mumbled to himself. It had been too long since he'd been this intimate with a woman. He never put much effort towards his conquests, all except for her.

"Oh Klaus," she groaned at his admission. "You have no idea how much I want you. We never do more than kiss and it's been hard to push away my desire for you. But I just need some time. I need to know that this isn't just based on our sexual chemistry." She blinked several times getting emotional at revealing her true feelings.

"I know and I respect your decision," he cupped her hip, pulling her flush against him before continuing. "Of course I've thought about us being together but I agree we should take things slow. I don't want to rush us," he murmured nuzzling her neck. He wanted her to be certain that this was what she wanted as he wasn't going to let her go. Not again. For the most part, he couldn't bear it if she regretted their night together.

"Shower's all yours," Caroline announced stepping out of the bathroom in one of his Henleys. She managed to convince him to let her stay over. Even if she wasn't ready for sex, it didn't mean she wasn't ready to share a bed with him. In fact, she was looking forward to sleeping in his arms again.

"Alright," he scooped up his sweat pants from his bed averting his gaze from her. His Henley hung loosely on her smaller frame and it reached just below her ass, leaving little to his imagination. He gulped at the sight of her wearing his shirt like lingerie. _How did she managed to look so sexy in just his shirt? _ _Maybe a cold shower was what he needed to help calm his arousal. _

Caroline settled herself on his bed and played with her iphone while she waited for him. She enjoyed feeling the satin sheets against her exposed skin and his scent that clung to his pillows. She was nervous but the familiarity of his scent helped eased her nerves a little. She'd just finished texting Katherine asking her not to wait up when she heard the shower shut off. She lifted the covers over her head in an effort to try and clear her mind of the erotic images she had conjured up when he was in the shower.

"Are you cold?" Klaus frowned seeing his girlfriend buried under his covers. He thought the temperature was just right, it wasn't too hot or cold. Plus he hadn't caught a cold despite sleeping naked.

Caroline peeked from the covers, her face heating up Klaus's post shower body. His body still glistened with water droplets and she could see them dripping from his hair onto his sculpted chest. Droplets that she wanted to lick up. She cleared her throat hoping to chase away her erotic thoughts. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure sweetheart?" He padded towards her while using a towel to dry his hair.

"Yes," she gulped inwardly at the sight of his muscles flexing over the simple action. _God, he was perfect. _

"Well let me know if you get cold. I'll be more than happy to adjust the thermostat," he threw the towel on the floor and proceeded to slide into bed, pulling her body against him.

"Hmm, this is nice," she snuggled into the spoon of his body further, feeling his arm close around her.

"It most definitely is," he buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply the familiar scent of her shampoo. He smiled when she returned the favour, snuggling into the curve of his neck. "I most definitely missed this." It had been too long since they cuddled together. Even when they'd been married, it had been a rare occurrence with both of them living in different states.

"Me too," she placed a gentle kiss on his neck, unable to resist letting him know how happy she was. She couldn't remember the last time they shared a bed for the sole purpose of cuddling.

"I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay," she said quietly looking into his eyes.

"I think my siblings figured out we're dating again," he whispered stroking her hair.

"What? How?" She lifted her head to look at him better.

"I was at Bekah's birthday celebration last night and Kol bloody mentioned that he saw a me getting cosy with a blonde. And somehow my bloody brilliant sister managed to connect the dots," he sighed deeply upset over the events. He thought he'd be able to get Kol to keep his mouth shut. But with his sister's unsurprising tantrum over his love life last night, all of his siblings now knew of Caroline. He hated how they thought she was beneath him. "I'm sorry, I thought I was able to stop Kol's mouth from babbling." He was aware of him family's opinions about his ex wife and he didn't want her to be subjected to their snotty behaviour again. Rebekah's obvious distain was just the tip of the ice berg fearing the worst from his parents.

"There's nothing that you could have done," she whispered resting her head against his chest. The Mikaelsons' disapproval of their relationship wasn't something new. "Rebekah's smart, I wouldn't expect her not to have come to that conclusion after seeing me here." It didn't mean that she wasn't upset over it. She saw how mad the other blonde had been during their morning after and she could only assume this would have made her even madder. Despite the cold shoulder that Rebekah directed at her, Caroline still thought they could go back to being friends.

"I love my sister but most of the time she's a brat. This is my life and my choice. I won't let her or my parents dictate who I'm seeing," he gazed down at her lovingly. He might have messed up the first time round but he wouldn't screw up again this time.

"I really wish she and I could one day become friends again." She had gotten along with the female Mikaelson really well, both having similar tastes in fashion and music. The dynamics between them changed after Klaus asked her out on a date though and it was still something she regretted till the present. "Although I understand why she hates me. I broke the girl code by being with you so she's pissed."

"Bekah's just jealous that I have someone in my life."

"No, she's mad that I got involved with you. I should have confided in her about us and asked her permission. It wasn't cool of me to hide my feelings for you from her," Caroline trailed her finger down his chest as she tried to gather her thoughts. She wanted to believe that things between her and Klaus's sister would get better in time but that was just her naïve thinking. Their marriage proved how frosty the other blonde had treated her and it appeared that it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"She isn't a teenager anymore. She'll understand," he soothed her, pressing his lips against her hair.

"I really doubt that," she chewed her lip in defeat. Rebekah was the type of person that could hold a grudge for an eternity and never have it diminish in the least.

"Enough of my insolent sister. I won't let anything come between us."

"Mmm," she wiggled pressing herself further into his embrace. They fitted perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. Her hand reached out to play with his many necklaces as she pondered deep in thought. There was something that had troubled her for many years and she couldn't bear not knowing any longer. "Klaus?"

"Hmmmm?" He hummed languidly, nuzzling her neck while his fingers played with her curls.

"Why didn't you tell me you were offered a scholarship to Oxford?" Caroline asked the question before she could stop herself. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me. We were still together," she turned in his arms to look up at him. The possibilities on why he'd never bothered telling her had eaten away at her throughout the years.

"Caroline," he said slowly, shifting to stare directly into her deep blue eyes. "I never told you because I never intended to attend Oxford law. Like many others, I applied to all the top law schools and was waiting for the offers."

"You could still have told me," she said, her eyes flashing with uncertainty. "Do you know how surprised I was to find it out from your sister?"

"We were fighting every time we talked. It was hard enough being five hundred miles away. Our marriage was most definitely ruined if I moved across the globe," he stated as an explanation. It had never been his intention to hide the truth from her but in the end, it was his ticket out of his misery and despair.

"I would still have been supportive of your accomplishments. I wouldn't have held you back if you wanted to leave."

"I know and I didn't want that. Like you I wanted us to work, but you know how things ended up," he said voice fading into sadness. He recalled receiving the divorce papers and a letter by courier after his final ethics exam. He remembered spending the first few days in denial drinking and partying through the day and night despite having agreed to an amicable divorce. He hadn't thought it would hurt so badly until he was served with the papers. It was a week later when he finally managed to find the courage to sign the papers and it took him less than two days after to pack up his life in the States before leaving every trace of his old life and starting a new chapter in London. His family had objected strongly against his reckless decision but he couldn't bear staying when everything reminded him of her.

"I never meant to send the divorce papers through courier. I wanted to give you in person but recalling all the times where we only managed to have angry sex every time we were in each other's presence, I couldn't. I'm sorry I took the cowardice's way out," she croaked remembering the pain as if it was yesterday. Filing for divorce had been one of the hardest things she had done. For nearly two months, she'd lived a nightmare and things hadn't gotten much better following the accident.

"Don't cry sweetheart," he whispered already feeling much worse.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up," she blurted trying to contain her tears. She hadn't planned on dragging up their past but she had to know.

"Don't be. We're both here together now," he raised his hand to tenderly wipe away the few stray tears. "We failed the first time because we were both young and not ready, but what's important is that we're both here now after everything," he rasped, his lips millimetres from hers.

Her heart thudded hard with the sudden proximity of his lips and his blue eyes just staring deep into her soul. She felt bare and vulnerable because of the revelation of just how deep her feelings for him were still. Even after all that had happened she'd never stopped loving him.

Klaus dipped his head to claim her lips in a deep passionate kiss hoping to show her how much she meant to him. He was a fool for letting the love of his life to slip away. "I'm sorry for giving up on us, for accusing you of cheating and all the hurtful things I threw at you in the past," he pressed another lingering kiss to her lips.

"You're not the only one at fault and you've apologised already," she blinked fighting the moisture gathering around her eyes. "I forgive you and I only hope you forgive me too." She studied his eyes, so close to her own. She could only hope he didn't blame her for how their marriage ended.

"Caroline," he shifted pulling himself up to a sitting position and helping her to do the same so they were facing one another. He knew he loved her and he'd restrained himself from expressing the full of extent of his feelings for long enough. The moment seemed right and he couldn't keep his feelings to himself any longer, he needed her to know how much she meant to him. He needed her to know and he didn't want to keep their relationship a secret. Klaus took a deep breath as he cupped her beloved face in his hands. "I love you sweetheart. I don't think I've ever stopped loving you and I never will. God knows I don't deserve you, but I love you," he admitted, swept with an overwhelming relief at finally being able to confess how he felt.

Her heart clenched in her chest at his admission. She hadn't anticipated the range of emotions she would feel. Of course, she'd had a good idea that he still loved her but hearing those three little words leave his lips in four years. It'd been too long since she heard it, like a distant memory and too much emotion welled up hearing those words. She'd prevented herself from saying it to him in the past month in fear of it being too early and ruining what they had finally established. She was waiting to hear him say it first to have confirmation that this was real and he loved her. Now that she knew her love for him was equally reciprocated, she was filled with a powerful flash of joy.

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but it was not this. His girlfriend had tears gathering in her eyes and an indistinguishable sound escaped her lips. "Love, I'm sorry if it's too soon –" Klaus added keeping his voice even despite being filled with disappointment. _He thought she felt the same_, _maybe it was too soon._ _Perhaps he had read the signs wrong. _

Before Klaus could doubt himself further, he was knocked over by the blonde as she threw herself into his arms and met his mouth for a desperate yet consuming kiss. Caroline held onto him tightly kissing him harder to convey her feelings. "I love you too Niklaus," she whispered against his lips. "I never stopped."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Friday 17th April 2015, 12.30 pm

"You're not going to believe who I just saw," Elena shrieked to her friends excitedly not bothering to lower her voice given their almost empty office. Most of their peers were out having lunch and she was bursting to tell someone what she had saw.

"Lena, lower your voice," Bonnie chided standing up to close the doors to their staff lounge. An empty office didn't mean they were free from prying ears. You could never be too careful.

Elena rolled her eyes at the other brunette's reply, "I just saw Kai Parker in Klaus's office."

"What?" Bonnie perked up at the mention of their favourite bad boy millionaire. "Did you know?" She directed her questioning gaze to the said senior partner's associate.

"No, this is news to me as well," Caroline answered giddy at the prospect of meeting the dashing playboy bachelor. The three of them had harboured a slight crush on Mr Parker after seeing a photo shoot of him in a magazine spread. His boyish looks, cocky attitude and stormy blue grey eyes were what made all the women's knees turn to mush. The ultimate bad-boy persona with the leather jacket to boot.

"Damn, the things I would give for thirty minutes alone with that man," Bonnie sighed in appreciation.

"I'm surprised your boyfriend doesn't keep you in the loop," Elena remarked with a sly grin. Caroline had informed them a few weeks before that she and the senior partner had reconciled and were a couple again. It'd been a bombshell at first but the duo had been supportive after seeing how happy their friend had become in the mere few months since their new colleague joined them.

"Sshh," the blonde glared at her so called friends. "I'm serious Lena, no one else can know espcialy not Haley." Lord knew that office slut had eager ears and loose lips. "You know the rules of office romances and he's technically my boss." The last thing she needed was the entire firm to know of their relationship. She wasn't ready to open that door just yet. Klaus and her were at a good place and she didn't need any added drama or malicious gossip.

"He's also your ex husband and first love," Bonnie wiggled her eyebrows taunting the blonde. She had found the extent of their relationship adorable at the same time bittersweet. She had never been a firm believer of first loves ever lasting but seeing Caroline and the Brit started to change her perception of things.

"Seriously guys!" Caroline admonished glaring at the other two unbashful associates' casual reference to her love life.

"How is the no sex pact going by the way?" Elena quipped with interest leaning against the bench top.

"Honestly, I don't think I can hold out much longer," Caroline answered, she felt her face heat up at the memory, the blush increasing when she noticed her two friends watching her with interest.

"Oh My God, something happened!" Bonnie caught on determined to press the issue. "Don't judge I haven't gotten any action lately."

"Can we please not talk about this," Caroline deflected looking at her salad with sudden interest.

"You had sex didn't you?" Elena prodded knowingly. "He must be excellent in bed if he's got you blushing like this."

"Well, um," she stammered attempting to rid herself of the elicit memories.

"Come on Care. Don't keep us hanging like this. You've always been quite open to give us details amount Enzo," Bonnie supplied in hopes of edging her on.

Caroline contemplated her options shifting uncomfortably but ultimately deciding to share. "No, we didn't have sex but he did go down on me…multiple times," she added with a blush. She remembered the pleasure he gave her too clearly.

"_Klaus," she hummed in contentment with her eyes closed. She'd been staying over at his place more frequently in the past month and their relationship was slowly becoming more physical. _

"_Mmm," his hands began exploring along the line of her lace bra. _

"_That feels nice," she moaned arching her back to grant him greater access. His mouth had left hers to begin trailing kisses down her throat and between her breasts. It was too easy to block out the rest of the world and just allow herself to get lost in the sensation of his lips to her skin. _

_She stilled though when he began kissing his way further south. "Klaus, I don't think -" The nightmares were less frequent but she was still not ready to be intimate. She knew she was close though. She couldn't wait to be with him for much longer. She craved physical intimacy with him. _

_Klaus pressed a kiss to her thigh, the scraping of his stubble sending a wave of pleasure through her. "Oh sweetheart, I can pleasure you in so many ways beyond sex. Let me show you." _

"Sounds kinky," Elena smirked breaking Caroline out of her less than work appropriate thoughts.

"You two seriously need to get laid," the blonde spluttered with a small cough. She was happy. She had been cautious about rushing into a physical relationship at first but she was ready. Talking to her friends about it made her realise that. That her instinct told her she was ready.

"What are you suddenly smiling at?" Bonnie mused.

"Nothing," she laughed shaking her head. She couldn't wait for their next date tomorrow which conveniently also happened to be her boyfriend's 27th birthday. She had a huge night planned for them and a sexy lingerie she bought just for his birthday. There was no denying that he wanted her, she had felt his erection during their heated make out sessions. Caroline was ready, she wanted him. She wanted to be intimately connected with him, to bring him pleasure and importantly for him to finally make passionate love to her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**T.B.C **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I can't believe how quick summer has breezed through. Uni is starting to get busy again but I'll try to update whenever I can. Drop me a review, I'm happy to hear your thoughts as always.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the long awaited chapter with a whole lot of plot from Suits ;) Also one of my longest chapter to date! Enjoy xx**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 13: Hitting Home**

Friday 17th April 2015, 12.00pm

"Madame LaRue, what brings you here?" Klaus asked, surprised to find his top client seated in his office with a young man. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I just finished wrapping up a deposition with another client," he continued taking a seat opposite them. He really did need to have a word with Haley, the woman was clearly not doing her job.

"You once told me you could fix anything Klaus," Madam LaRue treaded looking at the Brit solemnly. "This is my grandson Kai," she introduced.

"I have a problem," the man said looking at his fingers. He hadn't been able to properly rest since _it _happened. He was glad he had his grandmother to count on.

"My grandson's in trouble. We need your help," the older woman stated plainly not bothering with further pleasantries.

"How can I help?" Klaus asked not liking where the conversation was going. He had a feeling that it was something bad given how Kai was looking like an emotional wreck and Madam LaRue had a frown pasted on her face.

"So um, I was driving home from a party last night and I hit someone," he choked already beginning to break down. "I swear I didn't see her. She came out of nowhere."

"Were you drunk?" Klaus asked flatly.

"Don't answer that," Madame LaRue cut in glaring at the senior partner.

"I need to know," the Brit countered evenly. "If this goes to trial, I can't put him on the stand-"

"I had a few drinks but I swear it wasn't passed the legal limit," Kai rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. _How did he managed to screw up so badly? _

"Were you doing any drugs?"

"What no!" Kai stammered caught off guard by the question.

"Is this really necessary?" Madam La Rue asked not liking the questions being directed to her grandson.

"I – I dropped my phone and was reaching for it. The next thing I know my car slammed hard into something."

"You're sure that you weren't drunk or high? If we asked everybody else at the party, would they tell the same story? If it comes out, we need to know," Klaus deplored needing him to understand the seriousness of his testimony.

"Yes, my buddies can vouch for me. I had like two cans of beer max and nothing else."

"I'll have to check that," Klaus made a mental note to himself.

"Check anything you want. I'm telling the truth," Kai insisted with a defeated sigh. He'd been a nervous wreck since it happened, fearing the consequences. He's career was likely over even if he didn't get sentenced to prison.

"Okay. It was an accident then. We can deal with this." Klaus was already thinking of the possible defences he could use if it goes to trial. He hated dealing with criminal law matters but it was Madame LaRue's grandson and she was a long standing client. He didn't want to lose her as a client after everything he had put in for her to trust him. "Ok, tell me what happened to the woman you hit?"

"I don't know."

"That's why we're here Klaus," Madam LaRue cut in, worry lines creasing her forehead. She had stopped her grandson from calling the cops despite knowing it was wrong. She couldn't bear the thought of Kai ending up in prison.

"What do you mean you don't know?" The senior partner frowned incredulous at the other man's response.

"I panicked and drove away," Kai said ashamedly looking down at his shoes.

"Bloody hell!" Klaus said loosening his tie. _How could he be so stupid and a sodding coward! _

"It's not my grandson's fault," Madam LaRue reached for Kai's hand. "He was traumatized and didn't know what to do. Kai's parents- my daughter and son-in-law died twenty years ago in a car accident and Kai was the sole survivor after the vehicle exploded. Hitting that woman must have freaked him out. He was having a panic attack when I found him."

"We have to find out what happened to the woman he hit," Klaus stood up ready to start dialling up hospitals.

"There's another thing," Kai spoke up quietly avoiding his grandmother's surprised gaze.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, his jaw clenched tight. _What else could that imbecile had done? _

"The woman I hit..she was pregnant," Kai confessed not being able to continue handling with the guilt of hiding it. He did eventually managed to call 911 but he didn't think it made him feel any less guilty.

Klaus was infuriated by Kai's admission. He was livid, but part of his anger was fuelled by what happened to Caroline. She didn't get the justice she deserved and here he was defending the same type of scumbag. "I'll start calling all the hospitals." He turned and opened his office glass doors intent to find an associate. As luck would have it, he didn't even need to step a foot out as his girlfriend came rushing in.

"Klaus, do you need my help with anything?" Caroline perked up glancing over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of her crush and Madame LaRue.

"Could you get me Lockwood? I need him on this case," he said carefully hating the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"Tyler? Why? I'm your associate, I can help you with whatever you need," she frowned not understanding his actions. They'd been working so well lately, she didn't understand why he was suddenly shutting her out and after another associate. They were working on a case just fine an hour before.

"Give me a minute," he said to the pair before grabbing the blonde. "I think you need to sit this one out," Klaus led her towards the corridor beside his office to give them a little privacy. He didn't want her involved in the case, afraid that it would set off unpleasant memories. It seemed too similar to her accident that costed their baby.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong in the Robertson case?" Caroline asked, his words making her doubt herself.

"No, it's not that," he replied quickly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Gilbert and Bennett will do fine to," he avoided answering her question.

"I get it, you don't think I can handle it," she said realizing the situation and his less than forthcoming responses. "I'm not a lawyer, you don't think I'm equipped enough to handle it," she said taking a step back. Despite knowing it was the truth, it still hurt to have him undermining her. _Hadn't she proved that she could handle herself as well as the other associates?_

"Caroline of course I trust you," he said his tone pleading. He couldn't handle having an upset girlfriend with the drama happening in his office. "But your emotions tend to get the better of you and I can't have that. I need someone more rational," he continued wincing at her crestfallen expression. He didn't want to hurt her with his words but he knew she was better off not knowing the truth.

"I'll get Tyler," she told him flatly not giving him another glance.

"Caroline –" he called after her watching her retreating form. He wanted to go over and explain but it wasn't the right time. His client was waiting for him and his love life could wait. _He'll have to suck it up and explain to her later. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was late evening and Caroline was still at her desk trying to focus on the task Enzo had just asked her to look into. Since Tyler was off doing god knows what with her boyfriend, she was left assisting Enzo with his intellectual property case.

She heard a knock and looked up as Enzo walked in. "Tell me you're not still working on that?"

"I just want to get this done," she shrugged. It was also a good way to stop herself from thinking about Klaus's behaviour and how he didn't think she was capable of handling her emotions. She confessed her feelings to him on a personal level as her boyfriend, not as her commanding officer. She never expected him to treat her emotionally sensitive characteristic as a weakness.

"Caroline, it's late. We can finish it up tomorrow morning," Enzo advised leaning against the glass doors. It had been a little awkward to work together at first but they managed to put their past behind them. He always did enjoy their friendship and didn't want to let the rejection and her rekindled relationship ruin that. However, he couldn't deny that he was surprise when Tyler told him that Klaus needed him on a case. Given his feelings for the blonde, he didn't think his friend would willingly push her towards his direction.

"All done," she beamed closing the said file. She hadn't realised the time until now.

"You know I always did enjoy working with you gorgeous. You're a much better associate compared to Tyler," he smirked watching her pack up. "Not sure why Klaus wanted to swap associates though," he added in attempt to cheer her up. He had noticed how upset she was when she came into his office. She'd tried hiding it but Enzo knew better given their history. He would be lying if he said his feelings for her had completely disappeared, because it most definitely still remained.

"Thanks," she directed a small smile at him.

"Any plans for the night?"

"No, not really," she grabbed her belongings following the senior partner out of her office. She'd gotten a text message from her boyfriend asking her out to dinner to explain the situation earlier, but she wasn't feeling up to it and hadn't bothered replying. All she wanted was a glass of wine and a bubble bath.

"In that case, join me for dinner," he offered. "As friends of course," he added for her benefit seeing how tense she'd gotten at his offer.

"Uh," she hesitated as if she was about to decline but kept her mouth shut.

"I want us to stay as friends, gorgeous," he took a step closer. "I don't want us just to be civil towards one another."

"Me too," Caroline said finally finding her voice. She didn't know if anyone ever successfully remained friends with their ex-lovers but she wanted to try. She had to seeing as they were going to work together for an indefinite amount of time.

"Good," he nodded breaking into a half grin. "Dinner then?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Klaus had called Caroline earlier and left a message when it went to voicemail. He didn't think it was a big deal but evidently not telling her the truth was the wrong move. He wanted to make up to her with dinner and to also explain the situation.

He'd thought she would return his call or a reply to his message. When she didn't do either, he began to worry. He'd spent the most of the afternoon finding out the identity of the pregnant woman and trying to get Kai to turn himself in. He was exhausted and just wanted to hear her melodic voice. He tried calling her again only for it to go to voicemail for the umpteenth time.

He was currently tied up at the District Attorney's office hoping to work something out in favour of his client after just receiving the news that the baby was gone while the mother remained in critical condition.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," a brunette smirked salaciously, eyes fixed on the man who'd just entered her office. She'd always thought him a handsome man and he looked more so in his suit.

"Tatia," he returned eyeing the curvy brunette suspiciously. He certainly never expected her to wind up working for the District Attorney.

"It's been too damn long. I've heard quite a lot about you since you know," she said coyly, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"Well, I hope we can get this matter over quickly then," he said evenly, not liking her already. He hadn't expected to see her in the District Attorney office and he knew she wasn't going to make things easy for him given how he'd left things between them.

"Hmm," she pouted walking around him. "We have a problem though," she said sitting on the end of her desk and crossed her legs.

"It's a misdemeanour to leave the scene and let's not forget, he's turned himself in," Klaus gritted his teeth disliking the direction the case was heading. She was a tenacious, manipulative bitch.

"Let's be honest, your client only did that because you knew we'd trace the 911 call," Tatia said matter-of-factly crossing her arms over her chest, exposing her inviting and provocative cleavage. She couldn't believe the Brit was feigning as if she was just a mere acquaintance. They hooked up numerous times during the semester she spent abroad at Oxford and boy did she enjoy being his booty call. Safe to say, she'd been livid when he stopped calling her and began ignoring her as if she hadn't existed.

"That's not why he did it. He feels terrible and afraid. He was involved in an accident before and it triggered something and he panicked," Klaus continued, his posture stiff. _The manipulative bitch was trying to spin the facts to something worse. _

"It doesn't matter," she brushed his arm unashamedly hoping to unnerve him.

"Tatia, let's not make this personal," Klaus shifted, glaring at the brunette. _Was she honestly trying to seduce him right now? _"Kai made a mistake and he's rectifying it. We'll accept maximum community service and whatever fine you deem appropriate."

"What about funeral costs huh? Wait you didn't know did you?" She taunted with a sly grin at his confused expression. "The hospital just called. The mother didn't make it which makes it a felony hit and run on two counts," she said triumphantly.

"Her death doesn't change the fact that it was still an accident," Klaus stood up abruptly wanting to keep his distance from her. The woman had always been insanely jealous and manipulative, which was also one of the reasons he stopped their continuing arrangement. She was always only there to warm his bed but evidently she thought they had something more. And he was beginning to pay the price of his callousness.

"Is it?" She countered coyly. "Felony hit-and-run under these circumstances is 10-12 years."

"You can't be serious," Klaus growled outrageous.

"Fine, I'll extend some professional courtesy due to our history," she said slyly. "I'll go with 7 years."

"That's bull shit. It was dark and he wasn't intoxicated!"

"It doesn't change the fact that he hit her and left the scene."

"We'll plead to a misdemeanour leaving the scene, but that's all." Klaus wasn't going to push his client in the line of fire when it was clearly an accident. If Tatia thought she could have this over his head, she had another thing coming. He wouldn't be where he was today if he was easily intimidated.

"I'll see you in court then," she shrugged, straightening up and returned to her desk.

They both knew if the case went to trial things would get more complicated than it already is. Given the victims of the accident, it sure didn't look favourable in Kai's position. Plus, Madam LaRue wouldn't be happy if it escalated. The press would be another issue as well.

"Alright, why don't we cut the crap and you tell me what exactly you want?" The senior partner asked tired of trying to talk some sense with the woman. She obviously had an alternate agenda. She was taking things too personal and was taking things out on Kai's case. She wanted something.

"I want a career jump."

"To corporate litigation?" He deplored eyeing her warily.

"To Saltzman and Sommers of course."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline shifted uneasily on her feet as she waited by the elevators. Enzo had forgotten something and had told her to wait for him while he went back to his office to grab it. She was contemplating her choice to join him for dinner. She felt her cell phone vibrate and slowly pulled the device out to look at the caller ID. She'd ignored her boyfriend's calls since the afternoon and was content to continue doing so. She was just about to block the call when the elevators opened.

"There you are. I've been searching everywhere for you," Klaus told her, preparing to take her arm. He wanted to explain to her everything, not wanting to lie to her. "I've been worried since you didn't answer or return my calls."

She sighed feeling a range of emotions. She was still mad at him yet she wanted to know the reason behind his decision. She was about to get a word out when Enzo reappeared.

"How does Italian sound?" Enzo asked pausing when he saw the other Brit. "Klaus, what are you doing here?"

Klaus looked between them, his gaze moving to hers in confusion. _Was she going out to dinner with Enzo? _ He didn't understand what she was thinking, they'd already made plans for dinner.

"Klaus," Caroline swallowed finding her voice. "I sort of agreed to grab dinner with Enzo."

"I see," he nodded not knowing what to say.

It was a good thing that Enzo noticed the tension filled situation. "You know what, we can have dinner some other time next week gorgeous. You two seemed to have plans made already."

"I'll see you on Monday mate" Klaus bid too glad to finally have his friend leave them alone. It was petty of him but he didn't want his blonde having dinner with him. It was clear Enzo was still somewhat infatuated with her and he didn't want to push Caroline into his arms.

Klaus waited till Enzo had entered and the elevator door closed before spinning around to face his girlfriend. "Am I missing something? Why did you agree to go out with Enzo? I thought we agreed to give him some space?" He seethed with jealousy.

Caroline fondled with her coat not able to look at him. "I'm tired. Can we please not do this now." She pressed the button for the elevators not wanting to deal with his outburst.

"We need to talk about this. I can explain," he grabbed her elbow gently before she could step into the elevator. "It's not what you think. Just please hear me out."

"Fine," she looked at Klaus, searching his pleading eyes and relented.

"I'm starving. Let's grab some food first. I know a pizza place just round the corner of my place and we can get some delivered," he said following her inside. Pizza had always been her comfort food and he hoped having food in her system would make what he was about to tell her easier.

They both agreed to talk over dinner at Klaus's place after compromising and it didn't take long for their pizza to arrive. Klaus brought the two boxes inside and tipped the young delivery boy with a ten-dollar note. He'd been contemplating on what to say throughout their ride home together and yet he still wasn't sure what he should say.

Caroline settled into his leather sofa while pouring a glass of wine for herself. Klaus returned with the box placing it on the table while she handed him a plate she had collected from his kitchen seconds earlier.

The pair started eating quietly at first until Klaus finally broke the silence.

"So, the reason I didn't want you on the case today is because of the matter itself. It was never about your ability and I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm sorry. It was a dick move." He hadn't meant what he said but at that time he was too busy trying to get her off the case. He immediately regretted his words when it came out of his mouth.

"Why? What's the case?" She asked quietly. She couldn't understand what could have unnerved him to react like that.

He sighed putting his plate down. He never wanted to lie or hurt her. "Kai is Madame LaRue's grandson and he was involved in a hit and run."

She nodded waiting for him to continue.

"The victim was a pregnant woman and both mother and child didn't survive," he whispered, his voice low and measured.

Caroline drew in a breath at the information and immediately bit her lip. Memories of her own accident flashed through her mind. She recalled how terrified, helpless and devastated she felt upon hearing the news that no charges would be pressed. Kai's situation was much worst. He killed two innocent lives. "Was he drunk?" She uttered her tone broken.

Klaus scooted closer wanting to hold her. "No he wasn't. But I didn't want to risk upsetting you. I can only imagine how hard it had been for you and I didn't want this to trigger any of those unhappy memories."

"It's ridiculous. I shouldn't still be affected by what happened. It's been four years," she lost her poise burying her face in her hands.

"Come here," he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. He hated how he hadn't been there for her after the accident.

"So what's going to happen now?" She asked quietly after giving herself a moment to process the information. She had a feeling that the case was going to be buried just as quickly as hers was. It would be reduced to a misdemeanour with likely no jail time considering that Kai was not inebriated.

"I went to the DA's office earlier and things are complicated," he stroked her hair with a tired sigh.

"I want to be on the case Klaus," she spoke up holding her breath. She had expected she would encounter hit and runs when she pursued a career in law and it was about time she put the past behind her. She felt better with Klaus by her side and was ready to overcome her fears and face the case head on.

"Love," Klaus gazed into her blue eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I need to move on from what happened. I can't continue living in the shadows of the accident," she buried her face into his chest, breathing his scent.

"Whatever you want sweetheart. We'll take things one step at a time." He waited till she seemed calmer before bridging the other dreadful topic. "Love."

"Huh?" she looked up sprawled across his lap.

"There's something else I need to tell you."

Caroline caught the throb in his voice and couldn't help but wonder what could be worse.

"It's the assistant DA on the case. Tatia's a tenacious, manipulative woman," he curled his lips in disgust at the thought of their encounter earlier. He was beginning to regret ever using her as a fuck buddy to get over his broken divorce. He's callous decision was regrettably returning to make his life a living hell. _Did the woman honestly think he would ever agree to help find her a job in his firm? _The last thing he wanted to have her at the place he worked.

"There's something more isn't there?" Caroline questioned noting his weary expression and the way he sounded familiar with the DA. Her stomach twisted nervously for the truth.

"Tatia is an old flame of mine," he added looking guilty.

"Like an ex-girlfriend?" She asked not expecting it. She hadn't been able to properly date since their divorce but maybe he did.

"Urgh hell no," he shook his head vehemently. "More like fuck buddies. Just pure no string attached, uncomplicated sex. Nothing else."

"But you slept with her repeatedly?" She winced her voice wavering. She never expected him to be celibate. Seeing Camille was an added prove of that. But she also never thought he kept a regular fuck buddy. It didn't help that her mind was beginning to picture how this Tatia looked. She'd no doubt that the woman would be beautiful and sexually experience. Despite of his constant reassurances, she'd always been insecure that she didn't satisfy him sexually. She'd been a virgin when they first dated for crying out loud, she hadn't the slightest clue on how to pleasure him.

"She was just a warm body to release my sexual frustration," he added sheepishly. There was no other way to describe his arrangement with Tatia. "Law school was tough and I was ambitious. I wasn't looking for another relationship, I just wanted some harmless meaningless fun. Not wanting to be tied down by another person's feelings, a fuck buddy seemed like a perfect solution. Tatia was there for a semester as an exchange student and I thought she was the perfect choice."

"How long were you hooking up with her?"

"A few months at most." He didn't want to lie to her despite knowing that the truth would hurt her somewhat. "It was supposed to be uncomplicated and I stopped it when she started calling me up more frequently. I didn't expect her to start developing feelings for me. I was an idiot to not have seen the signs earlier."

"So she's basically still not over you?" She asked confirming her suspicions.

"I think so," he nodded rubbing his temples. He still had no idea what to do about her proposition as well. "I know this wasn't what you wanted to hear," he cupped her cheek fondly. "But I didn't want to hide this from you." Relationships were all about communication and trust after all.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Good morning," Caroline kissed her boyfriend rousing him from sleep. She had a nice restful sleep thanks to his comfy sheets and his body heat to warm her.

"Hmm, good morning indeed," he returned kissing her while pulling her to straddle him. They had a heart to heart talk the night before and he'd carried her to bed when she started to doze off. They'd fell into his bed together after a quick change of clothes and it didn't take long before sleep overtook them.

"Happy Birthday Nik," her hands reached for his necklace to play with them. She'd been planning this for some time now and couldn't wait for him to open his present later.

"Don't remind me," he grumbled, his hands rested on her tiny waist while he absentmindedly played with the hem of his Henley. Honestly, he didn't think he would ever tire of seeing the blonde in his clothes. Plenty of women had dressed like this for him and all it had incited within him was mild irritation. Whereas seeing her dressed in only his Henley had an exhilarating effect on him. No doubt he was feeling a surge of primal possessiveness.

"Come on grumpy. You used to love celebrating birthdays," she reminded him pointedly.

He opened his mouth to reply, but the ringing of his phone cut him off. He begrudgingly reached for the device, scooping it up with ease.

"Nik, Happy Birthday," a shrill voice exclaimed immediately.

"Thanks dear sister," his hands held his girlfriend in place when she started to move.

"Listen Nik, your birthday celebration will have to be postponed until tomorrow. There's a tornado warning and all flights are grounded until further notice," she said annoyed at the sudden change of plans. She'd convinced the rest of her siblings to make the trip to New York to celebrate their brother's birthday. All of her hard work was seemingly being flushed down the drain due to the bloody storm.

"I told you Bekah. I don't want a celebration," he sighed earning a disapproving look from the blonde on his lap.

"Suck it up Nik. It's your first birthday back, we are most definitely celebrating the occasion together. I expect to see you tomorrow." Rebekah said primly before ending the call not waiting for his response.

"Bekah's getting on my nerves," he sighed placing his mobile back on the bedside.

"I should go," Caroline pushed herself off him and he felt the void instantaneously. She didn't want to be anywhere near the other blonde's vicinity. She wasn't ready to face his family. "She'll freak out when she sees me."

His hands reached for her pulling her back, "Where do you think you're going?" He was glad his sister was stuck in Chicago for the day as he wanted to spend his birthday with Caroline, not anyone else. "Stay for breakfast at least. My sister's stuck in Chicago. You don't have to worry about her."

Caroline bit her lip in thought. "Alright just for breakfast though. I need to go home to change and check in with Kat." She'd been staying over for the past couple of nights and she truly needed a fresh set of clothes. Moreover, she was worried about her roommate. Katherine's been edgy and acting weird since the beginning of the month and it was time Caroline stepped up in her role as best friend.

"We're still having dinner later tonight right?" He unwilling release his grip on her.

"Of course," she smiled kneeling to catch his lips in another kiss before getting up.

By the time she'd finished her quick shower, Klaus had finished making for them breakfast. "It smells amazing here," she hummed walking into the kitchen. She couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked despite his deliciously dishevelled hair.

"I made us blueberry pancakes and scrambled eggs," he announced setting the food on two plates.

Caroline took a moment to admire her boyfriend's magnificent tone chest and the multiple tattoos. She found herself getting aroused by the sight and she couldn't wait to surprise him with what she had planned for later in the night. "You're absolutely amazing," she grinned coming up behind him placing a few kisses on his shoulder while circling her arms around his waist.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey roomie, look what I brought," Caroline announced waving the takeout box of her best friend's favourite dessert place. "I bought your favourite brownies and cupcakes." She decided to buy some sweet treats to help her cause.

"You're finally back," the brunette deadpanned from the couch. "How many nights have you been spending at his place now?" She grumbled unhappily while stuffing a handful of chips. She wanted nothing more than for Caroline to be happy but she still didn't trust the Brit fully. It didn't help that Caroline was spending more nights over at his place as well.

"Something's been bothering you for a while now. So spill," Caroline said settling herself down beside her roommate.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine," Katherine insisted hastily, keeping her voice light. There wasn't anything wrong, she was just mad at herself for letting her guard down. _How could she have been so stupid_? She'd thought she finally found a guy that wouldn't end up as just her typical usual fling. She could see herself dating him..him..the guy she met during Valentine's Day. Elijah. Their night together had been epic. He was older and more mature and a sex god under the sheets. Safe to say, she'd been more than happy when he asked for her number the following morning.

What she'd hadn't expected though was him to be a Mikaelson. He wasn't just any Mikaelson though, the man turned out to be the bastard's older brother. She'd been pissed when she realised the truth but had managed to accept the truth due to her growing feelings for him. It had taken her a couple of days for the reality of it to sink it at first, but her heart told her to give him a chance.

She had been preparing to surprise him at his hotel but didn't get the chance though when his wife opened the door to greet her. She couldn't believe she'd been played as a fool. She honestly had thought they had the potential to connect at a deeper connection, despite only being together for a short period of time. She couldn't hide her disappointment and bitterness when it turned out she was just a mistress he was fooling around with while he was in New York. _How could you have let your guard down? Haven't you consistently taught Caroline the opposite? _

"You're not fine Kitty Kat. I know I haven't been the greatest friend lately but I'm here now and I'll always be here for you."

"Promise you won't judge me," she took a bite of her favourite red velvet cupcake before speaking.

"Never," Caroline urged.

"I've been seeing someone," she bit her lip guiltily. She hadn't planned on keeping it a secret but she herself had been overwhelmed with the fact that Elijah was Klaus's older brother.

"What?" Caroline exclaimed in surprise. Her roommate wasn't a relationship type of woman.

"He's name is Elijah," her voice twisted with bitterness recalling their last encounter. The investment banker had called her repeatedly after she left, leaving her a dozens of voicemails as well. Katherine had promptly filtered his calls and deleted his messages, but nothing prepared her for his impromptu visit to her office. She'd been livid but capitulated not wanting to cause a scene.

_**Flashback**_

"_Katherine I know you're mad but I can explain," he reasoned in a calm manner. _

"_That you have a wife?" She shrieked clenching her fists at her sides. _

"_It's not like that," his hand twisted on her elbow afraid she was going to stomp away. "Celeste and I are separated. We're getting a divorce." _

"_Oh yeah, it sure didn't seem like it," she roared remembering how she had found the pretty brunette. The woman had greeted her his dress shirt and Katherine wasn't stupid not to connect the dots. "I should have known I was nothing more than a mistress." She should have picked up on the signs. They only ever met up in the bar they met and most often than not their nights ended up in Elijah's hotel room. _

"_She wanted to see me but it's not what you think," he explained. _

"_It doesn't matter. Please just leave me alone." _

Caroline coughed thinking she'd heard wrong. _No, it couldn't be_, _because what are the odds of it being her ex brother in law. _"You don't mean Klaus's brother, Elijah Mikaelson do you?" From the brief times Nik had mentioned his older brother, she was under the impression the the older Mikaelson was still married.

"I honestly did not know they were brothers. I should have though, he seemed oddly familiar during our first meeting," Katherine rambled unlike her usual confident self. She wasn't just angry that he lied to her, she was also worried her roommate would be upset at her given how badly Elijah had treated her when the blonde was married to his brother.

Caroline had only met the older Mikaelson on a number of occasions but she was treated with pride and distain. The man was condescending and a snob. Like Klaus's parents, they never thought she was good enough for Klaus and they had made it blatantly obvious of what they thought of her. "Don't make this about me and I'm not mad at you silly. If you like him, I'll always support you. But," she paused unsure whether she should approach the subject. "Isn't he married?"

"Yeah but I never knew he was. Hell I didn't even know he was Klaus's brother which was stupid given their accents."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Caroline pulled Katherine into a warm hug. She rarely seen her best friend so distraught and worked up over a guy. Elijah must have truly done a number on her.

"I just feel stupid and used. He was so different than the usual guys I date and I let my guard down," she lamented her voice rising, threatening tears. She'd been putting up a brave front ever since not wanting anyone to know she Katherine Pierce got played and fooled. It also didn't help when Caroline was rarely at their place.

"Hey come on, don't cry. You're the great Katherine Pierce. Elijah can screw himself. You're too good for him anyway," Caroline rubbed the brunette's shoulder affectionately. "It's his lost." She couldn't blame Katherine for falling for Elijah though. The entire Mikaelson clan were gifted with exceptionally good looks and combining with their accent, it was almost impossible to find any of them unattractive.

"I've been a bitch for taking it out on your relationship with Klaus," the brunette continued guiltily. There was no doubt that she was happy for her best friend but it also made her envious.

"Seriously Kat, don't worry about it. I have been a lousy best friend too. Besides, Klaus and I have our issues like everyone else, we're not as perfect as you think."

"Come on, let's not dwell in my misery," Katherine said reaching for another piece of cupcake.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline looked around his apartment nervously. Klaus had gone to the gym like he usually did at the hour. She had snuck her way in to surprise him and it was too easy given she knew his passcode. She didn't want to celebrate his birthday just over a typical dinner, she wanted and had already planned their night for more. To be something special and memorable.

She set the groceries she bought on the counter top and began preparing their dinner. She was never a good cook and hence she'd attended a culinary session to learn how to cook his favourite meal for this special day. After washing her hands and grabbing a pan, she began by grilling the salmon.

She'd been so focused on preparing and dessert that she didn't hear Klaus's arrival.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Klaus called out surprise to see his girlfriend not just in his apartment but also cooking.

"Klaus, you're back," Caroline smiled tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ear nervously. She'd been busy humming while decorating the chocolate fondue that she didn't hear the apartment door open.

"I thought we were going out to celebrate," he continued looking at his favourite food being served on the table, closing the distance between them.

"Change of plans, I thought we could celebrate your birthday here," she placed the salad bowl on the dining table before raising herself on her toes and kissed him. "You still like fish right?" She blurted out mindful that her effort would be wasted if he didn't enjoy it anymore.

"Of course. I can't believe you did this though," he murmured looking around his apartment appreciatively. She had lit various scented candles and placed them around the living room and dining room. "And you look breathtaking." He drew her hips solidly to his, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"It's not a big deal," she feigned nonchalance, her eyes fixed on the droplets of sweat gathered around his neck. _Damn_. He was hotter after a workout and she felt the growing desire snake through her belly due to their proximity.

"You are absolutely amazing," he complimented still in awed at the amount of effort she had put.

"Dinner's just about ready," she said as the timer went off for the baked potatoes in the oven.

"I should go grab a quick shower then." He wasn't at all prepared for her presence. He was still sweaty from a rather intense workout session and had felt rather embarrassed when she was dressed up so beautifully. His girlfriend was rocking a casual floral shirt dress with perfectly curled hair and makeup.

"We should eat first," she countered holding his arm to prevent him from leaving. "We don't want the food to get cold." Besides, with the physical activities Caroline had planned for the night, she didn't think a shower was needed. Images of them making love, building up a sweat making her nervous with anticipation. She'd bought a brand new set of lingerie just for his birthday. She'd even ensured that it was in his favourite colour.

"If that's what you want love," he pulled out her chair for her to sit and he pushed in the chair after she had taken her her seat.

"Thanks," she smiled at his chivalry.

"I'll be right back." He grabbed a bottle of the Armand de Brignac from the wine fridge and two champagne flutes. "This is our thing," he eased the cork out of the bottle with a pop.

"You hate this," Caroline pointed out as he poured both of them a gracious serving. He preferred scotch to champagne and she knew long ago that he only ever drank it because of her. Nonetheless, she hadn't expected him to have her favourite wine stored in his wine fridge.

"But you love it," he countered knowingly. "It's not that bad, I just would prefer something stronger," he shrugged sipping the bubbly drink.

Caroline busied herself by indulging in her champagne and the food, all the while avoiding his piercing gaze. Despite her initial denial, he still knew her well and that knowledge itself still overwhelmed her at times.

His eyes widened in surprise at how good the salmon was after his first bite. "This is amazing sweetheart," he moaned.

She bid her lip shyly, relief washing through her that he liked he cooking. She'd been nervous for him to taste it. "I'm glad you're enjoying it," she took a bite of it as well.

"Your culinary skills have truly improved." He grinned recalling the first time she had attempted to cook breakfast for him. He'd been served with burnt eggs and charred bacon.

"Don't remind me. That was an absolute fiasco," she grimaced remembering how he'd been willing to finish the entire plate if she hadn't stopped him. "How could you have been so stupid to eat them?"

"I didn't want to let it go to waste." He didn't want to be a douche by outright refusing to touch the food when she'd put so much effort into it.

"We're lucky that you ended up being in charge of cooking after that." She couldn't bring herself to imagine if she'd continued to be the one cooking.

"But honestly, this is delicious. Thank you," he stopped to reach for her hand, rubbing it affectionately.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Dinner had been amazing and Klaus honestly couldn't ask for a better way to celebrate his birthday. "Are you sure you don't need help?" He called from the living room.

"I'm positive," she returned placing all the used cutlery in the dishwasher. She had practically pushed him into the couch forcing him to relax as she cleared up what's left of their dinner.

He'd been busy browsing through Netflix when he suddenly lost his vision. "Sweetheart," he asked surprised as he felt her knotting a blindfold which he'd assume was his tie behind his head. "What are you doing?"

"It's time for your present and I want it to be a surprise," she breathed in his ear. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

"Anything for you," he complied curious as to what she had planned. He started to worry as the clock continue ticking away and he couldn't hear her. He was going to remove the blindfold to check on her when she spoke, "Don't you dare or else I'll have to tie your hands," she warned ensuring that the makeshift blindfold was secured.

"Sweetheart," he whined. "I need my sight to see my present." He tried to reason. He didn't like his sudden lost of sight. He wasn't used to not having his senses.

"No you don't," she murmured moving to straddle him. She knelt on the comfy leather couch, with her knees on either side of his thighs and her hands resting on his shoulders for support while her bottom snuggled against his lap.

He let out a gasp as his hand immediately settled on her waist surprised at her abrupt actions. _Was that chiffon lace his fingers were brushing? _ His breath hitched as she leaned down and pressed her chest against his and her bottom against his erection. _Was this really happening? _Even without his sight, the image of her perfect body teasing him in a lingerie began manifesting in his mind. The mere thought of her curvy hips, her soft breasts and her rounded derriere was already starting a stirring in his loins.

"I'm done waiting. I know what I want and I want you," her fingers played with the fabric of his shirt before lifting the hem and dragging the mildly damp shirt up and over his head.

"Caroline," he groaned as her fingers brushed against his heated skin.

"What?" Her fingers trailed feather touches across his broad, naked chest. She teasingly circled his tattoos smiling as his multiple necklaces tinkled softly as she stroked his skin.

"Are you sure you want this?" He whispered, his breathing coming out hard. He could feel his cock hardening at the feel of her luscious body so close to his. He wanted nothing more than for them to become intimate again, it'd been far too long, but he also didn't want her to regret it.

"I've never been surer," she gasped when he grabbed her tightly, pulling her closer, allowing her damp panties to press against the hard bulge at his crotch.

He reached for his blindfold eager to rid of the item for them to get to the good part of the night. "Don't take it off," she grasped his wrist anticipating his actions.

"I want to see you," he muttered petulantly.

"Soon, my love," she whispered before fusing her lips with his, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer.

Despite not having his sight, Klaus did his best to savour the taste of his sweet blonde. His tongue plundered roughly into the hot cavern of her mouth, taking all she had to offer while also demanding more. His fingers threaded into her soft blonde waves to hold her tighter to him while he devoured her sweet lips.

Her body felt like it was on fire. Their passionate kissing was igniting her desire for him and she felt the rush of passion building up to the point of combustion. She wasn't going to let go though. Instead, she clung onto his shoulders tighter embracing the moment. She felt his need, too long denied, mirroring her own. It had been too long since she'd been kissed like this. Too long since she was in his arms feeling alive and loved.

Caroline reluctantly broke their kiss, dragging in air before twisting slightly in his arms to place soft kisses on his naked chest slowly trailing further down.

"God Caroline," he gasped when she swirled her tongue around his nipple like he'd done to her many times in the past. She continued to tease him for another ten seconds before giving the other same treatment. His grip tightened around her curls as she began moving down from the couch to her knees while kissing the trail of hair that led to the edge of his track pants. Her eyes were level with the bulge of his straining erection and she bit her lip eager to give him his first present for the night.

Klaus shut his eyes in a pleasurable groan as she slid her hand inside his pants and boxers, her fingers grasping his member. He was already hard, his cock big, thick, long and perfect as she remembered. She smirked giving his shaft a gentle squeeze. She was eager to pleasure him but wanted to tease him before anything else. She'd been the one always at his mercy and maybe she could turn the tables this time round. She was no longer shy about sex and was more than ready to show him how much she'd blossomed in the past four years.

She took her sweet time enjoying how his manhood twitched in her palm, enjoying the look on his face. Her boyfriend was evidently enjoying himself and she hoped to make it even better. Caroline couldn't resist the temptation any longer, touching him was not enough, she wanted to see and taste him. Her hands settled on the waist band of his tracks and Klaus lifted his pelvis to let her drag his pants and boxer shorts down his hips. He released a hiss of satisfaction, his painfully aroused cock springing free of its confinement. If he hadn't been wearing such loose pants, he wouldn't have been able to endure her teasing,

Caroline watched in fascination as his manhood sprang free and she immediately wrapped her delicate fingers around his shaft. It was a heady feeling to hold his penis in her palm and she let a finger traced the quivering veins along his long and hard member.

"You're hard," she said knowingly, spreading the tiny drop of pre-cum over the tip of his smooth organ. She took pride in still being able to turn him on so easily. It almost seems like the years apart had changed nothing between their sexual chemistry.

"Always, for you." His voice came out hoarse and strain allowing himself to remain vulnerable in front of her.

"Happy Birthday Klaus," she smiled before wrapping her tongue around the tip of his cock and licking it.

"Christ." Nothing had prepared him for the onslaught of sensations and the pleasure igniting within him seemed to heighten without his sense of sight. His hands clenched into fists at his side as she took the length of him into her hot mouth.

"Hmmm," she hummed moaning with delight. She'd been waiting for the moment for what seemed like forever. She would be lying to herself if she said he hadn't been starring in her late night fantasies. In the past, he would occasionally make an appearance in her dreams getting her off, but lately after being reunited again, the erotics fantasies were becoming more frequent. She wasn't the least shy by it, in fact she wanted them to try out her deepest desires in the near future.

"Damn," he stiffened at the pleasurable sensation of having his hard cock in her warm little mouth. Her hands busied themselves and caressed his thighs while she ran her tongue from the tip of his cock to his balls.

Caroline kept her movements slow, her fingers fondling with the base of him as she guided him into her mouth inch by inch. It'd been a while since she last gave someone a blowjob. Sex with her past lovers excluded any form of foreplay as she was afraid to get emotionally attached to the person. Enzo had been different, but he was still not Klaus. Unbeknownst to him, Klaus had pretty much ruin her for any other men. No other man could compare to him.

"God Caroline. Your mouth feels so amazing," he cursed as she took another inch of him. His fingers fisted in her hair, his body straining.

"Hmm," she hummed against his flesh, her hand moving to stroke his cock while she sucked him. He was too big, despite inching her way as far as she could, she still wasn't able to take him as much as she'd like. To compensate, she used both of his hands to stroke the parts where she couldn't manage with her mouth, stroking him, wanting to give him pleasure.

Damn, he wished he could remove the pesky blindfold instead of playing along for her sake. What he would give to watch her right now. He could already picture enjoying the arousing sight of his cock disappearing between her heavenly lips, her cheeks hollowing as she took him deeper. Truthfully, Klaus couldn't decide what was worst. Having her heavenly lips wrapped around his dick without being able to watch or her talented fingers tormenting him as she played with his balls. He could already feel the beginnings of his climax building, his balls throbbed as he fought the desire to keep from thrusting deeper into throat. It was difficult but the rational part of him knew he would never ever allow himself to hurt her.

"Shit love, if you keep doing that, you're going to make me come," he let out a low groan.

Her only response was a satisfied hum against his cock before pulling away to scrape the sensitive underside of his cock with her teeth. She could tell he was close and she wanted him to lose control.

He was shuddering at the onslaught of pleasure. Everything she was doing with her lips felt too damn good and he was nearly losing it. "Oh Fuck," he hissed tilting his head back as she released him with a pop to lick his balls, gently taking one in her mouth while her hand massaged the other. _Bloody Hell! When did she get so good with this? _She was driving him crazy, he was not going to last for long. "You're truly killing me," he gritted his teeth, his jaw aching from clenching his teeth together. He hadn't even realized that his fingers, now tangled in her hair were trembling, a sign that his control was quickly fading.

"Good," she smirked swiping her tongue over the head of him, suckling it gently before drawing the length of him into mouth. She showed no mercy, employing what little knowledge she had from past experiences and watching porn. It certainly helped that she still remembered what he liked and the parts of him that was sensitive. She was an apt student after all and he'd been wonderful teacher. She began to suck harder, drawing him deeper, pumping him in time with the movements of her mouth, knowing he was about ready to explode.

"Fuck, Caroline I'm gonna come," he growled, his muscles tense. It was too much, he just needed another push to hurl him over the edge. He attempted to pull his length away not wanting to release his load inside of her without her consent. But she did not let him. Instead, her grip tightened around his thighs and balls, forcing a little more of his hardness inside, the tip of his hitting her throat. "Holy shit," he shuddered the sweet pressure exploded his body. His hand immediately ripped the makeshift blindfold off needing to see her. He expected her to pull away from him, but she didn't.

Caroline welcomed his release, she continued to draw his cock in, swallowing and savouring each drop of his climax as his cock pulsated inside her mouth. She forgotten how rich he tasted.

"Bloody hell," he ran his hand over his hair, watching her swallow every drop of his release. He'd never seen anything more arousing in his life. His hot blonde on her knees rocking a midnight blue lace babydoll lingerie with his flexing cock in her mouth.

"Happy Birthday" she let him slide from her mouth, licking her lips, wiping the back of her hand over her mouth. She didn't need a mirror to tell that her lipstick was likely ruin, seeing as most of her lipstick was now on his cock. But she felt accomplished. What woman wouldn't want to put every luscious part of him in her mouth?

"Fuck sweetheart that was the best present ever. You were bloody amazing," he reached down to pull her up from the floor, then taking her mouth in a deep kiss that tasted of him and her strawberry lip gloss.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hmmm," his finger traced the curve of her baby doll, eager to set her milky breasts free from their lace cage. "Let's go to the bedroom. I want to ravish you on my bed," he murmured huskily after breaking the kiss to start trailing kisses down her neck. She deserved to be properly cherish and why waste his expansive and comfortable bed. Besides, he wanted to taste every inch of her delectable body and was going to make sure that his name was the only name she'd ever be capable of screaming.

She could only nod, her skin heating up at lust swirling in his blue eyes. The light bitting and kisses he was showering at the side of her neck only made her wanton for more. She arched her back when he focused on sucking over her pulse, which she was sure would have left a mark. "That feels nice," she whispered forgetting where she stood.

Seeing how much he was affecting her turned him on and he could feel his member already stirring, pressing into her thigh. He placed both of his hands on her ass picking her up in a swift move. _God, he couldn't wait to rid the tiny lingerie off her. The things he wanted to do to her already blazed through his mind._

"Klaus," she gasped, her legs wrapping around his waist without conscious thought. But as he began tasting her jaw and neck, she became barely aware of her surroundings as he carried her through the living room to his bedroom.

Caroline barely registered being laid on his bed, her back flat against his soft silk sheets. He proceeded to crawl atop of her, settling himself firmly between her thighs, his erection nudging her covered core. Her breath caught deep in her throat as he leaned on his elbow to stare deeply into her blue irises. She could depict the need storming in his eyes, the desire swirling for her.

"Touch me," she locked her legs around his waist desperate to feel his hands on her heated skin.

He licked his lips at the sight of her. Her curls fanned out all around her, her palms fisting his sheets in anticipation and her luscious creamy breasts were full with want, threatening to spill out of the cups. He grazed a fingertip over the swell of her breast and she protested with a whine at him being a tease. "Patience my love. I want to enjoy my present," he murmured lowering his mouth to the valley between her breasts. He kissed and nibbled at the milky swells, occasionally swirling his tongue over the nipples that peeked at him over the lace, until she was gasping and moaning for more.

Klaus took his time savouring her sweet skin and getting reacquainted with her body and the musically sounds of her cries. It truly was the best present he could ever have wished for, having her back in his bed, desperate for him.

"Please Klaus." She was beginning to regret teasing him earlier and was relieved when he hooked his thumbs in the straps of her baby doll to drag them down.

The Brit tugged the lace strap down her arm until one cup slipped down and freed her breast, the one nearest to his mouth. He took the pink tip into his mouth, licking it into a hard point, alternating between sucking and licking.

Caroline rewarded him with a long, needy moan, digging her long nails through his dishevelled hair. _Damn was he good at it. _The sensation was exquisite and a spire of need shot straight through her. "God, Klaus," she arched her back, her fingers tangling themselves in his short curls. She could feel the burning sensation below beginning to build and her panties grower damper with each flick of his tongue against stiffening little pink buds.

"Mmm," he breathed surveying the love bite before alternating to the other globe to do the same to the other. He wanted to devour her and to mark her. The satisfaction at seeing his branding on her milky skin was primal. Her body was different now. It'd been amazing as a teenager before but the womanly curves now almost made him speechless. He let out a guttural groan when he lifted his gaze to look at her. She had her eyes closed in pleasure, her lips parted and he couldn't deny himself of his desire much longer.

Klaus yanked the baby doll roughly, hearing the seams of the satin lace tear, releasing her naked chest to his feasting eyes. He wanted her so badly, but there was one thing he wanted more. He wanted to explore and reacquaint himself with her body before making her his again.

"Klaus," she admonished as he threw the expensive piece to the floor haphazardly. She had spent quite a sum of money on that piece.

"I'll buy you some more," he gritted out, his mouth never leaving her breast, suckling the tender tips. He proceeded to lift her hips, moving his body down as he peppered kisses across her tone stomach to the elastic at the tiny scrap of lace left that was covering her. He supported her thighs with his arms, moving lower.

Caroline inhaled sharply as he went lower with his mouth. It wasn't exactly surprisingly considering Klaus was a very generous lover but she'd just assumed he would rather get to the good parts of the night with his current straining erection. "Klaus, you don't have to," she half mewled, feeling his hot breath over the thin see through fabric. Tonight was supposed to be about his pleasure, not hers.

"I want to," he rasped, running his fingers up her thigh before coming back up to the junction between her creamy thighs.

"Klaus," she gasped breathily when he rubbed his nose along her heated core, inhaling deeply her panties which were soaked with her desire. She wanted to protest further but was cut off when he proceeded to press a hot, open mouthed kiss over her dampness, then tracing the outline of her clit.

"I need to taste you," he expelled in a husky murmur, bending his head downward without taking his eyes off her face, he callously yanked off the scrap of barely-there lace panties, discarding them across the room.

"Oo god..god!" She cried out when his mouth found her heated core, driving her mad with wanting.

Taking her cries as an encouragement, Klaus licked her wet slit exploring her delicate folds before delving his tongue past her nether lips, releasing a pleasurable groan at the inviting slickness. _Damn, how the hell could he'd forgotten how sweet she tasted_. He was dying to reacquaint himself with her entrance.

She tried to keep her eyes open, not wanting to miss the sight of his head lodged between her thighs, but it was too difficult. Her eyes slammed shut without her own accord and she was mewling and trembling as he sucked on her clit while delving a finger inside her, exploring every inch of her.

"Bloody hell love," he hissed at the tightness of her pussy against his invasion. He couldn't believe she was still so tight, as tight as the first time he made love to her. He remembered their first night almost as it was yesterday and the euphoria he felt at being inside of her. He had a lot of plans for them but he needed her to relax first.

Caroline's body bucked at the sensations, her body not used to having so much pleasure all at once. He continued to lick her sensitive regions while withdrawing and sliding his finger into her clenching muscles with gentle ease, stretching her for later. The rhythm was neither fast nor slow, just enough to let her get used to him touching her. She wiggled her hips a minute later, the foreign sensation of fullness between her legs dwindling. "More, Klaus," she sighed wriggling her hips to encourage him.

Klaus obeyed her request, adding a second finger into her wet folds. He loved the sighs and moans she was emitting and watching her body arching and tossing under him was a divine sight to behold.

He'd massaged and licked her so expertly and thoroughly that Caroline was quickly tethering on the edge. "Klaus, I'm close. Please don't stop," she half sobbed feeling the tension ready to combust within her belly. Her body was on fire, every part of her especially her core felt highly sensitized. He was just too good at what he was doing to her. Plus, it had been so long since someone had touched her there.

Klaus took that as a queue and increased the pressure of his fingers, sucking her throbbing clit with calculated precision. He could tell he was tormenting her with the sudden slower pace but he wanted her to remember this night.

"Fuck Klaus," she panted as he eased the tempo, slowing to a lazy rhythm. She was so close to the brink, she just needed another push and didn't appreciate him teasing her. "Please," she pleaded, her hands fisting in his hair, rocking her hips against his fingers, hoping he would take pity and increase the pace.

He grinned, his arms wrapped firmly around her thighs, finally giving her what she craved. He picked up the rhythm, his tongue focused on her clit, his fingers curling in her sweet spot.

"Right there, yes!" She shrieked, her thighs quivering uncontrollably. She was thrashing, her fists clenching tightly on his sheets. Every swipe of his tongue was sending jolts of electricity shooting up her body as he sucked and licked her with more intensity. The feeling of his rough stubble adding to the many sensations she was experiencing.

"Come for me," he muttered against her core.

Her orgasm exploded seconds later at his order, the tension shattered through her, leaving her with orgasmic bliss. "Klaus," she screamed his name while he continued to lap up her every drop release. Her body hummed in a sated bliss, spent and boneless, not realizing he had returned back up until she tasted herself on his lips.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You are so beautiful," he mumbled enjoying her flushed skin as he kissed the sensitive skin of her neck. "And impossibly sweet." He sucked his soaked fingers eagerly showing her how much he enjoyed tasting her.

The intensity of the orgasm rocked her over but seeing him sucking her moisture off his fingers shot another stab of arousal to her core. "I want you inside me," she croaked catching her breath, her voice barely audible.

"Are you sure?" He propped himself on his eyes to look directly at her.

"Positive," she said breathlessly. "Take me. Make love to me."

"My pleasure."

She felt him pull away, "Klaus.." she spoke out hoarsely.

"Condom," he gritted his teeth, moving to his nightstand, the sound of the drawers being opened before he was back on top of her with a condom. As much as he wanted to feel her skin against his without a latex barrier, they both needed protection.

She watched him ripped the foil wrapper open. He was aware that she was on the pill and was a tad surprise he was using a condom. They'd rarely used condoms even when they were together four years ago, but maybe this was better. History taught both of them something and it was surely better to be safe rather than sorry. She had no intention of falling pregnant anytime soon.

Klaus deftly rolled the condom sheathing himself before settling himself and positing his member exactly at her entrance. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he commanded helping her which she eagerly complied.

"Please," she begged looking at him with lust, waiting for him to finally join them together.

"I love you," he groaned capturing her lips in a languorous kiss, slowly easing his hard length inside her tight core.

She cried out his name as he groaned and filled her with his length, pushing himself into her sleek wetness to the hilt.

"Bloody hell," he groaned at how tight she was, her muscles contracting against him. "You're perfect," he stilled allowing herself to get used to his thickness before moving within her slowly, nudging his way deeper inside her. It never ceased to amaze him how she fitted him like she was made for him alone. Out of all the other women he'd shagged since their divorce, none of them could compare to her and he knew no other woman ever will. Even the experienced ones couldn't make his blood boil like her. She was the only partner so in tune with his body and desire.

"Yes..right there, oh God," she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him. "Right there," she moaned when he adjusted his angle and thrust into her sweet spot.

He hissed as she dug her nails into his back though not caring that it likely broke skin and will leave marks there tomorrow. He was being wrapped up in too much pleasure to feel the sting. "Ugghh..god.." he claimed her lips in an attempt to swallow her sweet moans.

"Don't stop," she muttered locking her ankles around him to move with him, perfecting the rhythm they both enjoyed. She couldn't imagine them not working out, she never wanted to be with any other man but him ever again.

"You feel so good around me…so tight.." he groaned bitting and sucking her exposed neck, which shot another burst of desire between her thighs.

"I'm close," she whispered hoarsely. Each of his thrust sending him deeper and taking her closer to the brink.

"Me too," he captured her lips in a fervent kiss, moaning into her mouth. He deepened his thrusts, sinking lower and driving faster, harder, wanting to bring her the orgasm she craved before he sought his.

"Yes! Right there." She was so close, all she needed was just a tiny push to reach her breaking point.

Klaus knew what she needed and he was more than willing to give it to her. The pad of his thumb skated down to circle her swollen clitoris feeling her shudder in his arms. Those fingers of his were making her lose her senses, making her mindless with need. "Please," she sobbed the word out, her hips moving up in tandem to meet his furious thrusts.

"Come for me love," he crooned, pinching her clitoris with precise pressure pushing her over the precipice as she exploded around him.

"Klaus," she let out in a high keening strangled cry, her gaze locked with his, clinging onto his shoulders, digging her manicured nails deep into the skin as her inner muscles clenched and convulsed around him.

He thrust a couple more times before tensing, throwing his head back with a guttural roar, "Uhh..Caroline." He could feel her muscles milking the last of his release from his body as the last of his come spilled into the condom sheathing his cock.

"Nik," she screamed bitting her lip from being too loud, her eyes shut, his own orgasm triggering another wave of pleasure inside of her.

The intensity of both their euphoric releases led him to collapse over her though still mindful his weight wasn't crushing her. "Damn love," he rested his forehead against her sweaty one, his muscles spent, his breath ragging matching the heavy pulsing inside her. "You are beyond…incredible."

"You were pretty magnificent yourself," she hummed enjoying the jolts of pleasures where they were still intimately connected. She didn't want him to ever move, wanting to stay wrap in his embrace forever.

Forever lasted less than a few minutes though. Klaus pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, withdrawing himself with a groan. "I'll be right back," he rolled to his side rising from the bed to dispose of the condom and clean himself.

Caroline nodded watching his retreating form as she tried to get her breathing even. She felt sore all over but she wouldn't regret it, she could never. Though Klaus appeared to be in a better shape than she was, still being able to move around when she was a quivering exhausted boneless mess.

"You okay?" He asked with obvious concern watching her tug the sheets over her lower body.

"Just a little sore," she smiled coyly. Despite just having the most mind-blowing multiple orgasms, she was ready for round two.

"Really?" He smirked enjoying the sight of her pert breasts on display, her curls fanned across his pillows. "We'll have to rectify that," he grinned with a devilish smirk. "How does a sensual massage sound?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Caroline blinked her eyes groggily letting out a tiny contented moan. Her body felt deliciously sore after they woke up in the middle of the night and the early morning to make love again. She felt blissful waking up in Klaus's arms, her head cushion against his naked chest, their legs tangled with one another.

"Good morning sweetheart. You've rest well?" He asked bending down to take her lips in a slow kiss.

"One of the best sleeps I've had in a while," she answered with a blinding smile, snuggling in his embrace content to simply enjoy the morning in his bed, as he nuzzled her neck and stroked her hair, his fingers occasionally drawing lazy circles along exposed skin. "What time is it?" Her body felt well rested, an indication that it was likely close to noon.

"Half past eleven." He'd been awake for a while now but was content to just watch his blonde angel sleep.

"I should go," she said slowly though her body remained unmoving.

"Why?"

"Your family is taking you out for your birthday lunch remember?"

"Why don't you join me?" He asked earnestly. They haven't spoken much about what they were going to do now that the entire Mikaelson clan knew about their rekindled romance.

"I can't," she began to pull away from him. "Your family hates me," she reminded him hoping he would drop it. She wasn't ready to face the rest of his family.

"They'll learn to accept us. They'll have to because we belong together," he cupped her cheek, fixing his gaze on hers.

"We were together for two years Klaus. Your parents would never approve of me. They'll see us as a repeated mistake." Her mother would also be against their relationship but Liz would be much easier to convince compared to the Mikaelsons.

"I don't care what they think, I never did. I love you Caroline and I want to be with you."

She looked at his pleading eyes feeling her resolved breaking. She couldn't' see her life without Klaus in the picture and she 'd have to face them eventually. "Okay, I'll go."

"Thank you," he kissed her mouth deeply, trying to convey his feelings. "I'll make us work," he said looking at her adoringly.

"Let's just hope Rebekah doesn't kill me," she joked already expecting the worst.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**T.B.C**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
